Ocarina of Time: Three Goddesses Reincarnated
by The Youkai Nightmare
Summary: Oh yeah, no way am I going to stay with him for his whole danged destiny. Riding horses up stairs that are built into a mountain with a ring of fire circling it is not something I want to do often. LinkOC
1. Through the Well

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own Zelda or any of the concepts from Inuyasha that I have put in this ficcie!_

_**Ocarina of Time: The Three Goddesses Reincarnated**_

**Chapter One: Through the Well**

The sun shone brightly down on the school building, providing warmth to students both awake and asleep in their classrooms. One of these students was Tessa Baily, a High School Sophomore of the age of 15 who was in the middle of an art project for class. Tessa wasn't entirely sure whether the stippling was good or not, it was just of a fairy, no big deal. A small project to work on while she thought on one she would want to have for the Art Symposium at the end of the year.

Tessa was a pretty average girl, with dark brown eyes that drooped slightly from boredom and straight brown hair that had a hint of red to it pulled back in a half ponytail. She wore her school uniform, which consisted of a purple sailor's outfit and a gold ascot. Personality-wise…well…let's just say she's a dreamer of sorts. That's why she is interested in such things as art, reading, writing, and music. Tessa is also an avid player of video games, along with a few sports activities.

As for friends, Tessa has a few but she really only has one close friend, who she'd had since the fourth grade. Although recently, they've been pen pals since Tessa moved to Wyoming. Originally, she had lived in New York. Oh well, you win some you lose some.

Tessa finally looked up at the clock and saw that it was almost time to leave class, so she started to pack her materials away in her box, suppressing a yawn. Lately, Tessa had been overworking herself, between 0 hour (which was optional and only available for band students), school, volleyball, work, and homework she was surprised she could even wake up in the mornings (at 6:00…ugh…).

The bell rang, and Tessa headed towards her locker. Graphic Arts was her last class of the day, and luckily today was a Friday, so all she had to do now was finish Volleyball practice and go home…

And then clean out the old storage shed in her backyard…and do her homework…and eventually go to bed…after reading her book…

Tessa sighed and continued on towards the gym, hardly able to pick her feet up off of the ground.

"Tessa…you seem a little out of it lately." Tessa's friend Sarah stated, scanning Tessa from head to toe to try and see exactly what was wrong with her friend, though she couldn't find anything besides a faint trace of circles under her eyes.

"Just a little overworked…nothing serious." Tessa shrugged it off and took off her uniform gold gym t-shirt, revealing a purple one-piece bathing suit underneath. Tessa's hair, which was now hung up in a ponytail, was wet towards her scalp and wherever the hair had managed to cling to her neck and shoulders due to sweat.

"You know, you could probably explain it to Renee that you can't work anymore, it'd be better for you." Chelsie G. put in, a harsh look in her eye. She cared for each and every one of the volleyball players (mostly because she wanted the team to actually win a game…), but Tessa still had her difficulties with Chelsie. She showed it in a rather harsh way.

"It's money, and the dining room closes soon anyway." Tessa shrugged. "There's no point in giving up now." She opened her locker and brought out a white towel.

"You're just going to bring the team down one day." Chelsie snapped. Tessa glared at Chelsie.

"I am not going to bring the team down." Tessa growled. "So do me a favor and shut up already. Your voice is getting on my nerves." Tessa slammed her locker shut and entered one of the shower stalls, stripped herself of her bathing suit, and took a shower. After she was cleaned up, she put on her school uniform, and headed home. She had the day off from work so she didn't have to go anywhere except that damn storage shed…which no one had looked in since they moved to Wyoming. Ugh…

Tessa finally reached home, and dropped her backpack in the storage shed. Tessa winced…it was a real mess…no WONDER her parents had done anything with it…

So, Tessa decided to do a little bit of exploring. Why not, ne? So, Tessa headed further and further into the shed, shivers crawling up her spine. There were quite a few spider webs in there…

Then, Tessa saw something odd; there was a well in the back of the shed. Shrugging, Tessa walked towards it. Who knows, maybe there was something interesting inside of the well. Upon reaching it, Tessa noticed that the well had a cover to it, which was attached by symbols she had never seen, but could somehow understood. They were wards and seals…

A foreboding feeling overcame Tessa, and she gulped slightly, reaching a hand towards one of the papers…upon touching it, the ward shocked Tessa, making her jump back. The well began to rattle and shake, and Tessa, on her butt, tried to back away but found herself too frozen in fear to back away. The cover on the well suddenly exploded and a piece of wood scraped Tessa on the cheek, but she was too distracted by what was in the well to notice it.

A shadow of some sort that was featureless except for its glowing red eyes seemed to stare down at Tessa with a gaze that had frozen her in place. She couldn't tear her eyes away from creature's own. Her body felt cold and clammy, and she started to shiver under its gaze.

"Wh…" Tessa gulped. "What are you?" Tessa's voice seemed to come out raspy from fear. It didn't answer, but two separate shadows shaped like gigantic hands flew at her and gripped her between them. Tessa finally broke her gaze away from the formless shadow and closed her eyes in a scream as she struggled to get out of the monsters grip. "LET ME GO YOU CREEP!" Tessa shouted, but suddenly started screaming again as she felt herself, hands gripping her, being pulled very quickly through the air, she opened her teary eyes to see that she was plummeting towards the bottom of the well…

She was going to crash…

Tessa squeezed her eyes, tears pouring more rapidly down her cheeks as she waited for the connection with the bottom of the well, her throat screaming itself hoarse, but it never came. Instead, she suddenly felt like she was just sitting on soft dirt with her fists clenched and her teeth gritted, eyes shut tight. In surprise, Tessa practically jumped from her sitting position to a standing position in shock.

'_I'm not dead?_' Tessa thought, highly shocked, then her face broke into a relieved smile. "I'm not dead!" Tessa squealed, hugging herself tight, then suddenly felt wet and cold…someone had thrown water on her. Tessa looked up, her face full of confusion, to see that someone was staring down at her, eyes wide and mouth open with an empty bucket still hanging over the edge.

"Umm…" Tessa blinked in confusion. "I fell down…can you get a ladder or a rope or something…" The figure nodded quickly and took off, accidentally dropping the bucket down the well, Tessa barely managed to dodge it.

After a few minutes, a rope came down and Tessa shouted thanks towards whoever sent it down. She tugged on it a few times to make sure it was secure, then started to climb. In no time she reached the top and hoisted herself over the edge to meet a girl about her age, maybe a year or two older. They stared at each other for a moment, both taking in what they considered each other's strange appearances.

The girl had long red hair reaching down to a little bit above her waist and bright blue eyes, which were normal enough. Then, Tessa took in her exceedingly long and pointed ears, though they weren't ugly, they weren't what Tessa was used to at all. She also wore some really strange clothing. She wore a purple skirt and a white short-sleeved blouse with blue markings towards the end of her sleeves. Over the purple skirt was a blue apron-like thing, and she wore a pair of work boots. A yellow ascot was wrapped around her neck as well.

"Umm…" Tessa suddenly looked down, noticing the shortness of her skirt, only reaching about mid-thigh, and blushed from embarrassment. Stupid school uniform…

'_Wait a second…wasn't I just in the storage shed…?'_ Tessa thought, and looked around her. She was surrounded by what looked to be a ranch of some sort, and there was a clear blue-sky overhead. There was no sign of the house or the storage shed.

"Where am I?" Tessa asked, looking away from her shoes. The girl blinked in confusion then smiled softly.

"You are at Lon Lon Ranch." She smiled. "Are you lost? Where do you come from? I'm Malon by the way, nice to meet you." The girl spoke in one very quick breath, and Tessa blinked.

"Umm…I guess you can say I'm lost. I'm from Wyoming and my name is Tessa…" Tessa trailed off at the girls confused look.

"Wyoming? Is that another kingdom far away?" Malon asked. Tessa's eyes widened.

"Kingdom? No, it's a state inside the United States of America." Again, Tessa wondered about the confused look from which she received. "Umm…where exactly is Lon Lon Ranch anyway…?"

"Inside the Kingdom of Hyrule." Malon said matter-of-factly, and this time it was her turn to falter at the confused look of which she received. "You mean you've never heard of Hyrule?"

"Not once in my life." Tessa said truthfully.

"Well, I've never heard of the United States of America…or Wyoming…so I guess that we'll just say you're lost." Malon looked slightly troubled, but perked up. "I know! You can stay here! I have to start cooking anyway. Are you hungry?" She started to laugh when Tessa's stomach growled.

"All right, let's get you inside…maybe into some better clothes…" Malon trailed off and grabbed Tessa's wrist, pulling her towards one of the ranch buildings.

Tessa walked out of her new bedroom, following her nose downstairs and into the kitchen where Malon was just putting on the finishing touches of their dinner. A somewhat fat man was already sitting at the table, his chair leaning back on its back two legs and his feet propped up on the table…he was snoring loudly.

"That's my father, Talon." Malon answered Tessa's questioning gaze. "He sleeps a lot…but he really cares for this ranch, especially the cuckoos."

"What are cuckoos?" Tessa asked, but was suddenly thrown back by a white, feathered thing pummeling into her. She looked up…and it looked like-

"That's a cuckoo." Malon laughed.

"Looks more like a chicken to me." Tessa pried the cuckoo's talons off of her shirt and set it down on the ground.

"What's a chicken?"

"Same thing as a cuckoo, probably just a different term." Tessa shrugged and Malon went back to cooking.

"So, how did you get all of the way out here?" Malon asked, taking the pot of food, Tessa guessed it was stew, and placed it in the middle of the table. "Hold on…Father! Dinner's ready!"

Talon was suddenly awake and looking eagerly at the pot of stew. Tessa held back the urge to giggle at this, but that was at the same time Talon noticed her.

"Is this a new friend of yours?" Talon asked as Malon poured some stew into his bowl.

"Yes…she comes from a faraway land and seems to have gotten lost." Malon said, now pouring stew into Tessa's bowl.

"Well…you seem nice enough, how did you end up here?"

"Well…" Tessa left out a few details, starting with cleaning the storage shed and ending with being in the well on Lon Lon Ranch. The three of them were now eating very quietly, all three contemplating what this meant.

"You don't suppose you come from another realm completely do you?" Malon asked finally. Tessa and Talon looked at Malon in confusion. "Well, it would make more sense…otherwise there is no way you could have gotten here in such a short time unnoticed…you were probably able to travel through the well to our ranch. It's the only explanation that makes sense."

"Well…would that mean I'd be able to go back to my own realm then?" Tessa wondered out loud.

"I have no idea, we'll have to try it out tomorrow and see!"

"My parents will be worried about me…"

"It's no problem. You could probably just explain, but maybe you could come back. There is probably a reason that you are able to travel through our two realms." Malon stated, finishing up her stew. Talon was long done and Tessa was finishing up at around the same time Malon was.

"For now, you're staying the night. You look like you haven't had a decent rest for a while."

**_End of Chappie_**

_I know, it's sucky and I got lazy towards the end, but I've had this in my head for a month and I want to get it out…read and review!_


	2. Ingo

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own Zelda or any of the concepts taken from Inuyasha._

**_Ocarina of Time: The Three Goddesses Reincarnated_**

****

**Chapter Two: Ingo**

The sun fell over Tessa's eyes, making her clench them even more in her sleep as she rolled over on her side, entangling the sheets around her legs and waist even more. Malon sighed as she watched this. Maybe waking up the girl would take more than just opening the curtains…

Malon bit her lip, studying the girl with concentration. Tessa's brown hair was spread out all around her head, some of it tangled, and her small frame of about five feet in height seemed to not want to let go of the warmth provided the covers at all. So, Malon walked over to the side of the bed of which Tessa's feet were on and took a hold of the fabric, then yanked it away from Tessa, who jumped and grabbed around somewhat groggily for the blanket with one hand while wiping her eyes with the other. "Cold…" Tessa murmured, still searching for the blanket. Malon sighed.

"You really do have to get up. It's almost mid day." Malon said, trying not to laugh at the image of Tessa. She must not have gotten a lot of sleep lately…usually most people are up way before mid day.

"Mid day?" Tessa said, completely confused. "You mean noon?" Tessa rubbed her eyes as she sat up, her other hand finally found the blanket and was slowly pulling it towards her.

"I suppose…" Malon shrugged slightly. "The terms in your realm are somewhat different than in mine."

"I forgot about that." Tessa stretched, and swung her legs over the side of the bed. "I should go back there, huh?"

"Make sure your family knows you are safe, but I would enjoy it if you came back." Tessa blinked, and nodded.

"I'll be a moment, I don't want to go outside in a nightgown, do I?" Malon laughed at this comment and left Tessa to get dressed. It didn't take Tessa long, she just put on her school uniform and brushed her hair. Tessa walked outside and noticed Malon talking with one of the horses. It was a chestnut color with a white mane and tail, though the tail had a black tip to it.

"This is Epona." Malon smiled as she heard Tessa walk up to her. "She's not very trusting of people…" Malon reached her hand up to rub the space between Epona's eyes. Tessa was smart enough to stay away from the horse, and instead admired her beauty from behind Malon.

"Malon, I'll be back as soon as I can." Tessa said, looking around. She had a feeling something bad was about to happen, but she couldn't say what. "I'll see you?" Tessa asked, and Malon nodded.

"We'll be waiting!" Malon laughed, and Tessa started to run towards the well, but stopped abruptly when she almost ran into a man in hideous white overalls. A triumphant gleam was in his eye, and his rather large mustache could hardly hide the smirk that he held.

"I don't think anyone will be going anywhere." He said, and Malon frowned, grabbing Tessa and pulling the shocked girl behind herself. "King Ganondorf has entrusted the ranch to me, and I shall be keeping it."

That was when Tessa noticed that somebody was standing behind the overall-man as well. Tessa wasn't sure whether his skin was molding, or if green was his actual skin tone. His hair was bright red, as were his eyes, and in Tessa's opinion, he needed a serious nose job, he could poke an eye out if he wasn't careful. His outfit consisted of black armor and a black and red cape that billowed behind him.

Tessa had a very bad feeling about this man.

"I trust you shall obey Sir Ingo, if not, I'm sure you'll make wonderful energy-providers for the undead…" The man, Tessa guessed was King Ganondorf, stated before seeming to disappear. Tessa blinked, but realized that it wasn't just a trick of the eye.

"Malon, I trust you shall tell your father that he should pack his things and head out of Ingo Ranch…he is utterly useless to me." Ingo surveyed Tessa for a moment. "You however, will have to stay. Get into some appropriate attire and get to work." Ingo spun on his heel and strutted off to the stables. Tessa was utterly confused, but realized that what had just happened was not a good thing. Malon fell to her knees, and Tessa knelt beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I can't tell my father that…" Malon gulped, her eyes starting to water. "This ranch is our whole life, he can't just leave…"

Tessa bit her lip. She didn't, and highly doubt she could ever, understand the situation completely, but she had to comfort the girl somehow. "It'll be all right…we'll find a way out of this." Tessa murmured. She hoped that her words were right…even if she didn't know how to follow up on them.

It didn't seem right for Malon to cry. It didn't suit the cheerful girl that Tessa had just met the day before. The problem was, Tessa didn't know how to comfort her.

Malon planted her face in her hands, and started to sob, her body was slightly bent over, and her shoulders rose up and down as Malon cried. Tessa wrapped her arms around Malon's shoulders, and let her cry on her shoulders. Sometimes all it took was a good cry.

After around what Tessa guessed was ten or fifteen minutes, Malon had calmed down enough to stand up. "I don't know how I'll break it to him, but I hope he'll understand…" Malon sighed, and turned to Tessa. "How about you head up to my room and find something that will fit you? I should have some old clothes about your size…" Tessa normally would have at least given a twitch to a comment on her height, but given the situation only nodded. Malon needed to do this alone.

Tessa did indeed find something to wear, and for the next month, she helped Malon around "Ingo Ranch". As the days ticked by, Malon became more and more withdrawn, and soon the only responses Tessa could get out of her were that the horses or cows needed to be taken care of, or that she should start dinner soon.

Tessa had almost given up hope. She had promised Malon she wouldn't leave the ranch until everything was back to normal, but things only seemed to be getting worse as time went by.

Even Epona seemed less spirited lately, though she always seemed to behave her worst when Ingo was around.

Then…

Tessa was feeding the cuckoos by the side of the ranch buildings when she saw a strange sight. A boy dressed completely in green walked into the ranch, slightly tense in nature, and walked to the pen where all of the ranch's horses were kept. Ingo was too absorbed in finding faults in the horses to even notice this boy.

Tessa however, couldn't keep her eyes off of him. Even looking at him gave her the slightest bit of hope. His blond bangs stuck out from his rather long, green hat and his eyes were a piercing blue color. His ears, like everyone else's, were pointed and long, and his body was rather muscularly built. The boy's attire was pretty weird as well. It consisted of the hat, a green tunic, and white leggings with a pair of brown boots. On his arms were arm guards, and a rather heavy-set belt hung around his waist somewhat loosely. Strapped to his back was a sword in its sheath, and a shield. He was somewhat taller than Tessa, and looked to be around seventeen years of age.

Tessa couldn't help but think the guy was hot, but had met too many hot guys to depend on that as a judgment for a guy's character.

She saw him stand just behind Ingo, and seemed to inspect the horses as well, then grew even more curious as he seemed to have a short talk with Ingo. Ingo frowned and smoothed out his large mustache, before nodding. Tessa now wished she could read lips, but they both entered the paddock and Ingo immediately grabbed one of the horses, a dark chocolate brown one with white socks and a stripe, and the boy just pulled out an instrument. She guessed it was some type of flute…a really small flute…and played a rather familiar tune.

"That's…" Tessa thought for a moment. "That's Epona's Song…the one Malon used to sing before…" Tessa shook her head, and watched as Epona trotted eagerly towards the boy, and nuzzled his hand. Tessa's jaw almost dropped form amazement. The most she could ever get Epona to do was accept some feed from her…and then Epona would trot off somewhere else.

Tessa dropped the feedbag, the cuckoos all seemed to attack the bag, and vaulted the fence to run towards where the cattle were kept, inside one of the barns. She opened the door as quickly as she could and ran up towards Malon, who was absentmindedly stroking one of the cows. Tessa rushed forward and grabbed one of Malon's hands and started to tug on it. "Malon! You won't believe this!" Tessa said, her voice seemed breathless. "Some boy is…"

"The cows seem depressed lately." Malon murmured as she continued to stroke it. "I wonder why." Tessa frowned.

"Malon! I…"

"You should feed the horses…they might get hungry…" Malon said, and Tessa let Malon's hand drop. This was useless…

Tessa's head drooped, and she headed out of the door, only to come face to face with Ingo. "You, girl! Saddle up our horses, NOW!" Ingo shouted, and shoved Tessa forward. Tessa resisted the urge to smack him and instead did as he ordered, retrieving the saddles and heading towards the pasture, where she saw Link stroking Epona's neck without any sort of thought what-so-ever. He seemed concerned for some reason…

Tessa shook it off. She had to do her job…so she first walked up to Ingo's horse and saddled him, almost getting bitten in the process. Ingo walked up behind her as she finished with the girth and started to try and coax the bit into the horse's mouth. "HURRY IT UP GIRL!" He shouted, and Tessa jumped, turned quickly, and bowed slightly.

"Yes sir." Tessa murmured and finished with the bit and rest of the headpiece, and moved to Epona attentively. She wondered if Ingo was even paying enough attention to realize just WHICH horse this was…

"Hello." The boy said, and Tessa nodded her head to acknowledge him, before throwing the saddle on Epona's back. She had to; Epona was a large horse and Tessa was…well…a small human. She started to buckle the girth when the boy spoke again. "Is Malon anywhere around?" Tessa bit her lip. So…the boy knew Malon…

"Yes…but she's not exactly…" Tessa couldn't find the right word so she just let the sentence hang in midair.

"What is your name?" Tessa finished with the last buckle and answered Link.

"Tessa." She moved to the bridle and bit her lip in a worried manner. She had never given Epona a bridle before, and she was sure that Epona would bite her. She sighed before moving the bridle close to Epona's mouth. Epona, amazingly enough, obeyed and Tessa was able to quickly finish Epona. She then bowed slightly towards Ingo and jogged off into her room. She had discovered she could climb onto the roof, and decided to watch whatever was going on with the boy and Ingo.

The wind picked up a bit, and Tessa saw that Ingo and the boy had the horses side by side, looking ready for a race. Suddenly, without any kind of signal, the horses exploded forward, their hooves pounded into the dirt, which kicked it up behind them. They were nose for nose for the first half of the lap around the pen…then Epona started to pull forward. She was a head faster by the time they rounded the last corner, and continued to pull ahead all of the way up to the finish line.

The boy had won. Though, she wasn't sure why it was a good thing…Ingo would most definitely be upset when he found out. In fact, the first thing Ingo did was go towards the gates that blocked off the actual ranch from the field…and glared at the boy as he approached. "That's Epona! I can't let you leave with her! I was going to present her to King Ganondorf!" Ingo shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the boy, who was glaring equally at Ingo.

"It was a fair race. I get to keep Epona." The boy's voice was challenging. Tessa looked down at Ingo.

"That is right…and I am a man of my word…you may keep the horse. However…" Ingo smirked greedily. "You may not leave this ranch with her." Ingo turned around and strode off into one of the ranch buildings, leaving the boy alone with Epona.

Tessa then saw something very peculiar. A glowing pink ball appeared as if from nowhere and started to flash red, shaking in anger. Its wings, very much like a fairy's, moved at a high speed.

Then, it shouted, in a very high-pitched voice. "You get back here, you jerk! Link won fairly and you know it!"

Tessa sighed and decided to help the boy, who she guessed was Link, out of the ranch. There was a ladder by the side of the house that led into the field and Tessa climbed down it, feeling a pair of eyes watching her as she did so. She brushed off her skirt and looked at Link unsurely. She knew that it wouldn't be pretty if Ingo ever found out that she had helped the boy.

But, she knew that what she was doing was right. "I'll help you, on one request." Tessa stated, staring Link straight in the eye. Link eyed her warily, before nodding. "I need you to return Talon, the true owner of this ranch, back here."

"I will."

**_End of Chappie_**

_I think I'll end it there. How do you like? R&R!  
_


	3. A Short Visit

_**Disclaimer:**__I don't own Zelda or any of the concepts taken from Inuyasha._

_**Ocarina of Time: The Three Goddesses Reincarnated**_

**Chapter Three: A Short Visit**

"You see those large fences surrounding the ranch?" Tessa pointed to four or five solid brown fences, each with spikes coming out of the top. Link nodded to show his understanding. "Well…if Epona is as great a horse as Malon says she is, then you should have no problem jumping them and getting onto Hyrule Field." Tessa explained. "It is a pretty huge jump though…" Link patted Epona's neck for a minute, contemplating the choice.

"Do you have any idea where Talon is?" Link asked. Tessa frowned and searched her memory. It would have been easier if she knew more about Hyrule…but she remembered something…

"Kaka…" Tessa bit her lip, thinking. "I think it's called Kakariko village or something like that." Link nodded, to show that he understood. Then, without warning, he took off towards the farthest fence. Tessa watched, amazed, as Epona jumped the fence with Link on her back. "Wow…"

She stood, staring after the gate for a few minutes, hardly believing her eyes. It didn't last for too long though, as she was roughly grabbed from the shoulder and turned around, to come face-to-face with Ingo.

"Where did that boy go!" Ingo shouted, his face turning beet red. Tessa pointed towards the fence.

"He took a chance and jumped over the fence." Tessa shrugged. Ingo had no riding skills what-so-ever and she had an inkling that Ingo wouldn't keep the ranch after having his "best horse" taken from him. Imagine the humiliation the guy would have to go through.

Ingo, stormed off, and Tessa could have sworn that she saw steam coming out of his elongated pointed ears. Tessa sighed and opened the gates back up to the ranch, and slowly walked towards the stables. How was she going to be able to tell Malon…?

Tessa stood before the door to the stables quietly, her hand resting on the doorknob for a few seconds, before she turned it and walked in. Malon stood by the door, and Tessa nearly jumped back from shock. "Jeez, Malon!" Tessa put her hands on her hips. Malon didn't seem fazed at all, in fact, her eyes were so dulled one could have mistaken her for the walking dead. "Is that any way to act after your ranch has been saved?"

Malon blinked, and her eyes became less dull, and more curious. "Saved? Tessa, what do you mean?" Tessa grinned, crossed her arms, and closed one of her eyes while she focused all of her weight on one leg.

"Your father is coming back." Tessa said, with a smirk on her face, as she tried not to sound as excited as she really was. Suddenly, Malon pummeled her to the ground. "Malon…can't…breathe…" Tessa choked. The red-haired girl was hugging her tightly. After a few more seconds, Malon climbed off of Tessa and helped the small girl up.

"Are you serious?" Malon asked, as she wiped a tear from her eye. Tessa nodded, and more tears started to flow. Tessa recognized them as tears of happiness. "How…"

Tessa quickly told her of Link and the race, and before she knew it, Malon had hugged her again. Both girls squealed from happiness. Soon, they had quieted down enough to the point where Malon looked serious. "Have you gone home at all?" Malon asked Tessa.

"Of course not!" Tessa protested. "I've been helping you…HEY!" Malon had started to push Tessa towards the well. "What are you doing?" Tessa asked. Malon simply smiled at Tessa.

"You're going home, and making sure your parents aren't worried!" Malon stated, plain as day. Tessa blinked, and realized that if she went back NOW…there would be hell to pay.

"Malon…you know…I could always just…send them a note! Yeah! A note sounds great!" Tessa stammered, but to no avail. Malon just shook her head and pushed her towards the well even more.

"They're your parents, I'm sure they'll understand." Malon frowned. "Now…" Malon had Tessa in front of the well. "GO!" Malon pushed Tessa down the well. "DON'T FORGET TO COME BACK!" Were the last words Tessa heard before being surrounded by a bright light. Tessa closed them, as the light had almost blinded her, and opened them again when she felt dirt beneath her. "What the…" Tessa murmured, then looked up the well to see the roof of the storage shed. "I'm home." Tessa blinked, then shrieked from happiness. "I'M HOME!"

"Tessa?" A voice came from outside of the well. Tessa recognized it to be one of her younger sisters…Ava. Who was two years younger than Tessa.

"AVA!" Tessa shouted, and almost cried when she saw a brown-haired brown-eyed stick-thin girl peer down the well. "GET ME A ROPE OR SOMETHING!" Tessa shouted, and Ava nodded, before running off to fetch a rope. Soon, Tessa was up the well and hugging Ava. Both girls were in tears.

"Where have you been!" Ava suddenly shouted, glaring at Tessa. Tessa smiled nervously and poked her fingers together. How on EARTH would she explain this one?

"Eh…"

* * *

Tessa sighed as her mother scanned her for any injuries. "Mom! I'm fine!" Tessa's mother now moved her hand to Tessa's forehead. "I'm not sick either!" Tessa grumbled. "AND I'M NOT DELUSIONAL!" Tessa shouted at the rest of her family. Who backed away. "Anyways, you want proof…I was going to back…" Suddenly, Tessa's mother stood straight up, glaring at Tessa. 

"You are NOT going back! You need to catch up on school and homework first!" Tessa's mother said. "As for your excuse, you have been sick for quite a while, young lady! I have a whole pile of homework waiting for you!"

Tessa gulped. Well…at her mother believed her…right? Although Tessa was definitely NOT going to look forward to finishing a month's worth of homework, she supposed that it would be worth it if she got to head back to Hyrule, and see how Malon was doing. Who knows, maybe Link would be there by the time she got back…? Tessa blushed a bit but shook her head. She knew not to judge guys based on looks alone…but he did seem nice…in a fantasy-world sort of way.

The next day at school, her friends bombarded Tessa. "I can't believe you've been home sick with the flu!" Her shortest friend, Maegan, glared at Tessa. "Your parents wouldn't even let us come and see you!"

Everyone else gave Tessa accusing glares. "Look! I'm fine! Seriously!" Tessa laughed nervously. Of course, she would have loved to tell her friends what had really happened, but of course, they would immediately send her off to a loony bin. Sighing, Tessa made her way towards her last class. Volleyball was over…for Tessa anyway, and her job season was done with until the following summer, so Tessa had quite a bit of free time to finish all of her homework. Thankfully, the majority of her teachers were understanding.

A week later, a slightly tired yet highly excited Tessa stood in front of the well, in the outfit that Malon had given her (which was newly washed). She was ready to go back to Hyrule and see how Malon was faring. Her parents and two sisters waved goodbye from a few feet behind her. "I'll see you guys soon! Just…make sure I know when my tests are, ok?" Tessa received a nod from her mother, and hitched up her backpack on her shoulder. Then, she jumped down the well, almost immediately becoming encompassed in the blinding white light, before hitting the bottom of the well on the other side. She was pleased to find that a rope had been left down just in case of Tessa's return, and she climbed up and out of the well. Tessa brushed off her skirt lightly and headed towards the ranch, where she saw Malon running towards the entrance, not even noticing Tessa. That's when Tessa saw it…or them.

On Epona's back was an overly-large man, by whom she knew was Talon, and jogging next to the pair was Link, the boy who had saved Lon Lon Ranch. Malon had tackled her father off of Epona, and Link watched with a small smile the happy scene in front of him.

It was then that Malon turned to see Tessa. "He's back! You were right!" Tears of joy sprang from Malon's eyes and fell down her cheek, and Tessa couldn't help but feel that everything was right…for now.

Tessa looked at Link, and smiled. "Thanks, Link. You really area hero around here."

**_End of Chappie_**

_I know, it's a bit short compared to other chapters, but I'm trying to think of how I'm going to get the next few chapters out…plus I would LOVE to draw some fanart for this…read and review!_


	4. Departure

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own Zelda or any of the concepts from Inuyasha that I have put in this ficcie! I realized I haven't updated in a LONG while, but my computer was SO full of viruses this time that we couldn't even turn it on…heh. All of our files were erased and that's the explanation I'm giving. ALSO, I have created fanart for this (but so far, they are mostly spoilers…). Go to Fanart Central and I'm The Youkai Nightmare there too, and that's where you'll find it!_

_**Ocarina of Time: The Three Goddesses Reincarnated**_

**Chapter Four: Departure**

"So you've been…asleep for seven years?" Malon asked Link as she served him some soup. Link nodded, and Tessa continued to stare mindlessly at him. She realized that her case was no better, but sleeping for seven years? That was…well…it seemed like a fairy tale she'd heard before. However…she couldn't seem to remember the name. She also remembered hating the fairy tale…but that was a different story.

Malon placed a bowl of soup in front of Tessa, and Tessa thanked her and picked up her spoon. Malon smiled at Tessa and served herself and sat down. "It's really nice to have you back, Tessa."

"It's nice to be back." Tessa smiled. "It's nice to get away from all of that work at home." Of course, Tessa was referring to her homework, but she wasn't about to explain something to horrible to someone so pure as Malon and the savior of the ranch. (_As the whole of the normal world knows that it's probably the purest of evils_).

"Where do you go? I don't remember you coming in through the entrance." Link asked, then shoved the spoon into his mouth, enjoying Malon's homecooking. Tessa stiffened, and then proceeded to twirl her spoon in her soup. _'Busted.'_

"Eh…" Tessa searched her mind for an excuse, but couldn't find anything. She noticed Malon had stopped moving, and was staring at Tessa. Tessa glanced at Malon, and Malon nodded. '_Of course she would nod…_' Tessa thought. '_He DID save her farm, and they were friends seven years ago…before that whole sleeping thing…_' During this whole thing, Link had been patiently watching them, growing even more curious with the suspicious actions of the two girls before him.

"Well…I'm not from here…" Tessa started out slow, trying to pick her words out carefully. Eventually she got through the whole well story, and staying with Malon for a month. Talon entered the room half-way through the conversation, quietly got out a really big bowl of soup, and sat down and listened. When Tessa was done, Link looked rather…confused. Tessa didn't blame him one bit.

"So, what are you going to do now, Link?" Malon asked to get Link off of the subject so that he wouldn't pass out from his attempts at getting his head around the world thing. Link came back to focus and he shoved another spoonful of soup into his mouth. He swallowed and looked Malon in the eye.

"I have no idea."

Well, that wasn't the answer any of them were expecting. Thankfully, Link continued. "Sheik said something about not being able to get into the Forest Temple without something from Kakariko Village. I have no idea what it is. I did a bit of searching when I went to get Talon, but I didn't find anything."

"Well, I'd keep on searching." Malon said. "Ganondorf is only growing stronger with time, and the sooner you defeat him, the better." Tessa was lost, so she just continued to eat her soup, simply listening to the conversation and attempting to comprehend it.

"I was going to head back tomorrow anyway." Link stated. Talon suddenly jumped into the conversation.

"You should take Tessa with you."

Link, Malon, and Tessa looked at him like he had sprouted two heads. Talon looked deadly serious. "I was trying to figure out a reason for Tessa coming through the well into our world, and I believe it has something to do with your own destiny. Maybe she came here to help you."

"Talon…there's something wrong with you, really." Tessa stated point-blank and looked into her bowl. There was no more soup left, so Tessa went to take her plates to the sink and began to was them.

"Actually, Tessa, that's not such a bad idea." Malon murmured, and Tessa nearly dropped her bowl. It's not that she had anything against Link, but what could she _do_? It's not like she was incredibly athletic or anything. She was just…well…Tessa. That was about it.

Tessa gently set her bowl down in her sink and turned around. "What could I do? I mean…well…no…what could I do? I don't think I could be that much of a help." Tessa sighed. "Anyways, shouldn't you ask Link first?" Malon and her father turned to Link, who actually seemed to be considering the idea.

'Please say no…please say no…' Tessa thought fiercely to herself. Another thought popped into her head that scared her.

Her mother would **_MURDER_** her.

"If anything, you can help me find whatever needs to be found to reach the Forest Temple." Link stated. "Personally, she can help with that. If she really doesn't want to continue, then I'll send her back. What do you say Tessa?"

The ball had been bounced back into her court, and unfortunately, Tessa didn't know what to do with it. So she sighed.

"Well…" Malon looked at her hopefully. "fine. I have a question though…"

"What is it?" Malon asked, knowing that the question had been directed at her.

"Umm….can I borrow a horse?" There was no way Tessa was going NEAR Epona. That horse was vicious!

* * *

"Here's some rupees, Tessa." Malon reached up to give Tessa a small pouch that seemed full of…well…whatever kind of money that they used in Hyrule. Tessa hadn't seen any yet, so she didn't know what to expect. "Buy some clothes, and save some of it to buy food. You're not much of a cook."

"Hey!" Tessa protested, but inwardly agreed. The only kind of cooking that Tessa had ever been good at involved opening a box and snacking on it. Tessa was on top of a bay horse with a black mane and tail, and white socks with a white star on her face. The horse was called Tompton (however, Tessa had taken to calling her Tommie) and was incredibly mellow from what Tessa had seen so far. At least, compared to Epona. Link trotted Epona up to come side-by-side with Tessa.

"Are you ready?" Link asked, genuinely concerned.

"I'm never ready. But I suppose this is as close as I can get." Tessa answered truthfully. They both had saddle-bags loaded with supplies for the week-long journey to Kakariko Village. Both Talon and Malon had come to see them off.

"I guess I'll see you soon." Tessa murmured to Malon, who nodded. "Come back in one piece, BOTH of you!" Malon looked at Link when she spoke, and Link nodded to show her the promise.

"Now get going!" Talon shouted happily. "The sooner you go the sooner you come back!"

The two travelers looked at each-other, and nodded. They suddenly took off at a gallop towards the exit of the ranch, went sailing past the gates, and were on their way.

_**End of Chappie**_

_Short, I know, but I was being timed and I wanted it DONE! I'll attempt to post again tomorrow. Don't forget to review, and check out my fanart!_


	5. Ride to Kakariko

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own Zelda or any of the concepts from Inuyasha that I have put in this ficcie!_

_**Ocarina of Time: The Three Goddesses Reincarnated**_

**Chapter Five: Ride to Kakariko**

Tessa poked the fire with a stick, trying to build it up, but the fire was being stubborn. "Oh well." Tessa sighed, and tossed her stick into the fire. Link was just sitting on the ground, watching the fire. It was their first night out on their way to Kakariko, and they hadn't spoken to each other yet. It had been a little bit awkward for Tessa, who still felt uneasy around him, but she didn't know what it was like for Link. '_Maybe I should try and get to know him…_'

"Tell me about your world." Link stated, cutting through Tessa's thoughts. Tessa was caught off guard with the question and had to take a second to compute it. How could she describe her own world, which was full of concepts that, as far as she knew, were foreign to Hyrule.

"Well…" Tessa thought a bit. "It's different. I guess the best way to describe it is that it's…" Tessa groped around for the right words to say. Link seemed to guess her struggle, and decided to try a different tactic.

"What about your friends?" Tessa smiled at the question. She wouldn't have gotten anywhere in her life without her friends.

"My friends…are fantastic." Tessa sighed, and stared into the fire, seeing images of her closest friends. There were six friends who stood out above the rest, but they all lived at least 2,000 miles away from her house, and one of them a heck of a lot farther. "They helped push me through my life, even if some of it seemed cruel to me at the time." '_Like the time when Minshu shouted at me for doing my homework that I had a week to do during lunch on that day while eating and playing chess…good times…_' Tessa smiled at the memory. '_She kept on saying I was going to get an F…_'

'_I'm still proud of that D-!_' Tessa knew it was a random memory, but it was one of her favorites. Link saw the smile and left her alone for the time being. She must have come from a world she loved…so why did she come back to Hyrule? Maybe there's more to this than maybe even Tessa realized. In any case, Link didn't feel obligated to dig deep into it right now.

"What about you, Link? You must have a lot of friends, with everywhere you seem to go." Tessa commented, and Link nodded. He thought of Saria, and wondered what had happened to her.

"There's something odd about you." A sudden high-pitched popped out of nowhere. Tessa jumped a little bit.

"Who was that!" Tessa looked around, and suddenly a glowing ball with wings appeared from under Link's hat.

"That was me!" Tessa remembered seeing the glowing ball once before, when she first saw Link. The glowing ball zoomed right up to Tessa's face, and Tessa thought she saw a faint outline of a very, very tiny person, but it was hard to see with the bright light.

"That's Navi, the fairy. She's my guide and my partner on my adventures." Link explained, eyeing Navi carefully. Navi hadn't spoken a word since they had arrived at Lon Lon Ranch.

"How do we know you're not a spy for Ganondorf?" Navi accused, fluttering angrily in front of Tessa. Tessa's eyes widened. '_Oh shit…and Link has a sword…if they think I'm a servant for the enemy, then I'm…well…dead…_' "You even have the same ears!"

'_Yeah…I'm dead._'

"Navi, it's kind of obvious she's not…" Link said, somewhat exasperated. He knew Navi's intentions were on his behalf…but she was flying off the handle…pun somewhat intended. "First of all, she's too pale for one of Ganondorf's people, second of all, her manner isn't the type for a spy, period." Link shrugged. Tessa made a mental note to thank her computer for keeping her inside away from the tanning area all summer. Navi still seemed unsure, but she had to trust Link no matter what. So she flew back and hovered around Link's shoulder.

"So, how long does it take to get to Kakariko Village?" Tessa asked.

"From Lon Lon Ranch…about another half of a day." Link stated. "There's a nice inn I stay at when I'm there." Tessa nodded to show she understood. Suddenly, she was lying on her side, asleep. Link blinked once, and then blinked again. "Is she okay?" He asked Navi, who flew slowly over to her.

"She's just asleep." Navi said after a brief flyover. "Tessa must have been really tired."

"I think I'll go to sleep myself. We're going to have a long day tomorrow." Link lied down on his back and stared at the starry sky. He couldn't help but wonder why Tessa had come to this world in the first place, if she thought of her own so fondly. With these thoughts in his head, he fell into a light sleep, with Navi keeping watch over the two and their horses. Navi looked over at Tessa, and couldn't help but wonder…what was that feeling that Navi felt whenever she saw her? It was like there was something else that was a part of Tessa…but what was it?

'_I just hope it's a good thing…_'

* * *

"She won't wake up." Link said, after shaking and calling Tessa, trying to arise her from her very deep slumber. Navi hovered over Tessa, trying to find out what exactly was wrong with her, but all she sensed was that Tessa was…asleep.

"She'll wake up in her own time." Navi sighed, and looked in the direction of Kakariko Village. "Maybe we should just start going…?"

"Well…we can't just leave her here, and this is a very important trip…" Link pondered on his options. "We'll tether Tompton to Epona, and Tessa will just have to ride with me." Link shrugged. Navi seemed unsure, but it wasn't like she could do or say anything.

First, Link made his way over to Tompton with a rope, and brought her over to Epona. The two horses sniffed eachother, and didn't seem to mind each other's presence. Link aligned the two and tied them together by the bridles.

Link grabbed Tessa's arm, and hoisted her up so that only her legs were on the ground. Then he stood up and drug her towards Epona, He laid her to rest against the horse's side, and gave Epona a stern look that said plainly '_Don't even think about biting or kicking her_' and then climbed up on his horse. He made sure his feet were firmly planted and then lifted Tessa. It took five minutes to adjust her, but soon she was sitting face-forward on the saddle, leaning back against his chest. It was a good thing she had decided to wear a pair of pants that she had brought from her world…they were a rough material, and dark blue in color. She also wore a pair of weird shoes, and a loose red shirt with no sleeves on it.

Those clothes proved she was not from their world.

They started their journey. It was about midday when Tessa stirred. Link continued on with Epona, silently waiting for Tessa to regain conciousness. Finally, although Link didn't see it, two dark-chocolate brown eyes opened, and observed their surroundings quietly.

'_Why is the world moving…_?' Tessa wondered briefly, then she heard the snort of Epona underneath her, and she was wide awake. "WHAT THE HECK!" Tessa shouted, and almost fell from Epona, thankfully Link's arm was right there, as he had to hole onto the reins.

Link sighed. "Why'd you have to shout?"

"You try waking up on a violent horse!" Tessa saidas she glared up at Link. Epona snorted, and Tessa twitched. '_I really hope Epona didn't understand what I just said…_' Tessa thought nervously.

"Maybe we should stop and let you get on Tompton?" Link asked, and Tessa nodded vigorously in agreement. Link pulled slightly at the reins, and Epona stopped, twitched her tail, and tossed her head.

Link was surprised at how quickly Tessa was off the large horse, and on the equally-sized (just not as tempermental) Tompton. She had even somehow gotten the tether off without getting mauled by Epona. "Boy, do I feel better!" Tessa sighed in relief, and Link shook his head before starting Epona again. Tessa followed suit, and the two rode side-by-side in silence.

It was nearly a half hour later when they came to a bridge over a small part of a river. Tessa stared at it, and wondered if there was a lake or a hot spring near by. She could KILL for a hot spring right about now, and a change of clothes.

"It's about another ten minutes to Kakariko from here." Link said, and started over the bridge. Tessa sighed, and followed after him. She began to wonder if she would be able to walk properly without looking like a bow-legged cowboy from the Wild West after all of the recent riding.

Even so, when they reached Kakariko, Tessa was amazed at one simple fact.

"There are stairs on this mountain." Tessa said. She knew it was kind of like pointing out the obvious, but it she just had to say it. It was true. There were stairs on the mountain.

"Yeah. Don't worry, our horses can climb them." He proved it to Tessa by leading Epona up them.

'_Oh yeah, no way am I going to stay with him for his whole danged destiny. Riding horses up stairs that are built into a mountain with a ring of fire circling it is not something I want to do often._'

The trip up the stairs only proved to be about five minutes long, but Tessa felt it was longer. She had imagined herself as falling down the stairs. It wasn't a pretty thought. When they reached the top, Tessa was surprised to see a quiet village, a mostly peaceful quiet village. There were two people, probably twins in their mid-thirty's, arguing over something, and there were families tending their gardens and kids playing with each other and laughing. It looked like something from a history book.

"This is Kakariko Village."

_**End of Chappie**_

_This is a little bit longer, but I wanted this chapter out by this morning because I'm going to hang out with a friend, and I wanted this posted. As for the number of chapters, it took me five just to reach Kakariko, and I have a whole bunch of things I have in my head, I believe that this shall be long. Read and Review!_


	6. Spying

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own Zelda or any of the concepts from Inuyasha that I have put in this ficcie!_

_**Ocarina of Time: The Three Goddesses Reincarnated**_

**Chapter Six: Spying**

"Would you like to rent your usual room?" A tall brown-haired lady asked Link. Link nodded, and the clerk started to write down the room.

"If you don't mind, could you put two beds in there. I have a traveling companion now…" Link nodded over to a seat of chairs, where Tessa was sitting, not even paying attention to the conversation. Her eyes were out of focus, like she was daydreaming.

"Are you all right?" Link walked over to Tessa, who didn't seem to hear him. "Tessa?"

Tessa blinked her eyes into focus, and looked at him. "Huh?" Tessa asked, sounding a bit tired. She shook her head. "Sorry, I kind of had a hard time paying attention when I'm bored." Tessa sighed and stood up. "So, what now?"

"How about we get you some new clothes…" Link said, looking at her jeans and t-shirt with sneakers. Tessa looked down.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Tessa asked, tugging at her jeans.

"Well…they're…odd…" Link couldn't find anything else to say, so he decided to go with "odd". Tessa wasn't entirely willing to have to give up her clothes in this world, but she realized that it might be for the best. She just hoped she wouldn't have to wear many skirts or dresses. Especially if she'd be riding around on Tompton. '_No way am I going to continue this journey later, anyways_.'

"Fine…but you're not coming. It's weird shopping for clothes with a guy." Tessa muttered and started to leave the hotel, but Navi flew in front of her.

"Not alone, you're not!" Navi ordered. Tessa raised her eyebrow. "You could go and send Ganondorf some information!"

"I don't work for Ganondorf!" Tessa said through clenched teeth, glaring at the fairy. Link sighed and gave Navi a look. Navi wavered in the air before Tessa, and then flew right back to Link. Tessa shrugged and left the hotel, looking for the nearest clothing store.

"Link! I still don't trust her." Navi muttered, and Link sighed again.

"Do you want to spy on her or something?" Link asked, exasperated. There was no way that Tessa was a spy for Ganondorf.

"Yes I do!" Navi screeched, and the desk clerk gave the fairy a dumbfounded look, before shaking her head and turning into a file room.

"Look, I'm going to start searching…again." Link started. "If you want to come with me, fine, if you want to spy on Tessa, go right on ahead. I still don't believe she's one of Ganondorf's spies." He left the hotel, not waiting for Navi to decide. It only took Navi a moment, but she sighed and left the hotel.

'_Now to find that girl…_'

* * *

'_Uhhhhh…_' Tessa blinked, looking around her. 'Where do I buy clothes?'

She was in the shopping area of the town, and there were plenty of stores, just not for clothes. There was a weird store that stood out that had potions or something like that. She wasn't about to go in there.

It didn't help that she couldn't read the language. They used the same vocabulary, but not the same alphabet. All she had to go one was what she saw through the windows of the stores.

Sighing, Tessa walked on a bit, and between a few shops. It took her a little bit, but she finally found a clothing store. She entered it and looked around. It wasn't big, but it sure had a lot of clothes. Tessa's eyes widened slightly, and she realized that this could be a looooong day.

"I'm going to miss my jeans…"

* * *

Navi watched Tessa pick through clothes from an abandoned shelf, a soft pinkish-red glowing around her. The shelf was high-up, close to the ceiling, which explained why it was empty. It made for the perfect spot for spying on a…well…spy. Although…Navi had admit…for a spy, Tessa sure seemed…lost…

"Damn…" Tessa sighed as she looked at all of the clothes. "It would help if I was…clothing oriented. Ava's like that…" Tessa sighed again, and one of the clerks rushed over.

"Dear…would you like some help?" Tessa nodded, and the woman squealed, seized her by the arm, and took her too a stool to get some sizings. "Now…what kind of clothes would you like?"

"Something practical." Tessa shrugged. "I'm going to be riding my horse a lot…and umm…" Tessa frowned. "I guess I'll be doing a lot of exploring…"

"Well, then, hold on a moment please, I have just the right outfits picked out for you!" The clerk rushed off into the store, and left Tessa there to be bored out of her mind. It took her ten minutes, but finally the clerk came back with an armload of clothes. "Now…try these on!" She shoved Tessa into the dressing room, and almost a half-hour later Tessa came back with less then half of the outfits originally. There were only one or two skirts, one dress, and quite a few pants and shirts. The clerk was still smiling as Tessa paid for them and left the store. Navi followed quietly still.

"Now I have to change into them…" Tessa frowned once more. "Now…where do I go?" Tessa sighed, hitched her bag back up, and started to head back towards the hotel. "I hope Link's in there…I don't have a key." Tessa murmured, and headed in the direction of the hotel. Navi sighed and followed her. Absolutely no suspicious activity what-so-ever!

Well…Navi would still be at least a little bit tense around her for a little bit at least. '_Or I could go and talk with her_.'

Tessa stopped and readjusted her grip on the bags. Granted, there were only two, but they cut off the blood circulation to her hands. Then, she heard a faint tinkle sound and looked to her right to see a golden ball of light…with wings…

"Hello Navi." Tessa said cheerily. Navi gave a brief nod to show and Tessa started to walk again, this time with a companion by her shoulder. Only five minutes later did Tessa stop suddenly, and cocked her head to the side, as she tried to listen to something. Navi stopped, and listened to. The twins had been shouting at each other again, this time about an unusual topic.

"I tell you I saw him!"

"There is no such thing!"

"Of course there is! And I saw him!"

"There is no such thing you moron!"

"Yes there is! I saw Dante the Gravekeeper's ghost! He was carrying a lantern, and suddenly he disappeared into his grave!"

"You're insane!"

Tessa pursed her lips and continued to walk again. "Navi, you don't suppose that ghost has anything to do with that special item, do you?" Navi hovered in the air for a moment, thinking for a second.

"It's worth a try." Navi sighed, and they approached the hotel. It didn't take them long to find Link's room, thanks to Navi, and Tessa knocked on the door. A shuffling of footsteps could be heard, and the door opened to reveal Link. He smiled and let the two in. Tessa motioned for Navi to talk to Link while she got dressed, and so she did.

"Ghost?" Link questioned. Navi nodded.

"With the luck we've been having so far, it's worth a shot."

"Are we just going to find his grave and wait for him to appear?"

"…Well…" Navi seemed unsure.

"Why not? I don't know anything else that will work." Tessa came out, wearing a pair of loose black pants and a red no-sleeved tunic. She wore a pair of black slip-ons as well. It was better than her style clothes at least. Tessa even had on a dark red headband, although she kept her bangs on the front of her face.

"All right. When do we leave?" Link asked, and suddenly a growling sound was heard. Link and Navi jumped slightly, until Tessa had a sheepish look.

"Eh…can we eat first?"

_**End of Chappie**_

_Well, I was going to make this longer, but it's a half hour to midnight and I want to post it. Tomorrow, I'm going to test for my driver's permit! I can't wait! And Thursday is Turkey Day, and Friday, Saturday, and Sunday I'm going to be in Denver! I'm going to go to the aquarium and see Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire in IMAX! - Well, adios! HAPPY TURKEY DAY!_


	7. Dante the Gravekeeper

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own Zelda or any of the concepts from Inuyasha that I have put in this ficcie!_

_**Ocarina of Time: The Three Goddesses Reincarnated**_

**Chapter Seven: Dante the Gravekeeper**

"Nothing…is…happening." Tessa growled, slightly irritated. Tessa, Link, and Navi were sitting behind the former gravekeeper's grave, waiting for…anything. Navi was resting by Link's shoulder, who was sitting up, and Tessa had fallen back onto the grass, trying to keep her impatience to a minimum. That…and she was bored out of her mind.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…" Navi sighed, also bored with the activities.

"Well…those rumors could lead to something. We should at least stay the entirety of the night." Link shrugged, and both Navi and Tessa sighed.

"If that's the case, I'm going to sleep." Tessa muttered as she closed her eyes.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Navi screeched, and Tessa shot up, startled and irritated at the same time.

"I don't know what it was." Link murmured, leaning forward. Tessa blinked, and fell back once again to try and sleep.

"THERE IT WAS AGAIN!" Navi shouted, and started to flutter around wildly. Tessa, who had jumped up, was not happy. She decided to let it slide and tried once again to fall asleep.

"**ACK! A GHOST**!" Navi screeched and ducked inside Link's hat. Tessa had slowly risen by this time with her fists clenched. '_I am going to murder that fairy…_' Tessa growled inside her head, before she looked up and saw something that made her freeze in fright.

A ghost floated in front of the trio, and smirked almost in a mocking way before descending down into the grave.

"L-L-L-L-Link…I th-think I'll g-g-go h-home n-n-n-n-n-now." Tessa stammered, scared shitless, and turned around to get the hell out of there, but Link's hand caught her shoulder.

"Please don't let me deal with this alone. You did say you would help." Link said, and Tessa twitched. He sounded so…weird just then. "I mean, you're not scared of ghosts, are you?"

Tessa momentarily forgot her fear, and she whirled on Link, her eyes flashed with anger. "I'M NOT SCARED!" Tessa shouted defiantly.

'_I'm terrified._'

"So you'll come with me, right?" Link smirked, and Tessa marched over to the grave without answering. Tessa had been insulted…even though it was true…and she was furious about that. She was also stubborn to the bone, and she would just have to show Link that she wasn't scared! Even if it meant putting up a front and lying about it.

Tessa circled the grave a few times, got frustrated, and kicked the back of it. She almost screamed when the grave suddenly started to move below the ground. Navi started to fly around he sinking grave in an alarmed manner, her light flashed red at a high frequency.

Finally, the grave stopped moving, however it was deep into the grave and not seen by the trio. The three peered into it uncertainly.

"Eh…now what?" Tessa asked, looking at Link. Link shrugged and jumped into the grave, Navi following after him. Tessa's eyes bugged out of her skull, and she waited a few more moments.

"The way's clear!" Link's voice shouted up, and Tessa sucked up a breath before she dove into the hole. She screamed about halfway down, but landed in someone's arms. She blinked, surprised, and almost blushed when she found out it was Link. He gently set her down, and Tessa brushed off anything that might have clung to her during the fall.

"So, you decided to follow me, eh?" A voice cackled from behind them. Link was the first to turn around, followed by a highly spooked Tessa. What was it about ghosts that just scared her senseless?

"Why are you still lingering in our world?" Link asked, highly curious. The Great Deku Tree had told him and the other kokiri**(1)** about ghosts, but he had never seen one in person. He was fascinated, and couldn't understand why Tessa was frightened.

"I need to give something to someone worthy!" The ghost seemed to taunt Link. "I can't rightfully leave without it put into the proper hands."

"What would that item happen to be?" Link asked, eyeing the gravekeeper. Maybe he had found it after all, the item he had been looking for.

"Can you keep a secret?" The ghost taunted. Tessa blinked. This ghost seemed nice…just…weird. Completely different from the different movies and stories she'd seen. Link gave a curt nod to the ghosts inquiry, and the ghost cracked into a huge grin. "Well so can I!" The ghost cackled again. Tessa's lip twitched, and Link looked highly irritated.

Suddenly, the ghost flew up into Link's face, an excited grin on his face. "I don't believe I introduced myself! I am Dante the Gravekeeper!" Link blinked, surprised at his quick movement. Tessa jumped back a few feet, startled out of her wits.

Dante laughed. "I like you kids. I'll tell you what, beat a certain time in a race, and I'll give you the item." Link didn't even stop to think, before he nodded. "However, both of you need to come and beat the race. You can't get out of my grave otherwise!" Dante started laughing and started to float quickly down the depths of the grave. "Follow me!"

Link grabbed Tessa's wrist and started to pull her along. "Come on!" Link shouted, and Tessa was finally able to get her legs moving. Link sensed this and let go, both of them dashed after the form of Dante. They didn't even go too far until he started shooting fireballs at them. They weren't too quick, and both of them were able to dodge out of the way, but if they weren't careful, or paying attention, they would get burned. They ran through many pathways, turning left and right and dodging many obstacles. Tessa was starting to breathe heavily. She had missed out on a lot of her sporting exercises and she started to feel the effect of it, especially with her loss of breath.

A door shut behind them, and Link had to stop abruptly before he ran over the cliff. Tessa almost ran into him, but when she saw the dark depths that lay before them, she immediately started backing up again, only to hit the wall behind her. "Holy guacamole…" Tessa gasped, her eyes were wide. "That…is a very long fall."

"Yeah…" Navi murmured. Link suddenly shook his head and started to bolt up what was a spiraling staircase. Tessa and Navi looked at each other before bolting after him. They had to dodge fireballs the whole way there, but they didn't succeed one-hundred percent of the time. Tessa was sure she was going to need to go to a hospital after this experience.

Right ahead of them the door began to close. If they couldn't make it there in time…they'd be stranded! Tessa forgot her fatigue and suddenly pumped all she had into the energy she needed to make the door. Link was on the same track, as he did the same as Tessa with Navi who had clung onto the tip of his hat. The door was almost shut.

Suddenly, the two of them dropped and slid below the closing door, just barely making the time needed. '_I felt like I was running for home base!_' Tessa thought, her heart pounding. Link looked up and narrowed his eyes at the laughing Dante above the two.

"My that was entertaining! I've never seen a move like that before!" Dante laughed some more. Link's eyebrow twitched a few times. "You two kids have some spunk!" Link's eyebrow twitched yet again, he was starting to get impatient. "I believe the two of you will have some fun with my treasure! Here you go!" Dante suddenly disappeared, and something dropped on Link's head.

"OW!" He shouted, and rubbed his head. Tessa blinked and picked up the treasure. She wasn't entirely what it was, but it looked like some sort of tool. It was short and thick and made of metal, and purple in color. There was what looked an arrow sticking up towards one side, and a handle towards the other. How could it be used in a battle situation?

Link watched her inspect the item. She pointed the arrow towards the ceiling as she inspected the rest of it. Then, she noticed a button. Being curious, she pressed it. The arrow shot out of the main part and was still attached by a long chain that seemed to grow, until it jammed itself into the wooden top of the grave, and started to pull her up quickly.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tessa screamed as loudly as her lungs allowed her, until she felt herself stop abruptly. She was dangling by the handle of the item. "Oh…it's a hook shot…" Tessa grumbled. "Never thought I'd ever see one of these…"

"Are you alright?" Link shouted up after Tessa, who looked down to answer. Her eyes widened when she saw just how high up she was.

"Y-Yeah…" Tessa gulped. Navi flew up to Tessa.

"We need to get that out of the wood…" Navi murmured, and started inspecting the area around the hook shot. It took her less than a minute, but Tessa was getting desperate. Her arms couldn't hold on any longer! She wasn't sure entirely of what was supposed to go on here…but she realized that no matter what, she was going to drop.

Then Navi pushed the arrowhead of the hook shot, and it came loose. Tessa felt herself falling, and she promptly started screaming again, until she landed on something that was not the ground. She opened her eyes slowly, and saw a pair of blue ones staring at her. She blushed and jumped out of Link's arms, with the hook shot still in her hand.

"Eh…well…" Tessa looked at the hook shot before tossing it to Link. "Here you go!"

Link looked at the hookshot with relief in his eyes. '_This may be the key to getting to the Forest Temple…_'

_**End of Chappie**_

_**(1)** Link doesn't know that he's not a Kokiri yet_

_Haha, It's been a little bit. Sorry, I've been busy but I think this chapter is longer than the others so far! At least, I would like to hope. Heh. Well, whatcha think?_


	8. Welcome to Earth

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own Zelda or any of the concepts from Inuyasha that I have put in this ficcie!_

_**Ocarina of Time: The Three Goddesses Reincarnated**_

**Chapter Eight: Welcome to Earth**

"Only one day?" Malon asked Link, surprised. Link nodded, and continued to watch Malon make lunch. "That was quick…" Malon murmured. "Was she a lot of help?" The redhead asked, turning her head to Link. Link nodded and Malon smiled. "That's good."

"Where is she now?" Link asked, and Malon laughed.

"Tessa was a nervous wreck, something about homework and tests. She went home for a little bit."

* * *

"Tessa, I realize you've been sick, but you have to make up all of your tests."

"How many of them are there?"

"Ten."

"WHAT!"

* * *

"She's kind of…odd…" Navi murmured. "Nice…just….odd…" Malon had to suppress a laugh, and she looked at Navi with a bright look in her eyes.

"I believe she's still adjusting to our world." Malon sighed. "I wonder what her world is like…it has to be completely different."

"I would still like to know why she came to our world." Link sighed. Malon's head suddenly shot up, as if a sudden realization sprang into her mind.

"Why don't you go and see her world?" Malon asked excitedly. "I mean, I don't have time but if you're going to stay here for a week like you planned, then you could at least go and tell me what it's like. I asked Tessa…and she tried…but she couldn't really describe it very well. It was like there are concepts in her world that either aren't thought up yet, or are just unimaginable by our standards. Her world must be so exciting!"

Link and Navi looked at each other.

"In fact, you could go tomorrow morning! You'd be bored by ranch work anyways." Malon said, and placed Link's dinner in front of him, and sat down herself.

"Where's Talon?"

"Asleep. Don't change the subject." Malon replied. "Please, would you go Link? It'd mean the world to me!"

"Er…"

* * *

"I love Saturdays…" Tessa murmured, as she slightly rolled over in her bed. She was so comfy, and she didn't actually have to wake up until she wanted to. Cooking smells reached her nose, and she smiled a lot. Her father was making bacon, eggs, and toast! It couldn't get any better than this!

Deciding that she had slept enough, she slipped out of bed, and found her purple fuzzy slippers, brushed her hair, and headed downstairs into the living room. She almost immediately froze at the last step when she saw the strangest sight in her living room.

Her littlest sister, Greer (who was nine years old) was showering Link with thousands of questions, while her mom set up another place at the table, and Ava (13) stared blankly at Link. Ava turned to Tessa, and pointed at Link. Tessa suddenly looked down at her apparel and ran upstairs.

Link heard quick footsteps and the door close and lots of shuffled noises above his head. "Don't worry, that's Tessa. She's probably going to put something on besides her sleepwear." Tessa's mother said. Tessa only had one feature from her mother, and that was hair color. Other than that, she had her father's eyes and some of his face structure (except in a girly way) and the height…was…well…he didn't know where that seemed to come from. She was quite a bit shorter than her parents. Even Ava, who was two years younger, was taller than her. Ava looked a lot like her mother, and Greer looked a lot like Tessa, except at nine she was almost the same height as Tessa and had curly hair instead of straight.

"Is it cool in Hyrule? I wanna go there! Can I go there? Do you have a girlfriend? Does Tessa have a boyfriend? Are there monsters? I wanna go! Do you get to use a big shiny sword? What about the monsters? I wanna go!" Greer rambled on at a rather fast pace and Link felt himself growing more uncomfortable. He had come to Tessa's world and found his way out of the shed rather easily, and Tessa's mother had been outside sitting. It seemed she knew just who he was after one question and she ushered him inside to have breakfast.

"Greer!" Tessa suddenly shouted as she came down the steps. "Why don't you go and play Final Fantasy? I want to see how much you've improved!" Greer nodded enthusiastically and went to set up the Nintendo. They only had the Crystal Chronicles Final Fantasy game, but Greer loved to play it. Link breathed a sigh of relief, and looked up at Tessa. She was wearing a pair of the rough material…didn't she call them jeans? Also she wore a pair of white socks and a long-sleeved light blue top with a darker blue tank over it (though he didn't know it was called a tank). She also had a dark blue bandanna over her hair.

'_So much for a peaceful morning. I'm not even usually dressed at this time of day on a Saturday!_' Tessa sighed in her head. It was going to be a weird day for sure. "Umm, what are you doing here?" Tessa asked Link. She couldn't help but notice his clothes…she forgot how weird they were. Maybe she should get some clothes for him to fit in…wait! He wasn't going to stay! '_Why would he? Maybe he just fell down the well! He would surely want to go back?_' Tessa didn't know why she was so eager to think he would go home…maybe because she didn't want to think about world traveling at the moment. Suddenly, a ball of pink light was in her vision, and she smiled. "Hello Navi!"

"You know, it's hard to get your sister to keep quiet." Navi murmured, and Tessa almost laughed. She knew the feeling.

"Malon wanted me to come here. She couldn't get any free time, so she said I should go." Link shrugged, and Tessa sweat dropped.

'_Damn…_'It wasn't that she disliked Link! She just…wanted a break. A nice long one. That, and she needed to study for her tests! Not that she usually did anyway…but still…

"Tessa…how about after all of your breakfast is done, you show him around a bit?" Her mother suggested. Tessa raised an eyebrow at her mother. Her mother plainly understood the look, but just smirked. "He would find it more fascinating than even your father." Tessa frowned.

"But it's…it's…Saratoga!" Tessa exclaimed. "What is so exciting here?"

"Everything is so exciting here! You only think you don't like it." Tessa's father jumped in. Her mother glared at him.

"You're the only one who likes it, now shut up and cook!" Tessa and Ava started laughing at the exchange, while Greer was too absorbed in trying to connect the cables into the television to even notice. "Well, you could show him what life in our world is like." Tessa's mother turned back to her, and Tessa just sighed.

"Then I would be lying to him. We live in the middle of NOWHERE." Tessa growled. Link looked at her curiously, but decided to not comment on it at the moment. Tessa suddenly turned to Link and smiled. "Well…would you like some breakfast? Dad's a really good cook." Link nodded his head and Tessa turned to her father. "I'll get you another plate then." Tessa opened one of the cabinets and took out a plate, and set it on the pile of plates that were already there.

After breakfast was finished, Tessa grabbed Link's wrist and dragged him upstairs into her parents' bedroom. Link looked around with wide eyes. The room was huge! At least, compared to what he was used to. Tessa looked at him with a quirked eyebrow. "Are you all right?" Link shook his head, and Tessa looked around. "oh right. This is the biggest room in the house…I think…Tessa frowned. "I'm pretty sure anyways. My parents like a lot of living space. My own room is smaller than this." Link shook his head and sighed. "Well, anyways, I should probably get you some clothes to wear." Tessa suddenly dived into the closet, and came out with a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "Try those on, I'll leave the room." Tessa left and closed the door behind her. She eyed the computer and sat down, logged on, and started to check her e-mail. Her best friend in New York had e-mailed her, so she clicked on it.

_From: Silkybunny_

_To: TheYoukaiNightmare_

_I haven't heard from you in ages! Where have you been? You're family said you've been really sick lately! You better not die on me!_

_So anyways, how's life? It's ok over here on the East Coast. Homework sucks, but I figure you already knew that. When you get this you had better send me a reply!_

_I'll tell you more when you reply._

_Jamie_

Tessa twitched. Should she tell Jamie about this new development or not? Of course she should, but how would Jamie react?

Her thoughts were shot away when the door to her parents' bedroom was opened. Her eyes bugged out of her skull when Link stepped out. He looked so…normal…almost…the pointed ears kind of threw everything off, but other than that he was…hot…Tessa hit herself mentally for thinking such a thing. He wasn't from this world! He couldn't be hot! Even though her mind was thinking otherwise.

"Is it that bad?" Link asked, and Tessa almost choked.

"Bad…?" Tessa asked. She knew that word somewhere… "It's not bad! It looks great!" _'ACK! BAD THOUGHTS BAD THOUGHTS!'_ Tessa screamed in her mind.

But it was true. He did look great! He wore a somewhat large navy-blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans. His hair was longer than Tessa had thought, though not by much. It was held by in a very, very small low ponytail. All he needed were shoes and he would be ready to go anywhere! The ears could be a birth defect. That was the only thing that came to Tessa's mind.

"So, would you like to take a tour around Saratoga?" Tessa cringed when she said the name of her town. Link nodded, and Tessa sighed. "Hold on, I'll get some shoes." She went into the door behind her, and came out moments later with a pair of sneakers. She grabbed Link's arm and pulled him downstairs. She waited a moment for him to slide his boots on, and they headed outside.

"Town is a little bit of a walk, so you can ask me any questions you would like." Tessa sighed, and they began the walk. Link thought for a minute, and came up with a question.

"What was that box with the moving pictures?"

Tessa bit her lip. How would you explain a television set to somebody who didn't know anything about electricity? Well, she should at least attempt to explain.

"Well, it's called a television." From there, Tessa tried to explain it as best as she could, but found major difficulties. Finally, Link shook his head and asked another question, and another, and another, until they reached the town. Tessa had to tell him to keep quiet, because the other members of the town would be weirded out. Not that she cared about the other members of the town, she just didn't like attention. She showed Link around the town for a bit, until noon. Then they decided to go to the Cantina for some lunch.

"Tessa…I don't know what half of this stuff is." Link said. "I can't even read this!" Tessa gave him a look that said plainly _'Not too loudly!'_ Then Tessa sighed. "Would you like me to order for you?" Link nodded in reply. "Well then, I believe you would like a taco, and I'm not sure but would you like to try a soda?"

"What's a soda?"

"It's kind of a fizzy drink." Link shrugged, and Tessa sighed. "I'd go for Mountain Dew if I were you then."

When they took their orders, they just kind of sat there. That is, until one of Tessa's friends came in through the door.

"TESSA!" She ran up and hugged Tessa, and Link wondered what was going on, especially when another friend of hers joined in.

"Guys…need…oxygen…to…live…!" Tessa choked out, and the two girls let go of her. The shorter one of the two was even shorter than Tessa, but her hair was a light brown and reached down to her midback, and she had baby blue eyes. The other friend was about the same height as Tessa, just a little bit taller. She had dark brown hair, tanned skin, and she had darker blue eyes.

"Tessa! I see you're all better!" The taller of the two said. Tessa smiled and nodded her head.

"You're going to school on Monday, right?" The shorter one asked, partially glaring at Tessa. Tessa laughed nervously.

"Of course. I have ten tests to make up! I'm not exactly looking forward to it though."

"Who's this?" The taller one (Kristen) seemed to not remember that pointing was rude, but she did it anyways and pointed at Link. The shorter one (Maegan) looked over, and Tessa noticed her eyes had a curious glint to them. '_And they noticed the ears_.' Tessa thought sarcastically.

"Oh that's a friend of mine from New York!" Tessa lied quickly.

"Really? I don't remember anything a guy friend…" Maegan murmured.

"Eh…well…there wasn't much to say about him!" On a normal level, that would have been rude, but both Link and Tessa understood that they were in a tight spot. Even Navi, who was hiding behind Link, understood.

"You have such long ears…what's your name?" Kristen asked. Tessa rolled her eyes. Her friends could be so blunt sometimes…

After the friends were introduced, they were seated somewhere across the restaurant.

"Those are two of my friends, as you might have gathered." Tessa sighed.

"You don't seem very happy, whether or not they're your friends." Link commented, and Navi agreed silently beside Link.

"Eh, well, it's complicated."

Link sensed that Tessa didn't really want to talk about it, so he left the topic alone. He wondered why, but she seemed kind of sad.

**_End of Chappie_**

_Well, that one was a doozy. This is six pages, and I'm wondering how I managed that one. I couldn't really find a good ending spot until there. I was kind of getting frustrated with it then. So, I shall go now, so read and review!_


	9. An Important Decision

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own Zelda or any of the concepts from Inuyasha that I have put in this ficcie!_

_**Ocarina of Time: The Three Goddesses Reincarnated**_

**Chapter Nine: An Important Decision**

"Bye mom!" Tessa gave her mother a hug, and then headed out the door. Link was already at the well house, eager to get back to his own world. All of the new sights and sounds, and smells, and the lack of fresh of air, weren't entirely making it so that he entirely enjoyed being in Tessa's world. He didn't mind it; the only thing was that it disturbed a lot of him that their worlds were so different.

Tessa's mom sighed as she shut the door. '_I don't like it, but it makes her happy. That's what's important…_'

"Ok, you go first. You can climb up faster than I can." Tessa said to Link as she pointed down towards the bottom of the well. Link nodded and jumped. Tessa watched the green light engulf Link's body before he vanished to the other side of the world. After one look back towards the door of the shack, Tessa sighed and jumped back in the well.

Was this a good change or a bad change in her life, being able to go to another world that was like one of her dreams? Tessa wasn't sure yet, but in any case, it was a good way to get away from the harsh truths of her own world, that she didn't want to deal with any more.

The green light faded around her body, and she saw the ladder that led up to Lon Lon Ranch. '_I'll enjoy it. Malon and Link are better friend than the fake ones I have in Saratoga_.' Tessa adjusted her pack on her shoulder and climbed up the well. This was a lot easier to do now that she had pants on, instead of the skirts Malon gave her, and still tried to force upon her.

After scaling the well, Tessa sat on the edge of the well and enjoyed the clarity of the air. She was surprised that the difference was amazing. She hadn't noticed it at first, because the first time she had come here she was in shock. When she went home, she noticed the ranker smell of the air. It wasn't bad it just wasn't as clean as Hyrule's air, which made her actually a bit calmer than usual.

What surprised her was that Link had already made it into the horse corral already. He must have really missed Epona. Tompton didn't seem to care that Tessa had come back, but instead was completely content with eating an apparently good tasting patch of grass.

Malon appeared from within the ranch, and smiled at Tessa. Tessa smiled back and headed towards Malon, who led her into the kitchen. This probably meant that Malon really did want to talk about something, and Tessa had a sneaking suspicion of what it was.

Malon motioned for Tessa to sit down, which the brunette complied to. Malon sat down across from her, a thoughtful look on her face, before a question popped out of her mouth.

"So, are you going?"

Taken aback, Tessa blinked. What was she talking about? Malon seemed to guess that Tessa was confused, and she smiled.

"I mean, are you going with Link on his journey to defeat Ganondorf?" Malon elaborated, with a very small smile on her face. Tessa noticed that she had a mischievous gleam in her eye. Tessa quirked an eyebrow at her, but decided not to say anything about it. "Well? Are you?"

"Of course not." Tessa grunted, rested her arms on the table in a crossed position, and laid her chin on them. It was her favorite position, which her mom had finally figured out meant that she had her mind made up and only a very good persuasion would change it. One of Tessa's traits was that she could be stubborn to the point of stupidity towards a lot of things. Even Tessa realized it, but that didn't mean that she'd change her ways.

"Why not? I think Link would enjoy the company." Malon stated, an irritated edge in her voice. Apparently, she figured out that Tessa was going to be stubborn.

"And you wouldn't?" Tessa wasn't offended, but it was a point, and so she would use it.

"I would love the company, but I have my father, and…Ingo…" Malon's face scrunched up a bit. "In any case…wouldn't you be happier adventuring than staying on this ranch and working until you collapse?"

"What's wrong with working? It's perfectly healthy, and I have an easy access to home."

"If you want to go home, then why don't you stay there?" Malon asked, completely curious.

"I like it here." Tessa glared as a warning for Malon not to dig deeper. However, Malon either didn't notice the glare or just seemed to ignore it entirely before pressing further.

"Better than your own world? You spend more time here than there."

"So?"

"Well, I would think that you frie-" Malon was cut off sharply when Tessa suddenly shot up out of the chair, knocking it back in the process. Tessa's bangs hid her face, and her fist was clenched. Without saying a word, Tessa stormed out of the hut, and left Malon with wide eyes. "What…what got into her?" Malon murmured. She retraced her thoughts and grimaced. "Friends…I was saying that I thought that she would have had friends in her world…but then…"

* * *

Tessa hardly went far at all. In fact, she just turned the corner and let a few tears fall. After she bit her lip, and wiped the tear streaks from her face, she looked up into the corral. Link was lying down against the fence, just watching Epona with a smile of contentment. Tessa looked over to find Tompton, only to be surprised that the horse was trotting towards her, going unnoticed by any of the other horses, Ingo, or Link. Surprised, Tessa stroked the mare's nose, and smiled softly at the velvety texture around Tompton's nose.

"Tommy…" Tessa sighed, and felt more tears well up in her eyes. Tompton nickered and pushed her head up against Tessa's body. The tears burst from her eyes and she threw herself onto Tompton's neck, letting a few mangled sobs out. She hated being so emotional; she hated it with a passion. Tompton was startled at first, but soon rubbed her head against the back of Tessa's tunic. After a moment, the sobs stopped, and Tessa opened her eyes to see the bay color of Tompton's hair.

"How about we go for a ride…?" Tessa murmured, and Tompton stayed where she was. Tessa smiled and walked over towards the center of Tompton's back, and placed her hands on the horse's back. With one heave Tessa sat on the back, and although there was no saddle, she felt that she was already starting to feel better. With a few alternate squeezes of her legs, she was able to steer Tompton towards the exiting gate of Lon Lon Ranch. With a simultaneous, rather forceful squeeze of both of her legs, she was able to get out of the ranch galloping at full speed. Soon, she had left the ranch in the dust, and yet she had still continued to let Tompton gallop until either she fell off or until Tompton stopped herself. Tessa's hands were slightly entangled in Tompton's mane for balance, and she sat low on the horse's neck, letting Tompton have that extra bit of speed that got her farther away from the ranch faster.

'_I just want to be alone!_'

* * *

Link looked up abruptly when he heard the song of a galloping horse, and saw Tessa and Tompton both running away from the ranch. Alarmed, he shot up, and Navi shot out of his hat. "What's wrong?"

"Tessa just ran away." Link said quickly before he dashed off towards the main house where Malon most likely was. A few yards before he reached Malon's door, it opened and the redhead stepped out, looking dazed and confused. Link stopped and looked at her with total shock. "What happened?"

Malon turned to him slowly, and blinked, a sad look appeared on her face. "She'll be all right, I'm the one to blame." Malon murmured. Link's eyes widened.

"What?"

"I said something I probably shouldn't have. She'll be back though." Malon murmured. "I want to ask you something, though."

"What is it?"

"Would you accept Tessa going with you on your quest?" Malon looked completely serious, and Link wondered why it seemed that she thought it was so important.

Link didn't answer right away, but seriously considered the question. Navi had already made up her mind, although Link didn't know it yet, but she knew that it was his decision, and not hers.

"I believe that I would." Link said after a time. "She's not the bravest, but she's definitely perceptive, even if she doesn't show it a lot. I also think that Navi would murder me otherwise."

Navi silently agreed with that statement. Malon smiled, and looked towards the exit of Lon Lon Ranch.

"I am glad." Malon murmured so quietly that Link almost didn't hear, and then she turned and walked back into the house. Link blinked, and looked off towards the exit of Lon Lon Ranch.

"She probably has to think a few things over." Navi murmured towards Link. Reluctantly, Link turned his back towards the gate, and walked back towards the corral.

'_I just hope she'll be all right_.'

* * *

Tompton finally stopped with the sun began to fall down below the horizon. The horse was covered with sweat, as was Tessa, and they both had a hard time breathing. Quickly, Tessa jumped off only to find that she could not stand at the moment, and instead fell to her knees, and then flat onto her face. Dried tear stains streaked her face, and her body shone with perspiration. After a few seconds, she saw why Tompton had stopped where she did. They were by a lake of some sort, but it was really small, considering a small river flow traveled into it. Tessa struggled to get back up to her knees, and had to use her arms as leverage. Tessa bit her lip and pushed up so that she was just on her hands and feet, and then she gave one last shove to push her up to a standing position. She had never ridden so hard in her life. She wondered how far they had traveled, and then realized how she had left Malon.

'_Idiot_!' Tessa scolded herself inside of her head. '_I shouldn't have done that to Malon_.' With the force of the guilt that instantly flooded her, she fell down to her knees. This time, she didn't even bother trying to get up for a drink of water. She just sat there, staring sadly at the darkening sky above her. '_I always make other people cry_.'

Tompton strode up to her, and nuzzled her head against Tessa's cheek. Tessa smiled and absently patted Tompton's head. "At least you won't hate me, right?" Tessa asked, and Tompton just sighed in her ear. She groaned, and finally sat up. "I should drink some water though."

Tessa crawled towards the lake and pulled her hair back with one hand, while she drank some water and kept herself out of the lake with the other. After she got the fluid into her system, she lied down on the cool grass, once again staring at the endless dark blue in front of her. Now there were stars out in the sky, and she suddenly felt sleepy. Yet, not matter how hard she tried, Tessa could not find out how to go to sleep. So, instead, she thought about her conversation with Malon.

'_I really am an idiot. She was just looking out for me_.' Tessa sighed mentally. 'Maybe I should go with Link, but it's not like I could be of much help.'

A half hour went by as Tessa debated the topic inside of her head, and she finally felt a bit sleepy, and quite a bit peaceful. '_I guess I will go. It's for a good cause in the least…_' Tessa's eyes slipped shut, and she felt her body grow heavier and heavier before she was out like a light.

**_End of Chappie_**

_At least when I get these out I make sure the chapters are longer than they were towards the beginning of the story, ne? Well, there's not much to say here, except that I was kind of depressed when I wrote this, and it didn't help I was listening to sad music. However, it helped me get over my writer's block! (I had trouble getting from point A to point B). Hopefully the story will come out better now that I have gotten over that stupid hump. UGH. Anyways, I hope all of you like it!_


	10. Upon the Return

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own Zelda or any of the concepts from Inuyasha that I have put in this ficcie!_

_**Ocarina of Time: The Three Goddesses Reincarnated**_

**Chapter Ten: Upon the Return**

Tessa slowly awoke, only to find out that she had slept in until about noon, judging from the fact that the sun was directly overhead. "Damn…" Tessa groaned as she sat up. As she let out a slight yawn and stretched, she quickly took note that even Tompton was still dozing. "I guess I did ride her too hard." Tessa sighed, and looked over at the shining lake. Already the sun was beating down on Tessa, making her skin feel hot to the touch, and she hadn't washed since before she left her own world. After she checked to make sure no one was around, Tessa sighed and stood up, she quickly noticed how sore her legs were, and walked over to the only really secluded part of the lake, which was behind a few large boulders.

Before she stripped herself, she dunked her fist in the water to check what the temperature was. She was relieved that the water wasn't freezing, but slightly warm, but not enough to bother her on such a hot day. Tessa smiled and took off her shirt, followed by her pants and other clothing items and accessories. Then, Tessa slowly walked into the water, and sat down with her back against one of the boulders. She sighed and slipped in to that half of her neck was converged in the water, and shut her eyelids.

'_This is so relaxing_.' Tessa thought, and slowly let her thoughts drift off. Which eventually led her to feel guilty about just leaving the ranch like she did. She grimaced, and let herself submerge all of the way underwater, even though she knew that her hair would dry really funny if it got completely wet without a hairbrush at hand. When she couldn't hold her breath any longer, she popped back up to the surface and sighed. She leaned her head against the rock and thought some more about other topics.

'_Oh wait…I don't have a towel. So I either have to wait until I dry off a bit, or I have to get into my clothes and get them wet_.' Tessa hated wearing wet clothes, but she also hated the very idea of sitting on the wide open plain in the nude. Her eye twitched, and she sighed. '_My clothes can sacrifice themselves for a worthier cause_.'

After another half hour, Tompton trotted over and started to drink from the pool Tessa was bathing in, and Tessa decided that now was the time to get out and get dressed. When she went to stand up, she looked towards where her clothes had been, only to see a rather handsome-looking man holding them with a slight twinge of red to his cheeks. Tessa blinked. Then she blinked again. Finally it registered to her that she was in a very clear lake, naked…

And some boy was about to steal her clothes!

Her face turned from pale to a bright tomato red in a matter of seconds. Her eyes were wide, and had a flash of anger that symbolized how furious she was. The guy seemed to realize the imminent danger he was in, and quickly dropped her clothes and ran behind the boulders to hide. To Tessa's dismay, the clothes had dropped in the lake and were now soaking wet.

Tompton looked up and nickered. Tessa just glared at her and looked around to make sure no other peeping toms were looking, and stood up slowly. She put her clothes while standing in the lake because there was a lesser chance of dirt attaching itself to them if she didn't set them down on shore, and stomped out of the lake to grab her boots and shove them on her feet. All of this took less than minute, before she whirled around to see the guy who had peeped on her standing on the other side of the boulder from where she had been, facing in the opposite direction, with a beet red tinge to his whole face. Rage burned in her eyes as she stomped over to him. He turned quickly and jumped from shock when he saw her. The guy started to back away in fright, and tripped on a rock inside of the lake, sending him crashing into the watery surface.

'_Serves him right_.' Tessa growled inside of her mind, before she stomped over and grabbed the floundering guy from the front of his shirt, and brought him up to a few inches below her eye level. "You are going to pay for that." Tessa growled dangerously, and the guy started to get paler. Suddenly, Tessa threw him into the middle of the lake and flipped him off with both fingers. "YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!" Tessa shouted back behind her, before stomping off to retrieve Tompton. Tompton was eating some grass and Tessa lightly patted her neck. "Let's go home."

Tompton stood still to let Tessa climb on her back, and they trotted off in the direction that Tessa had guessed they came from, though Tompton seemed pretty sure about where she was going, even if Tessa was sort of lost.

Instead of going to the ranch at a full-out gallop, the two just walked this time. Tessa even got off of Tompton's back once in a while to give her a break from supporting her human weight. They stopped for lunch, or rather, Tompton stopped for lunch. Tessa just listened to her stomach growl viciously at her, and lied down on the grass, letting her mind wander off with no aim. By the time they got back to the ranch, the moon had already been out for about four hours, and Tessa had drifted off to sleep on Tompton's back.

Tompton slowly and quietly trotted into the corral with Tessa in tow, and trotted over to the sleeping figure by the corral. Epona cantered up to the sleeping figure, and gently nudged him awake with her head. He groaned slightly and opened his eyes slowly at first, but snapped them open when he was Tompton directly in front of him. Link jumped up and ran to Tompton's side, and grabbed Tessa around her torso, and dragged her off Tompton's back. Tessa didn't even stir, but Link still was wary about her waking up at that moment. She must have been pretty upset when she left the ranch, but now she almost looked peaceful, if she didn't look like she had survived many hours of massive discomfort.

Sighing, Link dropped down to the ground, and propped his back up against the corral, and adjusted Tessa so that her head lay against his arm, and that she was positioned next to him against the fence. Almost automatically, Tessa's legs pulled in so that the rest of her legs were somewhat closer to her body. Link stared at her for a moment, sighed, and drifted off to sleep, his head eventually falling onto hers.

* * *

Tessa slowly blinked her eyes open and wondered at why she was lying on something soft, although she was outside. Suddenly, she looked around noticed that she was lying in the corral, and she was surrounded by horses. A sudden realization came to her, and she looked down to only blush ferociously. Two arms were wrapped around her waist, and had at sometime during the night drawn her in closer to the owner of those arms. Although her legs were to the side of her, somebody else's leg was over both of her own, and the other leg was on the other side of her. She was too scared to move much, so she just relaxed and waited for Link to wake up, and eventually drifted off into a very light sleep. 

About ten minutes later, Link also woke up with a jump. He started to blush furiously when he noticed the position he and Tessa were in. She had felt his movement, and stirred for a moment, before blinking her eyes and looking behind him.

"Could I have my body back?" Tessa asked, and looked completely innocent as she did so, and it also looked as if she wasn't entirely awake yet. Link quickly unwrapped his arms from around Tessa's waist, and drew his leg back so that Tessa could get up. She did so really quickly, a tinge of pink across her cheeks, though Link didn't really notice, as he tried to tone his own blush down. Luckily for him, Tessa was also trying to suppress her own blush and didn't notice his. She offered him her hand, and he gratefully took it. She pulled him up, let go of his hand when he was steady, and started to brush some grass and horsehair off her rather dirty clothes.

"I'm going to see Malon…" Tessa trailed off, a very worried look crossed her face, and took off running towards the ranch. She first looked in the main house, and then when she didn't find Malon anywhere in there looked in the stable. Malon was in there feeding the cows, looking slightly happy, and very relieved. It was like a ghost had come and gone very recently.

'_I might have been that ghost_.' Tessa thought, with self-loathing. '_I left here without so much as a goodbye or an explanation_.' Tessa bit her lip, and took one step in. Malon had heard her and turned around to face Tessa.

"So, what's your decision?"

Tessa blinked. She didn't even scold her for running off. She didn't even bring up the subject! However, she realized that although it wasn't brought up, with Malon it was as much of a touchy subject as it was for Tessa, and so they both silently decided to leave the beast alone for now, until they could find means to go towards it peacefully.

For a full minute, Tessa sat there and stared at Malon, and Malon stared right back. They were both awaiting Tessa's answer, and Tessa didn't want to know how Malon would react. For this, however, she didn't mind taking the bull by the horns with her answer.

"If Link will allow me, then I guess I will." Tessa sighed. Malon squealed and hugged Tessa in an excited manner. Tessa was taken aback at first but in the end hugged the redhead back. Eventually the two friends parted, and Malon looked at Tessa's clothes.

"How about you go and take a bath or something?" Malon asked, pointing to the grass stains and horse hair all over her clothes. Tessa laughed nervously and nodded.

"That's probably a good idea. I think I'll do it at home though. I like the idea of hot water." Tessa informed Malon, who cocked her head to the side with confusion, but then shook her head and decided not to ask. "I would also like to tell my mom that I'm going."

* * *

Tessa returned by mid-afternoon and searched out Link. If she was going to go on that journey, she might want to ask first. It wasn't too hard to find him; he was helping Malon by attempting to feed the cuckoos. She walked over to him casually, and hopped the fence, startling some of the birds in the process, and approached his back. He seemed to be having trouble just opening the feed sack. Tessa quietly walked up beside him put her hand over his, signaling that she would do it for him. He backed off slightly and Tessa easily untied the knot, and opened the bag of feed. "Link, I have a question to ask of you." Tessa murmured so quietly that Link almost didn't hear her. 

"What is it?" Link asked, curious.

"Well…" Tessa lifted the bag of seed and let a small percentage of its contents fall out and land on the ground. The birds flocked around the spot and immediately started to eat the food, all the while pecking each other and her legs. She glared at the cuckoos but decided to let them enjoy their supposedly delicious meal. "Umm…Malon was the one to actually ask me about this…and I did think about it quite a bit, but I was wondering, would you mind if I went with you on your journey?"

Link blinked, a little bit surprised, and remembered when Malon had asked if Tessa would be allowed to join him. He wondered briefly if this was why she left, but shoved that thought aside, because it seemed improbable. That, and he didn't want to pry into a very touchy subject.

He remembered her question, and he smiled. "Of course. You were a lot of help to me earlier, and I could use the company."

"I would kill him if he didn't let you." Navi stated shortly as she seemed to appear out of nowhere. You smiled and waved at the fairy.

"So, when do we leave?" Tessa asked, and realized that the feed bag was starting to get heavy, so she just flipped it over and dumped it onto the cuckoos heads, which earned her a noisy protest from the white birds. She just stuck her tongue out at the birds and rolled up the feed sack, fully prepared to put it in the pile with the other empty feed sacks.

The corner of Link's mouth twitched at Tessa's actions. "Tomorrow."

"Well then, I had better get your chores done." Tessa laughed and hopped out of the fence. Unable to express their anger in a more violent way to the escaped girl, the birds instead turned their focuses onto a more convenient prey.

What could she say? Tessa simply knew better than to stay in a pen with a horde of angry cuckoos.

**_End of Chappie_**

_Well then! I believe I finally got this done! It's 2:15 in the morning and I'm beat. I actually got an idea for when I'm actually done with the damned trilogy, but it involves six stories for after this series. YAY. I'm not there yet, but I'm putting this as a reminder for if I forget. Read and Review!_


	11. The Kokiri Forest

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own Zelda or any of the concepts from Inuyasha that I have put in this ficcie!_

_**Ocarina of Time: The Three Goddesses Reincarnated**_

**Chapter Eleven: The Kokiri Forest**

"We're almost there." Link murmured quietly. Tessa almost didn't hear him, but sighed in relief. She was starting to get sore from being on Tompton all day. "I should warn you, the kokiri aren't exactly what you'd expect."

"What do you mean by that?" Tessa asked curiously. So far, the only abnormal things she seen was Navi, the ghost, and really long, pointed ears. She waited expectantly for Link to continue. It couldn't get much weirder then what she had already seen.

"Well…the kokiri don't age. They stay children forever, and they don't die of age." This is where I grew up, but I'm starting to wonder if I'm one of them." Link sighed.

"Children forever…" Tessa murmured, then smiled. "Sounds like Peter Pan." Link gave her an odd look.

"What?"

"Eh…nothing!" Tessa laughed nervously. She didn't want to have to try and explain the wonderful world of movies to him. It would have taken more than a few hours. After about ten more minutes of pure silence, they arrived at the forest edge. "They live in trees or something, don't they?" Tessa asked, and Link nodded.

"How did you know?"

"Lucky guess." Tessa shrugged. At this point in their technology, she had an inkling that little people who lived in forests and didn't die would live in trees. She read too many books not too think so.

Peter Pan lived in a tree.

Navi flew out of Link's hat and fluttered over by Tessa's head. "I really would stay close to Link if I were you. Normal people don't last long in the forest without a fairy, and I can hardly cast my protection on both of you, much less when both of you are as far apart as you are." Tessa nodded and steered Tompton close to Epona, careful not to bump the two horses.

"Tessa, I think you should get on Epona with me. It would cause Navi less strain." Link suggested, and Tessa's eyes bugged out. Ride on EPONA? That ornery horse would kill her in a moment. Link seemed to see the dilemma and laughed. "Don't worry, Epona won't hurt you." Epona snorted in response, and Tessa gave a little 'Eep!'

Link rolled his eyes and grabbed Tessa's wrist. She glared at Link. "If that horse decides to kill me…"

"She won't. Now get on." Link sighed, and Tessa slipped out of her stirrups. She then shifted sidesaddle on Tompton, and quickly clambered onto Epona's back in back of Link. She quickly wrapped her arms around his torso from fright, and buried her head in his back; sure that Epona would try and maim her.

"Don't be scared." Navi gave words of encouragement, although it did no good.

"I can be scared if I want to be scared…now let's get this over with." Tessa grumbled, and Link shook his head in exasperation.

For the next half hour, the two rode on, and Tessa actually fell asleep on the way. Link was slightly glad…it stopped her from muttering about evil horses that were trying to murder her.

"We're here…" Link said, just loud enough for Tessa to stir and wake up.

"Here where…?" Tessa asked groggily as she rubbed her eyes.

"My home…the Kokiri forest."

Tessa blinked and looked around…there was nobody there. It was almost like the forest was caked in the feeling of malice and fear. Overgrown plants lurked all over the place, and the trees seemed to be guarding themselves against them. Tessa felt an odd chill run up her spine.

"This wasn't how you left the Kokiri forest, was it?" Tessa asked, and Link shook his head.

"I'm guessing that Ganondorf came here for the forest temple's sage, but I don't believe he has it." Link muttered. Tessa half-turned to look at him.

"How come?"

"Well…if he had gotten control of the sage of the forest…the forest wouldn't be here right now…" Link said quietly. Tessa's eyes widened. Destroyed? Other than the overgrown, and rather vicious-looking, plants, the forest was beautiful beyond compare.

"That means we still have time…" Tessa murmured. "What do we do next?" She hopped off of Epona, and Link followed suit. He removed her saddle, and her bridle, gave her a pat, and she took off towards the edge of the forest, and Tessa did the same with Tompton, and she followed Epona.

"They'll come back when we need them." Link said, and started to carry the tack into the Kokiri forest, towards a tree. Tessa noticed that it had a porch coming from about halfway up it, and a ladder led up to the porch. Link hung his tack on his body and started to climb up the ladder. Tessa followed, and entered the tree home.

"Was this…your home?" Tessa asked, and looked at the insides. The roof was low, and Link was almost too tall to stand straight, but he was still able to. The majority of everything in the one-roomed tree house was made of wood. Navi swirled around it happily, excited to be someplace familiar to her. Link set his tack next to his dresser and motioned for Tessa to do the same.

"I still consider it to be my home." Link said quietly. He took a look outside of the open door, and a sad look passed over his features. Tessa kept quiet and waited for him to continue. "Well…" Link sighed. "Let's get going." Link said, almost curtly, and Tessa simply nodded. This must have been a touchy subject for him, so she chose to let him deal with his feelings on his own. After all, she was still a stranger to this world, and she wouldn't know how to deal with whatever emotion might be running through him.

'_Although, I can almost relate.'_ Tessa thought slowly, and followed Link out of the house and across the little village. They were careful to avoid any creatures that might have been out to hurt them, or anybody else who just happened to cross their path.

"From here, we'll have to be very careful." Link said as he reached what looked like an opening at the top of the cliff that they had walked up. "This is where we enter a very dangerous part of the Lost Woods. There are many dangerous creatures out there. So…stay close to me." Tessa nodded in understanding, and they both turned to the entrance. Link took a deep breath and entered, Tessa followed suit.

The entrance changed their settings drastically. They were completely surrounded by trees, and although Tessa was unfamiliar with it, it felt like deep magic ran through the very ground they stood on. Hairs went up on the back of her neck, and she tensed up a bit.

"Stay alert, and don't panic. That will set off any monsters with a unique sense of smell." Link warned Tessa and she just paled immensely. _'You have got to be shitting me.'_ Tessa said in disbelief at his words. _'I wasn't that tense until he mentioned monsters.'_ Tessa grumbled inside of her mind.

They walked through the lost woods, and Tessa soon began to relax, as the monsters didn't seem to pop up at all. She then noticed that there was soft, cheery music seeming to play in the woods, as if the whole woods vibrated in song. "What is that instrument?" Tessa murmured more to herself, than Navi or Link. Navi flew over to her, and Tessa noticed that Navi seemed brighter than usual.

"That's an ocarina. Most of the time, Link's friend Saria plays it, but…" Navi's light seemed to dim a little. "I don't think it's her. The music will play without her if she isn't visiting the forest with her ocarina. I believe the forest has the song ingrained into itself."

Tessa looked over towards Link, and noticed he had a slightly distressed look on his face. Navi seemed to notice too, and fluttered over to Link, her light turned to have a slightly blue hue. Of course, Tessa felt it wasn't her place to comment, so she kept quiet.

They continued to walk, until Tessa noticed a sort of high wall ahead of her, with an opening that reached up through the wall, as if it was the entrance to some kind of maze. She was curious, and stopped, her mind taking over as her thoughts raced. There were very odd things in Hyrule indeed…

Link continued on without her, seeming not to notice that Tessa had stopped, until he heard a sharp cry of pain. He whirled around, to see Tessa and a wolfos staring at each other, the former seeming frightened out of her wits, and the latter looking rather menacing. The wolf charged for Tessa again, and jumped. Tessa didn't know what to do, so she tried to back up, but tripped over her own feet and fell to the ground. As the wolfos would have landed right on top of her, Tessa's body went into automatic, and she shoved her foot towards the wolfos' chest, successfully ramming it in the ribs, and sent the wolfos flying back a few feet. She scrambled back up to her feet, as she saw Link descend upon the wolfos carefully, his sword drawn and his body tense, as if waiting for the wolfos to make the next move.

'_Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap!'_ Tessa's eyes widened as she saw Navi dart towards the wolf, and start circling around the thing frantically, as if trying to find something. Soon, she narrowed her circling to around the wolfos' back, and Tessa heard her shout as if to draw attention to herself. Link nodded slightly, as if he understood what Navi was doing, and readied his sword. The wolfos leaned down a bit, getting ready to jump, and Link did the same thing. Then, the wolfos jumped and Link did a millisecond later, drawing his sword up high, and jumping even higher than the wolfos had. He then, brought the sword down as forcefully as he could when the wolfos was underneath him, and sent the sword through the wolfos' spine. Link landed, retracting his sword from the wolfos, who had started to twitch and shake violently, until it collapsed onto the ground, dead.

Tessa's eyes had widened even further, and Link looked at her quizzically. "Are you going to be okay?" Tessa then snapped out of her wide-eyed state, and grinned.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Tessa grinned even further. "Wow, I haven't been in a real fight in a while, but seeing one was…invigorating!" Tessa's eyes danced. "You were awesome!" She jumped up to her feet, and went over to the wolfos. "But I have to admit, I was scared out of my wits." Tessa laughed, somewhat nervously, and bent down to examine the wolfos. "This isn't what I call a normal wolf though, it's pretty freaking huge…"

"Wolf? It's a wolfos…probably similar to something in your own world." Navi fluttered over to Tessa.

"Yes, very similar, but some of the proportions are off, and it's about twice the size of a normal wolf." Tessa murmured. "To think, these things are my favorite animal…or rather, my own version of them…" Tessa cocked her head to the side. "At least mine don't look as…demonic."

Link was the one who was wide-eyed now. This was Tessa, who looked as if she had actually enjoyed what had happened, and almost seemed to want more of it. Tessa, who was scared of ghosts! Granted, he wasn't that fond of them either…

"I'm never using a sword though." Tessa sighed, and looked at Link. "My friends would kill me…" She stood up, and walked towards Link. She waved her hand in front of Link's face, and he snapped out of it.

"You…are…" Link seemed at a loss for words, and Tessa grinned.

"I know, I love violence, but I haven't actually been in a real fight for over four years, and never against something that wasn't…human…" Tessa laughed, almost maniacally, and pointed towards the giant wall that stood near them. "Are we going through that, or am I just jumping to conclusions?"

Link nodded, and Tessa began to walk ahead of Link, seeming to have an extra spring in her step. Navi flew by Link's ear. "Suddenly, she seems more open…" Navi murmured. "It's as if the whole sensation of being in actual danger…the actual sensation of having the chance to be killed in a fight…" Navi's voice was low, so only Link could hear her.

"It's as if she's finally starting to come out of her shell." Link murmured back, and Navi glowed softly in agreement.

Tessa stopped in the middle of the entrance to what she had assumed was a maze. She waited for Link and Navi to catch up to her. "Which way?" She asked, and Link pointed towards his right, but when Tessa started forward, he laid a hand on her shoulder. "I'll peer around the corner first." Link instructed, and Tessa nodded, her eyes seemed to glow with excitement, and it unnerved Link a little bit.

He peered around the corner, and motioned for Tessa to follow him, but silently. Tessa nodded, and did as she was told. He crept along the maze floor silently, checking corners constantly. He had just turned the corner, and Tessa was about to follow him, when a loud, infuriated roar had sounded itself behind her. She froze, and turned around as the ground started to shake, and large pounding on the ground could be heard.

"Holy…" Tessa stared at the…umm…she thought it looked like some kind of giant, brown bulldog running on it's hind legs, carrying a spear and wearing armor. "Well…you don't see that everyday."

Link grabbed the back of Tessa's shirt, and pulled her behind him around the corner. He took out the hook shot, and jumped in front of the charging monster, and shot it at the exposed area of its leg. The beast roared in pain as its leg crumpled underneath it, and he crashed down to the ground, his head scant centimeters in front of Link. Tessa stared and went up to poke the monster.

"Well…" Tessa blinked. "There are a lot of sketchy creatures around here…" She poked it again, and the beast growled, and grabbed her leg, pulling her down to the ground. He seemed ready to shove his spear through her, when she growled herself and punched the monster's eye. It howled in pain, and let Tessa's leg go. She jumped up, and kicked its squashed-in nose, before jumping behind Link. "Kill it…now…" Tessa said, her voice slightly higher than usual, and Link complied quickly, by shoving his sword through its neck. It died after a few moments of howling, and Link turned to Tessa.

"That was an idiotic maneuver." He said, point-blank. Tessa shrugged at him.

"Which part? The punching, or the kicking?"

"The poking." Link said, sounding exasperated. "Couldn't you tell it was still alive?" Link wasn't sure what to think of the girl in front of him. It was almost as if she had changed from that over-emotional, shell-like girl to somebody who was overly curious, and violent.

"…Well…" Tessa scuffed her foot on the ground once. "Sorta…"

"What do you mean, sorta?" Link's eyes were wide. He couldn't believe this!

"Well…I didn't really pay attention to that…" Tessa coughed, as if seemingly embarrassed with herself. "It's not like it actually hurt me, though. I'm fine. Leave it alone." Tessa waved off Link's expression, which was a mixture of rage and fright, and pointed at the direction in the maze they were last heading in. "Shouldn't we get going, instead of worrying about whether or not I'm mentally stable?" She cocked an eyebrow at Link, who just sighed and shook his head before heading off in the direction of the maze he knew as the way towards where he had used to play with Saria.

Not a word was said, Tessa knew better than to egg Link on in the weird state he was in, and Link was trying to blow off steam, so he didn't say a single thing. Navi flew in between them. _'Oh dear…this journey could be very interesting…'_

**_End of Chappie_**

_It's been a while since I updated this, so I decided that I should. XD How do you like it? I'm starting to get my inspiration for this, and I'm going to eventually have a submit-OC forum for it, but the O.C.'s won't pop in until later. XD I've figured out where I want to go in the direction of this series, but I'm still working out the kinks. I'm on a fanfiction writing spree, so uhhhhhh…yeah. I'm going to work on the prom fanfiction, "The Gateway", or "Creation of Homunculi after I post this. Probably two at the same time . (Freedom of Speech info, not for Fanfiction net...)_

_Review Please!_


	12. Sheik

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own Zelda or any of the concepts from Inuyasha that I have put in this ficcie!_

_**Ocarina of Time: The Three Goddesses Reincarnated**_

**Chapter Twelve: Sheik**

"This is the final route to where Saria and I used to play together." Link said at a low whisper, peering down another passageway. Tessa, right behind him, nodded in understanding.

"You believe the forest temple to be here?" She asked, her eyes questioning. Link looked uncertain, but still turned to face Tessa.

"I'm hoping to find Saria here…" Link sighed, and frowned. "But I also believe it to be around the location of the Forest Temple, simply because of something I saw at the Temple of Time…" Link didn't elaborate further, and Tessa didn't press him. Navi peered slightly ahead of Link.

"There's another one of those monsters…but he doesn't seem to be moving. He's just standing there…as if he's waiting for somebody…" Navi murmured. "He has a giant club, so close-range combat is out of the question."

"What's the club like?" Tessa murmured, looking at Navi. She seemed startled, but acknowledged Tessa's question with a reply.

"It's rather large, crude, and looks to be about three quarters of the weight of the monster himself." Navi replied. Tessa's eyes turned calculating, and then a giant grin set itself on her face, and it creeped Link out to no end.

"What is on your mind?" He asked, his voice wavering slightly. Tessa simply smirked.

"I have an idea of how to get past this guy." She pointed in the direction of the monster. "If it's a rather heavy weapon, and he's a big fellow, his movements are slower, but deadlier. One hit with that club and you're probably road kill."

"I don't see how that helps me." Link said, his voice showing a hint of exasperation. Tessa simply raised a finger for him to keep quiet.

"I'm just saying, he'll probably be facing us, so what you have to do is run forward, and at all costs, don't get hit with the damned club. Try and get behind the brute and slash the underside of his knees…it should work…" Tessa paused. "Then again, I've never actually gone and killed anything larger than a snake before…and it was a small snake…"

Link actually looked somewhat impressed with Tessa, and Navi seemed to be in agreement with the girl. "I don't have anything better, do you Navi?"

"No, I don't." Navi replied, and Link smirked. "Tessa, you should stay here." Navi advised. Tessa nodded in understanding, and watched as Link and Navi charged ahead into battle. It was just as she had suspected; the beast was facing them. He roared at the intruders, and raised his club, then brought it down on the ground. It caused the earth to tremble and shake, and Link stumbled, trying to catch his footing.

'_Crap! If that thing keeps on causing quakes, there won't be a way for Link to get behind him! Not without falling…'_ She gulped a little bit. _'Maybe a diversion would help?'_ Tessa watched as Link began to charge again, and dismissed the idea completely. She would be more of a distraction than help in this situation.

The beast roared in rage, and slammed the club down again. Link stumbled and fell on his stomach, very few feet in front of the beast. It seemed to see its opportunity, and was about to raise its club again, when Link reached behind himself and brought his shield forward. The monster brought the club up, as Link was steadying himself. Tessa's eyes widened as she watched the club hover above the beast's head for a moment, before being brought down at full force upon Link.

Link raised his shield to meet the club, and a loud slam could be heard throughout the forest. The monster and Link were in stalemate, each one fighting for control of the situation. Tessa could see the strain on Link's arm, and she bit her lip, and then did something that shocked even herself.

"HEY! BUG-UGLY!" She shouted, stepping out into the open, and raised her fist in a threatening manner towards the beast. "WHY DON'T YOU PICK ON SOMEBODY YOUR OWN SIZE?" The monster seemed startled, and his pressure loosened greatly from Link's shield, and Link forgot that he was fighting to keep from being squashed. Luckily, Link was brought back to reality once again, and used the beast's stupor to get behind the monster, and slash the back of its legs with the Master Sword. It roared, and fell down to the ground face-first. Link jumped on the beast's back and drove his sword through its spine, killing it.

Tessa ran forward, and skirted around the beast, and went to the other side, where Link was wiping off the blood on his sword on the grass. Navi twirled around to Tessa, and circled around her a few times. "That was great! Where did you learn to shout so loudly?"

"Umm…frustration in my world I guess…" Tessa shrugged. Link straightened his back, and walked over to Tessa.

"I agree with Navi, that was very brave on your part. But…" Link seemed a bit unnerved, and Tessa waved her hand.

"Honestly, if you're going to be this worried about my well-being, then I shouldn't be here. I'm fine." She smiled at him in what she hoped was an assuring manner. "Anyways, the stairs?" She motioned towards the stairs ahead of them, and Link nodded. He started ahead, and Tessa stayed a few paces behind him, just in case he was angry with her.

'I knew I was just a nuisance…' 

They stopped in a clearing, and Tessa was startled when suddenly Link's pace picked up, and he headed towards a tree stump, and kneeled in front of it. Tessa stayed put, and observed the rest of the surroundings, until she looked directly in front of her on the ground. A platform with some weird symbol stood in front of her, practically inviting her to go ahead and touch it. Somewhat entranced, she walked forward, and touched the symbol. She was on her knees, until she started to shudder violently, and she fell down onto the ground. Link and Navi took no noticed, completely obsessed with the tree stump.

'**Little one, how did you make your way here?'** 'A well…' 

'_Destiny must will for you two to work together, then.'_

'_**Find the sages, help the Hero of Time find them.'**_

'_**Find yourself.'**_

'_Find the counterparts.'_

'_**Find them, and don't delay.'**_

'_**Hyrule needs you. Your world needs you.'**_

'_Help him.'_

'_**Defeat the evil.'**_

'_**Find the sages.'**_

'_Save the sages.'_

'_**Then, our child, fate will decide where your future lies.'**_

Tessa snapped out of her trance, and turned to Link, and noticed that he was still obsessed with the tree stump. She felt very shaky, and a little bit sick to the stomach, but decided not to say anything. Instead, she stepped away from the symbol, and plunked herself down on the grass, trying to calm herself down.

It was then that she noticed a dark figure walking towards them. Tessa didn't find anything wrong with the figure, so she just sat there, and watched the figure. The body-shape determined that the figure was a man, or an older male teenager. When the figure came closer, red eyes could be determined, and bandages could be seen wrapped around the figure's head. Tufts of blond hair poked out of the bandages at random points, and she noticed he was wearing a very form-fitting suit. His movements seemed stealthy, well thought out, and highly cautious.

He then turned to face Tessa, and blinked once before turning to Link, and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Saria isn't here anymore. She is inside of the temple." The figure said, and waited for Link to snap out of his memories. Link blinked up at the guy.

"Sheik, what are you doing here?" The guy, Sheik, simply pulled out a harp.

"I am here to aid you slightly in your quest. For quick passage here from any place that you are, simply play this tune on the Ocarina." Sheik's eyes seemed sympathetic. "However, first I would like to know who this girl is."

Tessa simply pulled her knees up to her chest, and stared at Sheik with slightly scared eyes. She wasn't scared of him, but she wasn't exactly fond of meeting new people, especially in a situation like this.

"Her name is Tessa. She came from another world, and I figured that if she had access to Hyrule at this particular time period, there must be some important reason for her to be here. So, I'm letting her accompany me on my quest to save Hyrule." Link explained. Tessa frowned slightly, not liking being referred to almost as if she wasn't there, but didn't say a word.

'_I'm used to that, anyway.'_

"Are you sure she's trustworthy?" Sheik asked, and Link nodded. Tessa drew her knees in somewhat tighter, and didn't say a word. Sheik stared at Tessa for another moment, and then turned to Link.

"Here's the song." Sheik closed his eyes, and began to play on the harp. Tessa was entranced by the music, and her face showed that plainly. The tune was simply beautiful, and she was doubly entranced when Link began to play the tune with Sheik. She was disappointed when they stopped playing.

"Wow." She murmured, and loosed her hold on her knees to sit cross-legged on the grass. "Where did you two learn to play like that?"

"Lots of practice." Sheik answered. Link's lip twitched in a smile.

"My friend beat it into me." Tessa felt amused, and smiled up at Sheik.

"If I could play my flute half as well, I'd be great." Sheik let out a small laugh at this, and came over to put his hand on Tessa's shoulder.

"I'm glad to have met you, Tessa. Make sure nothing happens to the Hero of Time." Tessa stared straight into Sheik's red eyes, and thought she saw a bit of blue flash in the eyes, before Sheik started to back away. Then, he threw something on the ground, and in a flash of very bright light that left spots in Tessa's eyes, and then he was gone. Tessa blinked, and then blinked again.

"Wow." She murmured again, and stood up. Link gave her a strange look, and pointed above his head.

"I believe that is the temple…" Tessa looked up to where his finger was pointing, and saw what looked like a platform heading into the wall placed there. Next to the platform was a tree, with no strong footholds or anything. Tessa looked at Link quizzically.

"How do we get up there? Unless you're a cat and haven't told me, it's impossible to climb this tree." She waited for Link to answer, and noticed that he pulled out his hook shot. "That could be a good idea…" Tessa trailed off, feeling kind of stupid.

**_End of Chappie_**

_Hey, I updated in about a week, I'm getting better at this, again. XD Anyways, I'm going to try and do longer chapters, and cover things quicker, because I'm at chapter 12 and I haven't even gotten IN the forest temple yet… . Sorry about that…Review please! I'm going to work on either Creation of Homunculi or Shanghai Moon now…but anyways, some of the subject matter in this chapter won't actually happen until the third part of this series, and that's a long way away. That's about the same time I ask for O.C.'s…when I'm nearing the end for the second part of this. I'm still on the first. XD Anyways…yeah. (Freedom of Speech Information, not for fanfiction net.)_


	13. The Forest Temple

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own Zelda or any of the concepts from Inuyasha that I have put in this ficcie!_

_**Ocarina of Time: The Three Goddesses Reincarnated**_

Chapter Thirteen: The Forest Temple 

"This is neat." Tessa said, looking at the temple ahead of herself and Link. Link looked around cautiously, waiting for anything to happen, watching for anything that might attack the both of them. Navi swirled around cautiously as they approached the temple. Two howls were heard, and both Link and Tessa stiffened, before turning around. Two wolfos were charging after them, and Link began to run, and Tessa followed suit. There was a mad dash for the door, and Navi was zipping along ahead of them, but had to wait for Link to open the door to the temple. He fiddled with the doorknob, and the wolfos were advancing rather quickly.

"Link…don't you know how to open a door?" Tessa asked shakily. Link frowned, and finally got the door open, as the wolfos were about to pounce. They were in the air as soon as they dashed inside, and crashed into the door as Link slammed it closed.

"Battle tip number one, always avoid unnecessary confrontations." Link advised Tessa. Tessa nodded to show that she understood, trying to stop her panting from her increased heart rate.

"I can see why." She said finally. In any case, shouldn't we begin searching around?" Link didn't say anything, but continued on forward at her words. Tessa followed, the only light provided for them being Navi, so they made sure to stay somewhat close, so as not to bump into too many foreign object. Their path had been clear so far, but then they noticed an eerie light coming from the passage ahead. Navi headed for it, and so did Link and Tessa. The light seemed to be composed of four different colors. There was red, blue, green, and purple, all mixed together, providing the sense that they weren't alone.

Finally, they reached the end of the passageway and a room was illuminated before them. It was huge, with four giant torches for light centered in the middle as a square, each with a different colored fire. Tessa stared at the lights, entranced, as did Link, until four ghostly figures flew into the room, a slight wind-like sound accompanied them, and made Tessa's spine tingle with warning. They were short, and squat, and each the same color as one of the flames. They took hold of the flames with handheld lanterns, and cackled, before spinning and disappearing into thin air, leaving Tessa and Link in complete darkness.

"Well…that sucked…" Tessa muttered. "Now I'm blind again." Link rolled his eyes, unseen to Tessa, and waited for Navi to increase the intensity of her own light. It wasn't much, but it helped to illuminate at least a few feet ahead of them, and so they headed down the staircase again, ready for anything. Tessa felt the sudden urge to clamp onto Link's arm, but realized that it would prove to Link how terrified she was. She didn't mind the dark at all, but she didn't know what was lurking in the shadow, unlike her world where there weren't that many surprises. Navi told them to wait, as she flew around the room. She located the nearest door, to their right, and so they all walked through it. Torches illuminated the short passageway in front of them, or so they thought at first.

"Oh…that…is just…wrong…" Tessa stared at the skull head bouncing around in front of them. The skull was engulfed in flames, and its jaw was hanging open, closing every time it hit the floor. "Honestly…"

Link rolled his eyes again at Tessa, and walked towards the skull, drawing out the Master Sword. The skull now seemed to hover slightly in the air, and cackled a little bit, before landing on the ground again. Tessa twitched, and waited for Link to just split the thing in half. That didn't happen, for suddenly the skull shot forward and grabbed onto Link's leg with its teeth. Link shouted, and tried kicking the thing off, but it just latched on tighter, fire spreading faintly onto Link's clothes. Tessa's eyes widened, and she shot forward, and grabbed the skull with her bare hands, barely registering the burn on her hands, and she maneuvered her fingers on the skull's teeth, her left hand gripping its jaw, and her right hand gripping its top row of teeth. She began to pull the clenching jaw off of Link's leg, and was applying all of her strength to doing so. It took a moment, but finally it seemed to be working. Link readied his sword, and when Tessa had finally pried the skull off of Link's leg, she tossed it into the air, and Link swiped the skull clean in half.

It was then that Tessa registered the burning sensation on her fingers. She looked down, and grimaced at her burned sleeves, and slightly scorched torso, but nothing had been revealed that she wanted to hide, so she didn't make a fuss. Link patted the flames out, and frowned at the burn marks all over him.

"Ah…" Tessa looked at her fingers, and noticed they were red from the extended contact with fire, and there were teeth marks on each hand from where she had gripped onto the skull. "No broken skin, I don't need rabies shots." Tessa looked over at Link's leg. "You, however, had better not be infected." Tessa grinned at him. She highly doubted that something without blood, muscles, or even a body could have rabies, so she was perfectly sure he was safe. Link, however, didn't have a clue as to what she was talking about, but realized that it was something from her world, and that he probably didn't want to know. Instead, he continued towards the door ahead of him, which led to another passageway, except this one was twisted. Tessa looked horrified as Link just began running forward, at one point on the ceiling. "How in the hell…"

Navi zoomed right on after Link, turning with the walls, ceiling, and floor. Tessa frowned, but followed after Navi, timidly at first, and then realized that she wouldn't fall down if she walked on the carpet, but was still freaked when she ended up on the ceiling. _'My world makes much more sense…'_ Tessa thought inside of her head, as they reached the end. Tessa had then realized that her hair hadn't moved from her shoulder's when she was upside down. _'Maybe gravity works different depending on the magic or something…'_

They were in a wide room, that had stairs heading up the side, on the floor, some on the ceiling, and two doors placed at odd angles. She simply frowned at them. _'You have got to be kidding me.'_ Link walked forward, and Tessa continued looking on, standing in her spot at the doorway.

A slight whooshing sound went above her head, and Tessa looked up before her breath locked itself in her throat, preventing her scream. A giant, grimy, brown hand without an attached body gripped itself onto Tessa's hair, and began to pull her up. Tessa screamed, and Link turned around to see Tessa a few feet in the air, and climbing. Without thinking, he reached back and grabbed a small sword and threw it up to Tessa, sheath and all. Tessa grabbed it, tears protruding at the corners of her eyes from the pain of all of her hair lifting her. She unsheathed the sword, and shoved it upwards, into the hand's palm, and it let go, writhing with pain. Tessa crashed down to the ground, and saw Link jump in front of her, sword readied. Tessa crouched behind Link, and froze when she realized her back was wet. She reached her hand back, and it came back stained red.

"Oh…that isn't right…" Tessa's eye twitched. Link dived forward, and sliced the thumb off of the hand, and it came with the forefinger, both of them falling ungracefully towards the ground. Link landed on the ground below him, next to the two fingers, and jumped up again, stabbing the Master Sword through the same wound that Tessa had made, and increasing the intensity of the wound. The hand dropped down the ground, limp. Link sheathed his bloody sword, and offered a hand to Tessa. She took it, and he pulled her up from her sitting position.

"Are you all right?" Link asked, seeming genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine, my scalp hurts like a bitch, and I'm traumatized for life, but that's life for you." Tessa shrugged. "I never want to see another dismembered body part again. This place seems to be full of them." Tessa muttered, glaring at the hand.

"Well, you seem to be yourself in the least." Link grinned a little bit, relieved that Tessa was all right. Tessa looked at the sword and sheath in each of her hands, and sheathed the sword. "You should probably keep that. You're smaller than I am, so it should work for you." Tessa glared at him for the small comment.

"I'm not small." Link's lip twitched into a smile.

"In any case, that is the Kokiri Sword, I've had it for about…umm…" Link thought. "I guess you could say seven years, or a few months, depending on what time scheme your going on." Tessa nodded in understanding. She tied the sheath so that it went around her waist, and both her and Link continued forward. Tessa's stomach growled when they entered the next passageway. Link turned to face her, an eyebrow raised.

"Sorry…I haven't eaten anything since…" Tessa thought back. "Umm…we ate at Malon's ranch…right?" Link nodded. "Well, since we left there. I have a right to be hungry."

Link simply rolled his eyes, and continued forward. Navi giggled a little bit, and Tessa grinned. _'I know what I'm doing when we're done in here, at least.'_

They continued on for a while, until they reached a round room. At first, Tessa was confused with the room. It started off with a giant, round hole in the center, and she wondered the purpose of the hole, until the ceiling above them dropped a round piece, and filled the hole with itself. On the ceiling peace were two armored skeletons.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." Tessa groaned at the creatures. "First, a skull, then a hand, and now skeletons. Whoever created these is sick-minded." Tessa unsheathed her sword, but wasn't sure as to what she could do. She had never really used a sword in her life. However, before she could do anything, the skeletons had advanced on Link and Tessa, then split off. Link attacked the one nearest him, and the other one kept on walking towards Tessa, who was backing away with shaking legs. "Okay, umm…maybe I should tell you this, but I'm not that fun to kill. Honestly! You'd have a lot more fun killing your friend, it adds all kinds of drama to the story!" Tessa gulped when the skeleton didn't seem to pay attention to her words. "Maybe you should listen to Julius Caesar, maybe that will get you to comply." Tessa grumbled, and then squeaked when the skeleton raised its sword. Tessa dropped and dove between the skeleton's legs, and cut through its lower spinal cord with her sword. It roared, and its beady glowing red eyes were on her in a heartbeat.

"Okay…that just made it madder…go figure…" Tessa decided to go for the skeleton's ribs, but missed, and just drove it through the spinal cord again, this time at a higher point. It went clean through, and the skeleton toppled in half, though its sword landed a deep gash in her shoulder. She winced as she noticed that the skeleton was trying to put itself back together. She shoved her sword through its skull, and then stepped on it, crushing it into pieces. The skeleton suddenly turned to dust, and Tessa turned around to see Link jogging toward her.

"I don't think you're comfortable with a sword." Link smiled at her. Tessa glared at him, and punched his shoulder lightly.

"Go figure." Tessa growled lightly. Then, she noticed that Link was holding a bow and a quiver full of arrows. She cocked her head quizzically at him.

"How's your shot? The skeleton I fought was armed with this." Link handed her the bow and arrows. "Try hitting the center of the door." He advised her. Link jogged slightly to the side, and Navi accompanied him. Tessa frowned at the weapon in her hand, and tried to remember what her old neighbor, Tom had done. But his bow was much more complicated, this was just a plain, wooden bow. She cocked an arrow, remembering his finger positions, and drew the arrow back. She narrowed her vision, and aimed the bow. Then, Link jogged in front of her. She was so startled she almost loosed the arrow. Link placed some red liquid from a vial on his fingertips, and made a somewhat small circle at a random point on the door. "Aim for this instead. It will give me a more accurate telling." Link grinned, and jogged out of the way again. Tessa almost growled at him again, but adjusted her bow to aim for the circle, and loosed it.

Tessa blinked, and then she blinked again. _'I hit it in the dead center?'_ Tessa couldn't believe her luck one bit. _'That must have been a fluke…'_ Tessa decided, but Link seemed to think otherwise.

"You're keeping that, and the sword, just in case." Link decided, and went to pull the arrow out of the door, but frowned. "…You are definitely keeping that bow and set of arrows. How on earth did you get this planted in so deep?"

Tessa's eyes widened, and she jogged forward to see what he was talking about. The shaft was dug deeply into the wooden door, and it wouldn't come out no matter what. "Well…that was a waste of an arrow." Tessa murmured, amazed with what she saw.

"You have plenty left." Link shrugged. Tessa grinned despite herself, and opened the door. She twitched slightly when she saw the arrow sticking out on the other side of the door.

Then, they heard a cackle from inside of the room. They turned, and saw the red ghost travel up the stairway, and melt into a picture. Tessa felt goose bumps rise on her arms. _'I really hate ghosts.'_ Tessa thought. Link ran forward to expect the portrait, but stopped when the ghost cackled, and disappeared. Tessa ran forward to meet up with Link, and saw that the ghost had moved to another portrait, one of three. The two that it wasn't occupying were completely empty, except for a navy-blue background. She frowned, and cocked an arrow. "I want to try my arrow again." Tessa said, and Link nodded. _'That had to have been a fluke.'_ Tessa thought, aiming at the second portrait. She loosed the arrow, and it imbedded itself into the portrait, and then the portrait burst into red flames, and the ghost had moved to the third portrait.

"…I have an idea…" Link murmured. "Tessa…you need to hit the Poe, and when it has to go to the last portrait, it will have nowhere to go after being hit with the third arrow. Then, I'll fight it." Tessa raised her eyebrow at Link, but shrugged.

"Poe…?" She asked.

"That's what they're called." He smirked. "Hit it."

Tessa did, and then the third time she stuck her tongue out at it, in an immature manner, before shooting. The portrait burst into flames, and the Poe drew itself out of the potrait, and into the third-dimensional world. Link swung his sword at it, but it simply became intangible, and floated down the steps. Link charged after it. The Poe suddenly turned to face link, swinging its lantern. Link growled, and blocked the spinning lantern with his shield, and plunged his sword through the Poe. It screeched so loud, Tessa could have sworn her eardrums were bleeding, but then it vanished in a puff of smoke. Its lantern crashed onto the floor, and the fire that was burning inside of it flew around the room, first igniting a torch, and then traveling through the door.

"That was odd." Tessa muttered, and waited for Link to walk up the stairs. They entered the next room, and had the same situation, except with the green Poe. Finally, they were done with that, when they came to a black and white checkered room. Tessa looked up at the ceiling, and noticed that it had two layers, and wondered how the second layer stayed up.

She also noticed the spiders, giant skull-like spiders, and gave a little squeak. Link gave her a questioning glance.

"Spiders…skull spiders…I hate spiders…" Tessa pointed a shaking finger towards the giant skull spider, and he sighed.

"Don't worry, I've fought those before. They're skulltullas, not very tough, but they can be a pain in the neck if you're caught with them in the wrong situation." Link examined the detached ceiling. "Hold on a second. He walked forward, until he was under the detached ceiling, and there was an unhooking sound, before the ceiling began to fall. Link dived out of the way, and back to Tessa. It slammed to the ground at full force, and then began to rise again, slowly. Tessa felt sweaty, and her throat was dry.

"Well…we're at a dead-end." Tessa murmured. Link frowned, and looked at the ceiling, and then lowered his head to face the passageway in front of him.

"Tessa, are you very fast?" Link asked. Tessa began to laugh.

"Me…fast…" She spoke her words in between laughs. "That's…freaking…funny!" Link rolled his eyes.

"Well. You're going to have to be fast." Link frowned. "That is, if you want to save Hyrule, and not be left here with the skulltullas." He said. Tessa's laughing stopped, and she looked rather unhappy.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"I'm not."

Tessa sighed, and got up. They walked to the edge of the floor before the falling ceiling, and stopped. Tessa grinned, and got herself down on the ground on all fours, her fingers barely before the line of the ceiling. Link raised his eyebrows. "What are you doing?"

"I was part of track in my freshman year, and I remember the fastest way to get started for a sprint was go from blocks. Granted, there aren't any blocks, but this still has got to be better than starting standing straight up." Tessa smiled. Link sighed.

"Does it give you that much of a boost?"

"Yeah, it was one of the things I was good at, coming out of blocks, the actual racing thing…well…I sucked at that." Tessa shrugged. "I'll race you!" Tessa grinned, making the event lighthearted almost immediately. Link shrugged, and imitated her position.

"I think I can actually see how this works." Link murmured, shifting slightly on his crouching position.

"On three…One…Two…THREE!" Tessa shouted, and they both exploded out of their imaginary blocks, and bolted for the doorway. They heard the clicking sound, and dug deeper to find energy to go faster. They could sense the ceiling falling, and they were almost at the doorway, and finally they made the final dive, just barely missing being squashed by the ceiling. The ceiling ended at about a block before the door, so they were very lucky indeed.

Tessa and Link were panting like they had just run a marathon, and they grinned at each other. Navi came out of Link's hat, slightly shaky, and plunked herself down on Tessa's head. "That was fun…" Tessa said wryly. Link and her looked at each other, and then they both broke out into laughter.

"I think I won." Link laughed. Tessa playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"As if." Tessa laughed. "I totally beat you." They stood up, and let out a few more moments of laughter, before opening the door. Navi, quite frankly, thought they were both insane, and decided to stay on Tessa's head. A blue light filled the room, and Tessa let out a grimace.

"Not another Poe." Tessa frowned. This time, it was a rather giant picture, and giant blocks were in front of the portrait. Tessa walked down to inspect the blocks with Link, and Tessa climbed on top of one of them.

"It's kind of a puzzle, except all of the pieces are squares…" Tessa murmured. "And…I think we have to push these together so that they form the Poe's picture." Link climbed on top of the block to see what she was talking about.

"Now it makes sense." Link said, and examined each block. He pointed to one that had the lantern. "We'll start with that one."

So, they began to work at pushing the blocks, the job required teamwork, and it took about a half hour at the most, but they finally finished the puzzle. As soon as the last piece was in place, they sunk into the ground, and the portrait burst into flames. The Poe came out, cackling.

"Not again." Tessa groaned, and went to sit down while Link battled the Poe. The battle was brief, and the same thing happened at the end. So, they continued on, just to find out they were in the same room that had the four torches that the Poes had first appeared in. Except, three of the four torches were lit, and the fourth, purple Poe seemed to be waiting for something in the center of the circle. Link and Tessa looked at each other, and approached the Poe. It immediately shot towards them, and then split into four and began to circle them. Tessa looked around, until she saw one of them act independently from the rest. It twirled a little bit. She notched an arrow and shot it, earning a screech, and the other three vanished, before it split again. This time, Link spotted the individual poe, and it went down with Tessa's arrow. The lantern crashed onto the ground, and the light flew back to the torch. Then, an elevator appeared in the center of the four torches.

"Wow…" Tessa frowned. "I thought I had an idea as to how far you had come in technology, but now you have elevators…" Tessa frowned. Link gave her a confused look.

"You know what this is?"

"…Maybe you don't know what it is then. It's probably magic. Never mind." Tessa sighed, and walked onto the elevator, Link following her. After a moment, the elevator shuddered, and began its descent into the ground. It became dark, and Tessa felt shivers run up her spine again, until a light appeared, and they stopped on the floor of another room, facing a door.

"…Do you think the sage is in there?" Tessa asked. Link frowned, and gave a slight nod.

"If not…there could be a very dangerous monster…" Link frowned, and turned to Tessa. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

Tessa didn't answer, but stood there for a while, staring at the door. She faced Link with a slight, nervous smile. "As ready as I'll ever be." Tessa sighed. "I just hope it's not another skeleton, or other dismembered body part."

_**End of Chappie**_

_YAY! Two chapters in one day! I feel all…accomplished…lately. And this was a long chapter for me. Haha, I'm pretty sure the quality of writing went down at the end, because I just wanted this done so that I could go grab a snack. In any case, my Internet isn't working, so I'm not sure when I'll post it (hopefully it will start working soon… . ) and then umm…yeah…I'm going to eat, and then work on Creation of Homunculi again. Haha. Review please! (Freedom of Speech information, not intended for Fanfiction net.)_


	14. Phantom Ganon

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own Zelda or any of the concepts from Inuyasha that I have put in this ficcie!_

_**Ocarina of Time: The Three Goddesses Reincarnated**_

**Chapter Fourteen: Phantom Ganon**

"This is…roomy." Tessa murmured, looking at the spiked circled interior that they had walked into. Quite frankly, the same paintings all over the wall were starting to annoy her. "It needs my mom to come in here and demolish it, but it's…" Link shot Tessa a disapproving look, and Tessa just stuck her tongue out at him. "You know I'm right. Whoever was in here really seems to like that ugly castle painting it has repeated all over the place. I have a half a mind to burn them."

"Would you two quit fooling around?" Navi grumbled, and Tessa sighed before nodding. Link walked towards the center of the platform, and Tessa was about to grouch about how there was nothing there when there was a deep laugh that seemed to surround them. Tessa cringed from the sheer force of the laugh. Link drew his sword almost immediately.

"Hero of Time, I'm surprised you made it this far." The voice spoke, and the whole place seemed to rumble. "However, this is where your journey ends." Link and Tessa jumped when the center of the floor opened what Tessa thought was a portal of some sort, it was swirling black and dark purple, and all together looked very ominous. A jolt went up her spine as a figure began to emerge from the portal. "Phantom Ganon shall be your demise." The voice laughed again, and faded off. The figure emerged, and Link ran back to Tessa.

"We're going to have to fight him, are you ready that?" Link asked. Tessa, albeit a little bit pale, nodded. By now, Phantom Ganon had merged himself with one of the paintings, and the horse he was riding on was galloping towards one of the castles. Tessa grinned slightly, and fitted an arrow to her bow.

"This will give me an excuse to obliterate those paintings." Tessa readied her arrow, and pointed it at another painting of which the horse and rider were now heading towards them. She was ready to loose the arrow, when the horse and rider suddenly turned around, and a weird sound was heard. "What the…that's cowardly!"

"Tessa, behind you!" Link shouted, and Tessa turned around to see the horse coming fully out of the painting opposite the one Tessa had been aiming at.

"You have got to be shitting me…" Tessa gasped as the horse literally flew towards the center, and the scepter that Phantom Ganon had been holding was swung to face them, and a lightning-bolt skimmed Tessa's shoulder, and went through Link's behind her. She flinched violently, but whirled around at Link's cry. "Oh holy…"

Tessa heard galloping, and readied her bow again. He had chosen two new paintings to attack from this time. She readied her bow at one, but growled when it turned back, and the weird sound came back. She whirled around to see Phantom Ganon halfway emerged from the portal, and loosed her arrow. It struck the horse square in its chest. The horse reared with its rider clearly hanging on as tightly as he could, and backed up into the painting, and emerged into the castle again.

"Link, are you all right?" She asked, keeping an eye on all of the portraits.

"Yeah…but the feeling was reminiscent of being stung by a giant jellyfish." Link shook himself off.

"I've never had that-" Tessa whirled around and sent the arrow clean through the horse's neck this time. This time it gave an infuriated whinny and burst into purple flame. The rider jumped off of the horse, and onto the center of the ring. Tessa readied her bow, and Link his sword and shield.

"Impertinent little whelp!" Phantom Ganon shouted, and sent a lightning bolt through Tessa's shoulder. Tessa screamed, her vision seemed to have its own fireworks, all of it white, and she dropped to her knees.

"Tessa!" Link shouted, and jumped in front of her protectively. Phantom Ganon simply smirked and jumped in the air, beginning to float above Link's reach. "Damnit…" Link growled, keeping his guard up. Phantom Ganon pointed his scepter at Link, and fired another lightning blast. Thinking quickly, Link jumped to the side slightly and swung his sword at the blast. The blast bounced off of Link's sword, and headed back for Phantom Ganon. "That's not what I wanted…" Link murmured, watching the blast continue on towards the phantom. It swung its scepter and blasted it back at Link, and Link parried it again. This continued on, the lightning bolt growing faster and faster, until Link swung it one last time, and nailed Phantom Ganon in the chest.

Phantom Ganon dropped down to the ground, breathing heavily and struggling to get up. Link was quick on his feet, and jumped towards him, bringing his sword down. He struck the phantom and sent his sword plummeting through Phantom Ganon's back, and then withdrew it and cut his head clean off.

Tessa shook herself as the last of her blurry vision went away, and was able to see Phantom Ganon's head fly away from his body. _'Oh…that was disturbing…'_ Tessa thought, but smiled at Link all the same.

A swirling black and purple vortex appeared in the middle of the room, and Phantom Ganon was sucked into it.

"You may have one this battle, Hero, but trust me, the war isn't nearly over." The dark and creepy voice came back again, and Link simply walked back towards Tessa, trying to ignore the shivers going up his spine.

"Are you all right?" Link asked, looking at Tessa's wound. She simply grinned at him and laughed.

"Oh, this thing? I'm fine." Tessa shook her head. "Really peachy…" The swirling purple and black vortex disappeared, and a bright green light engulfed Link, whose eyes widened and he grabbed Tessa's hand.

Tessa blinked, and blinked again. She was with Link, behind him actually, and her wound was already starting to mend as light blue lights began to draw themselves towards the wound. Surrounding her was some more blue color, and some blue spotlights, along with some blue platforms with different colors on them, one had blue on it, and some weird symbols, that were most empty, save one. Standing on top of one with a green symbol on it was a small girl wearing green, an outfit similar to Link's own.

It was a green dress, with even darker green boots, and the same color headband. Her ears were also pointed, and her eyes, although closed, were probably green. Her hair was a very bright green that was cropped to just below her ears. She smiled, and opened her eyes.

'_Ha! They are green!'_ Tessa thought in triumph. The girl simply gave her a quizzical look, before turning her attention to Link.

"Thank you for saving me, Link." She murmured, and Link's shoulders dropped. "Thanks to you, I have been awakened as a sage…" Saria smiled. "So…"

"This isn't goodbye, is it, Saria?" Link asked, his voice quiet. Tessa's eyes grew sympathetic, as she realized just whom this was.

'_This is his best friend? She's so pretty…and I hope they don't have to say goodbye…'_ Tessa thought. Saria simply gave him a sad smile.

"I'm afraid it is, for now. I am a sage, and I have to help you in your quest to defeat Ganon, but I can't do that without the help of the other sages." Saria sighed. "That is part of your journey, to find the other four sages, and awaken them as you have done me." Saria turned her attention to Tessa again. "However, I would like to know who this is." Saria smiled kindly at Tessa, who waved slightly from behind Link's back.

"Oh…this is Tessa." Link stood slightly to the side to allow her more vision of Tessa. "She's helped me since I met her at Lon Lon Ranch, and she's not exactly from Hyrule." Saria turned frowned.

"Then where is she from?" She asked.

"From a completely different world." Tessa grinned. "This is a nice kingdom, except for the evil running rampant." Saria nodded in agreement, and in thanks.

"We are trying to figure out why Tessa is able to travel between worlds, and we reasoned that she has to have some kind of importance to Hyrule. I have no idea, and neither does she as to how this is, but so far, she's saved my life at times, and I hers."

Saria gave you one more glance, before smiling again. "I hope you are able to find what you are looking for, and I hope that you continue to aid Link on his quest."

"Personally, I want to see it to the end." Tessa smiled right back. Saria turned her attention to Link, and a flash of light appeared in her hands.

"I hope you've been practicing on your ocarina…" Saria murmured. "You can still talk to me through the song that I taught you seven years ago." The light took form of a green medallion, with the same symbol raised on it that Saria was standing on. She looked at it once, seeming a bit unsure, but then smiled and tossed it to Link, who caught it with ease. "This is a medallion, containing the powers of the forest. Keep it, it'll use itself on its own." Saria's figure started to fade, as did the surroundings. "Good luck!"

Tessa wasn't sure what to say after she was standing on the platform where she had heard those three voices. They were very odd indeed…

She shuddered, and jumped off of the platform. "All right…what now?" She looked up at Link, who blinked in confusion as to her odd reaction to the platform. _'He didn't see me pass out on it…thank goodness…'_

"I guess we head back to the ranch." Link shrugged. Tessa caught the slightly saddened look in his eye, and had a good feeling about what it was about, so she just smiled at him and began to head back to the Kokiri Forest, with Navi leading the way.

**_End of Chappie_**

_XD Yeah, I know, the battle scene was brief, but there wasn't really much to write about it. I'm not good with typing up battle scenes, I just like reading them. - In any case, getting onto the next chapter! Read and Review please!_


	15. A Brief Vacation

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own Zelda or any of the concepts from Inuyasha that I have put in this ficcie!_

_**Ocarina of Time: The Three Goddesses Reincarnated**_

**Chapter Fifteen: A Brief Vacation**

Tessa sighed, happy to be in her own world once again, but not really happy to have to make up all of the homework she had missed while she was trying to stay alive in a very creepy temple. Right now, her friends were sitting with her trying to help her understand the material.

Kristen and Maegan almost pounded their heads in frustration at Tessa's inability to understand the Algebra over the past week or so. "Tessa, it's not that hard!" Tessa frowned.

"You know what I'm like when it comes to math!" Tessa shot back. "It's not my best area!" James shook his head at the frustrated girl.

"All right, you're good at reading and writing, I'm good at math, but I can't remember anything from then." Tessa glared at him.

"You're in calculus!"

"So?" The librarian was getting kind of testy with them, as they noticed by the clearing of her throat right behind Tessa. Tessa growled lowly, and dropped her head on top of her textbook.

"Why don't we start with physical science instead?" James suggested, bringing out his own textbook. Maegan and Kristen, who weren't in the class, went to study with the rest of the kids who had a class with them. "Now…this is a review on chemistry."

"Oh god…"

Link thought while he groomed Epona. Tompton had gotten the star treatment by Tessa the first thing as they had gotten there. She was bathed, groomed, fed, and let loose in the pasture to socialize with the other horses, and then Tessa dashed for the well, saying that she had a lot of work to do in her own world.

'_I'll never see Saria again…or I won't see her unless it's something of dire need.'_ Link thought sadly. Epona's tail swished, and Link looked at it, noticing the tangles in it. He put the curry brush down when he was down, and headed for the brush to untangle the black and white tail. As he worked at every tangle, and there were a lot of them, memories flashed through his mind of Saria.

Malon came in halfway through Link's care of the tail, and reached for another brush to help him. She stood beside him, and Link, although a little bit surprised at first, handed Malon some of the tail. She expertly picked through the knots, unlike Link who was clumsier at the task.

"Tessa did mention that you might be a bit sad." Malon murmured. "You and Saria were best friends, weren't you?" Link nodded, not really in the mood to speak himself, but he never minded listening to Malon. "There's something I learned when my mother died, that nobody is ever truly gone from our lives."

Link lowered his head slightly, so that his bangs covered his eyes slightly. Malon, out of the corner of her eye, saw something that caught the light on his face. She didn't say anything about it, but continue don. "My mother is still with me wherever I go, she's watching over Papa and I every moment, even when we're asleep. She's in my heart, and I'm quite sure that Saria is in yours." Malon finished her section of the tail, and put the brush away. "Please, don't be sad for much longer, I don't want Tessa to feel like she has to comfort you all of the time.

Link nodded slightly, and Malon sighed before exiting the stable. Link looked up, and wiped the tears away from his face. "I won't be sad for long…" Link murmured.

"How was your day, Tessa?" Susan asked from her spot painting the garage walls, again. Tessa sighed.

"School sucks…homework sucks…life sucks…" Tessa had a pounding migraine the size of Mount Everest, and it wasn't going away. Susan frowned at her daughter, and pointed her paintbrush at her.

"You better be trying your best with your grades, young lady. I'm letting you go on that adventure, but don't think it's helping your GPA one bit! I hate lying to cover your ass all of the time." Tessa retained a blank look on her face. "Honestly! It's not going to help you get into college! Do you not realize that? How many times have I told you that you're never going to get your ass out of Wyoming if you don't bring your grades up and try your hardest?"

Tessa simply continued on with the blank look on her face, but her mind felt like it was going to burst. _'I don't need this…not now. I know how useless I am when it comes to school, she doesn't have to repeat it every time I see her.'_ Tessa thought, her brain attempting to concentrate completely on her blank façade. Her mother continued to rant, and Tessa remained silent. "Why don't you ever say one god damned word whenever I talk to you? It's like you don't believe me!" Tessa didn't answer still, and waited for her mother to finish her rant. "Fine…be that way! Just go to your room, finish your homework, and stay up there for the rest of the night!"

Tessa nodded and entered the house, headed up the stairs, and dropped her bag in her room. She sat on the bed and stared at the wall. _'Ugh…'_ A tear rolled down her cheek, but she simply wiped it away and began her work.

The next morning, Link and Malon were lazing around by the well, just taking in the nice warm weather. "When do you think Tessa will be back?" Malon murmured, glancing at the well.

"I don't know, she said she had a lot of work to do." Link frowned. "I wonder what kind of work it is."

"It's probably the same type of thing she had to work on last time she went home." Malon murmured.

Tessa trudged her way back home from school, and decided to stop at the library, though she wasn't sure if there were any good books. They were probably all western-based. In any case, she entered the library anyway. She felt like the back of the library would have a good book, though she didn't know why, and went back there. Browsing through the books, Tessa stumbled upon an old brown hardcover book without a title. She flipped through the pages, and it seemed to have a lot of words. She checked her watch, and decided to check the book out.

'_It can't be that bad.'_

Link and Malon were now working with the cattle, trying to get them in the stable so that Malon could milk them. Link was working with a stubborn one that was blind in one eye. He tried everything from bribing it, to coaxing it, to pushing it, to actually threatening it.

Malon had rounded up all of the cattle as he worked on just the one cow. She leaned against the stable wall, watching as Link jumped on the cow's back.

'He is not cut out for farm work at all…' 

Tessa had changed from her school uniform into one of the outfits given to her by Malon, and jumped through the well before her parents realized where she was going. She couldn't stand her world any more, and would gladly have faced another flying skeleton head than deal with her poor grades, and she hated those things.

Link had collapsed on the ground in front of the cow, and was breathing heavily. "Damn…cow…" He growled, ready to shove his sword through it. Navi was laughing her head off on Malon's shoulder, which was trying to hold back her laughter, but failing miserably. "Ha. Ha." He growled, trying to regain his breath. He then heard footsteps approaching him, but Malon's laughter had stayed the same distance away from him.

"All right, come on." Tessa stroked the cow's star-shaped black spot on its forehead, and the cow gave a happy moo before following her. They walked around Link, and into the stable. Now, Malon had collapsed on the ground laughing hysterically, and Navi had almost passed out from laughing so much. Tessa came out, and looked bewildered at the two hysterical girls, and then at Link. "What's so funny?"

The two girls only laughed harder, and Link dragged himself off of the ground, and trudged inside of the main house. She gave the other two a funny look, and followed Link inside, but found that he was changing his tunic in his room…with the door wide open. Her eyes widened as she saw him in just his breeches and boots, and quickly closed the door to the house, shutting her outside. _'Okay…that was awkward…hopefully he didn't know that was me…or better yet, notice I was there…'_ Tessa's face felt hot, and she realized that she must have been blushing like mad.

Malon came around the corner, with Navi, seeming to have composed themselves, and Malon seemed to have a calculating look on her face. Tessa gave her a weird look, and Malon must have noticed, because she just smiled. "Tessa, tell me, when was the last time you had a hair cut?"

Now, Tessa was very stunned, it wasn't every day that somebody from another world asked you if you've ever had your hair cut. Tessa grabbed at a piece of her hair, which by now reached the middle of her back. "Umm…about a half a year…" Tessa murmured, and Malon's smile widened.

"You should really cut it! It's only going to get in your way anyway…" Navi stated. Tessa's eyes widened, and she grabbed all of her hair in two hands and brought it over her shoulder to toy with it.

"You're not serious…" Tessa asked, eyeing the fairy like she was nuts.

"I am very serious! Unless you want to have all of it ripped off by one of those dismembered hands again…" Navi's voice grew kind of meaningful, and Tessa twitched at the memory. Malon raised her eyebrow at the statement, but shrugged it off, and grabbed Tessa's hand.

"Come on! Navi, tell Link to meet us at Kakariko Village, I need to get my hair trimmed, and I'm a klutz when it comes to scissors!" Malon dragged Tessa to the stable, where Tompton and Malon's horse, Webster, which was a male orange-colored horse, were already saddled. Tessa wasn't sure what to think, but brought herself up in the saddle anyway. Malon was already riding on Webster in a sidesaddle position due to her skirt and was leading Webster out of the stable. Tessa had to adjust to the sidesaddle position as well, since she was wearing the red skirt again

Right before they left, Malon stopped, and looked at Navi again. "Maybe you should have Link bring some of Tessa's outfits, since I'm pretty sure that you'll be heading to Death Mountain after we're in Kakariko…" Navi nodded, and flew inside. Malon and Tessa spent a small portion of the day riding down to Kakariko, and were relieved when they finally got there. They found the nearest holding corral for their horses, removed their tack, and headed off for the hair salon.

"Why did I end up with all of the clothes?" Link groaned, walking into Tessa's room. Navi simply sighed.

"You don't need to take all of them, Epona would die under their weight alone. Look, I'll set up and fold some outfits, we'll pack them, and we can get going." Link looked at her skeptically.

"I'm a girl, I doubt she'd want you going through her clothes." Navi pointed out. "Besides, if you did want to go through them, consider it as punishment for that ridiculously long nap you took." Link glared at her and left the room.

"Hello, welcome to…oh my god it's YOU!" The man behind the counter screamed, and pointed at Tessa, jumping back a few feet away from the counter. Tessa quirked her eyebrow at him.

"Do I know you?" She asked. Malon was also very curious, and so they both waited for an answer. The man seemed speechless, so Tessa began to dig through her memory, until something clicked. "Wait…weren't you the damned peeping tom that one day at the lake?" She growled, suddenly pissed off. Malon's eyes widened, and she stared at the guy.

"Thomas, did you really become a peeping tom?" Malon asked the man. He simply glared his orange eyes at her, and sighed.

"It was an accident. I was traveling around town for a bit, minding my own business, when I stumble upon the lake. I see clothes there, and I'm wondering who could have been so careless as to leave clothes on the ground, and then she sees me, and after getting back in her clothes, she about kills me!" He pointed an accusing finger at Tessa. Tessa glared right back at him.

"Excuse me? Don't you think you'd have enough common sense to think that SOMEBODY was bathing when you saw those clothes?" Tessa growled. "Need I remind you that you dropped my clothes in the water and ran off screaming like a girl?" She pointed an accusing finger at him. "Thanks to you, I had a whole day on a horse in damp clothes all of the way! At the beginning I was beyond soaking wet!"

Tessa carefully observed the guy. He seemed to be about a year older than her, and had long, dark blue hair tied back in a ponytail. He wasn't too tall, about average in height, and there was no denying that he was handsome. However, she was too mad to care.

"Well excuse me for-" Suddenly, a rather plump middle-aged woman grabbed Thomas by his right ear.

"Don't make the customers mad! They're here to pay you!" She screeched into the same ear that she was pulling on, and shoved him away before smiling at them. Her teeth were somewhat yellow, which grossed Tessa out, and took both of the girls' hands. "Now, tell me, what kind of hair cut are you both looking for?"

"Oh, just a trim, thank you." Malon smiled nervously at the woman. Tessa eyed her suspiciously.

"I don't really know…I guess I'll get a short cut…" Tessa muttered. The lady took one look at her, and pointed to Thomas.

"He's a natural with cutting short hair for girls who really don't know what they want. Thomas, don't piss her off!" The woman warned, and dragged Malon off to one of the shampoo stations. Thomas sighed, and glared at Tessa, who glared right back.

"I swear, if you screw my hair up, I'm going to castrate you." Tessa's voice was very threatening, and it seemed to get the message across.

"What did you say the girls were doing?" Link asked as he set out for Kakariko with Navi, Epona, and some supplies. Navi sighed and shook her head at Link.

"Honestly. I told you that Malon decided on having a day to just be with Tessa. They went to Kakariko without you. Now, just ride." Navi sighed. Link grumbled. Why was everybody picking on him today?

Tessa was surprised that the shampoo felt good applied by Thomas' hands. He massaged her scalp thoroughly, and took a bucket of water heated by fire and washed the shampoo away thoroughly. After wrapping a towel around Tessa's hair, he led her to a chair that had a lot of hair tools around it. Tessa was surprised at the amount of tools, she had thought that since Hyrule seemed less on the technological side, they wouldn't have very good hair cutters or stylists, or at least, use so many tools.

He spun her around so that she wasn't facing the mirror. "It's for a surprise." Thomas grumbled. Tessa nodded, and the haircut began.

About an hour later, he finally finished drying off her hair, and swirled her around in the chair. Tessa's jaw dropped. _'Oh my god…'_

Link had finally arrived in Kakariko, livid with Navi. "Do you know if they checked into the hotel yet?" Link asked. Navi shrugged, and they headed for the hotel to check. They hadn't come through yet, as it turned out, and so Link had to pay for a room, the only room left again. Link's lip twitched as he entered the room. There were three beds, but the room was so small.

"Too bad the other two didn't check in first, we could have gotten better rooms…" Navi sighed. Link simply grunted in response, and started to sort out their supplies from boredom.

Tessa and Malon came in through the front entrance of the hotel. Malon approached the desk, and found out that Link had already rented a room for use. They shrugged, and headed up the steps to the room. Malon stopped in front of the door, waving the key. "Do you think he'll be ready for it?"

"Malon, it's just hair…" Tessa murmured. "I don't see why he'd care."

"It looks cute! Now, I'm going to walk in, my cut isn't as drastic, and then you're going to walk in and make him collapse! You look great!" Malon giggled. Tessa sent her a disapproving glare.

"I'm not trying to impress him or anything." Tessa muttered, fiddling with a lock of her hair. Malon frowned at her, but shrugged.

"Well, it's for my exclusive entertainment, so what I say goes." Malon smirked as Tessa rolled her eyes, and inserted the key into the door. She turned it, and opened the door. "Link! Thanks for getting us a…" Malon looked around. "Wow this room is small."

Link simply looked at Malon through half-lidded eyes. Malon shrugged, and plopped herself down on the bed in between Link's and the other one. Tessa took that opportunity to walk in, feeling a nervous tremor encompass her hands, but she tried her best to ignore it.

Link's eyes grew wide, and Navi simply fluttered over to her excitedly. "I love it! I told you that you'd look great with short hair!" Navi giggled excitedly. Tessa rolled her eyes.

"No, you just said that I should cut my hair." Tessa pointed out. Navi paused for a second, but ignored what Tessa said. Link was still staring, and Malon was observing Link very carefully, an idea formulating in her mind.

Tessa's dark red-brown hair, which had gone down to her mid-back, now just reached her chin in the front, while in the back it was slightly shorter. Her part was at the side, and her hair seemed healthier than what was natural, but that was the usual after being in the hair salon. "Is it really that bad, Link?" Tessa asked, her voice quiet as she shut the door. Link shook his head to snap himself out of…whatever he was in, and smiled slightly.

"It looks…great." Link said, truly meaning it. Tessa blushed a little bit, and started fiddling with her hair again.

"Thank you…" Tessa murmured, and headed for her bed at the far side of the room.

"I think that's the best job Thomas has done in a while…" Malon murmured, more ideas forming in her mind. Tessa simply smirked at her.

"Malon, generally when you threaten to castrate somebody, they'll do a good job." Tessa grinned. "I use it every time."

Link and Tessa were now asleep, and the candles were blown out. Malon, who couldn't fall asleep, walked up to the window and opened it slightly. The light didn't fall on any of the beds, so she opened it fully. The light almost reached the heads of both Link and Tessa, but didn't quite make it, much to Malon's relief. She looked at the crescent moon outside of the window.

'_I wonder…'_ Malon glanced briefly at Tessa and Link, and looked out to the hair salon. _'There's no doubt about it; Thomas is attracted to Tessa, though I doubt the feeling is mutual. He doesn't really take to threats too well; I've seen what happens to somebody's hair if they threaten him. It's not pretty. So…why did he do a spectacular job on Tessa if he wasn't attracted to her?'_

Malon frowned, seeing Thomas walk out of his own house and sit by a tree to also look at the moon.

'_However, that could present some problems.'_ Malon sighed. _'Not if I want my plan to work out…'_ Then, something struck Malon, something she had not really thought about. It was probably not the best idea, but she had to give it a try. _'If I play my cards right…'_

**_End of Chappie_**

_I start working with the Gorons and such during the next Chappie:D YAY FIRE! Cough I'm pretty sure it's easy to guess what Malon's up to, but if you can't figure it out, YAY FOR ME! - Review please!_


	16. Goron City

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own Zelda or any of the concepts from Inuyasha that I have put in this ficcie!_

_**Ocarina of Time: The Three Goddesses Reincarnated**_

**Chapter Sixteen: Goron City**

"So, I guess I'll see you after finding the Sage of Fire?" Tessa asked Malon, who nodded. The redheaded girl hugged Tessa and Link at the same time.

"Now, don't get yourselves too injured, and definitely don't get yourselves killed, okay?" Link and Tessa laughed nervously and Malon separated herself from them to glare at them. "You won't get killed, and if you do, I swear I shall kill you both." Link and Navi looked confused, while Tessa just laughed.

"I taught her that phrase." Tessa explained as Malon hopped on Webster and rode off back towards Lon Lon Ranch. Link simply rolled his eyes at the shorter girl's behavior and pointed towards the mountain.

"That's Death Mountain, I'll leave you to guess as to why it's called that." Tessa frowned, but otherwise showed no sign of worry. "In any case, that's where Goron city is located." Tessa nodded, though she seemed kind of confused. She didn't voice her thoughts, so Link just left them alone. "I'm going to warn you now, since I doubt you've had any encounter with anything like them, they probably aren't anything like you're used to."

Tessa looked up to him with full on curiosity. "Who are 'they'?"

"The Gorons." Link stated simply. Tessa shook her head.

"I'll just find out when I get there." Tessa muttered, and they began their trudge up the mountain. Horses weren't allowed on the mountain, and Link said it was for good reason. Tessa didn't press him, but just followed him up the mountain. Tessa wished there was more shade along the mountain almost as soon as she started walking on rocky surface, and that she had thought to bring a large water bottle with her, or a canteen.

About halfway up the mountain, they came upon the first monster. It was a giant red crab, with long, spider-ish legs. Tessa's hair stood up on end as Link nonchalantly killed the twitchy beast with a swipe of his sword.

_'Spider monkeys at least don't look like they are part spider.'_ Tessa shuddered as she skirted the beast in order to follow Link. _'But still…I guess it's better than chancing upon a clown.'_

There were some more of these pests, but Link had assured her that the population had gone down quite distinctly since the last time he was here. However, he also said that there weren't very many falling rocks seven years ago, whereas at the moment they had to make sure that their voices were kept low and they had to keep their eyes open for loose rocks, and for ones that were rolling down the mountainside at random intervals. At one point in time there was a whole barrage of rocks headed down the mountain right for them, and they had to hide behind the largest sturdy rock they could find in order not to be stoned to death by them. That would have been a stupid way to die.

In any case, it took them about a day to scale the mountain, and the sun was just setting when they came across a large cave, or, it looked like a cave to Tessa, who frowned.

"Are these Goron people tiny?" Tessa asked. Link gave her an odd look. "Well, you said Goron City earlier, and the only way for me to believe they have what I call a 'city' in their would be for them to be small enough to fit a city in there."

"Not exactly…"

"Are they cavemen?" Tessa blinked.

"Well…sort of…I guess…" Link frowned, which meant that Tessa was only a tiny percent right. Tessa sighed heavily and looked into the cave.

"In any case, I'll be right back." Tessa shrugged, and walked towards the left of the cave, to where Link knew the Goron bomb plant garden to be.

"Where are you going?"

"To look at the sunset!" Tessa said as she continued walking. "It has to be gorgeous from up here." Link and Navi looked at each other, before Navi giggled and joined Tessa. Link sighed and followed the two, since he really couldn't do anything without them. They would be pissed if he did.

Tessa walked towards the edge, and leaned slightly on the railing that blocked her from falling to a rocky death. Navi sat on her head, and both of them sighed. "It's so pretty." Navi murmured.

Link stood next to Tessa, and looked. They were right; the view was gorgeous. The sun, which was halfway hidden behind some of the mountains, made the landscape below them dark, but very colorful, while the mountains it was behind were pitch black. Above them, the sky had many different hues to it, starting off from a light violet, to a dark purple, and then there were streaks of red close to the sun, getting brighter as it got nearer. The ring of fire around Death Mountain had some of the colors on the mountain dancing around, and made it seem like the landscape was moving.

"I've never seen anything like it." Tessa murmured, leaning her elbows on the bottom of the railing and propping her head up with her hands.

"Neither have I." Navi sighed. "I think I might be a bit sad when the ring of fire turns back into a cloud. Even though it is a sign of danger, it sure does make things look prettier in situations like this."

"That's only if we succeed in our mission." Link sighed. Tessa looked at him out of the corner of her eye, and sighed inwardly.

'_He doesn't have to be so tense all of the time.'_ Tessa thought. _'If he could forget about those things for just a moment, he'd be able to truly enjoy things like this.'_ Then, standing up straighter, the moment ruined for both her and Navi, she turned towards the cave. "Let's get going then." Tessa murmured, and Navi hopped off of Tessa's head and began to fly, following the girl into the cave. Link was curious as to the sudden change of mood, but didn't say anything. Instead, he passed Tessa at the entrance of the cave so that he could lead her down to where they needed to go, and proceeded forward.

Since the night air was setting in, the cave leading down to Goron city was quite a bit cooler than what it could have been during the day. Tessa silently shivered, and wondered if Link was as affected by the cold as she was. Navi, who was also shivering, flew into Link's hat, and the cave went completely dark.

Tessa and Link both stopped to adjust their eyes, but it was so dark it probably didn't matter. Tessa groaned and tried to walk forward, but almost five steps into the attempt she tripped on a rock and crashed into Link's back before slamming face-first onto the ground. "Owwie…"

Link heard her muffled voice below him, and bent down to grab her wrist, and help her to her feet. "Maybe we should hold hands or something. I can guide you better if you know where I am." Link suggested. Unknowingly to him, Tessa blushed about ten shades of red.

"Uhhh…sure…" Tessa murmured, and Link grasped her hand. Tessa's face seemed to be very hot, and she silently wondered if it was glowing. _'Why is it such a big deal?'_

They continued on until a light could be seen from the tunnel. They headed right for it, and Tessa gasped as they came upon the end. From there, it was like an underground mall, except with no stores and a heck of a lot more primitive. There were several floors, all of them with a giant hole in the middle to look down to the lower levels. On the top level, which was what they were on, there was rope tied to a rock that was hanging in midair, the three ropes were probably pulled very taut in order to achieve this. Tessa walked forward and looked down to see a statue in the center of the lower floor, although she could only see the top of it. Along with the oddities, she took note of the open doorways, which were somewhat larger than what she was used to. They weren't much taller, about a foot or so, but they were considerably wider. A few doorways were even larger than that.

After taking all of this in, Tessa finally took note in the most important, and strange fact at all. She turned to Link with questioning eyes.

"Link…you said this was a city?" Tessa asked. Link nodded. "So…why is there nobody here?" Navi flew around almost immediately after this phrase, darting in and out of doors, and finally flying down to lower levels. Link looked grave, and sat on the floor while Navi continued her sweep of the city. Tessa sat down next to him to await Navi's report. Finally, Navi came back.

"There's only one Goron here, but I don't recognize him…he's incredibly small, probably only a child. He's rolling around on the second level uncontrollably, like he's trying to run away from something." Link jumped to his feet and started running down the stairs to reach the second level, Navi zooming off after him. Tessa slowly got to her feet, and took one good look around.

"I wonder if Goron's are Neanderthals…" Tessa murmured, and shrugged before jogging off to join Link.

**_End of Chappie_**

_I was going to write more, but I think it's just easier for me to cut off here and start with a new chapter instead of continuing on. XD I'm a lazy bum. Review please!_


	17. LinkGoro and the Red Tunics

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own Zelda or any of the concepts from Inuyasha that I have put in this ficcie!_

_**Ocarina of Time: The Three Goddesses Reincarnated**_

**Chapter Seventeen: Link-Goro and the Red Tunics**

"Aw, he looks frightened…is that a he?" Tessa asked, kneeling down to the trembling Goron. Link shrugged, and Navi didn't answer, so she just assumed that the small Goron was a he. "Well…actually…he looks like a frightened rock…" Tessa murmured as an afterthought, and she put her hand on the small Goron's back.

"Servant of Ganondorf!" The small Goron shouted suddenly, and Tessa jumped back a bit. "If you're here to feed me to Volvogia, then hear my name and tremble!" There was a slight pause, and the three waited for the Goron to continue. "My name is…Link-Goro!"

At first the three were stupefied, and then Navi and Tessa dropped to the ground laughing hysterically. "You're joking!" Tessa said in between squeaks of laughter.

"I am not!" Unfortunately for the poor Goron, this only caused Tessa and Navi to laugh harder, while Link simply looked a bit irritated.

"Well…these two idiots are Navi, my fairy, and Tessa, the girl who follows me around." Link grumbled, and got shouts of protest from the two girls, stopping their laughter.

"That's not nice!" They shouted at the same time.

"As for me, my name is Link." Link glared at the two, who both sat on the ground cross-legged and pouted for being called idiots.

"Jerk." They grumbled. The Goron remained silent for a moment, before unfolding from his round rock form slightly.

"Link? The hero of the Gorons?" Link-Goro murmured. "The Link from seven years ago? The Link I was named after?"

"Yeah…" Link nodded, and then grew confused. "Wait, they named you after me?"

Link-Goro unfolded completely, and stood up, to show that he was about a foot shorter than Tessa, who was pretty short for a human already. "My father did. Darunia. You two are sworn brothers, remember?" Link-Goro looked sad. "Why haven't you visited Goron City for the past seven years?"

"Eh…it's a long story…" Link waved it off. The Goron looked unsure, but didn't press on the subject. Link frowned, and looked at the Goron closely. "Where are the others?"

This turned out to be a mistake, Link quickly found out, as suddenly Link-Goro started to bawl uncontrollably. Tessa ran to the Goron child and hugged him, trying to calm him down. She patted him on the head a few times, and shushed quietly a few times, and it seemed to work. Link was wide-eyed at the display.

'_Since when is Tessa…so…motherly?'_

"Th…Th…" The Goron child sniffed a few times, and finally able to choke out some words. "They…They…" Tessa started to hum a bit, a tune that Link was unfamiliar with, and suddenly the Goron was calm. Tessa let go of the Goron after one last final squeeze, and backed away a bit, still sitting on the ground in front of him. "Ganondorf and his army took them into the Fire Temple, to be devoured by Volvogia!" The Goron went into hysterics again.

Tessa turned to Link, an eyebrow raised. "Volvogia?"

"Don't ask me…I had to deal with King Dodongo seven years ago, not anything, or anybody known as Volvogia." Tessa twitched a small bit, and turned to the small Goron. She hugged him again, and began to hum the tune again. Link-Goro calmed down after a minute, and wiped his eyes.

"Volvogia is a great fire dragon, who was sealed away by my ancestors…" The Goron sniffed again. "Unfortunately, when King Ganondorf came into power, he revived the dragon to make us obey him by using fear. But…my father couldn't take it anymore, and the Goron race rebelled against Ganondorf's army." There was a small sniff that came from Link-Goro, and he wiped his eyes, before continuing on with his explanation. "The army was too powerful for us to handle, but Ganondorf couldn't handle us either. So, he set a trap, and imprisoned the Goron army, and sent them to the fire temple, to be eaten by Volvogia one by one." Tessa sighed when Link-Goro started to bawl again.

"Oh dear…" Navi murmured, and fluttered around the Goron rapidly, trying to calm him down. Tessa stood up, and looked at Link.

"What should we do?" Tessa frowned. Link sighed, and this time went down to the Goron. He put his hand on Link-Goro's shoulder, and spoke to him.

"Link-Goro, if you want me to save your friends and family, you'll have to calm down, and answer a few of my questions." For some reason, this seemed to calm down the Goron more rapidly than Tessa's coddling, and he looked determined as he looked into Link's eyes. "First of all, was Darunia taken with the rest of the Goron army?"

The Goron grinned somewhat sadly, and shook his head. "No, he went to battle Volvogia and kill the dragon! My father would die for his people!" This seemed to trouble the young Goron, but he didn't cry this time.

"My second question, where is the fire temple?"

"It's on the top of Death Mountain, but I can show you a shortcut!" The Goron said excitedly. Then, a thoughtful look dawned on his features. "Of course, you're a Hylian, and won't be able to stand the heat of the volcano…"

"And I'm human, and I can't do so either." Tessa grumbled to herself.

"I'll give you a special tunic, made for your kind!" The Goron grinned, and started to roll of in a direction only he was sure of. Link took off after him, Navi following closely, while Tessa stared.

"How come that worked better than my lullaby?" Tessa grumbled, standing up and trudging off after them, grumbling about stupid boys. "My method would have worked if that Goron was a girl…"

"It's just a red version of my green tunic…" Link said in doubt, inspecting the tunic. Tessa grabbed the tunic from Link's hands, and felt the fabric. The material felt weird to her fingers, and she sighed.

"Is it made from a special cloth?" She asked, fiddling with the sleeves. Link-Goro nodded.

"It doesn't burn, but that's not what helps…there's a special magic that's been put into it, to protect the wearer from the heat. That doesn't mean that you won't get burned if you come in direct contact with fire or magma, but you won't be affected from the heat otherwise." Tessa frowned, and gave the tunic back to Link.

"Do you have one for girls?" She asked, and the Goron nodded, and rolled off for a brief moment, returning with another red tunic. This time, it was cut with no sleeves, and it went down to her knees. Tessa guessed that the tunic was made for somebody taller. The goron also provided Tessa with a special bracelet, with a crown symbol on it.

"It doesn't look like you're very strong, this will help you pick up heavier objects…" The Goron murmured. Navi gave a brief cackle, and Tessa was annoyed at first, but then realized that it was a kind gesture. She slipped the bracelet on over her wrist, and hugged the Goron.

"Thank you for taking everything into full consideration. Your father must be proud of you." Tessa murmured, and the Goron felt tears well up in his eyes, before wiping them away. Tessa released him, and gave him a pat on the head, before spinning around to face Link. "All right, I'm going off to find a private place to change. Navi, make sure he doesn't come after me like a peeping tom." Then, she walked away to do as she said. Navi laughed at the sudden red face that Link acquired.

It didn't take them long to change, and when Tessa came back, she looked quite funny in the large tunic, but Link's tunic seemed to fit him just fine. "So, where is this temple?" Tessa asked. She adjusted the bow and quiver on her back, since she had to adjust it so that it wouldn't interfere with the extra fabric.

"This way!" Link-Goro suddenly rolled off, and the three had to quickly chase after him to keep up. It didn't take them long to reach Darunia's room, and the statue that the Goron had begun to push in order to open the pathway for the fighters. It was a large passageway, meant for a large Goron.

"Please…save my father!" Link-Goro exclaimed, tears pouring out of his eyes. Link and Tessa nodded, Tessa giving the Goron a quick hug, before they darted into the tunnel, Navi being their only light.

"Please…"

**_End of Chappie_**

_Another short chapter. Oh well…review please!_


	18. An Encounter with Darunia

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own Zelda or any of the concepts from Inuyasha that I have put in this ficcie!_

_**Ocarina of Time: The Three Goddesses Reincarnated**_

**Chapter Eighteen: An Encounter with Darunia**

When Link-Goro had said hot, they didn't know that the fire temple would be quite like what had been laid out before them. They were literally walking into a volcano, their only protection from falling into the lava were a few creaky old wooden bridges. How those bridges didn't burn up from the heat was anybody's guess, but magic probably had something to do with it.

Unfortunately, there was a small problem. They couldn't get past the first bridge, because the first bridge had been sawed in half, or had finally given into the heat. Tessa peered over the edge, gave a small squeak of fright, and ran behind Link. "Umm…this sucks…" Tessa murmured, peering out from his side. Link sighed, and pulled out his hook shot. "Hold on…" He murmured, and Tessa obeyed, grabbing Link around his chest tightly. He shot the hook, and it grabbed a firm hold of one of the pieces of wood on the remaining part of the bridge. They sailed through the air, and landed with no grace on the bridge.

Tessa hopped off Link and proceeded to walk forward, blushing like mad, until a shadowy form walked towards the two. Tessa paused, and continued walking, feeling like she was being pulled toward something. She passed Sheik with a slight wave, who stopped to stare as she walked towards the platform on the other side of the bridge. Sheik kept on watching, until Tessa stopped in the middle of it. Link was still getting up, and didn't even notice that Tessa had left, or that Sheik was still in the shadows, yet slightly visible to him.

Tessa felt lightheaded, and dizzy, and dropped to her knees first, her pupils dilated and she felt like she was encompassed by fire.

"Who is that girl, really?" Sheik murmured, before turning fully and starting to head towards the girl, walking out of Link's vision before he even looked. He circled the platform, and stared into the girl's face, and took note of her eyes before taking note that she was starting to sweat like nuts.

Then, Tessa passed out completely, continuing to shake and sweat like she had a fever. Sheik gasped and dove down to the girl.

'_**Little one, have you found any of the counterparts?'**_

'What are you talking about? I can't figure it out…' 

'_The counterparts! From your world!'_

'What?' 

'_**Din, don't shout at her.'**_

'If she's that incompetent…' 

'_**Din, don't.'**_

'_**Little one, are you sure you can't figure out what we're talking about?'**_

'I'm very sure…' 

'**The counterparts are the counterparts to the sages of this world. They exist in your own, and need to be awakened in their own way.'**

'Our time is running short…' 

'**We'll explain more at our next meeting.'**

'_**Continue to help Link with his quest.'**_

'_Don't fail, or else.'_

Tessa awakened to dark red eyes peering into her face. Her own dark brown eyes widened, and she jumped back about ten feet. Then, Tessa realized who it was, and clutched her hand over her heart. "Sheik! Don't do that! You scared me!"

Sheik's eyes seemed to frown, since Tessa couldn't see his facial features under his mask. "What just happened to you?" Sheik asked, very seriously. Tessa's face paled.

"Did you see me pass out?" Tessa asked.

"Yes, I did."

"Did you hear the voices as well?"

"What voices?"

"There were three of them, otherworldly it seemed. All of them seemed to be women. They told me to find…" Tessa's face suddenly went into confusion. Sheik walked over to the girl, and knelt before her.

"What did they tell you to find?" He asked calmly. Tessa looked into Sheik's eyes momentarily, and then at her own hands, and noticed that they were starting to become somewhat rough.

"I…can't remember. It was something I didn't understand, and now I can't even remember…" Tessa murmured, frustrated with herself. "What am I supposed to find?"

Sheik straightened his back, and sighed. "If you remember, please tell somebody, and next time we meet, please tell me." Tessa's eyes widened, and she grabbed the cloth on Sheik's leg. He looked at her quizzically.

"Don't tell Link, he doesn't need to worry about me. He has his own problems, and I need to try and protect him. It'll be harder if he can't concentrate on his quest…" Tessa murmured, and Sheik gave a surprised look, before his eyes softened. Once again, Tessa could have sworn she saw blue in Sheik's eyes, if only for a split second.

"Of course. Come on, I have teach Link the song." Sheik offered Tessa a hand up, and she took it. She dusted herself off, and turned to Sheik.

"I-"

"Tessa!" Link shouted, and both Tessa and Sheik turned to face the Hero of Time, who was running towards them. "Why did you…Sheik?" He stopped in front of them, confused.

"Sorry, we were having a small chat while we waited for you to get up from having your face planted firmly into the bridge." Sheik laughed, and Link looked irritated. Tessa gave Sheik a grateful glance, that Navi didn't miss, but Link did.

"Right."

"I have to teach you the Bolero of Fire, get out your Ocarina."

Sheik had left, and Link and Tessa were headed down a ladder that lead into the Fire Temple officially. "Sheik is very effeminate, isn't he?" Tessa said casually from above Link. Link choked on nothing, and touched ground.

"What are you talking about?" Link asked, and Tessa grinned, also touching ground after he moved out of the way.

"Well, in my world, men don't usually wear tight clothes, and if they do, they are usually homosexual. Do you think he likes guys?" Tessa wondered genuinely. Link twitched, while Navi burst into a fit of laughter, clutching onto Link's shoulder to keep her from falling onto the ground.

"What got you started on that?" Link asked, bewildered. Tessa shrugged, and grinned.

"I don't know, just an observation I made while chatting with him." Tessa sighed. "Can we get off of this topic, and start on trying to keep our promise to Link-Goro?"

"You were the one who started the conversation!" Link protested. Tessa shrugged, not really paying attention, and headed forward without him.

"Eh…whatever." Tessa tossed over her shoulder. Link Crossed his arms, a little bit ticked off, for no reason. Navi simply giggled some more, and flew over to Tessa.

The trio came to a halt when they reached the staircase. It wasn't that large of a staircase, but it still looked kind of intimidating. There were what Tessa guessed to be occult statues of some kind with open mouths, while flames burned inside of them.

"Something tells me this isn't going to be easy…" Link eyed the flames with distrust. Tessa gave him an odd look, and ran up the stairs to the flames, and stared.

"I don't know, I really like fire, it's lots of fun to play with at home." Tessa shrugged, and held her hands in the fire. "And the tunics really do work. I'm not feeling the burn at all!" She giggled, and moved her hand around in the fire. "This is so cool!"

"I've never liked fire. It's a destructive force that just creates wasteland." Link frowned, walking besides Tessa, and slowly sticking his hand in one of the other statues' mouths. Tessa frowned as well, but still kept her hand moving around in the fire.

"Where does that feeling come from?" Tessa turned to look at Link, her hand still in the fire.

"Any fire that happened in the Lost Forest was never a good thing. It burned trees, and killed those living in the area. It destroyed homes, and left nothing but ash in its place." Link glared into the flames, his hand spread out briefly, before clenching in a fist in the fire, and bringing his hand out. When he opened his hand again, there was no evidence that he had attempted to grab flame. It was too unnatural to him.

Tessa smiled softly, and looked at her hand in the fire. "Fire creates life as well. When a fire goes through a forest, it burns the dead trees to make place for the new ones. Yes, they can get a bit out of control, and kill the living, but it's a natural process that every forest has to go through." Tessa then grinned, a slight malice in her eye. "It's also fun to experiment with it too. Fireworks are the best, and firecrackers as well! Nothing calms me down like a good explosion!" Tessa yanked her hand out of the fire and did a small twirl. "Explosions are good!" She cackled for a second, and turned to Link. "So, let's get on with the quest, shall we?"

Link blinked, bewildered for a moment, and then nodded. He looked at both of the doors, one to his left, and one to his right, not sure which one to go through. Tessa shrugged, and grinned. "Let's try the left one."

"How do you know that's the right one?" Link asked, skeptical. Tessa simply grinned at him, and shrugged.

"I don't know, but I always trust Mo!" She giggled, and started to walk off. Navi and Link, albeit confused as to whom "Mo" was, just shrugged and followed her through the door, only to be met by a surprised shout of "Hey! Isn't he a Goron?"

Sure enough, the figure that Tessa was pointing to was a Goron.

"Darunia?" Link whispered at first, but then shouted it at a louder voice. The Goron turned around from a door that he was standing in front of, and a look of shock spread across his face.

"Brother?" Darunia shouted from across the room. His voice boomed, and rattled through Tessa's bones to the point where she had to drop to her knees to feel secure.

"Jeez…" Tessa murmured, a bit shocked by the intensity of the shout. "He could kill me if I stand close enough to him…just by his voice…" Of course, Tessa knew she was exaggerating, but it sure did seem possible…

"Where have you been all of this time?" The tone of the voice lowered greatly, but they were still able to hear it. Tessa sighed in relief.

"It's a long story…" Link sighed, still loud enough for Darunia to hear. "I met your son, he sent me here, to help you save your people, and defeat Volvogia!" Link said, with as much courage as he held, which was a lot of courage. Tessa looked at him with wide eyes.

'_He's so dedicated…'_ Tessa thought. _'That look in his eye…no wonder he was the one chosen to save Hyrule…'_

"You save my people, leave Volvogia to me." Darunia said, with a sad confidence. "I believe you can do this, but I don't believe you can cross the river of lava between us." Darunia then let out a booming laugh that unsettled the other three, and then sobered up a lot. "Please, take care of my people, and make sure my son will always be taken care of."

"Right." Link nodded, and then Darunia turned around, and pushed open a rather large door, before he walked through it. The door slammed shut behind him, so the only noise in the room was the sound of running lava.

"Well…" Tessa murmured. She had a strange feeling she knew who the sage was, but that was only if the pattern followed. Although, it was like something told her aside from her hunch, a general feeling.

'_God, I need to get my head sorted out.'_ Tessa then reconsidered. _'Nah, I just need a psychiatrist or something, but I don't feel like being asked on my feelings right now…so screw it.'_

Link, while Tessa was trying to understand her strange feeling, was trying to figure out a way to save the Gorons, and help Darunia. Obviously, he couldn't have Tessa go off on her own, she'd end up getting herself killed. He then looked at the river of lava, and knew that he had no means of crossing it. There was nothing that his hook shot could grab on to.

Tessa, while trying to sort out her thoughts still, and looked up to the ceiling. Then, after a moment, she registered something odd.

"Why is there a big thing up there?" She pointed, almost sleepily. Link blinked and looked at her, before he looked up at the ceiling where she was pointing. It looked like a giant platform was stuck in the ceiling, like it was meant to come down, but needed an extra push.

"That…could be our way to help Darunia." Link said in a determined manner while Tessa just quirked her eyebrow at the statement.

"There's more than one way to help Darunia you know. One of those options might be to actually listen to what he asks you to do." Tessa frowned. Link frowned right back at her. "He asked you to save his people. You're his sworn brother, so he trusts you to keep your promise."

"If I destroy Volvogia now, then there won't be evil to worry about, and saving his people won't be a problem!" Link protested. Tessa just sighed.

"Save his people first. That's what he expects from you, isn't it?" Tessa stared straight into his eyes. "Then you can help him defeat Volvogia. He's doing his duty as their leader, respect that. I know that helping your friend, your brother, is something that means a lot to you right now, but try doing something for him."

Link stared at her, as if he couldn't believe the words that came from her mouth, but he had to admit that they made sense. Even if he did disagree with them, a lot. Link shrugged his shoulders in defeat.

"That doesn't mean that you can't take a shortcut." Tessa grinned up at him. "We're going to have to find a way to get that thing up in the ceiling down here, and then get down here fast enough so that the magma hasn't melted it, so that you can get across."

"Is there a reason you said 'you' instead of 'we'?" Link asked, his tone deepening. Tessa rolled her eyes.

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I like to snoop, so I'll probably be able to find the hidden Goron's, and free them. If I can't figure out how to free them, I'll just keep on trying until I get it right."

"You are not perfectly capable of taking care of yourself." Link said exasperatedly. Tessa simply stuck her tongue out at him, and she finally stood up.

"Deal with it. We don't know how dangerous that dragon is, so the faster you get to Darunia, the faster you can defeat Volvogia. My only regret is that I don't get to see a dragon."

_**End of Chappie**_

_I know, a while since an update, but I literally couldn't figure out what had happened to the domain, until a friend of mine redirected me to the temporary one. - Sorry. A new character shall be introduced in the next chapter, or the one after. OH HOW EVIL I AM:D The character belongs to SouChan, so ya'll know. (Freedom of Speech Information, not intended for Fanfiction net.) Review please!_


	19. The Fire Temple

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own Zelda or any of the concepts from Inuyasha that I have put in this ficcie!_

_**Ocarina of Time: The Three Goddesses Reincarnated**_

**Chapter Nineteen: The Fire Temple**

"It's so warm in here…" Tessa wiped some sweat off her brow as she followed Link through the fiery passages of the Fire Temple. Link was ahead of both of them, and Navi was resting on top of Tessa's head, the heat seemed to affect Navi as well, but she didn't even need a tunic, her own magic seemed to protect her to where the heat was somewhat tolerable.

"How long have we been wandering around?" Navi asked, her voice higher so that Link could hear it. Link shrugged, but continued walking.

"Jeez, what a one-track mind." Tessa grumbled. Navi simply giggled in exchange.

"Tessa?" Navi whispered so that the two could have a private conversation. "Are you sure you're going to be fine if you have to go off on your own?" Tessa sighed, and shook her head lightly. "You're going to do it anyway, aren't you?" Tessa nodded in response this time.

"I just hope that I'm not needed at the battle. I know there's not much I could do, but I'm supposed to keep the Hero alive…" Tessa murmured as quietly as she could. "I just hope…he's able to make it out alive, and well."

"Don't worry, he's got me." Navi whispered. "The two of us have worked as a team before. I'll try to keep you updated on his status as well." Tessa quirked an eyebrow at what Navi said.

"How would you be able to do that?" Navi was silent for a moment. "You can't, can you?" Navi sighed in response.

"I'm sorry."

"It's the thought that counts, Navi." Tessa smiled. Navi still sighed. "I won't worry about it, I trust you and him." They both looked at Link. "I just wish he could…"

"I know what you mean." Navi murmured. Suddenly, a wall of flame shot up in front of Tessa, and she almost stumbled into it, if she hadn't fallen backwards first. A slight yelp came from her mouth, and Link finally whirled around to see what had happened. Navi flew around Tessa frantically.

"Go to him!" Tessa shouted at Navi, who complied and flew over the tall wall of fire to Link. The firewall just kept on burning, getting thicker, and higher.

"Tessa!" Link shouted.

"Just because there's a fire wall between us doesn't mean I can't hear you." Tessa said, at a tone slightly louder than her average talking tone. "Look, I think this is where we have to split up…"

"Why don't you just jump through the fire?" Link asked.

"I don't think the tunics will protect us if we're completely on fire. There's a difference between this and sticking your hand in a flame!" Tessa growled. "Look, there's got to be another way around, you concentrate on your half of the deal, and I'll be fine!"

Link, although unsure, nodded in agreement. It wasn't like either of them had any other choice. After one quick nod of goodbye, the two separated, and ran to try and finish their tasks.

* * *

A tall figure grinned slightly to herself from the shadows of the temple. "Phase One, complete." She stood up, and stretched. "It's about time I have something to do, it gets so boring in the castle."

The girl was rather tall, about 5'10 skin that was in a medium tan. Her eyes surveyed the crystal ball in front of her. "Stupid loaned powers…" She growled. The girl, Rhea, could only see through one of her eyes, the black one. Her other eye was completely blind, and grayish in color. Her other facial features were hidden by a scarf that wrapped around her head. Her clothes were a basic black shirt and black pants, with basic soft-soled shoes.

"Now, to figure out who Link's companion is, really." Rhea grinned, and slipped into the shadows.

* * *

Link and Navi hadn't gone too far before they reached rather large door. Without a second thought, Link pushed through the door and another wave of heat blasted him completely. Navi had to rest herself on Link's shoulder for a minute, just to bear the heat.

In front of them was a bridge, a rather long bridge over a boiling pool of lava. To their left and right, skulls were jumping in and out of the lava with glee. The burning sensation never seemed to occur to them. Fire-covered bats flew around them at random intervals. Across the bridge lay another door.

"Do you think it's a good idea to cross?" Navi murmured.

"It's the only option we have, I'll just keep guard. It can't be as simple as crossing the bridge." Link sighed. He tensed up, but then began to walk carefully across the bridge. He made it about a quarter of the way across, when he heard a very faint snapping sound. Link whirled around, and saw a fire bat burning one of the ropes at the end of the bridge he had just come from.

"Run!" Navi shouted, and Link started to make a mad dash for the other end of the bridge. He got about halfway when his right foot fell through the bridge, and he tripped and fell. Navi screeched as she watched one of the planks of wood cut deeply into Link's leg.

Then, one side of the bridge snapped. The fire bat had accomplished its goal of burning one of the edges of the bridge. Now it began on the parallel edge. The bridge was going to fall into the lava, with Link stuck to it. The bridge wasn't high enough for him to even consider that he could just cling onto the bridge, except at the very other end of the bridge.

"Shit." Link growled, gripping onto the edge of the bridge, he kicked his injured leg back, and forced it through the planks behind him, so that it was free. Then, he stood up, although the bridge was very wobbly since one of the ends was broken, he forced himself to adjust and he kept on running, stumbling from one end to the other.

**_SNAP!_**

He felt the bridge start to give out from under him, and gave his last effort to jump to the end of the bridge.

* * *

Tessa wiped her brow yet again. The heat was so intense, and it just seemed to get worse. She had been walking for only a few minutes, but she had already begun to think that she was just going to get stuck with nothing accomplished, when the floor disappeared from underneath her. The sensation was weird, at one point, she was standing up in thin air, and then she suddenly plummeted through the air, until she seemed to connect with some sort of slide. Her screams followed her all of the way down.

She didn't land on anything soft either. It felt like she landed full frontal into a boulder, before falling down ungracefully to the ground.

"Goro?" The word seemed to vibrate throughout the room, wherever she was. A headache suddenly sprung upon her, and she groaned. "Are you all right Goro?" A voice directly above her asked. Tessa cracked her eyes open, to come face-to-face with a Goron. She jumped back up to a standing position, to realize that Gorons surrounded her.

"Are you the Gorons that were taken from Goron City?" Tessa asked quickly, trying her hardest to forget her headache. They all nodded. "Where are we?" A sad look seemed to flash through all of the Gorons' features.

"In the holding chambers, before we get eaten. They hand-pick us one at a time…" The Goron closest to her said, he looked highly disturbed.

"It's a giant cage, all of the Gorons are here." The Goron next to that one followed. Tessa wasn't sure what to think of it all.

**_CLINK._**

The Gorons screamed in unison, and rolled into shivering rocks of fear. Tessa was bewildered, until she saw the far-end of the cage that the doors had opened. What looked to be heavily armored knights had entered the cage, with a shadowy figure among them.

(break)

Link hoisted himself up with a lot of difficulty. By pure luck he had been able to grab the edge of the platform leading to the next door, but only by his fingertips. As soon as he had gotten himself up, he collapsed ungracefully onto the ground. He lay there for a moment as he struggled to get his breath before he stood up and looked at the floor in front of him.

"That's more bad news…how are we going to get back if we can't go the way we came?" Navi murmured, looking back towards the river of lava, and the broken bridge, which had now burst into flames. Then, he turned and walked through the door, only to be met by what looked like a passageway outlined by a thin, but definitely very hot wall of flames.

* * *

Tessa almost instinctively tried to make herself invisible, but realized that it would have been a sad attempt to curl up into a ball of cloth, while there were just a bunch of rocks around her. She also stuck out like a sore thumb, with her red tunic. It probably didn't help that she human, either.

The armored knights shoved through the Goron's, kicking their way through them, but realized that it was pointless to try, and eventually just ended up walking over them, and on them in some instances. Tessa's wide eyes turned to a glare. _'Those guys are a bunch of bastards!'_ Tessa growled inside of her mind. They stopped in front of her, though she wasn't too surprised. She was sure that humans weren't that common in a Goron cage.

"You are to come with us." One of the smaller knights ordered. Although he was a smaller knight, he was still considerably larger than Tessa. However, Tessa just kept on glaring, and crossed her arms, while applying her weight to one hip.

"What if I don't want to come?" Tessa asked, quirking an eyebrow, her glare still in place. Suddenly, a sword was at her throat, the tip of it poking just enough to hurt quite a bit, not hard enough to break skin. Tessa's glare dropped to fear, and she almost fell over backwards.

"All right, all right. I'll come with you assholes." Tessa grumbled, and waited for the sword to be removed from her neck. Once it was, she grinned, and suddenly dove between the crowd of Knights, sliding for a bit on the ground before she actually stood up and began to bolt. "Suckers!" Tessa laughed, and headed for the shadowy figure head-on. Although she was pretty sure the figure was an enemy, at least the enemy wasn't wearing armor, although the figure was about ten inches taller than herself. The figure wasn't bulky, however, which increased Tessa's chances by at least a tad.

That's what Tessa thought, anyway. She attempted to just slide past the figure too, and was surprised when something grabbed onto her semi-short hair, and forced her back with a painful, forceful tug. Tessa was thrown to the ground with a yelp, and she laid there in a slight daze for a moment. The moment was long enough for the figure to put a foot on her neck.

"I wouldn't try escaping, if I were you." The figure grinned sadistically.

_'Oh…shit…'_

* * *

Link had soon found out that the pathway was the starting point to a maze that broke out in many directions. Some paths joined other paths, while some lead to dead ends. He had, at first, been trying to do this in full-speed, to try and get to wherever the maze led to quickly, but found out that he would either burn himself if he lost control of his momentum, or he would lose himself. Navi had tried looking at the maze from above, but the wall was just as high as the one that had separated them from Tessa.

"Navi, do you think there is any way of going through this maze in quicker time?" Link asked, him mind racing for ideas. Navi surveyed the passages, and observed them. She looked from the ceiling, to the ground.

"Link…" Navi murmured, her eyes pinpointed on the flames towards the ground. Link looked at her quizzically, waiting for whatever Navi was going to say. "I think I have figured it out." She flew towards the bottoms of the flames, and that was when Link noticed that a very small part of the flames at the bottom, almost completely unnoticeable, were a light shade of purple at one passage, and there was no color towards the bottom at another passage.

"Do you think if we follow the color of the flames, we could find the end?" Link asked. Navi flew up and down.

"I hope so, but it's really our only clue, isn't it?" So, without further ado, the two followed the path of the purple flames.

* * *

Tessa glared at her captors back, as she walked side-by-side with a Goron. Both of them were in chains, one went around their necks, like a collar, and another chain around their wrists in front. Their necks had a chain that connected them, so they couldn't get much farther than a few feet away from each other.

"This sucks." Tessa grumbled, glaring at the shadowy figure's back. She knew by now that the figure was female, but she wished she at least knew her captors name. Instead of finding out, she turned to the Goron with a comforting smile. "What's your name, if you don't mind my asking?" The Goron seemed very startle, but regarded her with a very nervous glance.

"I'm Werdon." The Goron murmured. Tessa nodded, to show that she had heard him.

"I'm Tessa, it's nice to meet you. Now tell me, what's happening here?" Tessa semi-whispered. She knew that it didn't really matter if their guards could hear them, and they probably could, but Tessa didn't want to disturb them any more than her life could chance.

"I believe they're going to feed us to Volvogia." Werdon murmured, close to tears.

"Shut up, the both of you!" The figure ordered, and Tessa stuck her tongue out at her. Once they had been walking for about ten more minutes, she stopped, and turned around to face them, before walked up to Tessa, looking down at her with eyes that Tessa was surprised to find out were two colors. One was black, and the other was gray.

"I need to ask you a few questions, about this so-called Hero of Time." The figure said, although it seemed more like a command to Tessa. Tessa just grinned.

"Fat chance, psycho." Tessa then spat in the figure's face, earning hardly a reaction. The figure simply wiped the saliva away, and then suddenly backhanded Tessa across the cheek sending her flying, until the chain connecting her to Werdon snapped taught, the momentum snapping her forward, until the chain dug into her neck. She then brought herself up, and glared. "You still aren't getting anything from me."

The figure then started to laugh. "Don't you have an inflated head, little girl?" She mocked cruelly. Tessa felt her glare deepen and the figure only laughed harder. "The way I see it, you have either two choices. Either surrender what you know about the Hero of Time, or I send you to the dragon."

* * *

Link grinned slightly, finally at the end of the maze. He had gone through a door that led him to a spinning, flaming monster. It had attacked him in vain, as Link sliced through the monster, it shrieked and dissolved into a crisp, the monster's ashes laid on the floor.

Now, there was a platform, and Link wondered what it was for. "What are the chances that stepping on it will kill me?" Link asked Navi. She flew over to it, and inspected it for traps.

"Not very much that I can see…try it out." Navi murmured slowly. Link nodded, and stepped onto the platform. Link nodded, and stepped onto it, only to jump back when it moved down under his weight.

"Navi…I think we have found our way to cross the lava…I think…" Link murmured, stepping onto the platform with his full weight. It gave in slightly, but it seemed to have a lot of friction with the wall, keeping it up where it was. "I hope…"

**_End of Chappie_**

_Well, I got it out a lot faster this time around. XD I really do have no life. Oh well. Oh, aren't I stinker, leaving it on a cliffie? Maybe I won't update it for a while…just to leave you guys hanging…_

_Then again, I'm going to get shot if I do so, so never mind. Review please! Oh, and Rhea (the shadowy figure) belongs to SouChan. I am simply borrowing her for the use of this fic. She gave me permission!_


	20. Volvogia

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own Zelda or any of the concepts from Inuyasha that I have put in this ficcie!_

_**Ocarina of Time: The Three Goddesses Reincarnated**_

**Chapter Twenty: Volvogia**

"This is your last chance, before I send you two to your inevitable deaths." The figure growled at Tessa, who simply glared in defiance. It looked as if Tessa was ready and confident to face her death, and the figure knew that the cause was hopeless. "Oh, all right then."

The guards pushed open the door, and threw Werdon and Tessa in. Before the guards shut the doors, the figure threw something that landed on the ground between Werdon and Tessa. Tessa's tough exterior dropped as soon as she heard the slam of the doors.

"Oh god…" Tessa murmured, looking at the weird area she was in. Her voice echoed around the whole room. Werdon burst into tears. In front of them was a pool of lava, with a platform on top of it. Covering the platform were uniformly placed holes, each about two feet in diameter. Tessa then looked down at what the figure had thrown towards Tessa and Werdon.

* * *

Rhea smirked as the doors slammed shut. "That's one nuisance dealt with." The guards simply looked at her quizzically.

"Lady Rhea…" One of the guards murmured. Rhea rolled her eyes at being called 'Lady' but didn't protest. "What did you throw to them?"

"That is none of your concern." Rhea snapped at the guard, who simply bowed, and both of the guards went back to their posts, leaving Rhea to stand there. _'Good luck.'_ Rhea thought towards the door, to Werdon and Tessa. _'It would be very interesting to meet you again.'_

* * *

Tessa attempted to grab the hammer, but realized the chain around their necks didn't allow for such a maneuver. Instead, Tessa tested the object's weight with her foot, but growled when it didn't budge. She glanced over at Werdon, and much to her dismay, he seemed to be pretty out of it with fear. "Werdon?" Tessa murmured. There was no response. "Werdon?" Tessa said, a little bit louder. "WERDON!" She shouted this time. Her volume was so loud, that Werdon jumped, before turned to her.

"Could you help me pick that up?" Tessa sighed, pointing to the ground. Werdon nodded, and both of them bent down. Werdon picked it up with ease, and they both stood straight.

Then, the ground underneath them started to shake. The platform ahead of them began to spew lava violently, one of the holes spurted lava much higher than the others. Werdon gasped, and dropped the hammer that he had picked up.

"Oh shit…" Tessa gasped, realizing that the dragon, Volvogia, was just about to reveal himself. "What do we do? What do we do?!" Tessa panicked, looking at the chain that kept them together. Werdon suddenly turned to face Tessa.

"I have an idea to break this chain!" Werdon smiled, but the fear was still evident in his eyes. Tessa nodded.

"What's your idea?" Tessa asked, eyeing the spewing lava in front of them. The Goron pointed at the door. Tessa looked, and saw what looked like a weird sort of handle sticking out. Tessa knew that she couldn't push open the door, and the way Werdon was, she doubted he could either.

"Grab onto that handle with both hands, and don't let go." Werdon ordered. Tessa raised her eyebrow, but complied, as they both ran towards the handle. The spewing behind them grew to be more violent. Tessa gripped onto the handle, and waited for whatever Werdon was going to do. He jumped, not very high into the air, and rolled into a ball. Then, while still in the air, he began to roll forward. When he touched ground, Tessa felt a tug of her chain. She couldn't turn her neck, but realized that the rolling in place twisted the chain violently, and put a lot of strain on its links.

Then, a roar went through the air. Volvogia was about to surface. Tessa tightened her grip, which was harder to do by the second, and prayed that everything would be okay. The chain snapped, and Werdon went rolling forward, onto the platform. Tessa was pulled from the door, and landed on her back. She got up quickly, and looked at the hammer. She attempted to pick it up, but then had to go with two hands. Frantically, she was able to lift it, and she hung it around her waist, where the weight was bearable. Tessa then ran back to the door, and looked as a dragonhead emerged from the spewing lava.

With one last gulp on nervousness, Tessa ran forward, and jumped onto the platform to join Werdon. They watched the dragon rise into the air as high as it possibly could go, and twist into a tight circle. The dragon was obviously eyeing them.

"So…it's an Asian dragon." Tessa sighed. "That makes everything better." She said sarcastically, her body quivering with fear. Volvogia was bright red, with a bright red jewel in the center of his forehead. Flames seemed to emit from his body, and his body moved through the air in a snake-like manner.

"We're going to die here, aren't we?" Werdon asked weakly as tears poured from his cheek.

* * *

Link clung onto the platform as it went flying through the air. It had taken a lot of jumping forcefully on top of it to dislodge it from its place in the ceiling, and now he just prayed that he was right about the platform.

The fall seemed to last several hours, although it had only taken a few seconds in reality. When it finally stopped, Link had almost rolled off due to the intensity of the slam. Lava went everywhere. He realized that the platform was going to fall over at the same time he saw the door. It would be easy for him to jump onto the area with the door, if he did it immediately.

Without thinking twice, he jumped and made it to the door. The platform behind him toppled over, and began to melt into the lava. He shuddered, and faced the door. He realized that the door was rattling slightly, even though it was made of pure stone. Navi flew out of his shirt, and looked into it.

"You don't suppose…Darunia's still fighting?" Navi squeaked excitedly. Link frowned in worry, and grabbed his hat from his shirt. He had realized that he would lose that hat, and any other semi-loose items if he didn't store them securely. Link placed the hat on his head, and rammed himself into the door. He kept onto the door, pushing into it with all of his strength. The door inched open, ever slowly, and he was able to slip into the room with Volvogia. With an unseen force, the door slammed shut behind him.

* * *

Tessa and Werdon had been dodging the dragons fire for as long as they could. Werdon's rolling gave him a much easier way to dodge, and because of his protective covering from his back, the lava pools hardly affected him. Tessa, however, could already feel her stamina start to dim, and she had already burned her foot severely when she accidentally stumbled into a lava pool.

Their attempts to escape only annoyed Volvogia more and more.

Volvogia turned to face Tessa, who had tripped over a protruding rock on the platform. His eyes burned into hers, and he moved in. _'Oh god, I am going to die here…' _Tessa thought, tears poured from her eyes as Volvogia circled around her. Tessa tried to stand, but her foot had had enough, and she simply stumbled back down onto the ground. She lay there on her stomach, tears poured even faster from her eyes. _'Werdon, please find a way to live…'_

Then, a shout pierced through the air, and Tessa was startled into turning her head towards the noise. Her cheek lay against the hot rock as she saw a sword drive itself into Volvogia's side. Volvogia reared up in pain, and turned to Link in rage.

Tessa smiled weakly in relief, as she brought herself to a sitting position. Werdon rolled over to Tessa, and then brought himself out of his rolled position. He grabbed Tessa's arm, and brought her over to a corner where they would be out of Link's way.

"Isn't that Link?" Werdon asked, when they finally stopped. Tessa nodded, the pain fully registering into her mind. The tunic had saved her from most of the burn, but it still felt like her foot would never stop bleeding. "He's the one who saved us from King Dodongo! He can defeat Volvogia!" Werdon said, admiration for the hero showed in his eyes. Tessa smiled, and hugged the Goron.

"I hope so." Tessa murmured, so quietly that he couldn't hear her.

Link stared Volvogia in the eyes. The dragon was seething with anger towards him, but Link wasn't sure what to think. Those eyes were so familiar…

Link shook himself out of it as quickly as he could, and dodged the fire-breath coming from Volvogia. Navi flew towards Volvogia's head, trying to determine any weakness, until she noticed the jewel on Volvogia's head. She circled it.

"Link!" She cried as she circled it frantically. "Try to break this jewel!" Navi ordered this time. She looked at the jewel, and saw a dark and sinister power work inside of it. Something definitely was not right with Volvogia.

Link waited for the fire-breath to stop, before he jumped on top of Volvogia's head. He climbed towards the jewel, and held onto Volvogia's horns as the dragon swung around. Finally, Volvogia stopped as he thought that Link had been thrown off. Link took the opportunity to strike the jewel with his sword. It only rebounded with a heavy vibration. Volvogia felt this, and swung his head violently again. Link went flying, and ended up in front of Werdon and Tessa.

"Ah…" Tessa murmured, as she had been watching the fight as closely as she could. "Try this…" Tessa took the hammer from her belt with two hands, and handed it to him, her arms shook heavily from the weight of the hammer. Link nodded, and grabbed it. He didn't have much trouble holding it with two hands, and placed it around his belt. He then ran to Volvogia, and jumped on top of the dragon's back.

"How do you know that will work?" Werdon asked. He watched as Link slowly made his way to Volvogia's head, spike by spike.

"I don't…but it's heavy enough with enough gravitational force, along with Link's own strength…it could hopefully break the jewel." Tessa murmured, her vision began to have black spots to it, and she felt lightheaded, the pain from her foot roared in her ears.

Link was close to Volvogia's head when the dragon suddenly took off into flight, high into the air. Navi stayed with the jewel, so that Link could have an easier time finding it. Link held onto the spike in front of him, and clung as tightly as he could while Volvogia twisted and turned violently in the air. Link had almost been thrown off multiple times.

"He has to win…" Werdon cried, and noticed that Tessa had passed out, and was lying on her side. He frowned, and placed Tessa on her back, safely away from the edge of the platform. Werdon then stood up, and realized what he had to do.

"I won't let my race be killed out by a dragon, at any cost." The Goron murmured, and moved towards the center of the platform. Volvogia noticed this, and stopped his attempts to shake Link off, before he dove and dropped to the ground mere feet in front of the Goron. "Well, what's stopping you from eating me?" Volvogia reared his head back, similar to the way a snake would before striking its pray. "Miss Tessa, and Link, the Hero of Time, please save Hyrule, and my kind." Werdon said, clearly enough for Link to hear it. Link's eyes widened.

"NO!" Link shouted, before Volvogia dove forward, and gripped onto Werdon with his jaw. Link dove forward in Volvogia's distraction, and was at the jewel when a sickening crunch resounded through the air. Link closed his eyes, as chewing sounds went through the air. His stomach twisted at the joyful sounds that came from Volvogia.

"Link!" Navi shouted, although shakily. Link shook his head, and brought the hammer over his head. He then forced it down onto the jewel, and heard it shatter under the sheer force of the hammer. The darkness spread like a cloud, then split in half, one side going into Volvogia's head, and the other half darted itself into Link's own mind. Without knowing, he dropped the hammer, and collapsed from Volvogia's head, and onto the rock ground below him, unconscious. Volvogia dropped to the ground as well.

_"Look Navi, an egg!" Link shouted, mostly from excitement. He was young then, and was on his way to Goron City for the first time. Navi looked at the odd nest, it was hug, and the egg was easily the size of Link's head. Link took hold of the egg, and sat down next to it, eager to figure out what kind of egg it could be._

_"Are you sure you want to be caught here when the egg's mother comes back?" Navi said nervously, fluttering around looking for anything that could have an egg that size. Link shrugged, and poked it. "It's so big! I wonder what it is…" Link murmured, eyeing the egg closely. The egg was a very light shade of red, and seemed to have darker red shades that made out flames towards the bottom of the egg._

_"What kind of egg is it?" Link asked himself as he stared at the egg even more. Navi sighed, and looked at the cliff surroundings around them._

_"Kids…" Navi murmured, as she watched the sun set slowly, the area around them grew darker with each passing moment._

_The egg then cracked slightly. Link jumped, and then his excitement grew. "I'm going to find out what it is now!" Link exclaimed. Navi sighed, and flew over to Link's shoulder, as she knew that his curiosity wouldn't simmer until he knew the answer. She would never admit that she was just as curious as he was._

_A piece of shell went flying into the air, and then the whole egg just burst. The soft eggshell barely scraped Link's cheek, he didn't even bleed. In front of Link stood a dragon, a bright red baby dragon._

_"Aww, he's so cute! What is he?" Link turned to Navi, who sighed._

_"Have you never heard of dragons before?" Navi asked, after which Link just shook his head. "Well, he's a dragon."_

_"Awesome!" Link cried, and held out his hand for the baby to sniff. The dragon did, and let out a little croak of delight, before tackling Link and licking his face. Link just laughed, as he tried to remove the overexcited dragon off him. Finally, Link won, and sat the dragon in front of him. "Well, I'll stay here until your mother comes." Link grinned, much to Navi's dismay._

_"Don't we have to get to Goron City?" Navi asked hurriedly. Link shrugged, and poked the baby dragon's nose._

_So, the two spent half the night with the dragon. They played with him, and grew more attached with each moment that passed. Link didn't pay attention to the tired feeling that seemed to engulf him very steadily._

_Then, a giant roar went through the air. Navi and Link stiffened up, while the dragon just chirped in happiness at the sound. Suddenly, a giant dragon flew over them, and turned, before she stopped right next to the nest._

_"Hi! Your son hatched!" Link shouted, somewhat nervously as the dragon looked down at her son, and the two intruders._

_"What have you been doing to my son?" The mother dragon asked suspiciously. Her jaw didn't move, but the words seemed to vibrate off her being._

_"I've been playing with him. He's really fun to be around. I told him I'd stay until you arrived." Link said, more sure of himself. He even grinned up at the mother dragon. The mother dragon just nuzzled her son._

_"Thank you for staying with him. Now, I advise you leave to wherever your journey should take you." The mother advised softly. Link and Navi nodded, and trudged on their way, after one last hug from the baby dragon._

Both Volvogia and Link had tears in their eyes, although they were both still unconscious. Navi had been observing the two, when suddenly she realized just who this dragon was the same one from seven years ago…

_Link and Navi were on their way back to Kakariko Village, after they had defeated King Dodongo. Link had a small bandage wrapped around his arm, from a burn he had received. It was minor, nothing a little bit of potion could heal, but they had a long way down the mountain. It didn't take them very long to reach the dragon's nest. The mother dragon acknowledged them as they went by, but the baby dragon jumped into Link's arms. The baby dragon chirped in happiness._

_"He seems to be fond of you." The mother dragon's voice showed evidence that she was smiling. Link nodded, and patted the baby dragon on the head. "His name is Okhip, if you wanted to know."_

_Okhip chirped in response to this, and grabbed onto Link's hat with his teeth. Then, Okhip ran off, and a game of chase began. Although Link and Okhip only played for a little while, they had a great time. When it was time to go, they said their farewells, and were on their way._

Link abruptly woke up, when the cloud of darkness left his mind, and entered Volvogia's mind fully. Volvogia rose into the air, and looked at Link, a glossy look overcame Volvogia's eyes.

"Okhip?" Link asked. Volvogia nodded, but then his eyes were taken over by a red color, and he dove for Link, ready to engulf him. Link jumped out of the way, and looked over at Volvogia, about ready to burst into tears.

"Kill me Link…" Volvogia cried. "It's the only way to free me from Ganondorf's spell." Link shook his head, but had to dodge once again, as the spell overtook Volvogia again.

It took Link nearly five minutes of dodging to realize that Volvogia was right, killing him would be the only way, and one death could save millions…but that never made anything easier for Link. The image of Okhip being born ran through his head again. With one final shake of his head, he wiped the tears from his eyes, and drew his sword.

"I'm sorry, Okhip." Link murmured, and brought his sword into a defense mode. Volvogia dove for him, and Link ducked underneath Volvogia's head. He then drove the Master Sword through Volvogia's skull. An ear-splitting screech went through the air.

"Thank you, Link…" Volvogia's voice sounded, and he collapsed onto the platform, dead. The sword had gone straight through his brain. Link's eyes poured with tears as he wrenched the sword from Volvogia's skull.

"Okhip…" Link murmured, as he patted Volvogia's head. "Please have a good rest…" Navi swirled to him, and ducked inside of Link's hat, tears coming from her small form. Link gave one last look to Okhip, and trudged over to Tessa. He grabbed her hand as the familiar blue light engulfed him, and thus it engulfed her as well.

"Link…" Darunia's voice sounded, and Link finally looked up to see that time had passed quickly during the journey to the Chamber of Sages. "Brother, you did a good job. What you did was hard to do, and I'm sorry for that." Little blue light flecks went up to Link, and went to his wounds. They also went around to Tessa's own wounds, and she stirred.

"So, you're the Sage of Fire, aren't you?" Link said, his voice sounded rather defeated. Darunia nodded, and for a second turned to Tessa.

"I thought I should let the girl know, that my people broke free after her and Werdon were taken from the cage. They fought against the guards, and are now back in Goron City. Before Werdon continued on, I was able to speak to him."

Tessa listened intently, as tears sprang to her eyes. She had not known that Werdon had died, but from Darunia's grave tone, it was obvious that he did.

"He told me that he hoped you could help the Hero of Time in his quest, and that he wanted to say a final goodbye to you. He said that you should not grieve over him, for he did what he knew would bring out the best outcome."

Tessa nodded, and wiped her eyes. "Thank you…"

Darunia turned his attention to Link. "Your job now is to find the water sage. I shall give this medallion to you, to help you in your quest." Darunia then tossed Link the red medallion. "Please tell my son that I love him."

_**End of Chappie**_

_Well, I listened to sad music at the end to try and help me. I listened to "Mad World" by Garry Jules during the memory parts and I listened to the Choral Version of "Lilium" from Elfen Lied during the sage part. They are very good songs, and kind of fit the settings to me._

_Review please! Oh, and Rhea (the shadowy figure) belongs to SouChan. I am simply borrowing her for the use of this fic. She gave me permission!_


	21. Rhea

**_Disclaimer_**: _I don't own Zelda or any of the concepts from Inuyasha that I have put in this ficcie!_

_**Ocarina of Time: The Three Goddesses Reincarnated**_

**Chapter Twenty-One: Rhea**

Malon smiled when she Link and Tessa enter the ranch on their horses. They both looked pretty wiped, but they also looked glad to be back. Malon ran up to the both of them, stopped their horses so that they could get down. Link jumped off his horse, while Tessa just leaned over to the side, and let herself fall to the ground ungracefully.

"Good night." Tessa murmured with a yawn, and closed her eyes. Malon rolled her eyes and bent down to give Tessa a good smack in the face. Tessa yelped, and sat up. "What was that for?"

"Don't you have to go home?" Malon quirked her eyebrow at the girl. Tessa shrugged and stood up with a good stretch.

"Do I have to?" Tessa grumbled. "My bed here is so much closer, and even then, this grass is amazingly comfortable right now." She looked at Malon, and gave a squeak of fright at the expression on Malon's face.

"You are going home, no if's, and's, or but's." Malon growled. Tessa nodded, and raced for the well.

"See you soon, Link and Malon!" Tessa shouted over her shoulder. Link and Malon simply rolled their eyes.

"And you are going to bed, Link." Malon's glare turned towards him. Link gave her a bewildered look, but when Malon's glare intensified, he nodded, and ran into the house. Malon smiled once both of them were out of sight.

"Those two don't rest enough." Malon sighed, and led both horses into the stable to take care of them.

* * *

Rhea stretched herself across her bed, taking in the comfort of the situation. Ganondorf's castle wasn't the best-decorated castle, but when it came to her room, she did what she wanted to it. "Ah, there's nothing like being home." She smiled, and closed her eyes. No, Ganondorf would never be her favorite person in the world, but she served him without question.

The door slammed open only a few moments later, and Rhea jumped out of her bed, completely startled. She glared at the intruder, and saw a lizard-like creature a few inches shorter than her. He was standing on two legs, and wore armor. "What do you want?" She growled at it, mad that her sleep had been interrupted.

"King Ganondorf requests your presence." The lizard sneered. Rhea rolled her eyes, and nodded.

"Understood. Now go away!" Rhea snapped at it. The lizard scampered away and Rhea grinned. "Those things are so cowardly, it's amusing." A frown placed itself on her mouth. "I just wish I could sleep for a few hours before he wants to see me."

So, with a sigh, Rhea trudged out the door. "He better have a good reason for this. My nap is way more important than any of this crap."

* * *

Tessa frowned at the pile of homework that lay on her bed. "Man, what do my parents have against naps?" She grumbled, and shoved her textbooks and papers to the side before she jumped on the bed and dove under the covers. "Bastards."

She had actually dozed off for about a minute, when her mother burst into her room. "Tessa! Get off your lazy ass and do your homework! Do you want to work at the grocery store for the rest of your life or something?" She screeched. Tessa frowned and shoved the covers over her head.

"My homework can wait for an hour or two…or ten…" Tessa grumbled. Her mother growled, and ripped the covers off Tessa's body.

"No it cannot! Do your homework before I send your father up here to yell at you!" Then, her mother stormed off, but not before she slammed the door. Tessa stared at the closed door for a minute before she grabbed her covers and dropped herself on the bed.

"Ah, screw it. I'm tired." Tessa yawned, and fell asleep.

* * *

Link lied down on his bed, but was not able to fall asleep. Annoyed, he tossed and turned, while Navi just watched him. "What's bugging you, Link?" Navi asked after about five minutes.

"I don't know, I just can't fall asleep." Link muttered as he glared at the ceiling. "I need…what was that stuff that Tessa takes sometimes?"

"Nyquil? Or Tylenol PM?" Navi shrugged. "She uses both of them, but not at the same time." Link sighed, and sat up.

"Why do you think she uses those?"

"I asked her, and she said that it was almost impossible for her to sleep on the ground, or on rocks. It's too uncomfortable." Navi replied. "She's not used to that at all."

"Ah." Link shrugged. "Maybe that's my problem. I'm not used to so much comfort."

"Or you could be an…umm…insomniac." Navi had to think of the word that Tessa used. Link looked at her quizzically.

"Someone who literally finds it almost impossible to be able to fall asleep."

"Oh. I hope not…Malon would kill me."

* * *

Rhea opened the doors to the room where Ganondorf always met her. It was generally a large room that looked like a dungeon. She didn't know why he liked the dungeon so much, but never questioned it. It wasn't her fault that he was so weird.

"Rhea, come in." Ganondorf smiled, but it was a cruel smile. Rhea was used to this, and closed the door behind her. "As it turns out, Volvogia was not able to kill Link, or his companion." Rhea didn't respond in any way, just listened. "That's all right, I told you just to find out who Link's companion was. Sending her to Volvogia was probably the best thing you could have done."

"Thank you, sir." Rhea bowed her head slightly, and then looked up.

"Ah, but you see, this gave me another great idea. I need somebody who has no feelings, who isn't technically alive, to do away with those two. It was inevitable I would figure out exactly what to do." Ganondorf grinned. There was a shuffle sound in the shadows, but Rhea did not question it. Instead, her eyes were almost half-lidded due to boredom. "So, in order to accomplish this, I had one of my lower minions collect a blood sample from the Forest Temple. It wasn't easy, but it was worth it."

"Sir, you aren't making any sense." Rhea stated curtly. Quite frankly, she wasn't in the mood to deal with her king's ramblings. She'd rather just be in a nice, comfortable bed.

"Then pay closer attention!" Ganondorf snapped. Rhea's expression didn't falter at all. "I used the blood sample, and some magic, to create somebody who is Link's superior. His name…"

The shadows seemed to come together, in a rather tall form. Rhea eyed them suspiciously.

"…is Shadow.."

The shadow now had a definite shape; he seemed to look like a normal Hylian, except that his whole form seemed to be made of shadow, dark, and hard to see.

"…Link…"

The shadow opened his eyes to reveal bright red orbs that seemed to glow in the intensity of the moment.

* * *

"You lazy, lazy child!" Tessa's mother had come up again, and saw that Tessa had simply fallen back to sleep. "Get out of bed right this instant!" Tessa didn't respond to any of the shouts that emanated from her mother. "Don't you ignore me, young lady!"

Ava and Greer peered from around the corner of the door, interested in what was going on. They giggled at the sight of Tessa. Her hair was a complete mess, and she was sprawled out on her bed haphazardly. Tessa's mouth was also wide open, and a thin trail of drool came from her mouth.

Her mother, oblivious to the fact that Tessa was dead to the world for now, kept on shouting.

* * *

Link had now given up his attempt to sleep, so instead he headed out to see what he could help with at the ranch. Malon wasn't that hard to find, she had been tending to the cuckoos. He sat on the fence, and waited for Malon to acknowledge them.

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" Malon said as she looked up at him. "I mean, you look like you've had a boulder roll on top of you."

"That almost did happen, actually." Link shrugged. "I can't fall asleep for some reason, so I figured that I would help with the chores." Malon eyed him for a moment, and then laughed. "What?"

"You?" Malon laughed. "Help?" She laughed again. Link frowned.

"I don't get what's so funny."

"You suck at ranch work!" Malon burst into a fit of hysteria, and had to hold onto the fence to keep herself standing. Link glared at Malon half-heartedly.

"So give me something relatively easy to do." Link shrugged. "I just don't want to be bored to death."

Malon took a few more moments to compose herself before she started to think.

"Do you know how to clean tack?"

"No."

"Clean stalls?"

"Just take a pitchfork, and get all of the old stuff out, and bring in a new bale to set down, right?" Link asked. Malon nodded. Link jumped down from the fence post.

"All right, I'll do that then." Link waved off to Malon, who simply had an amused grin.

"He'll be begging me for help in no time."

* * *

Rhea watched Shadow Link observe his new chambers. They were just as large as her chambers, but they were very dark. She guessed it had something to do with being a part of the shadows. As it turned out, Shadow Link had three different forms, of which she found out quickly. His weakest form was just a shadow. His second form was a Hylian-shaped shadow, which had glowing red eyes. When he solidified himself, he looked like the Hero of Time, but with a few differences.

Instead of blonde hair, Shadow Link had raven black hair, and instead of blue eyes, his were a blood red. His skin was very pale, but his muscle-mass was almost intimidating. Rhea leaned herself against the doorway.

"Is there anything that you need?" She grumbled. Ganondorf had assigned her to make sure that Shadow Link was in his own personal comfort zone. Nothing could go wrong with Shadow Link. _'Like a knife down your throat?'_

Ganondorf had also said that Shadow Link was going to replace her for all assignments from here on outward. This had ticked her off to no end, but she didn't show it. Those assignments were the only way to get out of the castle, even if only for a few days.

"I don't need anything. Go away." Shadow Link ordered. Rhea shrugged and left, as she headed towards her own chambers.

i 'He didn't have to say my eye was one of the reasons. It never hinders me, not even for a moment.' Rhea growled inside of her mind. 'I never do a bad job either.' /i 

Her life suddenly seemed like a long stretch ahead of her, a long and probably boring stretch.

_**End of Chappie**_

_Soo, whatcha think? I'm trying to introduce Rhea as best as I can. Her full character isn't even out yet, in case any of you are wondering. - Thank you, SouChan! Other than that, the sleep thing I thought was just funny. Tessa is not supposed to sleep, but she is anyway; Link is supposed to sleep, but he can't; Rhea really wants to sleep, but she got interrupted. XD Don't ask; I'm sleep deprived myself._


	22. Small Talk

**_Disclaimer_**: _I don't own Zelda or any of the concepts from Inuyasha that I have put in this ficcie!_

_**Ocarina of Time: The Three Goddesses Reincarnated**_

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Small Talk**

Tessa frowned as she looked down at the well. She wasn't entirely sure if she should go or not, given the fact that she had a little bit of a holiday before she had to back to school. It was Wednesday, and the first day of that holiday. School would start again the next Monday, so it wasn't a long break.

Her mom, although disgruntled, allowed Tessa to leave, and her dad didn't seem to be too thrilled with the idea either, but her sisters didn't seem to care either way. Ava was now in basketball, and Greer didn't know enough to care, though by now she was nine.

Tessa took one look back towards the door of the shed, and sighed. Then, she leaped into the well, and was soon surrounded by light. When she reached the other side of the well, she pulled herself up and immediately saw Malon and Link having a nice conversation while grooming the horses. Link only really had to groom Epona, but he wasn't as good as it so he didn't get done nearly as fast as Malon.

"So, where are you off to next?" Malon asked Link politely. Neither of them took notice of Tessa, but she was okay with that as she dusted off her farm skirt and top, and silently looked for Tompton. Link seemed to be in a little bit of thought.

"Well, if I recall Sheik's words right, I'm going to head off to the Zora's domain. At least I'll get a little bit of information from Princess Ruto, or her father, King Zora." Link shrugged. Malon eyed him suspiciously.

"Isn't Ruto the one…"

"Yes…" Link sighed. Tessa perked her eyebrow at the conversation, but forgot about it instantly as she saw Tompton trotting her way. She ran up and hugged Tompton silently, a silent question on her face.

"Well, that should be awkward." Malon giggled. Link turned a bright shade of red. "Do you even think of her that way?" Malon's looked at Link through the corner of her eye.

"No! I didn't even know what that word _meant_ until I asked you about it." Link grumbled.

"That would explain why the conversation came up so suddenly yesterday, though." Malon shrugged.

Tessa had taken no heed of this conversation, as she made a quick decision to run into Malon's house, and change into a pair of pants and a tunic, so she could go out for a ride. She was just in the mood for one.

* * *

Rhea sighed and stretched. Shadow Link was in some kind of training, which was kind of a relief to her. That meant she had a break from making sure everything was absolutely perfect for him.

"In fact…" Rhea smiled. "I think I'll go out for a ride."

* * *

Tessa grinned as she let Tompton walk out of the ranch. Link and Malon had not noticed either of them was gone, but Tessa wasn't going to complain. It was just nice to see the countryside without anything on her mind. It wasn't too long before Tessa saw a castle, and the rather large river that stretched off into the distance.

Without a word, Tessa turned Tompton towards the river, and trotted over to it. Tessa dismounted from her horse and sat by the river as she hugged her knees.

* * *

Rhea turned to her left after she exited Hyrule Castle Town, or what was left of it. "An outing by the river sounds good to me." It only took her about five minutes as she made her horse, Webster, canter out to it. When she saw it, the first thing she noticed was that a girl was sitting there. She slowed her horse down to a walk, and as she got closer, the girl seemed more familiar.

Then, she heard a soft tune coming from the girl. The basic voice made Rhea realize who this person was.

'_So, Link's partner is out here.'_ Rhea thought, a grimace came to her face, but then a sudden realization came and she smiled. _'Well, I might as well play nice and figure out about this girl.'  
_

* * *

Tessa hummed as she looked at the flowing river. The words went through her head, though she couldn't remember what they all meant. She was so into watching the river, that she didn't even notice that a girl had sat down next to her. 

"That's a pretty tune you're humming." Rhea smiled nicely. Tessa jumped, and stared.

"Ah, I didn't know you were there." Tessa turned beet red, and attempted to hide her face with her short hair. Rhea blinked, and laughed a bit.

"I have a tendency to do that to people. What's your name?"

Tessa sighed, and looked at Rhea. "I'm Tessa, what's your name?" Rhea was thoughtful for a moment.

"Rhea." Rhea smiled. Tessa smiled also. Rhea had one of her eyes covered by a cloth band, but her other eye was black. She also seemed to be dressed in loose clothes, all gray and semi loose. She also wore silver bracelets on both wrists. "Are you from around here? Your ears aren't pointed."

Tessa shook her head. "No, I'm not. I'm just here for a time." Tessa shrugged. "Are you from around here?"

"Yes, I'm from Hyrule Castle Town." Rhea smiled, and threw a tiny pebble at the water. "What was that tune you were humming earlier?"

Tessa blushed again, and ducked her head down. "It's just something I heard…" Tessa mumbled. "It's called _'Lilium'_ and it's just something to hum, nothing special." Rhea smiled.

"What does that mean?"

"Lily. The full phrase is _'O Castitatis Lilium'_ which means 'Oh Lily of Chastity' but…I don't know what most of the song means."

"What's the language?"

"Latin…I think…" Tessa frowned. "I don't know. Right now I'm just kind of sitting here, enjoying the scenery. It's very beautiful here."

"That it is." Rhea smiled, and looked at the river. "In these dark times, how do you know I'm not your enemy?" Rhea waited for an answer from Tessa.

"Well…I don't, actually." Tessa shrugged. "So far you haven't attacked me yet, but I don't plan on attacking you. I like to enjoy serenity as much as I can. Maybe I'm just naïve, who knows?"

Although Tessa wasn't looking at her, Rhea gave a genuine smile this time. Tessa didn't seem like a bad person, in fact, she seemed also neutral. Some of the way she talked, it was as if the actual issues of the world didn't seem to bother her that much. She just did what she believed was right, and yet could understand the side of her opponents.

Suddenly, Tessa looked out at the setting sun. "Oh, I better go back…" Tessa stood up and brushed the dirt off her pants. "Well…it was nice to meet you, maybe we'll see each other again?" Tessa held out her hand to Rhea. Rhea took it without hesitation, and Tessa pulled her to her feet. "Wow…you're really tall."

"Or, you're really short." Rhea joked. Tessa laughed.

"That's very true." Tessa said.

"So, I guess maybe we will see each other again." Rhea smiled. The two girls mounted their horses, and with one final goodbye, they galloped off in opposite directions. Rhea headed for the castle, while Tessa headed for the ranch.

'_I know we'll meet each other again.'_ Rhea thought, as she made her horse gallop towards the castle.

'_That girl…she seemed familiar.'_ Tessa thought quietly, a frown was on her features as she dug through her memory. _'Especially those eyes.'_

Then, a vision came to Tessa, or rather, a memory. When she looked into the eyes of the cloaked figure, one was black, and the other one was gray…the same eye that was black was the one that wasn't hidden, while where the gray one was, it was covered.

"Rhea…" Tessa frowned, but smiled at the same time. "It's too bad that we have to be enemies, I'm sure we could have been friends under different circumstances."

It wasn't too long before Tessa made it back to the ranch, and smelled that dinner was cooking. She dismounted Tompton, and took all the tack off her, before she went inside.

"Hey guys." Tessa waved at Malon, Talon, and Link. They all looked at her.

"Weren't you supposed to be back earlier?" Malon asked, her voice curious as she checked her food. Tessa grinned.

"Yeah, I guess. Sorry about that."

_**End of Chappie**_

_I know it's short, but my time is almost up on the computer. I haven't updated due to family issues and crap (nothing too big) and umm…yeah. - Sorry about the wait, and I'll try and get the next chapter out as quickly as possible!!! The song that I mentioned, 'Lilium' is actually a favorite song of mine. It opens "Elfen Lied" which is an awesome anime, watch it!_

_Oh…_

_AND **HAPPY TURKEY DAY**:D_


	23. On the Road Again

**_Disclaimer_**: _I don't own Zelda or any of the concepts from Inuyasha that I have put in this ficcie!_

_**Ocarina of Time: The Three Goddesses Reincarnated**_

**Chapter Twenty-Three: On the Road Again**

The next day, Link and Tessa set off on the journey. Malon had left them with the usual threat, and they both took the threat with a very small grain of salt. About ten minutes out towards Zora Fountain, Tessa sighed.

"Okay, so the Gorons were giant rock people that lived in the mountains. The Kokiri are Peter Pan children with the inability to fly. So…what are the Zoras?" Tessa asked. Link raised his eyebrow at the Peter Pan comment, but didn't say anything.

"Well…" Link frowned. "I guess…they're like…" He blinked as he tried to describe the underwater residents of Hyrule.

"Wait! I wanna guess!" Tessa grinned determinedly. Navi giggled, and floated over to rest on Tessa's head.

"This should be entertaining." Navi laughed, and Link nodded. Tessa didn't even notice this.

"Umm…let's see…the Forest Temple…the Fire Temple…" Tessa blinked. "Well…if I go by Avatar, then umm…the four elements are Earth, Fire, Air, and Water. So…you said Zora fountain…are they…umm…dealing with water?" She asked.

"That's very good, but that doesn't describe what they are." Link laughed. Tessa seemed to have a sparkle in her eyes.

"I know! They're mermaids!" Tessa grinned. "They're half fish, half human!"

"Depends on what you mean by half fish…" Navi murmured. Tessa have a little expression of confusion.

"They're not exactly like…half fish…it's kind of infused throughout them." Navi explained.

"So…they're…like…humanoid fish things!" Tessa shouted in triumph, only to get a shrug from Link.

"I guess that's how you could describe them…" Link stated. Tessa grinned, and raised her fist in the air.

"Yee haw! I got it right!" Tessa laughed, and switched over to a fake redneck accent. Link looked at her, bewildered.

"What the…"

"Don't ask…" Navi murmured to him.

As it turned out, the trip to Zora Fountain led them to Kakariko Village, where they dismounted their horses and decided to hike the rest of the way. Tessa wasn't too happy about having to walk, but Link consoled it with some food from a store in Kakariko.

"For some reason, you seem to be in a good mood." Link stated, as they reached the river that eventually led to Zora Fountain. Tessa blinked.

"Umm…I guess…" Tessa nibbled on some more bread. "Sure…"

"Just enjoy it, Link." Navi murmured. Link led the way, and for about ten minutes, everything was peaceful, and then a rock shattered a little bit ahead of them. Tessa screeched, and hid behind Link.

"What was that?" Tessa shuddered behind the hero. He frowned, and looked towards the river to see what Tessa thought was an octopus.

"Don't worry, it's not that hard to kill." Link said, and stood in front of her with his shield. It shot another rock from its little spout of a mouth and Link blocked it with his shield. Instead of shattering, this one fell down, and Link grabbed it, before he chucked it at the octopus.

"Erm…" Tessa murmured. "Won't that make it mad?" She asked. Navi laughed.

"Yes." Navi answered. "That's the point. They can't concentrate when they're mad like this. Actually, you should probably get out your bow and an arrow…" Navi murmured. "I forgot, and he probably did too…that he really doesn't have a slingshot anymore. He smashed it on accident."

Tessa nodded, and drew her bow and arrow. When the octopus thing was snorting angrily at Link, she shot it from the side and it went clean through its head. It collapsed into the water, and a stream of blood flowed from the open wounds.

"Gross…" Tessa murmured, and put her weapon away. "Really…just…nasty."

Link shrugged, and they both continued to walk. "So, Link…what were your parents like?" Tessa asked randomly. She waited for an answer, but after about a minute, there wasn't any. She looked over, and saw Link thinking deeply.

"I never knew I had any, until I talked to the Great Deku Tree." He said. Tessa blinked, and remembered after the forest temple, she had to wait with the horses while Link said he had to go and see somebody. Later he had said something about a tree. Maybe the Great Deku Tree was what he was talking about?

Tessa did admit, it sounded like something that would come from a comedy, like Finding Nemo. _'Oh Great Deku Tree!'_ all of the way to _'To the top of Mount Wannahackalugee!'_ Maybe it wasn't quite as funny…but it sounded like something the funny little fish would say. Or maybe even the little bear creatures from Star Wars…Tessa envisioned them surrounding the little tree, and praying to it with their little chants. She let her mind run away with her for a moment.

"The Great Deku Tree?" Tessa asked. She was barely able to keep a straight face, but managed it anyway.

"The tree that watches over the Kokiri. Before you say anything, he was the Forest Spirit, in a sense. He could actually talk."

Tessa suppressed a giggle.

"Anyways…" Link murmured. "When I went to talk to him, he told me my life's story from before I could remember it. My mother brought me to the Kokiri Forest, to escape a war that had been occurring when I was born. She died here, and left me in the protection of the Kokiri forest. Up until then, I thought I was a Kokiri, but I guess I'm a Hylian."

"Ah…an identity crisis." Tessa murmured.

"So, that's all I really have to say…" Link trailed off. "I don't know…it sinks in and yet it doesn't."

"Like a sponge with too much water that it can't hold it all?" Tessa asked. Link blinked, but nodded. She smiled at him, and patted his back.

"Well, I'm sure she would be proud of you." Tessa smiled. He gave her a grateful glance, and soon both of them were at a waterfall. It was almost dark now.

"I have to play a song here…" Link said, and pulled out his ocarina. Tessa blinked, and nodded. He played, and Tessa was reminded faintly of a lullaby. It was a brief song, but then Tessa witnessed the waterfall seem to part.

"What the…" Tessa gasped, and stared.

"Come on." Link said, and jumped through the waterfall. Tessa then noticed that it slowly began to cover up the opening again, and she quickly followed after. She turned around to watch the waterfall hide the opening again.

"That is just not natural." Tessa said. Link tugged on her shoulder to make sure she was going to follow after him, and she did. When they reached the next opening in the humid cavern, Link stopped cold. Tessa ran into his back.

"Hey! What's the deal?" She asked, and looked around to see ice, everywhere.

"…This place isn't supposed to be made of ice."

_**End of Chappie**_

_Another short Chappie, but I think I left it off at a good place. I'll try and update sooner next time._


	24. Zoras Domain

**_Disclaimer_**: _I don't own Zelda or any of the concepts from Inuyasha that I have put in this ficcie!_

_**Ocarina of Time: The Three Goddesses Reincarnated**_

**Chapter Twenty-Four:****Zoras Domain**

Tessa jumped down from the bottom of a ladder and slid on the ice. Laughter sprung from her throat as she twirled on the ice, right before she fell on her butt. "Ow!" She grumbled, and tried to stand up again, only to slide around and end up on her face. Link didn't notice her trouble, as he observed his surroundings with a slight panic in his eyes. The color had drained completely from his face, and his hands began to shake.

"It's all right, maybe the Zoras have simply relocated…" Navi murmured to him. By now, Tessa had slid all of the way over to a solid land formation not covered by ice. She gripped it, and stood up. She watched Link walk over without even stumbling a little bit on the ice. Tessa pouted slightly, but then saw the expression on his face.

"Is there anyplace that you might think the Zoras might be?" She asked, quickly catching on to why Link looked troubled. He shook his head.

"Maybe King Zora is still here…" Navi stated, and flew ahead. Tessa ran after her, and Link followed Tessa silently. He wondered what had happened to Princess Ruto, the King Zora, and the rest of their kind. Navi was the first to reach the King's throne room, and she stopped cold in midair with a screech. Link heard this, and passed Tessa with more effort than he had been giving. He stopped where Navi had stopped, and looked at what Navi had screamed at in disbelief.

Tessa came up about a minute later; her breath came out in short bursts. "What's wrong?" She asked, and looked ahead. In front of the three of them was a giant block of ice, and inside was a huge fish-man, staring at them unblinkingly.

"That's…King Zora…" Navi stated in horror. Tessa's eyes widened.

"What happened to him?"

"Ganondorf." Link growled, and bolted past both Tessa and Navi, around the actual land formation, and behind King Zora into a pathway that led to even more important creatures. Navi zoomed after him, and Tessa stood there for a moment as she stared at King Zora. Without really noticing what she was doing, she walked up the staircase to the platform that she guessed was used to address such a huge King.

"The ice…is red…like blood." She murmured, and jumped from the platform onto the waterfall. Tessa reached out a hand to touch the ice surrounding the King, and pulled it back quickly when she actually made contact. The ice had frozen her fingers with a thin layer of ice. Her breath caught in her throat as her hand began to shake.

"That…can't be good…" Tessa murmured, as she watched the ice slowly thicken around her fingers. She looked at the King one last time, and ran after Link, her eyes wide with fright.

She saw him when the pathway opened into a great lake, only partly frozen over. Large chunks of ice floated around, and the ice on her shoes froze her feet to the point it felt like her toes were going to fall off, however it wasn't nearly as bad as what touching the blood red ice had done to her hand. Tessa looked down at her hand and noticed that the ice was slowly climbing up her arm, centimeter by centimeter.

Link was touching a very large chunk of normal ice, a slightly sad look on his face. "Lord Jabu-Jabu isn't here…" He murmured. "This doesn't bode well…"

"There has to be some way to unfreeze King Zora!" Navi stated urgently, and flew around in circles wildly. Tessa put her unfrozen hand on Link's shoulder, and looked around carefully. Ice chunks were surrounded by those weird octopus things that just creeped her out, and the whole lake area was surrounded by a tall wall, with a thin layer of ice on top. Tessa squinted her eyes, and looked at the wall, not entirely sure what she was looking for.

Then, she saw an opening in the wall, that was more frozen over than the rest of the wall, and more octopuses were surrounding it. Tessa suddenly had this feeling that she had to go there, and felt her frozen hand tingle with anticipation. Without a word, she started to jump from ice platform to ice platform, and barely heard the shout of surprise from Navi and Link. Her heart raced, and she didn't even realize that she was having a hard time staying on her own two feet as she jumped. From the fifth platform to the sixth platform, she felt a hard force hit her in her back, and she fell into the ice-cold water instead of landing on the platform. Tessa gasped, then choked as she realized that she didn't have any air in her, or surrounding her.

She swam towards the surface of the water, and came face-to-face with an octopus. "Holy crap!" Tessa shouted, then ducked under the water as she dodged a boulder that came from its spout. It dove after her, and Tessa swam as fast as she could to the wall near the cave opening. Her frozen hand grew heavier, and heavier, but Tessa didn't dare look at it. She felt another boulder shoot past her, and she dove up for air quickly, before she dove back down to keep on swimming.

Behind her, Link and Navi were following via platform. Navi flew ahead of Link in order to keep up with Tessa's form underneath the water. She noticed that Tessa drew closer and closer to the wall, and suddenly Tessa dove up for air again, and dove down deeper into the water. She dove so deep that Navi couldn't see her.

"Link! I lost her!" Navi screamed, and Link felt the fear come off of Navi in waves.

Suddenly, a few meters ahead, Tessa's body dove high out of the water to grasp onto the ledge of the cave. She could only hold onto the cave ledge with one hand, and tried to pull herself up. "God damnitall!" Tessa shouted, and Link jumped a few more platforms before landing in the mouth of the cave. He grabbed her good arm, and pulled her up into the cave.

"Are you all right?" Navi asked worriedly. Tessa didn't answer as she shook from being in the frozen water. Link observed Tessa carefully and then saw her frozen arm. Up to her elbow was ice in the same blood red color as the ice that surrounded King Zora.

"Tessa…what's wrong with your arm?" Link asked, and looked at it. Tessa shook her head to clear her mind, and looked at the ice surrounding her arm.

"Oh…it grew…" Tessa murmured. "I guess the cold water made it grow faster…"

"Or the blood coursing through your veins…" Navi murmured as she encircled the arm. "My best guess is that it's channeled to the blood in your body, and the faster your heart pumps blood through your body, the faster the ice grows on your arm."

"Or a combination…" Tessa sighed.

"What did you do to get the ice on your arm?" Link asked, a slight tone of panic entered his voice. Tessa looked up into his eyes.

"Uh…well…I might have touched the ice surrounding King Zora out of curiosity…" Tessa murmured.

"Out of idiocy, maybe!" Link shouted. Tessa flinched, and looked at her arm. She had made sure to keep it from touching the rest of her body.

"Okay, so it wasn't exactly the smartest thing for me to do…" Tessa sighed.

"You think?" Link growled. Tessa glared at him.

"All right, I get the point! Will you please let this drop?" Tessa growled right back at him.

"No! Now we have to find a cure before you completely freeze over! And you just had to drag yourself to this stupid cave for no reason that I can see what-so-ever!"

"Oh, like you had a better idea of a cure for King Zora?"

"No, but I doubt we're going to find something here!"

"You're being a pig-headed male! Maybe there was a reason I felt like coming to this cave!"

"Will the both of you please SHUT UP?!?!" Navi shouted at them. Tessa and Link both glared at each other. "In case neither of you haven't noticed, that ice isn't going to stop growing anytime soon, and the cave does seem to go deeper!! Maybe the cure is located within this cavern, but we won't find it if you two keep on arguing!"

"Right…" Tessa and Link glared at each other, and then Tessa stood up. She shuddered from the feeling of her cold, wet clothes clinging to her body. "Let's get going then. I hate the cold." Tessa frowned as she just realized that her breath was visible due to the cold as well. She guessed it had been that way for a while now, but she didn't notice it until then. She growled at the cold, and stomped forward. Link glared but followed after Tessa anyway.

"Oh dear…"

_**End of Chappie**_

_Once again, another short one, but I figured here would be a good cutoff point…and I guess I should say Happy Holidays to my readers!_


	25. Blue Fire

**_Disclaimer_**: _I don't own Zelda or any of the concepts from Inuyasha that I have put in this ficcie!_

_**Ocarina of Time: The Three Goddesses Reincarnated**_

**Chapter Twenty-Five:** **Blue Fire**

The tunnel went on for ten minutes, and by the time the trio reached an opening; Tessa's arm was almost completely covered in blood red ice. "I wish I was at the fire temple." Tessa muttered, as she waited for Link to make a decision as to which direction to head it. The opening only lead to more pathways, and this only frustrated Tessa more.

"You need to calm down…" Navi murmured to Tessa, who simply growled. Navi flew more towards Link now. "I'm serious, we need you to be as calm as you can be, and no sudden movements. We really don't need that ice to grow."

"At least it's the arm opposite from my heart…and not the one next to it. Then I'd be screwed." Tessa sighed, and Navi smiled slightly.

"That's the spirit! Don't worry, we'll find a cure for your arm…and for King Zora." Navi smiled. Link simply growled at the conversation and stomped off into a random corridor of ice. Tessa stuck her tongue out at his back, but followed none-the-less.

"Men." She muttered as she stomped off after him. Navi laid back for a moment to observe them.

"I swear…they fight like a married couple…" Navi stopped herself after that comment. "Oh…that's a scary thought…" She shook it off, and followed after the two.

Link finally came upon a room, with a door clearly on the other side of the room. Silver rupees were scattered all over the room, and even Link knew of their value, they were practically impossible to receive, they were worth about a hundred or so regular rupees each. "Jeez…I could buy the castle with all of this…" Link murmured, and then heard Tessa come up behind him.

"Well, what's the hold-up?" Tessa growled at him. Link shook his head and stepped forward, only to slip and fall with a sharp crack to his head. At the same time his foot had touched the ice, a spinning blade of ice appeared in the middle of the floor, and began to spin at a slow pace. Tessa screeched and pulled Link back with her good arm.

"Ah…thanks…" Link said, as an ice blade almost cut his foot. Tessa suddenly changed her expression from a look of fear to one of indifference.

"Eh, whatever." Tessa huffed, and looked in another direction. "How are we going to get across the room? Those blades are only spinning faster each second."

Link stood up, and looked for any way around the blades. They went clear to the wall on all sides, and it was lucky for them that they were at the entryway. He searched, and searched again, until he looked at the actual blades. They weren't too narrow…but they weren't exactly wide either. If he jumped just right…

Link took the chance, and jumped on top of one of the ice blades. Tessa screeched as she watched him slip and stumble, and was thrown from the blame into the cavern on the other side. Navi flew over to him quickly. "Oh…he doesn't expect me to do the same…does he?" Tessa gasped, but saw him get up and look in her direction. "Oh…he does…that bastard…"

Tessa took a few steps back, and watched the rhythm of the blades carefully. She took a deep breath, ran, and jumped. She barely landed on the edge of one of the blades. A curse escaped from her lips, but the ride was soon over as she was flung into the cavern as well, but a bit farther than Link. She landed on her frozen arm, and felt a freezing sensation in her side.

"Oww…" Tessa murmured. Link pulled her up and looked at the damage. Her side was beginning to freeze as well.

"We have to hurry and find a cure…but what could possibly cure this?" Link asked Navi.

"Well…fire always melts ice…"

"This isn't exactly normal ice, Navi." Link said. Tessa's breathing grew labored. "I think it's going inside her, it'll be at her lungs soon."

"A really hot fire maybe…" Navi said. "I really can't think of anything, unless you're willing to throw her into lava…"

"Absolutely not!" Tessa growled, and then coughed. Link grabbed her good hand, and dragged her along the cavern. A blue light was ahead of them, but it was faint. It took them a few minutes to reach the end of that tunnel, but when they did, they all stopped in awe.

The room was covered in crystal, not ice, and blue fire was at the other side of the room. Bats covered in ice flew about stiffly, but pointedly. Navi flew ahead to the blue fire. "Do you suppose it's the cure?"

Tessa looked at it, and smiled. "Blue flame…haha. Maybe."

"I've never seen a blue flame before." Link stated.

"I have." Tessa grinned slightly, though it was pained and she only coughed more violently. "Blue flame is the hottest part of the flame. I learned that in chemistry class…although…that's usually with a gaseous flame."**(1)** Tessa went into another hacking fit. "Oh shit…"

Link pulled her forward, and about halfway through the room something leapt on top of Link, and dug its claws into his back. Tessa fell to the floor, and her hacking continued. The wolfos on top of Link's back continued to claw into Link's back, until Link reached back and grabbed his sword. He swung it behind him to slash at the pure white wolfos, which howled in anger, and jumped off to recuperate momentarily. Link jumped to his feet, and the two opponents circled each other. The wolfos took a flying leap, and Link shoved his sword through its stomach. The wolfos' fur quickly became matted with blood, and with one last howl of agonizing pain, the wolfos died.

"Tessa!" Navi screeched. Link looked over, to see that her pupils had dilated, and that she had stopped breathing. "Oh my…she's dead!"

Link stared in disbelief, but went up to put two fingers to her pulse on her neck. There was none. He jerked away, and fell to the floor in disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Link stated. "She really is…she can't be…but she is…"

Navi flew over and stopped to sit on Link's head as she began to cry. "No…"

A moment of silence waved over the two. Tears sprung to life in Link's eyes, but they wouldn't fall, because he couldn't believe it. The girl who had accompanied him on his journey since he had woken up…the girl who had helped Malon to trudge on through life in her time of need…was…dead…

Ice covered Tessa more rapidly at this point, and soon she was covered completely. The blood-red color seemed to make Tessa look more haunted than natural, and a look of pain had encompassed her face.

The tears finally cascaded down Link's cheek. "No…please…no…"

Her family, her friends, Malon, Navi, himself would all be devastated at this news.

"Link…she's not dead…at least…not yet." A familiar voice said from behind Link. He whirled around to see Sheik, and wiped the tears from his face as quickly as he possibly could.

"How do I save her?" Link asked, and searched Sheik's blood-red eyes for an answer.

"Somehow, you'll have to get that blue fire over to her…but I haven't figured out a method how to do that…" Sheik murmured. Link stared at the blue fire, as he tried to think of a way to bring that fire over to Tessa. "You had better hurry, since she's not a water creature, this will kill her if she is left in this state for too long."

"How long do you say she has?" Navi asked.

"I honestly do not know…" Sheik said. Link stood up, and walked up to the flame. He stuck his hand inside of the flame, and realized that it was neither hot nor cold. It was just…there. He wasn't even wearing a fire tunic.

"Link…what about a bottle?" Navi suggested. Link looked at her for a moment, but then comprehended what she said, and brought out his travel sack from behind his shield. In it, he found a collection of bottles he usually reserved for healing potions. He held it upside down to catch the blue flame, and then capped it as fast as he could. As he drew the bottle away, he noticed the flame stayed in contact.

"What gave you the bottle idea, Navi?" Link asked as he walked over to Tessa's frozen form.

"I noticed that it was burning on its own…not off anything…so I figured that if it could do that, it could survive in a bottle."**(2)** Navi murmured. Link nodded in understanding. He tipped the bottle over Tessa's body, and opened it. The flames poured out and grew to encompass Tessa quickly. The ice melted at a moderate pace, and Tessa laid there for a few moments. She began to breathe, and opened her eyes.

"I feel like I just ate a whole gallon of ice cream in one gulp…" Tessa groaned, and grabbed her head. "Major brain freeze…"

"Thank the goddesses…" Navi sighed, and went over to lie on Tessa's shoulder, and gripped onto the fabric. "We thought you were dead!"

"Huh?" Tessa asked, and looked over to Link.

"Just thank Sheik." Link said, and looked over at the bandaged man. Tessa smiled, and thanked him quietly. "Now…I suppose there's something you're going to tell us?" Link asked of Sheik, who nodded.

"Actually, it's a gift for the next temple. It's a way to walk underwater, instead of float. However, a spell is needed to control it." Sheik said, and walked over to Tessa. "I'll give this spell to Tessa, since you have a lot more of a burden to bear than she does." He whispered it into Tessa's ear, and she nodded in concentration. "Did you get that?"

Tessa murmured it back, and Sheik nodded.

"Good." Sheik said. "I'll also give Link the melody to get to the area around where the Water Temple is…" Sheik took out his harp, and Link took out his Ocarina. Tessa took this opportunity to look around at the ice walls that surrounded the cavern. She went up really close to one, and then stumbled backwards. She then crawled towards what she saw, but couldn't look up. Instead, she looked at the floor beneath her, and had another heart attack.

"Navi!" Tessa hissed. Navi flew from her shoulder to look into her eyes. "Look closely at the ground beneath us."

Navi did, and gasped. Beneath them were hundreds of Zora, all considerably smaller than King Zora. "What kind of place…they all look to be sad…"

"This was probably Ganondorf's doing, but this will take more than blue fire to break through. We're going to have to destroy whatever evil is in the Water Temple…" Navi sighed. Tessa nodded in understanding, and that was when she realized that Sheik and Link had stopped playing their music. They were looking at her with concern.

"Are you all right, Tessa?" Link asked. Tessa nodded.

"Yeah…but I really want to destroy the evil in the water temple…for what they did to the Zora." Tessa murmured. Link looked confused, but Sheik stepped forward.

"When Ganondorf asked for the Zora to ally with him, they refused profusely, and so King Ganondorf punished them like this. They are all frozen in these walls, and this is why this cavern is here. Obviously Ganondorf couldn't do the same to King Zora, so he used blood ice to freeze him, and hid the cure with the frozen bodies of the Zora. The only way to release the rest of the race is to defeat the evil in the temple."

"Good job, Navi." Tessa murmured to the fairy.

"Now, grab some of that fire and unfreeze King Zora before you do anything else." Sheik commanded. "Oh…and Link…" Sheik turned pointedly to the Hero of Time. "Princess Ruto is in the Water Temple, and is trying to save her people herself. You might want to hurry."

* * *

Tessa waited on the platform while Link unleashed the blue fire on King Zora. The ice melted pretty slowly, so Link had enough time to walk down the stairway and head up the platform to talk to King Zora face to face. Tessa was just sitting there with her legs hanging over the ledge, whistling a bit.

"You seem to be in a better mood." Link commented. Tessa just shrugged.

"I guess." Tessa continued to whistle.

"Do all girls have mood swings like you do?" Link asked bluntly. Tessa shrugged, and continued to whistle.

"Link…you should just be happy that she isn't about to bite your head off." Navi commented. Link shrugged, and watched as the last of the ice disappeared from the gigantic king. King Zora let out a gigantic breath of air, and looked around.

"My goodness…who freed me?" The king said, and looked around more feverishly. Link cleared his throat, and got the king's attention. "Link?"

"Yes, I need to ask you what exactly happened, so that I can help free your people." Link stated clearly. The king nodded, and began to think. Tessa grew bored and hopped quietly off the platform. Link watched her briefly, but figured that she would just explore, and let her go without a word. Navi stayed with Link.

"Oh yes, Ganondorf came and asked for us to join him in his conquest of Hyrule, and I refused, I didn't want anything to do with that man, especially after what he did to Lord Jabu-Jabu seven years ago." King Zora started. "Ganondorf threatened us, and yet we were able to keep him out for almost seven years, and recently he was able to break through the barriers of Zora Domain. His warriors were able to overtake us, and then he froze them over in the cavern once he was able to take control of the water temple."

"What of Princess Ruto?"

"Ah, yes. Your fiancée." King Zora stated. "My subjects were able to smuggle her out to Lake Hylia before the attack. I don't know what she plans to do, but I'm sure our scientist friend is taking good care of her."

* * *

Tessa grew bored quickly as she walked the halls of the domain. There wasn't much there that could entertain her. She wandered for at least five minutes before she came upon some sort of storage area. She walked in, and saw materials that shops would keep in this type of area. "Huh…" Tessa murmured, and saw a pile of blue fabric. There were two types of blue tunics, one set for males, and one set for females. The letter on top of them was wrinkled, and wet, but still readable.

"For those who cannot breathe underwater." Tessa said. "Three different sizes each…these could be useful." She went through the pile until she saw a size she thought would fit Link, and found a small for herself.

* * *

"Tessa!" Link called as he went through the halls. "Where did you go?" He had been wandering for about ten minutes now, and he was beginning to be frustrated. "Navi, where did she go?"

"I don't know, I stayed with you." Navi shrugged.

"Sorry Link!" Tessa's voice came from behind Link. "I just found something that could probably help in the water temple." She was dressed in a blue girls' tunic, and was holding one out for him. "These help you breathe underwater…they might come in handy…"

"Where did you find those?" Link asked as he took it, and Tessa turned around so that he could change shirts without embarrassment.

"Well…in a storage basement of a shop." Tessa replied.

"Isn't that stealing?" Navi asked.

"…Mmmmaaayyyyyyyyybbbbbbeeeee…." Tessa said shiftily. Navi rolled her eyes and shook her head, and Link said that Tessa could turn around.

"Are you sure you should have taken it then, Tessa?" Link asked.

"Uh…yes…the way I figure it…we are saving their asses anyway. We might as well get two tunics in payment, right?" Tessa said, the grin on her face plainly said that she was hoping he would buy it. He sighed, and let his shoulders down.

"Well…whatever…" Link mumbled. Tessa let out a sigh of relief.

"Well…where are we headed?" Tessa asked. Link didn't reply, but simply took out his ocarina. Tessa took the hint to wrap her arms around his chest, and hold on tightly as he played a beautiful melody. The both of them were surrounded by beautiful blue sparkles, and then a blinding flash of light.

Then they were gone.

**_End of Chappie_**

_**(1)** XD That brilliant insight was by Karaeborg! - It's true though, if you think about it._

_**(2)** I got to thinking about this, and wouldn't capping the flame actually put the flame out, since it would cut off the oxygen needed for the flame to burn? Random thought, I know, but think about it! I have a candle that in order to put it out without blowing on it there is a cap you put over it to cut out the oxygen. It goes out like POOF! Very confuzzling._

_Wowzers! I'm updating pretty quickly now :D I AM BOREDETH! YAY FOR ME!!! So, once again, happy holidays, today is Christmas Eve's eve. XD Love ya'll!_


	26. Ruto

**_Disclaimer_**: _I don't own Zelda or any of the concepts from Inuyasha that I have put in this ficcie!_

_**Ocarina of Time: The Three Goddesses Reincarnated**_

**Chapter Twenty-Six:** **Ruto**

When the blue sparkles and white light cleared, a puddle surrounded them. That's what the lake was, anyway. A puddle. At least, there was no way it could be called a lake.

"So…this is…Lake Hylia…" Tessa murmured, obviously unimpressed.

"It never used to be this shallow…" Link stated. "In any case, I'm going to dive down and see what I can find, you just stay here for a bit…" And so he dove. Navi waved and followed after him. Tessa sat down on the platform.

"I want my iPod…" Tessa sighed, and hugged her knees. Then, suddenly, she was surrounded entirely by black.

* * *

_'Aw…not this again…' _

_'Aww…not you again…'_

'_**Din! Be civil!'**_

'_**Do you remember what we told you last time?'**_

'_Uh…kinda…no…'_

'_Idiot girl…'_

'_**DIN!'**_

_**'We were talking about the counterparts in your world. Saria and Darunia are found to be sages, however, in order to have the power to seal away Ganondorf, the counterparts need to be found…'**_

_'All of them…' _

_**'A book can be found in your world, that will locate the sages.'**_

'_Once again, times about run out. Try and remember what we've told you, next time.'_

'_**DIN!'**_

_'What?'_

'_**You have to find these counterparts in your own world before the face off!'**_

'_**Please, do this!'**_

'_Time to go.'_

**_'We'll talk to you next time…please watch over Link, and find those counterparts…'_**

* * *

Tessa came to and shook her head. "Right…something about counterparts…"

Link chose that moment to pop up from the puddle. "I found the tunnel, but I kind of need to find a way in…come help."

Tessa shrugged, and dove down into the water. Tessa wasn't exactly a fast runner, and she wasn't strong, but she did excel at swimming to a point. That was what swim team did for her in her old home in New York.

She was amazed that she could breathe underwater, thanks to the tunic. It was really odd, for how simple the tunic was. Link led the way down to the entrance of the temple, which had been underneath her the whole time. He showed her the door, and then stayed in a swimming position. Tessa blinked at that, and then remembered what Sheik had told her in the ice cavern.

Tessa murmured the words, which were in a different language than her own, and both her and Link began to sink down to the bottom of the lake, and stood. Tessa blinked, and looked at her feet. "As it turns out, not only can we breathe underwater, we can talk too." Tessa said. Link picked up his foot with a bit of difficulty.

"Is this what Sheik told you?" Link stated. Tessa nodded, and continued to look at the door. It was elegant in design, but more like a gate, because it didn't open with a doorknob. The design pretty much said that the door would just rise up, like a gate. Above the gate protruded a bright blue jewel.

"Uh…what's the purpose of that?" Tessa asked, and pointed to the jewel. Even though it was pretty, it seemed a bit out of place, kind of like it had more a purpose than just show. Link shrugged, and took out his hookshot.

"Well…we could see if shooting it does anything…"

"You'll scratch it! You can't scratch such a pretty shiny jewel!" Tessa protested. Link just raised his eyebrow at the statement, and loosed the hook. It hit the jewel square on. The gate gave a lurch, and was open in no time. Link turned to face Tessa.

"Don't scratch the shiny jewel?"

"Shut up!" Tessa shouted, and undid the iron spell on their shoes, and swam into the entrance of the temple, with Link following close behind.

"I am going to catch hypothermia…" Tessa declared as she climbed up onto the front platform of the Water Temple. "Is this whole stupid temple underwater?"

Link rolled his eyes and Navi simply giggled. "We're above water now, aren't we?" Link asked. Tessa growled at the comment, and Link just shrugged. "Well, this is the water temple, are you really that surprised?"

"Yes." Tessa stated, but Link could tell that she was just being stubborn.

"Oh well. Let's try and figure out where to go." Link sighed. Tessa peeked over the ledge, and the tower that lay in front of them seemed to go down into the water a few stories.

"How about we work from bottom to top?" Tessa suggested, and Link looked down.

"That could work." Link agreed, and dove down for the bottom. Tessa followed after, and activated the iron spell again to help them get down faster. They reached the bottom, to hear something sharp being drawn.

"Eh?" Tessa looked around for the source of the noise, as did Link.

"Over there." Link pointed, and saw that two rolling balls of spiked metal were being drawn. Tessa twitched, and stood behind Link.

"You have fun with them." Tessa smiled sheepishly up at the hero, who rolled his eyes and took out his hook shot. He pinpointed one, and hit it. It retracted its spikes, and the hook shot drew it in. Link slashed it with his sword, and did the same with the other one.

"Now, where to?" Link asked, and looked around. Tessa looked at the tower.

"There." Tessa looked at a door, and walked towards it. Link, who had more muscle, was able to walk faster in the boots than her, and was on the step before she even got there. He opened the door, and pulled her up.

"Are you having trouble?"

"Yes. Just keep going." Tessa snapped, and Link rolled his eyes and continued on the hallway. About two minutes later, he stopped cold, and Tessa followed him to the side. In front of the both of them was a Zora, a female Zora. She was actually pretty, for something that wasn't human.

"Link?" She asked, and walked closer to him. "Is that really you?"

Tessa watched the interaction with interest. She seemed like she had just seemed a ghost, and loved every minute of it.

"Where have you been for the past seven years?"

"Well…" Link shuffled his feet. "I've been…away…" He seemed to be uncomfortable, and uneasy. He even looked a bit guilty.

"What kind of fiancée are you?" The Zora shouted suddenly, and glared into Link's bright blue eyes.

"Uh…Ruto…" Link stammered a bit, and quickly looked over to Tessa, but Tessa didn't notice. Her eyes were wide, and her expression was shocked.

"Uh…did you just say fiancé?" Tessa asked. Ruto looked over to Tessa, as if she hadn't seen the girl there.

"Who are you?" Ruto snapped. Tessa glared.

"I'm Tessa, and I only asked a simple question. Are you his fiancée?" Tessa asked bluntly.

"Of course! He became my fiancé when he agreed to take the Zora's Sapphire! He knew that it was the engagement gift I was supposed to give to my fiancée, and he agreed! I might add he did it without an ounce of protest." Ruto smirked.

"Uh…Ruto…about that…" Link stammered, but both girls glared at him to shut up.

"How is a marriage going to work with you?" Tessa asked, her glare intensified towards Ruto. "I don't see how anybody could stand your attitude!"

"Oh, and you think you're better? You aren't even that pretty!" Ruto sneered. "And from what I can see already, you have an out-of-control temper!"

"Oh, really now?" Tessa raised her eyebrow, and marched closer to Ruto. It really wasn't intimidating, Ruto was pretty tall, and Tessa wasn't, at all. "If you want to see a temper, I'll show you a temper." Tessa's hand clenched into a fist and her eyes seemed to flash.

"Both of you stop being ridiculous!" Navi shouted, and flew into both of their heads to try and make them forget their quarrel. "We can discuss this later, but we need to free the Zora tribe, or have you forgotten."

Ruto looked sad for a moment, and swam up. "I'm going to head towards the evil that is inhabiting this temple. Since both of you aren't able to do that, I'll give you one tip. Use your Ocarina when you see the triforce." And she was up.

Link blinked, and then blinked again. Tessa was still glaring at Ruto's retreating form. Link carefully looked over at Tessa.

"I'm leaving." Tessa stated, and undid the spell on her own boots so that she could swim. "I just remembered something else I could be doing."

"Tessa!" Link protested, and Tessa turned around. She was a few feet away from him, and since she was swimming, she was a few feet above him too.

"What?"

"This thing with Ruto, it's not what you think…"

"Oh, it isn't?" Tessa raised her eyebrow. "Is it what Ruto thinks?"

"No!"

"Oh, just wondering. I'm not mad or anything, I'm happy for you!" Tessa smiled, but the smile sent shivers up Link's spine. "But I really do have something I have to do. Good luck with this temple, I know you can defeat the evil here on your own!" Tessa turned around, but then turned around again. "Oh, the spell for the iron boots…" She told it to him, and then swam off finally.

"Navi…is it me…or is it really cold in here?" Link asked. Navi sighed, and shook her head.

"Maybe you should have explained the entire situation to Tessa…"

"She said she was happy for me…even though it's not what she thinks." Link said.

"…Do you believe her?"

"…Uh…"

"All right, let's get going."

**_End of Chappie_**

_I really wanted to get this chappie out, because I'll be updating not as often as I thought over this break. You see, I just got the Twilight Princess game (actually, it's my little sister's, but oh well…I play it more than her anyway) and yeah. I'm already AT the water temple in that game. - BRILLIANT game. I can't stop talking about it. It actually gave me an idea for a different plotline for this. Originally, this was going to be a trilogy, but nah…I've decided on something different. Now I need to rework the kinks out of the story again. XD I can't tell you one big change, because it is kind of a spoiler…because I'm going to work out how this will all come together. SO STAY TUNED!_

_I listened to "Cell Block Tango" during the whole Ruto scene. XD I figured it would help me…XD I'm still listening to it, it's a brilliant song._


	27. Shadow Link

**_Disclaimer_**: _I don't own Zelda or any of the concepts from Inuyasha that I have put in this ficcie!_

_**Ocarina of Time: The Three Goddesses Reincarnated**_

**Chapter Twenty-Seven:** **Shadow Link**

Rhea rolled her eye from her spot in the tree. Shadow Link was in his place among the shadows. "I doubt he'll be in this room for a while…" Rhea smirked as she looked towards the door that Link would be coming from. "From what I heard, he won't be having the help of his little friend."

"How can you be so sure that she won't just come back?" Shadow Link asked, and formed from the Shadows. Rhea sighed.

"Well…for one…news like what she got doesn't get taken on very lightly, and for another, I have my ways." Rhea laughed. "Don't worry, I have my ways."

"Really now?" Shadow Link looked up, doubtful. Rhea simply glared at him.

"Just because Ganondorf seems to think you're better, doesn't mean that I'm incompetent. I know what I'm doing, try having some faith in me." Rhea snapped. Something about Shadow Link really ticked her off, but she couldn't help feeling at least somewhat comfortable around him.

"Why are you so sure she won't come back?" Shadow Link demanded. Rhea simply stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm not telling, you're being a jerk!"

Shadow Link raised an eyebrow, but shrugged.

* * *

Link sighed as he made his way through about the twelfth room. There were so many in this temple, it wasn't hard to get lost at all. "Navi…where should I go next?" Link asked, as she took his hat from his head and squeezed the water out of it. 

"Erm…" Navi murmured, and flew around. She found the next door, and Link swam up to it. When he walked through to it, he saw a giant waterfall, with blocks that seemed to rise up, against the strong current. They appeared again and again, unending. Without a thought, Link jumped to the closest block, and looked up for a stop off. There was a platform at a distance. Link took out his hook shot, and aimed for the wall. It dug itself into the stone, and pulled Link towards it. He landed, and pulled the hook out of the wall.

"Well…let's see what is through this door." Navi started, and Link opened the door. The room was covered by mist, and water made up a thin layer of the floor. In the center of the fog was a tree, and across the room was another door.

"This seems like a pointless room…" Link stated, and walked forward. He made it all of the way to the door, and went to turn the doorknob to reveal it was locked. "That's odd…"

"Maybe we have to find a key or something…" Navi murmured…so I guess we go back and search…" Link shrugged, and turned around, but stopped cold as he saw a shadowy figure in front of the tree he had passed. He squinted a bit as he drew his sword, and the figure did the same. He cautiously walked towards it, and the figure walked towards him.

Rhea watched from a safe, hidden spot in a tree. Her orders were for her not to get involved, but to make sure that Shadow Link did his job right. Originally, she was supposed to make sure that Link's little friend didn't jump into the fight unexpectedly, but things with her were already taken care of, there was no need to worry.

She watched as Shadow Link perfectly timed the actions of Link, so that he was simultaneous. Even his footsteps were the same. Rhea briefly wondered what it would be like to fight herself, but then didn't really care at the same time. If Ganondorf made a Shadow Rhea, then he really would have gone over the deep end. For a brief moment, she almost let herself chuckle at the thought, but had enough training to restrain it. Instead, she moved to get a better view of the fight, but still be concealed by the tree branches.

Link glared as the shadowy figure grew more and more familiar the closer he got to it. When he was only a few feet away, it became clear that the shadowy figure looked a heck of a lot like Link, but yet was the exact opposite. The blood-red eyes glowed with malice, and a cocky smirk had placed itself on his face.

"Surprised at what you see?" The shadow's voice came out, deep and sort of wispy, like what one would suspect from a shadow. Link glared slightly.

"Yes and no." Link answered honestly. "Are you a creation of Ganondorf's?"

The figure simply laughed. "Yes, I am a perfect copy, even better than the original. I am Shadow Link, I know all of your moves, but I am still better than you."

Link raised his eyebrow slightly, but readied his sword. "I'll fight you, and prove you wrong." Navi circled Shadow Link around, looking for any weaknesses. Shadow Link simply looked amused by the fairy.

"Do you honestly need that useless life form?" Shadow Link asked, and flicked at Navi slightly. Navi flew back a few feet, but persisted on.

"It's at least one advantage over you." Link smirked, and the two fighters began to circle each other. Both looked for any hint of weakness in the other's stance. Finally, they both spotted it, and swung, but just in time, they blocked each other's attacks. They backed off each other, and circled again.

In the tree, Rhea almost yawned. The fight wasn't really that interesting, and she inspected her nails a bit. _'Shadow Link just needs to go for it or something. Since they fight the same, it's no fun at all.'_ She thought, a yawn even seemed to appear in her mind.

This time, Link dove unexpectedly, and Shadow Link blocked it. Link flipped back and turned to swing his sword, which Shadow Link parried and swung, successfully landing a blow across Link's chest. Link made a jab and his sword went through Shadow Link's shoulder. Both of them backed up, panting slightly.

Rhea rolled her eyes from her spot. _'They can't be tired already?'_

This time, Shadow Link was the one to dive blindly, but Link just dove and slid, and made a deep gash in Shadow Link's right ankle. Shadow Link staggered for a bit, but turned around and jumped when he saw Link's sword go for a lethal stab towards his spine, and landed on the sword, and swung. This cut made a gash along Link's left cheek. Link loosed the grip on his sword, which sent Shadow Link tumbling to the ground, and landed on Shadow Link's stomach, his sword tip was at Link's throat, ready to plunge through and kill the shadow being.

Shadow Link growled at Link, and Link simply glared back. "Give me one good reason that I shouldn't kill you." Link said, in almost a smirk. "It seems that you were wrong, the original is better than the copy."

"If you're going to kill me, than get it over with." Shadow Link growled. Suddenly, there was a knife at Link's neck, and he carefully turned his head to look at who the knife-holder was. The girl was tall, with black hair, one grey eye, and one black eye.

"If you want your precious Hyrule to have its hero, than I suggest you leave Shadow Link with me." Rhea's voice was dangerous, and icy. Shadow Link glared at her.

"What makes you think I can't just take him out, and then go after you?" Link asked.

"The only way forward is through that door, and I hold the key. If you leave him, I will give it to you." Rhea stated, and pressed her knife into his throat, to remind him if he tried anything funny, he would die, and Hyrule would be screwed.

Link thought about it for a moment, and after a moment, Navi began to circle Rhea, just in case Link needed a weak spot quickly. After another moment, Link released his grip on his sword, and sheathed it. Rhea let off on the knife just a bit, but kept it to his throat to make sure he still didn't attempt to double-cross her. She knew that a hero like him wouldn't, but her line of work didn't pay to take chances.

Actually, it didn't pay, at all.

"I'll leave him, give me the key." Link demanded, staring into Rhea's dark-colored eyes. Rhea snarled at him, but handed him the key. A growl of protest came from Shadow Link, but Rhea and Link ignored him. After a momentary stare-down, Link turned his back on Rhea, and went for the door that was locked. As he went through it, the growl from Shadow Link grew fiercer. Rhea simply kneeled down and slapped him.

"Don't say a word to me about what I just did." Rhea growled, and dragged his arm around her shoulder. She then lifted him to his feet. "You are in no room to talk, since you just made a mockery of yourself."

Shadow Link continued to snarl anyway. "Why didn't you kill him when you had t he chance?" He demanded as Rhea dragged him towards their way out.

"I don't fight dirty, and I believe that one little key won't make much of a difference." Rhea stated plainly. "Besides, it wasn't my battle, and I personally don't care whether or not Link dies. I don't have the same motives as Ganondorf."

"Then what are your motives?" Shadow Link asked, his voice steely and dangerous. Rhea didn't look at him, but only to her destination.

"I don't know." She said bitterly, but honestly.

* * *

Link looked down into the river he had stumbled upon with disinterest as he thought more about the girl who had suddenly appeared. He wondered why she didn't just attack him, like all of his other foes. 

"That girl was strange…" Navi murmured. "Yet…she was strangely familiar…"

Link nodded. "I wonder if she always worked for Ganon, or was a newer recruit after his take-over."

"Who knows? Let's just save the water sage for now." Navi stated. With a brief nod of agreement, Link continued on.

**_End of Chappie_**

_SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT! Really, I'm sorry. I was trying to update it a few days ago, but my mom flipped out on me…and then…err…I've been grounded for the past week, so I was way to pissed off to write anything. Being grounded was MY fault, but yeah. I'll try and update quicker, especially since my speech meet was cancelled this weekend…stupid snow…we have a LOT of it out west, and then I hear about the eastern area of the U.S. and I want to go there really badly…_

_I'm pathetic. Anyways, I'll try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible, so have a good day and stuff!_


	28. Morpha and Ruto

**_Disclaimer_**: _I don't own Zelda or any of the concepts from Inuyasha that I have put in this ficcie!_

_**Ocarina of Time: The Three Goddesses Reincarnated**_

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Morpha and Ruto**

"All I see is water…" Link stated, as he moved around a pool of water, with four platforms inside of it. "Although, it is kind of murky…"

"I don't like the feeling I get from that water…" Navi murmured. She fluttered over it, and thought she saw a dark shape in the water. She hovered close to the water to try and make it out, but the water simply wasn't clear enough. "Link, come onto the platform and check this out…"

Link nodded, and jumped onto the platform. He got down on his hands and knees, and peered closely into the water. It wasn't hard to figure out what Navi wanted him to see, and so his face drew closer and closer to the water. Then, his face was wet and he was pushed back against the door where he had come from. He gasped, and looked at what was holding him up.

"Link! The water…inside…" Navi screamed, and flew to him. "Cut yourself free, now!"

Link slashed at the water, which shuddered a bit and loosened its grip to drop him. He looked inside the water tube-like thing that had pushed him back, and saw a round pulsing ball inside of it. He took out his hook shot and aimed for it.

"Link!" Navi shouted, and Link turned swiftly to see another tube of water encircle around his chest, and lifted him into the air. Link shouted but couldn't do anything as he was swept back and forth violently. Then, he went flying through the air, and hit the wall, this time to fall down onto his front.

"Ow…" Link grumbled. Navi flew over to him.

"Link! In the water…" Navi screeched, but her tone died down. Link picked himself up, and jumped onto a platform, frantically dodging the water as it attempted to grab at him again. He searched the water for what Navi was talking about, until he saw a glowing orb. He decided to take a chance, and dove for the glow. It didn't take long for him to draw up to it, and when he did, he almost gasped.

Inside the glowing ball was Tessa, but it seemed to be a protective barrier more than a cage. He touched it briefly only to get shocked violently. Then, he felt pressure around his chest again, and he was thrown out of the water.

"Did you see her?" Navi asked as Link picked himself up. He nodded, and readied his sword.

"I need to find some way to beat this thing first…" Link growled, and wiped some blood from the corner of his mouth away with his face. The tentacles dove at him again, in an attempt to kill him again, and he simply dodged and ran away.

"This is no way to beat it…" Link growled, as he got stuck in a corner of the room. However, the reach of the water seemed to come just short of being able to touch him. Then, the pulsing round object appeared in his vision, and he took out his hook shot. He nailed it, and the object drew out of the water. He held it in the palm of his hand, and almost retched at the feeling of it. Then, he threw it in the air and sliced it in half.

A terrible screech went through the air, and the water started to move in the pool violently. The screech continued through the air as the water level began to sink. Link felt that it was safe to crawl to the edge, and watch as the water drained. The round object behind him began to writhe violently, until it burst into many little pieces that disintegrated.

"Oh, that was a lovely sight." Navi murmured. She looked down to see that the pool had drained. Link frowned and jumped down to the bottom, as Tessa still had a protective barrier around her.

"Tessa?" Link asked. The girl inside, who was curled into a fetal position mid-barrier, didn't even stir. "Are you all right?"

"I think the barrier may need to be broken." Navi sighed. "But I don't know how." Link looked at the barrier that surrounded her. Something about the barrier seemed powerful beyond all reason, but not evil at all. In fact…it almost seemed…

Link shook his head. He wasn't sure where his head was going with that thought process. In any case, he had to try and break down the barrier. He reached out to touch it again, but slower, when his hand felt warm. He touched it, and it began to disintegrate from the center of his palm and outward. The protective barrier went all of the way to her skin, and took a while to fully melt away. The first thing uncovered was Tessa's torso, than it spread out towards both the top and bottom, until she was free.

Then she dropped to the ground, still unconscious. Her breathing was ragged, and her brow was covered in sweat. Link frowned, and picked her up, one hand under her back and one under her knees. "What was she doing in here?" Link asked. Navi flew around Tessa frantically.

"I don't know."

Then, a blue light engulfed Link, and the three were transported to the sages realm.

"Link! What are you doing holding that girl?" Ruto's voice pierced through Link's bones almost immediately. Link gulped, and saw Ruto standing in front of him on the blue pedestal. "Ah, so now you know that I'm the sage of water. Thanks to you, and I am reawakened as a sage, and an asset to your quest."

Link nodded, understanding this. He had suspected that she would be a sage, if the same thing had happened to her as Darunia. Ruto glared at Tessa's unconscious form during this action.

"However, I see that she didn't help you like she was supposed to." Ruto grumbled. "They won't be happy…"

"Who won't be happy?" Link asked. Ruto glared.

"Never mind that." Ruto stated. "In any case, I guess I should probably say that after seven years, I never really expected you to become my husband." Ruto murmured sadly. "I mean, you don't even come to visit within that time period, though you have a valid reason. Also…it seems that as a sage, I probably won't be able to marry anyway, especially to a Hylian."

"Umm…" Link didn't know what to say to that. On one hand, he was definitely relieved about this fact. However, another part of him felt guilty that she seemed to sad over it.

"You don't have to say anything." Ruto murmured. "I am going to make a different kind of vow to you. This isn't marriage, but it's still binding." Ruto smiled a bit. "I am going to vow to help you with your quest with all of my power! The only way I can do that now is give you this medallion, so that you can summon me when you need me…but remember that it will only work with the rest of the medallions…so you need two more."

"All right." Link nodded.

"The next one…I'm not sure who or what the next sage is. He or she probably deals with shadows…" Ruto stated. "Don't let me down, my vow needs to be completed for me to be at ease. Go find that next sage, and then the next one!"

"I promise to find the shadow and spirit sages, with all of my life." Link stated. Ruto smiled, completely satisfied with that. Then she raised her arms, and a blue medallion formed in her hands. She then tossed it to Link.

"One more thing before you go…" Ruto trailed off. Link began to fade from the sages realm.

"What's that?"

_"Don't tell my father!"_

_**End of Chappie**_

_I can't believe this chapter; it's really short, because I couldn't think of anything. Oh well, I need to get this fic rolling anyway. I'm hoping that shield gives some of you clues as to what's happening, but it won't be the full-on explanation until later. Hahaha. The idea just occurred to me, and I went with it._

_Oh, and I'm proud. I started to write out the last chapter of this fic, so that I have a definite goal, and I'm really proud of it. I'm almost done with the sixth page, so it's going to a long end…I'm excited._

_Well, I'll stop talking and let you all get on with your own lives! Oh, and by the way, I am in the sky city in Twilight Princess! WOWZERS that game is fun! It's taking me a while because I have a heck of a lot of other things to do, and Mom and my littlest sister play it too…_


	29. A Hylian Library Book

**_Disclaimer_**: _I don't own Zelda or any of the concepts from Inuyasha that I have put in this ficcie!_

_**Ocarina of Time: The Three Goddesses Reincarnated**_

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: A Hylian Library Book**

Tessa blinked as she looked down at the bed that she was in. She didn't remember how she got there, but as far as she knew she was alone. "Maybe I passed out or something…" Tessa murmured, and got out of bed. She stumbled as she put weight on her legs, and felt very dizzy. She collapsed back on the bed, and held her head.

"Oww…" Tessa murmured. After a moment, the pain went away, and she tried to stand up again. She staggered a bit, but was able to stand this time around. She looked around, and noticed that she was at an Inn in Kakariko Village. She looked down to see that she was still in the water tunic, but her clothes were in some drawers that were cracked open. She got dressed in a light blue shirt and a black skirt and went out, but not before she grabbed an umbrella, and her daypack that had only a few things in it. It was pouring hard outside, and Tessa didn't want to be sick along with weak.

She walked around aimlessly for a while, before she saw the haircutter's shop. Instantly, Tessa thought of Thomas, the evil peeping tom of a haircutter. 'Maybe I should at least say hi or something.' Tessa thought briefly, then shrugged and walked into the area. Thomas was sitting there, reading lazily at the front desk. His long blue hair was let loose today, and his bright green eyes were glazed over with boredom.

"Dude, is business slow or something?" Tessa asked rudely. Thomas' head shot up, and he glared at her.

"What are you talking about? Business is never that great." Thomas shrugged, and turned the page of his book. Tessa rolled her eyes and grabbed it from in front of his eyes.

"You don't expect me to believe you were actually reading this, do you?" Tessa looked at the book skeptically. She couldn't read the words, but one thing was very clear to her.

"What do you mean?" Thomas asked.

"…The book was upside-down…" Tessa giggled. She could tell because the picture was facing her.

"Ah…" Thomas cringed. "Yeah…I was bored, and I just grabbed something to do."

"I know the feeling." Tessa sighed. "Actually, that reminds me…" Tessa dug in her pack and brought out the book she had checked out from the library a few months ago. "Now that I think about it…the overdue fees on this book are probably enormous…mom is going to kill me…"

"Overdue fees?"

"Don't ask." Tessa sat down behind the counter with her book, and opened it. "Wait a second…"

"What's wrong?" Thomas asked, and looked over her shoulder. Tessa pounded her head against Thomas' desk, and grumbled.

"IT'S IN HYLIAN!" Tessa shouted. Thomas raised his eyebrow at the exclamation.

"Why is that a problem?" Thomas asked. Tessa groaned, and slumped her shoulders forward.

"I can't read Hylian…" Tessa muttered, and threw the book across the room. Thomas' eyes widened.

"You can't be serious." Thomas stated. Tessa looked to him, and nodded.

"Yeah, I can read…well…I guess American…and English…which are technically the same thing but the slang and accent is way different…and a bit of Spanish…but only a few phrases…and about two phrases in French…I think I failed that class…" Tessa trailed off. "Nothing in Hylian."

"Are you some sort of foreigner?" Thomas asked. Tessa thought about it, and nodded slowly.

"I guess you could put it that way…"

"Right…" Thomas went to retrieve the book. "Now, is American any different from Hylian?"

"As in speaking it, no. The characters for reading it are completely different, so I can't read it."

"Would you like for me to translate the book for you?" Thomas offered. Tessa nodded, but Thomas saw the disturbed look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Where I got this book…nobody has ever heard of Hylian…at least…that I know of…" Tessa murmured. "So…why was it at a Wyoming library?"

"I don't know."

"You wouldn't, you're not from Wyoming…neither am I…but that's beyond the point…"

"Okay…" Thomas was just confused by now, but looked at the cover of the book. "Well, the title is 'The Sages of the Other World' if that means anything to you." Thomas shrugged.

"SAY THAT AGAIN!" Tessa shouted suddenly. Thomas, a bit scared, did as he was told.

"The Sages of the Other World. It's probably a fantasy novel…" Thomas shrugged. Tessa's heart began to pound, as she thought about talking with those three voices multiple times.

"Right…continue…"

Thomas looked at the first page, and began to read from the book. "When the three Goddesses of Hyrule, known as Din, Nayru, and Farore, created Hyrule, they also inadvertently created another world, parallel to this one. After realizing this, they vowed to make reincarnations of themselves, mortal, with one left in that world. Everybody believes there are six sages, just like in this world, but there are only four…"

"Four…" Tessa murmured.

"Each one represents a different area of that world. One resides in the swamp, one in the mountains, one in the ocean, and one in the canyons. Each resides one-hundred steps from the center city of that town." Thomas stopped.

"What's wrong? Continue!" Tessa asked.

"That's just the thing…I can't…"

"Why not?" Tessa asked. Thomas frowned.

"Well…it's just…the rest of it…isn't in Hylian. You'd have to have a translator for the rest of it."

"YOU'RE FUCKING KIDDING ME!!!!" Tessa shouted, and grabbed the book from his hand and threw it on the floor, and her heel dug into it just as quick.

"Why are you getting so angry over a book?" Thomas asked. "Ever since I met you, you have displayed a rather large temper at some minor things." He regretted his words as Tessa whirled on him.

"JUST BECAUSE THIS SEEMS TRIVIAL TO YOU DOESN'T MEAN IT'S NOT A BIG DEAL TO ME!" Tessa shouted. Thomas seemed to shrink into a smaller body as Tessa continued to shout at him. "IF I CAN'T FIND A TRANSLATOR FOR THIS, I AM SCREWED!!!"

"Why would you be in trouble if you can't read a simple book?" Thomas asked carefully.

"THE GODDESSES WILL SKIN ME ALIVE! I FINALLY HAVE A CLUE AND I CAN'T EVEN READ IT ON MY OWN!"

"…The goddesses?" Thomas asked. Tessa didn't even notice this.

"FIRST I HAVE THAT DIN LADY THINKING I'M INCOMPETENT, AND LEAST THAT ONE GIRL DECIDES TO COVER FOR ME, AND NOW SHE'LL THINK I'M INCOMPETENT AS WELL! THIS FUCKING SUCKS!"

"…"

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FIND THOSE PARALLEL SAGES IF I CAN'T EVEN READ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"Parallel sages?"

"HOW THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO FULLY DEFEAT GANONDORF WITHOUT THEM?!?!?!?!"

"Uh…Tessa…" Thomas tried to catch her attention.

"WHY DID I EVEN COME TO THIS WORLD? ALL IT CONSISTS OF FOR ME IS BEING A PAIN IN THE ASS ALL OF THE TIME! I WISH I NEVER FOUND THAT STUPID WELL!!! AAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

"FOR THE GODDESSES WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP?!" Thomas shouted. Tessa turned wide-eyed to Thomas.

"Huh?"

"You've been shouting about nonsense for a little bit now, and I have a headache." Thomas growled. Tessa blushed a beet red.

"Uh…what did you hear?"

"You're from another world?"

"…Yes…"

"You've talked to the goddesses?"

"…Yes…"

"And the parallel sages?"

Tessa paused. "Right…I'm kind of confused about that. Even after what information you've given me, it doesn't seem like…something…that…is from my world. We have canyons and mountains and swamps and oceans everywhere! And there is no central city, it's just…a round world…"

"Huh?" Thomas asked. "How can somebody live in a round world?"

"Easy, the planet I live on is round, not plant. Likely, it's the same for your world." Tessa shrugged. "Or I could just be thinking you're all still on early thinking…who knows…"

"Right…" Thomas said slowly.

"Where's Link?" Tessa asked. Thomas cocked his head slightly.

"Who is Link?"

"Oh…he wears a funny-looking green outfit, carries a sword and shield, and other weapons, blonde hair, blue eyes, a small round light with wings called a fairy follows him around a lot."

"Oh, he left." Thomas shrugged. "Him and another person covered in what looked like bandages…blonde hair…red eyes…"

"Oh, Sheik?" Tessa inquired. Thomas shrugged. "I'm guessing Sheik. I wonder why they left?"

"I don't know, the weather around here has been a lot worse for a while now, and ever since Link came, the dark feeling from this place is lightened up a bit, since he helped put out the fires on a lot of the buildings. If you look, you can see the damage. Some are probably trying to patch up their houses in the rain, since nobody thinks it's going to end soon."

"Was this shop not harmed?"

"Oh, the back portion of it was. My dad is on the roof working to repair it and stop the floor and other possessions from being ruined."

"I'm sorry."

"Oh, it's no problem."

"So, I have a question, do you think the goddesses have really been reincarnated?"

"Who knows? The whole thing does seem like a fantasy story to me." Thomas shrugged. Tessa raised her eyebrow.

"You live in fantasy…"

"What?"

"Never mind." Tessa waved off the question. "In any case, I better head back to the hotel room or something…thank you for helping, even if I did blow up a bit…"

"Oh, it's no problem. If you have any other problems and you happen to be in town, you can come to me." Thomas then reconsidered. "Unless you want to threaten me again."

Tessa blushed a bit. "I'm sorry, you're right…I do have a bit of a loose temper…I probably wouldn't actually do any of the things I threaten you with …"

"Ah, well, in any case. I'm usually here, or at home, but you don't know where that is…so if I'm not here you're out of luck."

"Okay…well…bye…"

_**End of Chappie**_

_All right, I had to change the plotline to fit in something else I'm doing. So, I made the book redirect Tessa's goal in this story, and to give a new look as to whom Tessa is (besides a raving lunatic…)._

_Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a Ganondorf to defeat (that's where I am now. I would have finished it last night except for the fact that the 24 season premier came on…haha.). SO the next chapter will be here soon, if I know where I want to go with it...I just realized, I think I gave too much away in this chapter...oh well...it was typed pretty quickly...oh well. Not the whole plot of this story was revealed, oh well.  
_


	30. Questions

**_Disclaimer_**: _I don't own Zelda or any of the concepts from Inuyasha that I have put in this ficcie!_

_**Ocarina of Time: The Three Goddesses Reincarnated**_

**Chapter Thirty: Questions**

"Link's such a jerk." Tessa grumbled as she stared at the ceiling of the hotel room. "He leaves me in a town that's kind of boring, and it's been raining so I can't go outside that much…while he's probably having some sort of fun somewhere." She had been at Kakariko for about a week now, but apparently her room and food were all paid for. Most days she went to go hang out with Tom as they tried to decipher the book, but they never made any progress. The words they had been able to read made no sense to either of them.

On the other hand, she had gotten to know Tom pretty well in the past few days. For some reason, she acted like she did around her friends when it came to him. She never hid her temper, and she stated things that she wouldn't normally say. Of course, Tessa couldn't put her finger on why she could do this kind of thing, but shrugged it off anyway. In any case, he was still under thin ice for being a peeping tom.

Today, however, Tom said that he would come and get her when he got off work, and so Tessa was just staring at the book, trying to make sense of the characters. She could now recognize a few in Hylian, and thank goodness that except for shape, the words were pretty much spelled the same. It was still a hard language to learn, however, and it frustrated Tessa quite a bit.

"Central city…parallel universe…" Tessa grumbled. "This sucks."

She heard footsteps, and a knock came to the door. She raised her eyebrow at the knock.

"Tom, you know it's unlocked. Just come in already." Tessa stated, and the door opened. However, Tom wasn't the one who stood there. Instead, Link stood there with a raised eyebrow.

"Who's Tom?" He asked. Tessa frowned.

"Oh, it's the guy who leaves without any explanation as to where he is going." Tessa pouted. "Tom's a friend who is helping me learn to read Hylian."

Link nodded at the explanation, and sat down on the other bed that had been vacant for the past week or so. "Well…is it coming along, then?"

"Yeah…I guess." Tessa frowned, and wondered if she should tell Link about the book and it's contents or not. Then again, he might be angry that she kept the discussions with the three goddesses away from him either. "Where have you been?" Tessa opted to keep the book, and the conversations, a secret to Link. There was no point in making the hero worry about something else.

"Oh…I had to travel back in time to obtain something." Link shrugged. "In any case, I have it."

"What is it?" Tessa asked, and went to a cross-legged sitting position. Link smiled and reached into the bag he kept hidden by his shield. From it, he pulled a weird purple…thing. "Okay…well…I see it…so what is it?"

"It's the Eye of Truth." Link stated. "There's probably another name for it or something like that, but in any case, it's supposed to come in handy in the Shadow Temple."

"So…while you were gone…I couldn't have just gone to my home?" Tessa asked, her eyebrow raised. Link twitched.

"Right…about that…"

"What's wrong?" Tessa asked.

"You've been kind of unconscious for two weeks after the Water Temple. I took you to Malon's, but then I had to get to Kakariko so I just took you along." Link shrugged. "Turns out, the evil that is within the Shadow Temple was tormenting this village, and I had to go back in time to figure out more about it."

"…Why? Everything else was just…well…we went in the temple and figured it out from there."

"I thought the monster was in a well. Turns out it wasn't, but I got this, and I figured out where the Shadow Temple really is." Link grinned. "Sheik also gave me the song to get there when I returned."

"Oh, really?" Tessa stated, a bit uninterested. "So, where is it?"

"The Kakariko Graveyard."

"You have fun with that." With that, Tessa collapsed on the bed. Link stared, open-mouthed at her. With Navi asleep in his hat, he could move his head to violently.

"You aren't coming?" Link asked. Tessa shook her head.

"It probably has ghosts in it. I hate ghosts. There is something seriously wrong with ghosts. Like I said, you have fun and tell me all about it when you get back." Tessa went to stand up.

"You have to come! I have to keep watch of you after what happened at the Water Temple!" Link shouted. Tessa blinked, and sat in the cross-legged position again.

"What happened?" Tessa asked. "I remember going to do…something…and that's about it."

"You mean, you don't remember how a protective barrier was formed around you?" Link asked. "How you were in the lair of the monster in the Water Temple for the entire battle, probably longer than that?"

"I was?" Tessa blinked.

"No, I'm making this up." Link stated sarcastically. Tessa stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well, I really don't know what happened. So don't blame me if I think what you're talking about sounds hocus pocus-y." Tessa grumbled.

"Could you at least try to remember?" Link asked.

"I could…" Tessa consented, and lied back down on the bed. "But I honestly don't remember anything."

Link and Tessa were quiet for a moment. "Did you meet up with anyone?"

Tessa looked at him curiously. "Like who?"

"Well…there was a shadowy figure…and a girl that seemed to want to protect him…" Link said vaguely, hoping to jog her memory.

"A girl?" Tessa said, a slight tug at her memory sparked up at the word.

"Yeah, she was kind of tall with two different colored eyes…"

_'That sounds like Rhea.'_ Tessa thought, then she felt a splitting headache, and grabbed onto her head with both hands in a tight grip. Link gasped, and stood up abruptly.

"Tessa? Tessa?" He asked, and went over to her. He hugged her small form, which had begun to shake violently.

In Tessa's head, she remembered a bright pink light, and remembering feeling scared, astounded, and safe all at the same time. She remembered that she saw two different colored eyes, one grey and one black.

Then, the memories stopped. She couldn't remember more than that. Her shaking and her headache stopped as abruptly as her memories, and she sat up after blinking a few times.

"Did you remember anything?" Link asked worriedly.

"No." Tessa lied. She liked Rhea, even though Rhea was a bad guy. The girl honestly reminded her of somebody, but only in a vague sense. However, the thought that Link might not trust Tessa because of Rhea wasn't a pleasant one, so she kept her mouth shut.

"Well…would you like to go get some food?" Link asked. Tessa looked into his eyes, and saw that he felt guilty for making her think on the incident, but he also seemed to be very worried. With a bit of a sigh, Tessa stood up and stretched.

"Yeah, food sounds nice." Tessa agreed. She was about to head to the door when it opened to reveal Tom.

"Hey, Tessa, did you make any progress on…" Tom trailed off when he saw Link. Tessa gave him a look that said for him to shut up about the book, and he diverted. "…Never mind. I guess you did…"

"Make any progress on what?" Link asked. He figured that the blue-haired guy might be Tom, and regarded the guy with a wary eye. In all-out honesty, the guy didn't seem bad at all, in fact, he seemed really friendly. However, Link couldn't help but feel a bit on the alert side when Tom came into the room.

"Oh, figuring out where you were…I assume you're Link?" Tom asked with a nervous smile. Link nodded. "So…good for you!" Tom laughed, and gave Tessa a pat on the head. "See, you had no need to worry!"

Tessa thanked Tom silently for the cover-up, but growled at the pat on the head. She never liked any gesture like that because it made her feel like a little kid. Tom didn't seem to catch on, and simply just stopped.

"We were just going out to eat." Link stated, and stood up from his spot on Tessa's bed. Tom shrugged.

"Okay." Tom asked, and was about to leave when Tessa grabbed his wrist.

"Oh, you can join us. I'm sure you and Link would get along great!" Tessa smiled. Tom took one look at Link and felt shivers go up his spine.

"I really wouldn't want to intrude…"

"Oh, Link's perfectly fine with it, and it's not like you're interrupting anything." Tessa laughed Tom's anxiety off. Link's eye twitched a bit, but he stood up.

"Right…let's go eat."

Tessa narrowed her eyes at the two men at the table. They were behaving like children! Of course, she couldn't figure out as to why they were acting that way, but then again, she really can't take any sort of hint what so ever sometimes.

"What the hell is up your guys' asses?" Tessa asked before she took a bite of some of her pasta salad. She was pleasantly surprised that the hotel had this item on the menu. The two looked at her, Link had a surprised expression while Tom just seemed nervous.

"Absolutely nothing, Tessa." Tom stated, and laughed nervously. Link glared at him slightly.

"He's right, why do you ask?" Link stated bluntly. Tessa cocked her head to the side skeptically, and then stuck some more food in her mouth.

"Well…neither of you have eaten, and neither of you have said two words since we got here, besides ordering your food." Tessa pointed out. "Quite frankly, it's a bit weird."

Link sighed, and Tom laughed nervously. "I'm just not as talkative today, Tessa." Tom stated.

"I don't want to talk too much since Navi is asleep on my head." Link stated.

"…Okay then. I have determined that both of you are weird and that I am going to finish my pasta salad upstairs. Don't follow me until you two snap to your senses or whatever the heck has been bugging you two. With that, Tessa left.

Link looked at Tom with a deadly glare, and Tom looked back at him with a look of terror.

_**End of Chappie**_

_Haha, a cliffie. I don't know, it's not very good, but I thought that this would be a good chapter to write, so yeah. I have a speech meet tomorrow (we leave at 10:00 Mountain Time for Lander) and then when I come back I'll see about updating again…or maybe if I don't go out tonight like I have planned I'll write another chappie. Who knows?_


	31. Shadow Temple

**_Disclaimer_**: _I don't own Zelda or any of the concepts from Inuyasha that I have put in this ficcie!_

_**Ocarina of Time: The Three Goddesses Reincarnated**_

**Chapter Thirty-One: Shadow Temple**

Shivers ran up and down the trio's spines as they looked at their surroundings. Yet again, the three were on a platform, but this time with a symbol for the Shadow Temple engraved on it. Tessa was the last one off, but instead off collapsing and talking to the goddesses like she usually did, she was unharmed. Tessa shrugged, and took a tentative step, and then another. Soon, she was off the platform, and into the area before the Shadow Temple.

There was a giant stone block that seemed to block the path to the temple, and before it a circular platform surrounded by torches. They were all unlit, but stood there none-the-less. Tessa shivered at the cold, damp feeling that she got at the temple.

"All right…how do we get in there?" Tessa asked Link. Link shrugged and went up to the stone block. "I know! Punch it!"

Link turned around to raise an eyebrow at Tessa. "Why do you think punching a solid stone block would help anything?"

Tessa grinned and grasped her hands behind her back as she rocked on her feet. "I actually have no idea. I just thought it'd be funny if you actually tried." Then, Tessa tried to look as innocent as humanly possible, but then started to laugh hysterically.

"She's back to normal." Navi giggled slightly, and Link nodded in agreement. "Anyway though, we should probably figure out something to do with the torches." Navi pointed out, and Link nodded in agreement. Tessa took no notice of this, because she was still laughing hysterically.

"Tessa, your plan wasn't even that funny." Link pointed out. Tessa tried to regain control, and wiped some tears out of her eyes, but then started laughing again. Link shook his head and looked at the torches. "Well…we could use some fire…"

"Fire!" Tessa exclaimed. "That's hilarious!" So with that she continued on another giggle fit. Link ignored her and walked out of the entrance to search outside for fire. Tessa quieted down after a minute, and noticed Link was gone, and then looked at the torches.

"Hmm…fire…" Tessa giggled slightly. "Jeez, I'm tired…" Tessa yawned, then sat down in the center of the torches. "Fire…" Another giggle. "Fire…"

Tessa felt a bit warm around her body as she kept on repeating fire, and giggling, but she chose to ignore it. "Sleepy…sleepy…fire…" Link was still nowhere near as she tried to search for any source of fire.

Then Tessa closed her eyes and imagined fire surrounding her. She wasn't sure why she was doing it, but she envisioned it anyway. Her body felt warmer, and warmer, and then she imagined the fire expanding to light all of the torches. Then she felt very, very warm. After that, the warm feeling went away. "Haha…fire…" Tessa giggled. "That would be so cool if I could do that…"

Then, Tessa opened her eyes, and cocked her head in confusion. "How did those torches light themselves?" Tessa wondered, and giggled slightly. "The temple of smart torches, hurrah!" After that exclamation, she collapsed into another fit of giggles. Link came back to this, and stared at all of the lit torches, and a hysterical Tessa rolling around on the ground.

"Tessa…how did you light the torches?" Link asked, as he grabbed a firm hold of her shoulders to stop her from rolling around. Tessa looked up at his amazed face, and started to laugh even harder. "Tessa! Stop laughing! You're driving me insane!" Link shouted. Tessa stopped momentarily.

"Magical mind power things!" Tessa laughed again. Navi giggled at Tessa's happy mood, and Link simply sighed.

"How did it really happen, Tessa?"

"I honestly don't know." Tessa stopped laughing suddenly. "But I wish I had seen it…it must have been cool…" A sad look appeared on Tessa's face, but then she began to laugh hysterically again.

"I give up on her." Link grumbled, and walked into the temple. The torches had somehow gotten rid of the giant stone that blocked the way, so Link was given free rein to walk in. Tessa stood up, as she had stopped laughing immediately once he had set foot in the temple. She followed after him while skipping, and yelling at him to wait up.

"Wow…so if one of us were to fall…we'd never see the light of day again, huh?" Tessa asked as she kicked a pebble down another dark abyss. They had come across ten of them so far, and it made them be slightly careful. Link had come to notice that Tessa was more hyper than usual, and mocked things a lot more.

Like the dark abyss, for example.

"You idiot dark abysses! I like daylight!" Tessa stuck her tongue out at it. "I might like to pretend I'm a vampire sometimes, but this is ridiculous!" Then she flipped it off and jumped across to the other side. "Nyaha! I beat you! Take that, evil scary dark place thing!"

"Tessa…now you're just being weird…" Link groaned, as he jumped across it as well. Tessa stuck her tongue out at him, and continued on her merry way.

"How can she be so…cheery…?" Navi murmured to Link. "Especially in a place like this…" She waited for an answer from Link, but wasn't surprised from the confused silence from him.

She wished that silence came from Tessa as well.

Tessa was far ahead of them by the time that they got to the end of the hallway, but even before that, she had disappeared through a wall. Link stared at the wall, and then watched as Tessa poked her head through it.

"It's a fake wall! Come see!" Tessa grinned. "They think people like me are stupid and won't walk into walls to find out these things, but they are wrong!" A triumphant laugh came from Tessa and she disappeared through the wall again. Link and Navi stared at the wall, and then Link took out the eye of truth. It was indeed a fake wall.

Link walked through it, and Tessa looked at the eye of truth, then she grabbed it from Link's hands. "You know, it's about the size of a contact?" She stated, and giggled at Link. "You should put this in your eye, it'll work more efficiently, and umm…you'll have free hands."

Link stared at her as if she had grown two heads. Tessa then tackled him and pinned him down on the ground. "I wear contacts, don't worry, it won't hurt! Just don't blink while I'm sticking it in your eye!"

Link was too speechless to even respond. He had noticed the rather awkward position that she had tackled him into, and didn't know what to do about it…

Tessa, however, had already stuck the eye of truth contact lens into his eye and just sat there and waved her hand in front of his face. "Dude…what's your problem?" She asked, and poked his forehead. Link blinked, and blushed brightly. Tessa quirked an eyebrow and then felt Link shift underneath her. She turned red as a tomato and jumped off him like he had been infected with some sort of disease. Then, she proceeded to not look at him.

"Your eye looks cool like that." Tessa murmured, but can you see where the actual walls are now?"

Link nodded, and got up. Then he realized that Tessa couldn't see his nod. "Uh…yeah…"

"Good…where's the right way?" Tessa asked. Link lead forward. From there on, the dungeon was silent, except for Link and Tessa's footsteps on the damp stone.

"So…uh…what did you end up talking to Tom about?" Tessa asked. Link glowered ahead of her.

"Why do you ask?" Link grumbled. Tessa thought about it for a moment, and shrugged.

"Well…I don't know. Neither of you seemed to be acting like yourselves, so your conversation must have been interesting?" Tessa smiled. "So, what did you talk about?"

"Why do you care? Does Tom mean something to you?" Link asked, and Tessa completely missed the edge in his voice. Navi, however, did not, but chose not to say anything.

"Tom? Well…he's a friend…" Tessa thought about it for a moment. "He's like the older brother I never had but I always wanted…"

There was a long silence afterward, and Tessa wondered why Link was so quiet. Navi watched Link's face from the corner of her eye as she flew by his head.

"Uh…Link?" Tessa murmured. Link continued to be silent. Tessa pouted at first, and walked quicker until she could tap his shoulder to make him stop. "Is there something wrong?"

"No." Link didn't turn to face Tessa, and he only had stopped for a moment. Tessa stayed where she was, confused a bit.

"Er…" Tessa frowned. "What's up his ass?" She murmured under her breath, and then continued to follow him.

'_I only think of Tessa as a friend, maybe a little sister…please don't hurt me!'_ Tom's exclamation ran through Link's head. Even after that, Link still had his doubts about Tessa's feelings towards Tom. Link frowned as he thought over Tessa's statement as well. He wasn't even sure why he cared what he thought of how Tom and Tessa saw each other, but for some reason he felt very relieved.

Tessa, however, was starting to get annoyed with Link's suddenly sulky attitude. "I swear, guys are hard to understand…" She grumbled. Navi smiled at Link's reaction, happy that something really interesting and different was happening on the adventure.

They continued on, only battling a few dismembered hands and some flying skeleton heads. The fascination with evil and lone body parts went beyond the trio, and none commented. As the halls and rooms of the temple grew danker, and creepier, Tessa drew closer to Link, but also more hyper. Link noticed this, and a thought ran through his head, but he kept it to himself. There would really be one way to figure out whether the assumption was right or not, and it would have to happen on its own.

After a while, they reached a boat dock, down a shadow river that was moving, but the boat wasn't. The boat was gigantic, and had no railing on the sides. It was pretty plain as well, except for the monster carving up front and the bell that came with it. Link and Tessa stared at each other before Tessa jumped on the boat. "Come on! It can't be that bad, for a ghost ship!"

Link raised his eyebrow at her. She was laughing again, not hysterically, but still laughing. So, he followed her onto the boat, and looked around. "So…how do we get this boat to move?" Tessa didn't even bother to look, so Link walked around the boat curiously. Although there was nothing to say that he could get into the boat, he could hear the hollowness of his steps. Needless to say, it was a bit creepy, especially with the feeling the temple seemed to give off.

Then, he hit a floorboard that made a giant creek, and Tessa laughed hysterically again. Link sighed, and pretty much confirmed his suspicions. However, he didn't bother Tessa with it, if that was how she dealt with it. Instead, he looked at the floor where the creek sound had come from, and then an idea struck him.

On the floor was the symbol of the royal family, the triforce. He had learned that the symbol did special things. At Zora Fountain, it opened the waterfall barrier; in the water temple it raised and lowered water levels to fit his needs. Here…it would probably start the boat. With a slight grin, he dug the Ocarina of Time out of his pack and put it to his lips. Princess Zelda's lullaby came through, and Tessa stopped laughing hysterically. The song was oddly calming, and it made the creepiness of the temple disappear.

When Link stopped the melody, there was silence again. At first they thought that the song had no effect, even with the symbol, until there was a small ding sound and a giant lurch as the boat headed forward. Tessa gulped, and started to giggle again. "This is interesting…" Tessa smiled. "I wonder how the boat works without a sail, wind, or anything to row it. I don't believe your world has worked out motors yet…"

"What?" Link asked.

"Nothing!" Tessa chirped, and started to giggle again. Link rolled his eyes.

"You really need to stop that."

"Stop what?" Tessa asked, her eyes large as she giggled more.

"Giggling. It's driving me insane, and it's a bit creepy…" Link frowned. Tessa simply giggled in response.

"I'm sorry…I can't help it…I'm kind of…hyper…ish…" Tessa hugged her arms slightly, and rubbed them. Navi fluttered over to her, and said what Link wouldn't say outright.

"Is that how you deal with being nervous?" Navi asked. Tessa stopped immediately.

"I guess so…" Tessa stated. "I don't know…I've never really felt like this before…so…uhh…"

"That the area around you might just kill you?" Link suggested. Tessa nodded, a broad grin on her face.

"That's a gruesome thought."

"Yes…well…this is a gruesome temple." Link admitted. Tessa nodded, and laughed again, but stopped to cover her hand over her mouth.

"Sorry." She let out. Link sighed and shook his head.

"I guess I really can't complain. You have to deal with fear somehow, and this is your way of doing it." Link shrugged. "Are you sure there's no other way of dealing with fear?"

Tessa was silent for a moment, a thought popped into her head, but she didn't state it out loud. It would probably be weird for Link anyway, and she really only did it during gruesome movies. Scary movies never really bothered her; they were predictable. However, movies like "Saw" and the like scared her to bits because they were just…gory. There were also clowns in those particular movies, and they never helped matters.

How could anybody be that happy all the time? It was a question that would bother Tessa until the day she died.

Then, Tessa looked at Link, at first a small blush on her face but then she stiffened greatly. "Link…turn around…" Tessa murmured as she raised her arm to point behind him. Link did, and gasped at what he saw. Two armored skeleton things were coming towards him, ready to fight with swords. Link drew his sword, and readied himself in front of Tessa as she drew her bow and arrow, although she didn't think they could help against the undead.

A deep, hollow laugh came from the skeletons as they dove at Link, their swords prepared to rip right through the Hylian male. Link put his shield against one sword and countered the other with his sword. A grunt of strain came from him, but then he shoved both foes back briefly, to dodge their next attack by rolling to the side. Tessa had backed off a lot by now, and she was trying to figure out any way to help. Link fought one while dodging the attacks of the other, and Navi was confused as to who to circle for him to fight.

"Uh…uh…uh…" Tessa groaned, and wiped some sweat from her brow. For some reason she felt really hot, and she hadn't really done a whole lot.

"Uh…" Tessa murmured. A flash of movement caught her eye to the side, and she saw two figures that shocked her. One was familiar, Rhea, and the other seemed kind of familiar, but in a different way. He looked like Link, except for major differences. The two watched their boat go by, and Tessa waved slightly to Rhea, confused as to why Rhea was there, but not fighting them. Rhea waved back, but she didn't seem that confused, more surprised.

Then, something clicked with Tessa. "Wait…" Tessa murmured, and readied a bow and arrow at the skeleton that Link was dodging, not fighting. She concentrated the warm feeling on her hands, and the tip of the arrow burst to flame. Then, she narrowed her eyes and let the arrow loose.

The skeleton was immediately engulfed in flame, and quickly turned to ashes. Tessa stood there, blinking at what just happened, but then she turned to look where Rhea and the shadowy Link had gone to, and noticed that they were gone.

"Why did I think of that when I saw them…or more particularly…Rhea?" Tessa murmured, and looked down at her hands. The warm feeling was still present throughout her body, and a sense of wonder overtook her. Link continued fighting the skeleton until he won, and then he turned to the burned skeleton.

"What happened to this one?" Link asked, and picked the arrow up. Throughout the burning, the arrow had been left unscathed, and so Link returned it to Tessa. Tessa thanked him with a blush, but then stared at it.

"I really don't know…" Tessa murmured. "It was…just…weird…"

Then, the boat came to an abrupt halt, which sent Tessa and Link stumbling to their knees. Then, a little bit of shaking occurred, and Tessa watched as the wall seemed to move up…

…or the boat moved down…

Tessa and Link jumped to their feet and looked around at a safe place to jump off. Link spotted it, and grabbed Tessa's arm to get her attention. Then, he jumped, and Tessa followed soon after him. He landed safely on the ground, but Tessa bowled him over, and they almost rolled off the other edge of the platform they were on, but Link stopped them in time.

"Oh…jeez…" Link huffed, and let his face rest on Tessa's shoulder.

"We almost rolled off the edge…" Tessa murmured, her eyes wide. "That would have sucked…"

Link nodded to show his agreement, and then realized the awkward position they were in. He looked over at Tessa, and noticed that she was still pretty much out of it. He guessed that the temple was really messing around with her senses, and that she was slowly losing her ability to keep sane.

Out of curiosity, Link crawled up and looked directly into Tessa's eyes. They were a bit unfocused, but somewhat okay. Then, suddenly, Tessa's eyes focused, and a giant blush came to her face.

"Uh…Link…what are you doing?" Tessa murmured, her voice slightly high. Link blinked, and then blushed as well.

"Uh…er…I don't know…" Link stated. There was a bit of a pause.

"Do you mind getting up then?" Tessa asked, her voice still high-pitched and nervous. Link looked down at her, blushed even more, and nodded. He then moved to grab her hand, which she allowed with thanks, and he pulled her up to her feet into a hug.

"Are you all right?" Link asked. Tessa by now was as red as a tomato, and she her words came out muffled.

"Yeah…uh…"

Link let go of her then, and they both stood there for a moment, awkwardly. Navi flew out of Link's cap. "Jeez! I went into that hat for a reason, and it doesn't even happen!" Navi shouted at the two, who simply looked at her confused.

"So…uhh…" Tessa murmured. "What now?"

Then, the platform underneath them fell apart, and they fell into a pit of darkness, their screams echoing all throughout the temple.

_**End of Chappie**_

_Well, I'm thoroughly satisfied with that chappie. This is actually my second favorite temple, and I would have added more, but I was a bit impatient so…no…_

_So, all of you, enjoy this and I'll update as soon as possible!_


	32. Bongo Bongo

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Zelda or any of the concepts from Inuyasha that I have put in this ficcie!_

_**Ocarina of Time: The Three Goddesses Reincarnated**_

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Bongo Bongo**

"Get. Off. Now." Tessa growled, though her voice was muffled against the surface she was squashed on. Link groaned, but got off as he was told. Navi flew around the two frantically to see if they were all right. Link dusted himself off and stretched, but otherwise seemed fine, except for the minor headache. Tessa grumbled as she pushed herself off of the odd surface they had landed on, and checked her nose. It didn't seem broken, but it was definitely bruised. She cursed and glared at Link, who took no notice to the action.

Granted, it wasn't his fault entirely that they had bounced into a heap that ended up scraping her face, bruising her nose, and giving her a massive headache. Still, Tessa had to grumble at someone and he just happened to be there.

"So, what kind of platform are we on?" Link asked as he looked at the ground, and then around him. "Assuming we're on a platform."

Tessa looked around as well. It seemed to be that they were completely surrounded by darkness, which seemed to be normal in this temple, as were disembodied hands and heads. She hoped she wouldn't see any of those. She couldn't see where the platform ended, and whatever was beyond it began. It was very eerie, and Tessa almost giggled nervously, but she felt her heart get stuck in her throat from the feeling the place gave off. She then looked to the ground, where she saw what appeared to be normal, tan-colored floor. She then walked to Link, her footsteps sounded a bit hollow.

"Link, was I crazy, or did we bounce when we landed?" Tessa asked. Link nodded.

"Oh, so you're saying I'm crazy?" Tessa glared. Link raised an eyebrow.

"I was saying that we definitely did bounce into the pile we ended up in." Link stated in exasperation. Tessa nodded to show she understood.

"Okay then."

Then, a loud boom sound went throughout the area, and the two bounced about ten feet in the air. Tessa bounced back a few times, and landed on something that wasn't the surface. Link bounced to just another spot of the platform. He then looked to see where Tessa was, and looked absolutely horrified. She saw this, and looked down.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" Tessa shouted and jumped off of the bloody dismembered hand that she had landed on. She ran to Link, and hid behind him. He drew out his sword, and she drew out her bow and arrow, although very apprehensively.

Then, another dismembered hand landed right beside it, and they bounced up in the air again. Link grabbed Tessa's arm so that she wouldn't bounce onto another hand, just in case. They still bounced, but this time they were able to see the edge of the platform. Around the platform fumes were arising from a purple, bubbling liquid substance. They ran more to the middle of the platform, and faced the two hands. Link waited for the hands to do something.

One of them raised, and beat the drum. It was a bit softer, but still made the two bounce slightly. Navi circled the two hands as they began to beat the platform in a steady rhythm. It was clear that they wouldn't be on the ground for more than a few seconds at a time during this battle.

"So it would seem we're on a giant drum with two bloody, rotted hands without bodies and what are we supposed to do? Those things are huge." Tessa grumbled, but almost seemed to whimper at her last sentence. Link didn't answer, but watched the hands carefully, until a giant figure appeared before them. It seemed to be a torso without arms, or legs. It had a long, thin neck with just one giant glowing red eyeball for a head, with what looked like withered flower petals around it. Tessa could only see it for a few seconds, before it vanished, but Link could see it thanks to the Eye of Truth in his eye.

Then, the hands started to beat a bit quicker. Tessa drew an arrow as she waited for something to happen. Suddenly, one hand stopped and laid on the platform as the other rose into the air, and swooped to grab them. Link dove for the flat hand and Tessa aimed her arrow at the active hand. She shot right as it almost clasped her. The hand drew back sharply, and tried shaking itself to get the arrow out.

Link hadn't been able to strike the other hand, It drove itself out of the way and raised into the air. It then went over him, and Link raised his sword up as it came crashing down. However, an arrow landed itself square in it's palm and the hand began to shake itself out as well. Then, Link ran for Tessa.

"Shoot the eye!"

"I can't see it!" Tessa exclaimed as she readied another arrow. Link stood behind her, and pointed to where it was shooting his arm and pointer finger from behind her neck, and beyond it. She kept her sight trained and she aimed her arrow at it, and fired. Suddenly, she was able to see the torso and eye as it came crashing down in front of them. Link shot forward and slashed the eye multiple times, causing a bright purple substance to come from the eye.

Then, the eye drew sharply away from Link and its hands drew the arrow out of the eye. They shot forward this time, going for each fighter at the same instant. Tessa was able to shoot her opponent but the other hand grabbed Link and it began to try to crush him. Tessa got out another arrow and shot the hand in the back. It released Link, who fell ungracefully onto the drum. However Link didn't dwell on his landing, and sprung to show Tessa where the eye was again.

She shot it square in the center, and Link plunged the sword as deep as he could into the eye. A surreal scream came from the eye as he dragged it out horizontally, causing the eye to seem as if it were split in two. Then, the hands fell limp, and the body began to disintegrate into purple flames. Tessa shuttered at the sight of the eye gushing it's green blood and turned around to vomit, but nothing came. She supposed it was because she hadn't eaten anything that day.

Link came up to her, and rested an arm on her shoulder. She didn't stop trembling, but she hugged him. He understood that all of her fear and disgust at this temple was finally getting to her thoroughly, and he just let her squeeze him as she tried to calm herself down. Navi, unseen, grinned and snuck into Link's cap.

The familiar blue light surrounded Tessa and Link, and Tessa looked around as it happened. Then she looked into Link's eyes.

"Are you okay?" Link asked. Tessa's trembling slowed to a halt, and she nodded.

"Yeah." She murmured. Then he smiled and placed a small kiss on her lips.

"That's good." He murmured.

Tessa couldn't even react before they were completely encased, and taken to the Sages' Realm.

_**End of Chappie**_

_Yeah, another short chapter, but I have to explain something here._

_My update took forever because my own computer completely broke down and it won't even turn on. GO FIGURE! So I'm on my parent's computer for a limited time. I'll try to get away with doing this during school but I don't know. Sorry about that. In other news, I have made four new fan art pieces to this story on my deviantart account. I am The Youkai Nightmare (although there are dashes between The and Youkai and Nightmare, not underscores, dashes) so if you want to see those, be my guest! Those four are all spoilers for the upcoming Spirit Temple, however._

_So tell me how ya'll like it and I hope to get another chapter done soon. Speech season is almost over (one meet in Rock Springs, one weekend off but I have to go with choir to sing at Wyoming State 2A Basketball, and then Speech state in Cody and it's DONE!) so maybe I'll have more free time or whatever afterwards._


	33. The Gerudu Desert

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Zelda or any of the concepts from Inuyasha that I have put in this ficcie!_

**_Ocarina of Time: The Three Goddesses Reincarnated  
_  
Chapter Thirty-Three: The Gerudu Desert**

"No." Tessa grumbled as Maegan, Kristen, and Danielle tugged her arms forcefully.

"Come on! It'll be fun! You'll see Aaron!" Maegan tried to convince her. Tessa raised her eyebrow.

"I haven't seen him since last…er…winter…?" Tessa thought about it. Danielle rolled her eyes.

"Jeez, you're such a lazy bum." Kristen growled at Tessa, who glared back. "Just because you've been sick is no reason not to go to another town and hang out with our Wheatland friends!"

"But…but…but…" Tessa scrambled for any excuse to get out of it. She had promised Link that she'd come back after about a week of catching up in school. It was a completely miserable week, but she did get caught up. Now it was Saturday and her friends were trying to take her to see her faraway friends. Well, the town that was four hours away by car.

"Tessa, I'm sure Aaron and the others would be glad to see you." Sarah said from her sideline spot, Garry stood next to her, and James next to him. Along with them were Michaela, Chelsie, Caleb, and Alexis. It was the whole forenics team that Tessa got along with last year, but Tessa simply couldn't go with them.

"I can't, I still have a lot to catch up on." Tessa muttered.

"You can take a day off, after all you work too hard when you actually get your work." James grinned. Tessa glared at him.

"HAH! You don't have your parents on your case, simply because…" Tessa trailed off. She had almost blurted out about the whole world-travelling experience. "Simply because I'm sick a lot."

"You're lazy." Kristen muttered again. Tessa wanted to punch her in the face for saying that.

'_Lazy?'_ Tessa thought. _'She doesn't have to help save an entire world from the dark side of power and protect the actual hero at the same time, with Goddesses breathing down her neck!'_ Tessa then thought about what she just said. "Haha, I wonder if Ganondorf is the Darth Vader of Hyrule…" Tessa stated out loud, not realizing she had done so.

"Tessa, what are you talking about?" Alexis asked. Tessa froze up, and began to laugh nervously.

"Oh, nothing, nothing. I'm just…talking gibberish!" Tessa laughed nervously some more. Her friends gave her looks like she was crazy, and shook their heads. Then, an idea popped up into Tessa's mind. She pictured the bloodied, dismembered hand and the eyeball which had begun to ooze blood and was split in half. Bile rose up and she forced her friends out of the way.

It was not a pretty sight.

"Oh…god…" Tessa groaned, not having to act because hurling was an unpleasant experience, with or without expecting it. "I'm sick again…" Her friends gasped, and huddled around her.

"We have to get her home!" A lot of other similar sentences were phrased, and Tessa simply went along with it.

'_Haha, suckers…'_ She laughed in her mind. A lot of her felt bad about doing it, but her own pleasure and free time could be sacrificed to save another world from doom, right? When Ganondorf was defeated, she'd definitely make up for all of the lost time, but for now she'd just have to skip out on her friends, school, and other fun activities.

In no time, they had dropped her off, said goodbye, and headed to Wheatland. They promised to give her a picture of her Wheatland friends when they saw her next, and Tessa just nodded. Her mom stood behind her after a moment.

"You do realize you're losing touch with this world, don't you?" Susan stated. Tessa turned around to look at her mom.

"…Yeah. In a way I am." Tessa sighed. "It's just…I feel like I am a part of Hyrule's destiny, whatever it is, and I have to help see that world prevail in it's time of hope against Ganondorf." Tessa smiled somewhat weakly at her mother. "When it's all over, I'll regain what I had here in this world, but there's only one temple left, and then we have to fight Ganondorf. I'll come home then."

"What if you die?" Susan asked, her eyes showing her worry finally.

"If I die…I die for a bigger cause than something selfish." Tessa smiled. "That's about all I can say about that. I better get my stuff together and go."

Susan watched her daughter leave. Something about her leaving this time didn't feel like it did all of the other times, it was like…Susan sensed something was going to happen to Tessa, but she wasn't sure what. In a way it was her sixth sense, given to her when she became a mother. As Tessa came back, ready in traveling gear with a slightly large back-pack, Susan made sure to hug her.

"Tessa…if you don't come back, just know your family loves you."

Tessa was confused, but hugged her mother back anyway. "I love you too, mom." Then, Tessa left for the shed, and down the well. Susan felt tears stream down her cheeks, and went inside.

On the other side of the well, Tessa climbed out using the rope. Tompton and Epona were already set up for the journey to the desert. Malon and Talon were talking to Link, and they all seemed to be waiting for her. Tessa grinned and walked up, Malon was the first to see her.

"Ready to go?" Malon asked. Tessa nodded, and hitched her bag up on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I can't wait to go to a desert. It's nice and warm in deserts." Tessa grinned. The other three gave each other a look.

"Well, here's the thing. You have to be alert there. The desert is where Ganondorf's tribe resides. The Gerudu. They're a thieving clan made mostly of females, so Ganondorf is a rarity among them, but they're definitely hostile." Talon explained. Tessa nodded.

"Well…we've battled a lot…I'm sure that Link and I will be fine." Tessa said. Link nodded, and they both saw that the other two seemed to relax a little.

"That's true. In any case, just be careful and come home in one piece!" Malon playfully punched Link's shoulder. Tessa laughed, and mounted Tompton. Link got on Epona, and they turned to head out of the ranch.

"Take care!" They shouted, and rode off. Tessa followed Link in the direction completely opposite of Kakariko Village, and the trip continued in silence. It wasn't until dark approached that they made camp and began to cook dinner. Tessa decided to bring some stuff from her world so that Link could taste some more of what her food was like.

"So, what is this?" Link asked as he looked at some round-shaped bread and some meat, with some lettuce and tomato. Tessa giggled.

"It's called a cheeseburger. In fact, it's very popular in my world, and in my opinion very delicious!" Tessa grinned. "Just eat it!"

Link looked at the cheeseburger apprehensively, before taking an experimental bite. He seemed to like it, because he kept on eating it.

While they ate, Tessa thought. They hadn't mentioned the kiss since it had happened, but it was still on Tessa's mind a lot. It had taken her a whole week to figure out that she did like Link in that way, but she didn't know how to bring it about. She studied him for a moment.

'_I wonder if I just imagined it…that would be typical.'_

"Tessa, what took you so long to get back here?" Link asked curiously. Tessa didn't register the question, but then waited to answer as she chewed.

"A few of my team mates, or friends, wanted to take me to see a few friends in another town called Wheatland. It took me a while to throw them off. I'm sorry if I kept you waiting." Tessa explained. Link shrugged.

"I was just curious."

Silence rang again. It wasn't long before they finished their meals and started to set up a place to sleep. Navi fluttered around slowly as she tried to see what the both of them were doing. She was tired and bored at the same time. It wasn't before long that they went to sleep.

Many of the days continued on like this, but at least conversations were added once in a while. The land became more and more bare and more desert-like, until they found themselves at a broken bridge with a very large drop down into a river ahead of them.

"Oh…that's not good." Tessa stated, and hopped off Tompton. Link dismounted as well and they both looked over the edge, although Tessa only kind of peeped over the edge.

"Don't tell me you're scared of heights as well?" Link asked. Tessa simply nodded.

"I'm terrified of them, actually. There's no good explanation for it, I just am that way." Tessa grinned. "So do you have any ideas as to how to get across this giant…gap…"

Link sat there, and thought. "Epona can jump this…Tompton can't." Link said. Tessa looked horrified.

"You're kidding me." She stated bluntly. Link shook his head.

"Epona is an amazing horse. Although Tompton and you have somewhat of a connection, we can't take her from here on out. We'll have to send her back to the ranch."

"How, pray tell, are we going to do that?"

"Well…unfortunately we'll have to dump the tack. She'll only be inconvenienced by it." Link stated, and unbuckled the girth of the saddle. Tessa went for the bridle, and Tompton was free in no time. Link then gave Tompton a good smack on the rump, and she headed off with a squeal of surprise. "Now we have to get on Epona."

"No." Tessa stated bluntly. "I think I'll follow Tompton back." She gave Epona a wary eye, and started forward. Link grabbed her wrist.

"Come on, now. She won't hurt you. I think she knows you well enough now."

Epona gave a snort, and Tessa gave Link a pointed look.

"I'll tell her to behave!" Link laughed. Tessa grumbled, but Link mounted Epona. He offered Tessa a hand, and she got on behind him. Epona stamped her hoof on the ground. "Epona, live with it." Link sternly told the horse. She simply snorted, but seemed to go along with it.

Then, he turned Epona around and headed back a bit. After that, he faced Epona at the bridge again, and after a moment of hesitation he urged Epona into a straightaway gallop. Epona did so, and soon they were soaring into the air. Tessa had her arms wrapped around Link's chest in fear of her own life, and they touched down on the other side. However the death grip was still on Link.

"Tessa…please let go." Link sighed. Tessa found the courage to bring her head out and look to see if everything was safe, and then slowly let go. She let out a shaky breath.

"I never want to do that again."

"We might have to." Link said. "On the way back."

"Damn…"

And they headed off again, this time officially in the Gerudu desert. It didn't take them long to find a tent, and they stopped by.

"Hello?" Link said from outside the tent. Tessa trailed along behind him, and Epona stood off to the side. A shuffling came from inside, and a very large man appeared. He gave them a hard stare.

"What the hell do you kids want?" He asked, giving them a quick rundown. Tessa glared at him for being called a kid, but Link simply didn't react.

"We're just wondering what a tent would be doing so close to the Gerudu Fortress…and the broken bridge." Link stated bluntly. Tessa continued to glare at the man from behind Link.

"I was here to fix the bridge, but my workers decided that they didn't appreciate the job they had so they decided to become thieves. They're a bunch of idiots if you ask me."

"Uhh…okay." Link shrugged. "We're headed that way, would you like for us to check up on them?"

"You can, doesn't mean I'll give a shit." He said gruffly, then headed back inside of the tent. "Stupid kids."

"Well…he's an asshole." Tessa growled, and got back on Epona. They headed off once again.

The next afternoon they heard shouts and lots of other sounds. Tessa dismounted Epona as Link headed off to see what was up ahead of them. So she waited underneath a rock ledge in the shade for an hour.

Then another hour went by.

And another.

Finally, Tessa got sick and tired of sitting around so she walked in the direction Link headed off to. It seemed to be lined by sandy rock and didn't provide much for shade. Tessa could feel a sunburn start to itch her shoulders, cheeks, and nose, and she got out her canteen. It was almost out of water.

"Figures." Tessa grumbled, and capped it. A few minutes later she came upon a staircase, which she shrugged and headed up. She was greeted by an odd site of many red-headed women in revealing clothes patrolling around, and a large fortress that seemed to be made of sand or something similar.

"Wow." Tessa murmured, as two of the guards headed for her. She was too tired to care that they were pointing their weapons at her, only that the one in front seemed to hold out some water.

"Welcome." She said, in a skeptical voice. "I believe you will make a great addition to our tribe."

_**End of Chappie**_

_Well, that was honestly a boring chapter for me to write, so I hope the next one is better. Yeah…uhh…so…I'll update as soon as I can! Sayonara!_


	34. Korinu

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Zelda or any of the concepts from Inuyasha that I have put in this ficcie!_

**_Ocarina of Time: The Three Goddesses Reincarnated  
_  
Chapter Thirty-Four: Korinu**

"These are your rooms. These are your new clothes. This is your new jewelry. This is your proof of membership, and when you are done getting dressed I already have an assignment for you." The Gerudo said in a half-caring manner. Actually, it didn't look like she cared at all. She stared at her cuticles and fixed her clothes and jewelry almost the whole time she was with Tessa. Her name was Shaleen and Tessa took that as Gerudo for "open-mouthed-bitch-who-wouldn't-let-anybody-else-get-a-word-in."

"I was wondering…"

"Get dressed!" Shaleen snapped, and headed out of the room. Tessa stuck her tongue at the doorway, which didn't exactly have a door but mostly a cloth that was semi-see-through and bright red. She sighed.

"I wonder where Link is…" Tessa murmured, and began to change. Along with her clothes was some special skin ointment for sunburn that the Gerudo tribe had given her. "I mean, all I know is I show up in the Gerudo fortress, and I'm treated like I'm one of them. I simply don't get it." She applied the ointment, and the sunburn seemed to go away instantaneously. "I also don't get magic, but I don't mind it at all. In fact, I could probably take this to my world and make a killing off it…"

The clothes that had been provided for Tessa included a ruby red pair of pants that were the style of the rest of the Gerudo and a ruby red top that was really only a band that covered her breasts. Her shoes were simple ruby red slippers, and her jewelry was pure gold. Gold bangles now adorned wrists, her upper arms, and her neck. Some heavy earrings came with them, but Tessa realized that she would have to take them off frequently.

She walked out of the room after brushing her hair, which was still too short to put up, but just long enough to get in the way of her eyes sometimes. Shaleen saw her and motioned for her to follow.

"Since I don't believe you are a trained thief, I have a different yet equally important assignment for you." Shaleen stated, then stopped off in a room to get two large curved blades. She handed them, and the sheaths, to Tessa and instructed Tessa on how to wear them. Apparently they went criss-cross in the back. "You are to guard the young daughter of our leader."

"You mean, you are not the leader?" Tessa asked. Shaleen laughed.

"Oh, you are so ignorant. Nabooru is our leader, I am just second in command. Actually, Ganondorf is in charge, but we're not going to get into that."

Tessa gulped slightly, but Shaleen didn't seem to notice at all.

"In any case, your charge is known as Korinu." Shaleen stated. "You are to keep her under constant watch. She's a bit wild, so you'll have to pay extra attention to her, and because she will someday rule the both of us, don't piss her off too greatly. She is ten years old, and will be eleven soon. There is another bodyguard, but she is supposed to be more quiet and less obvious, just in case."

"…Okay…"

"Oh, and Korinu is friends with a new guy here."

"Link?" Tessa asked hopefully.

"Well…we call him Shadow, but I suppose you know him." Shaleen shrugged, and soon they turned and entered another doorway into a highly comfortable room. "This is Korinu's room. She's probably asleep, so you just sit here quietly." With one last nod, Shaleen left. Tessa looked around, but didn't see a girl in the room. Tessa walked towards the middle of the room, and noticed how the breeze lifted the curtains slightly. It was a very pretty room.

"Gotcha!" Hands clamped around Tessa's neck and drug her down backwards. Lots of laughter came, and the hands let go. Tessa rubbed her neck a bit from the sudden impact. "I guess you're the new person in charge of me."

Tessa turned around to see a slightly tall little girl, about 4'7". Well, she was tall for her age anyway. She had long, red hair put up in a simple ponytail with bangs, and bright golden eyes. She was wearing a modest version of Tessa's outfit, only in pink. Her whole torso was covered, and she did have short, puffed-up sleeves. The outfit reminded Tessa overall of Sumomo from Chobits. It was very cute, and with Korinu's tanned skin it was a very pretty color. A red ribbon wrapped around Korinu's waist, and trailed down to the floor.

"Pleased to meet you, I am Tessa." Tessa introduced herself. "You must be Korinu."

"Yes I am." Korinu smiled, and then sighed. "So what do you want me to do? Anything to do with learning new things?"

"What do you mean?" Tessa asked.

"Like politics, and thieving, and how to lead our tribe, or how to use a sword." Korinu stated in a bored tone. "That's what everybody else makes me do." Korinu frowned.

"Oh…well…I can't say I know anything about any of that." Tessa shrugged.

"Are you a Gerudo?" Korinu asked, skeptically.

"Not born, not raised." Tessa admitted. "I was just inducted into the tribe about an hour ago. I'm still trying to figure out what's going on." Tessa paused for a second. "Umm…Sha…"

"Shaleen." Korinu helped Tessa out with the name.

"Right, Shaleen. She mentioned a friend of yours…you call him Shadow?" Tessa's voice and facial expression completely gave away worried look.

"Oh, do you know him?"

"Well…when I mentioned Link they brought him up."

"Well, his full name is Shadow Link, but it's just easier to call him Shadow." Korinu shrugged. "For some reason, he doesn't like to be called Link. He's really a moody guy, but he's cool once you get to know him."

"…Huh…" Tessa murmured. "Well, do you ever go to see him?"

"Every once in a while. He doesn't really like visitors. I get away with it because I'm technically the Princess, unless Ganondorf has a child or something." Korinu jumped on her bed. "I doubt that's going to happen though. Too many females are too scared of him, and the majority of the Gerudo avoid actually being in his presence. I suppose a servant of his…but I haven't heard anything."

"…Lovely." Tessa frowned. She was surprised a ten-year-old knew of such things. When Tessa was ten, in the fifth grade, she was more obsessed with horses and hanging out with her friends, along with avoiding doing homework. She didn't know anything about kids or how they came across or what goes on like that.

This really was a strange world.

"So, if you're not a Gerudo originally, where are you from?" Korinu asked. Tessa frowned.

"Uh…it's hard to say." Tessa admitted. "I'm not sure it'd make much sense. It doesn't even make much sense to me."

"I'm probably not as much of a dimwit as you." Korinu stated bluntly. Tessa looked at Korinu with an offended look plastered onto her face.

"What do you mean by dimwit?"

"I've been taught much more than any other Gerudo, and even those in Hyrule usually only learn what is absolutely necessary with their trade."

"You really are intelligent." Tessa stated. "Good, you can do my homework someday."

"What's homework?"

"Never mind." Tessa shrugged.

"You still didn't answer my question. Where are you from?"

"Eh…it's a place called the United States of America. You wouldn't have heard of it." Tessa grinned. "See, it's not a very easy topic to discuss."

Korinu looked thoughtful for a moment, then frowned. "You're right, I've never heard of it. So I guess your country isn't in alliance with Hyrule."

"Not that I know of…"

A sudden silence followed through. "So…what do you like to do, Korinu?"

"Oh…" Korinu suddenly seemed drawn in. "Actually…it's not necessarily a good thing. I really like to dance and play my tambourine. Singing is also a lot of fun. You'll actually find that a lot of Gerudo entertain in this way."

"So…why don't you?"

"I'm a princess. It's improper and apparently it lowers the opinion of my royal status." Korinu sighed. "It's my lot in life, and I'm more blessed than a lot of Gerudo, so I really shouldn't complain."

Tessa then began to laugh. Korinu looked at her as if she were nuts. "Why are you laughing?"

"It's just, even if I were in your position I'd complain my head off!" Tessa giggled. "I'm not much for royals, I've read all about them in books, and it seems like no fun at all. I'd prefer to be poor on the streets."

"You're not making me feel any better." Korinu muttered.

"Sorry, but for me it's the truth." Tessa's laughing died down to a slow halt. "Although, I suppose it is very fortunate for you."

"Yes, that would be true."

"Oh well. It's not my life. I'm just a girl who's stuck in a weird thieves fortress with no idea what's going on."

"So, you didn't mean to be inducted?" Korinu asked.

"Of course not! I was looking for my friend Link and I get taken in by Gerudo. It's been odd."

"Well, be thankful they decided to make you into a Gerudo instead of keep you as a prisoner or kill you. Although, they usually reserve that for men."

"…Lovely. Your people are like the amazons, or some type of extreme feminists or something."

"What?"

"Never mind."

Korinu suddenly yawned, and fell back on her bed. "Well, tuck me in. I'm ready for a nap." Afterwards there was a few seconds pause, and then Tessa raised her eyebrow.

"You can't tuck yourself in?" Tessa stated skeptically.

"Oh, I suppose I probably could, but that's what you're here for." Korinu grinned sleepily. Tessa rolled her eyes and did as she was told. "You have to stay here for the whole day, or until I dismiss you. So, I dismiss you for now, and I'll send a messenger to come find you when I wake up." Korinu yawned, and was instantly asleep.

"Okay…" Tessa frowned, then proceeded to head out the door. When she opened it, a scream almost escaped her throat until hands clenched it and covered her mouth.

"Don't scream you moron!"

_**End of Chappie**_

_Haha! I'm done with this chapter! Sorry it took so long, I was in England and France this past week, and before that I was loaded with homework. So, I guess I really can't say much except…nothing._


	35. Treasure

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Zelda or any of the concepts from Inuyasha that I have put in this ficcie!_

**_Ocarina of Time: The Three Goddesses Reincarnated  
_  
Chapter Thirty-Five: Treasure**

"Are you going to scream?" The figure that held onto Tessa's neck and mouth asked. Tessa nodded vigorously.

"Well then, I'm not going to let go, now are you going to scream?" The figure asked again, only this time more irritated. Tessa shook her head for no. Slowly, the figures loosened the grip on her neck, and her mouth was released. Now that Tessa was free from the clasp of sheer terror, she realized who was holding her like that.

"Rhea?" Tessa asked, confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm that little twerp's secret guard. It's my way of paying back the Gerudo for taking me in illegally." Rhea shrugged. "That's a story for another day though. I have to show you something, it's important."

"Uh…" Tessa blinked. "What is it?"

"I'll have to show you." Rhea said with finalization, and walked down the hall. Tessa sighed and followed after.

"What's wrong with sleep?" Tessa wondered out loud. Rhea chose to ignore her and kept on leading Tessa through different passageways of the fortress. At first, Tessa thought she could keep up with what she was doing, but realized that she would be lost if she tried to sneak away later. She had never been good with directions, and sometimes mixed up right with left.

It didn't take long for Tessa to realize, however, that they were headed deep underground. The Gerudo had obviously spent a lot of time on the fortress to make it harder for attackers to infiltrate. Although it was made of sand and mud, it was definitely very elaborate. Tessa was very impressed.

"Uh, Rhea…where are you taking me?" Tessa finally asked. They had been walking for a while, and Tessa was starting to get bored. After a while the impressiveness wore off because it all looked the same. It would be incredibly easy to get lost in here.

"It's a secret!" Rhea grinned back at her. Tessa only frowned.

"Well, is the secret close by now?"

"Almost." Rhea said elusively. For some reason, Tessa thought she was lying, but chose not to say anything. As it turned out, her intuition proved right as another half hour passed away. Tessa was about to ask again when suddenly two very large doors came into view. They were highly decorated with gold, and many other jewels glittered in the door, although there wasn't any light. The door went about twice as tall as Tessa herself, and it was wide enough to fit ten people through at a time.

"Wow." Tessa managed to get out. Rhea grinned.

"Pretty impressive, huh? The Gerudo built it out of their sheer love for anything glittery. It also marks where the treasury of the Gerudo is kept." Rhea giggled. "Really though, they built this highly complicated passageway to hide their precious jewels, and yet this door practically screams that it's room is filled with wealth. It's quite funny, if you ask me."

"Haha…" Tessa laughed weakly. By now she was extremely tired. She'd give all of the treasure in the world just for a nice, comfortable bed and sleep with no interruptions. "Is there a reason you took me down here? I really don't care about treasure, and if you think I'm going to steal it or something, then I'm sorry."

Rhea gave Tessa a funny look. "No, I know you're not the type to steal anything, especially from a tribe of thieves. That would just be stupid." Rhea giggled again. "However, there is something inside of here I want to show you. It's important."

Something in Rhea's voice told Tessa that she should just cooperate. She wasn't sure why, but it was just what seemed like the best idea at the time. Rhea led Tessa into the room, and Tessa saw gigantic piles of gold and jewels. Rupees were scattered everywhere, and even some foreign coins were found lying around. A whistle escaped from Tessa.

"The Gerudo don't slack off, do they?" Tessa asked. Rhea shook her head.

"It's how they make a living. Granted, it isn't the most legitimate way, but it's really the only way they can."

"Oh." Tessa murmured. Rhea continued to lead her into the back of the room, which took about five minutes. There, Tessa saw two flat glass discs, one made of red and the other blue. They both had the Triforce symbol engraved in the middle, where it shone like gold.

"These are what I wanted to show you." Rhea pointed out. "I know they're not pretty, which is why I was curious. I thought, maybe you'd want to figure them for me."

Tessa raised an eyebrow at Rhea. Once again, the tone in Rhea's voice was unconvincing, as if she was lying but was having fun with it.

"What's the catch? If I touch them will an alarm sound? Or will I become cursed?"

"…No." Rhea said. "Although, I think it's in your best interest to pick them up. One at a time is best, you don't want to fumble and drop them after all."

Tessa sighed in defeat, and reached for the blue one. She picked it up. Her reflection was semi-apparent in the stained glass, but she saw nothing important. It wasn't impressive at all. Why would the Gerudo bother with a thing such as this? Then, Tessa looked at the Triforce. Maybe that was the reason they stole it, the Triforce symbol made it valuable or something. With a shrug, Tessa put the blue one down and reached for the red one. To her, something seemed different about it, like it was calling to her. When she touched it, she felt a sharp sensation run throughout her body, and then she felt like she was on fire.

A scream escaped Tessa's lips, but she couldn't control what she was doing. After her scream, her body continued picking it up fully. The red disc seemed to glow with a red burning flame inside, which shone from the glass. On the outside, Tessa seemed to glow with a bright red light.

Then, Tessa passed out.

* * *

Tessa woke up to one black and one grey eye. "Rhea?" Tessa groaned.

"Yeah. So, I guess you know now, huh?" Rhea asked. Tessa nodded. "So, who's the other one?"

Tessa went to sit up, and rubbed the back of her head. She must have cracked her head on the floor of the treasury pretty hard, for her headache was gigantic.

"You'll never believe it." Tessa grinned. Rhea grinned back.

"Try me."

It didn't take long for the two of them to grab the blue disc, and head back up to the normal part of the Fortress. The two ran at top speed, skidding at corners and looking like crazed maniacs. When they got back to the room, Korinu was just waking up.

"Tessa, I thought you were dismissed…" Korinu murmured as she wiped her eyes and yawned. She was kind of cute tired, Tessa had to admit, although her hair was mussed up from her sleep. "Well, in any case, fix my hair." Korinu ordered.

Tessa almost growled. She understood that this was how Korinu was used to being like, but that didn't mean it was how Tessa was used to being treated. However, she bit her tongue and handed the blue disc to Rhea. Tessa grabbed Korinu's hair brush and sat behind her. She carefully pulled the band out and brushed the tangles out of her hair. After a moment, Rhea smiled at Korinu.

"Hey, I found something odd, I wondered if you knew what it was." Rhea stated. Korinu seemed inquisitive. "I found it on the ground, and I wonder if it's from our treasury."

Tessa realized it wasn't exactly a lie, and that Korinu seemed to buy it. Korinu reached her hand out to Rhea.

"Let me see it." Korinu demanded. Rhea nodded and handed the blue disc to Korinu. Tessa pursed her lips, and wondered what affect it would have on Korinu. It didn't take her long to find out, as a small screech appeared from the girl, and her skin became as cold as ice. Small, blue light found it's way around Korinu, and then she blacked out, only she just leaned back against Tessa roughly, instead of falling on the hard ground.

"How long was I out for?" Tessa asked. Rhea grinned.

"To be honest, only about five or ten minutes. Apparently it doesn't take that long to be told who we were reincarnated from."

"Yeah, that's true. It's also probably recovery from the shock of being burned…"

"What are you talking about? I felt like I was completely empty inside."

"I don't…" Then, both Rhea and Tessa felt completely light-headed.

"What the…"

Tessa's eyes widened, and she touched her ear as voices called to her. "It's the Goddesses!"

Once again, the world went black for Korinu and Tessa.

* * *

"It took you all long enough." The familiar voice of Din sounded before the three girls. Korinu grabbed onto Tessa's hand, still a bit frightened, and Rhea and Tessa shared confused glances. "It took you forever to figure out that you were our reincarnations. I mean, it's not like it's not obvious!"

"Din, please calm down." Another familiar Goddess voice appeared. This one sounded like Nayru. "It wasn't clear. We made sure it wasn't."

"Yes, we wanted them to grow up as normal Hylians, or whatever they turned out to be." Farore's voice appeared.

Then, the three Goddesses appeared before them. Farore stood in front of Rhea, her green hair shimmered in waves, and her light green outfit went down to cover her feet. It reminded Tessa completely of a toga. Farore's eyes were also a bright green, and her skin was of medium-tone. Din was in front of Tessa, only she was completely decked in red. Her hair was in curls, and her eyes were fierce. The skin on her was dark, and easily distinguishable. It was easy to tell that Din was the temperamental one of them. Nayru stood in front of Korinu, only in blue with hair as straight and silky as could be. Nayru's skin was the palest of all, almost without any color at all.

"Funny, I only see one Hylian." Din pointed to Rhea. "The other two aren't even close!"

"Your reincarnate was sent to another world completely, and came only when she was desperately needed." Farore pointed out. Din rolled her eyes.

"I know that, but what about Nayru's incarnate?" Now she pointed to Korinu.

"A Gerudo. I sent her there for a wider variety." Nayru smiled. "Really, Din. You sound as if you are displeased with these three."

"I'm most certainly not impressed." Din growled. "And besides…" Her glare turned to Tessa. "Weren't you supposed to be helping in your own world?"

"Uh…" Tessa murmured, and cast her eyes downward.

"And you wonder why I'm not impressed. This one couldn't even get a simple task done, and we've been hounding her since before the Forest Temple!" Din shouted. Nayru and Farore bit their lips.

"Yes, well…that is a problem." Farore murmured. Rhea and Korinu looked at Tessa in wonderment. They had found out Tessa's secret, and the fact that she was incompetent. The thought brought a bright red to her face.

"I'll bet if the other two went with our chosen hero, something might have gotten done!" Din shouted. "However, we stuck him with the lazy idiot of the bunch!"

"I am not an idiot!" Tessa shouted. Everybody, except Din, looked at Tessa in astonishment. She had yelled at a Goddess, at Din! Surely that meant she would be burned alive…

However, Din only narrowed her eyes. "Why should I think you are not an idiot?"

"You sent my soul into the wrong damned world! I'm not supposed in the United States of America, or any of those countries! I'm supposed to be in another land, completely parallel to this one!"

"How is your world not parallel, we were able to send you there!" Din shouted back, a growl also within that shout.

"I found a stupid book in my world that explains the very beginning in Hylian, but the rest is complete and utter nonsense! There aren't seven parallel sages to this world, there are four sages!"

"Do you have proof of this, you little twerp?" Din's growl sounded like a malicious threat. However, Tessa was not fazed.

"In my room at the fortress." Tessa snarled.

"I don't believe you then." Din's voice became even more threatening.

"Din, I don't think she's lying." Nayru stated. Everyone turned to look at Nayru. "It is possible that we did send her to the wrong world, and thus created a wrong connection. The connection with the other world still exists, probably. She'll just have to find it."

"Like she has time for that!" Din growled.

"You are right with that one, Din." Farore complied. "However, maybe sealing Ganondorf is possible without the power of the other four…"

"Ganondorf is a malicious overpowered Gerudo male who should never have even been thought of. He's also powerful to boot, I don't think the seven sages alone can handle him."

"Eight sages." Nayru murmured. "Don't forget about…"

"I haven't forgotten, but that little brat hasn't showed herself. Even the seventh sage hasn't been discovered."

"You three need to go back to your own realm now, but remember that you have to store peace to Hyrule at all costs." Farore smiled at the three. Korinu, Rhea, and Tessa nodded, although unsurely.

"We worked too damned hard on that land to let it waste away under a power-hungry man." Din snarled. Nayru, although blushing at her companion's vulgarity, nodded.

"We understand."

_**End of Chappie**_

_Well, that was it! I'm actually semi-proud of this one. Haha, I love Din, you have no idea. SHE IS SO COOL in my mind._


	36. A Meeting

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Zelda or any of the concepts from Inuyasha that I have put in this ficcie! _

**Ocarina of Time: The Three Goddesses Reincarnated**

Chapter Thirty-Six: A Meeting

Link stumbled his way out of the fortress. He had just won his way into the Gerudo tribe, and was now going to find Tessa, wherever she was. A shudder ran throughout his body as he realized how angry she might be that he had left her there for so long.

Although, it wasn't like it was his fault.

With a small sigh, he blinked up at the hot sun as some sweat trickled down his face. "Oh, are you the new male Gerudo?" A voice asked him. He turned to see a young girl with bright red hair and golden eyes. She had a mischievous smirk about her.

"Yes…how did you know so quickly?" Link asked.

"I'm the Gerudo Princess, I have my ways." The little girl grinned.

"Korinu!" A shout came from inside the fortress. The little girl's eyes widened and a playful smile dawned on her face.

"Time to go! Welcome to our tribe!" The little girl then ran off, and two blurs followed after her, obviously other Gerudo. They seemed very familiar to Link, but he wasn't sure as to why. He looked at their backs. One girl had short black hair and was significantly taller than the other, who was short with red-brown hair down to her shoulders.

"…Maybe Tessa won't be mad at me…" Link said as he recognized the shorter figure. "Maybe she was able to join the tribe quicker…since she's a girl."

"Don't tell me you're just noticing that little fact." Navy stated, exasperated as she flew out of his cap.

"Of course not." Link blushed. "It's just…"

"So why haven't the two of you talked about the kiss since it happened? The explanation still doesn't make any sense." Navi stated casually as she sat on his shoulder. Link's blush turned to the shade of a bright red tomato.

"I told you! It's awkward!"

"If you don't talk about it, she'll think she imagined it. Besides, I've been waiting for it since the argument at the Water Temple. It's quite frustrating, actually. I'm a fairy, so I don't usually get to see this kind of thing happen with Kokiri. They're all too innocent. I need something to tell my friends about!" Navi was grinning by this time.

"What? Why would you tell your friends?" Link was confused, and his blush deepened.

"Well…it's kind of bragging points for us, who can get the most diversity with their Kokiri…or I guess I should just say "charges" now, since you're not a Kokiri." Navi giggled. "It's how we amuse ourselves, especially if we end up with a dull charge. You, however, are going to earn me bragging points for a long time!" Navi stated this time with tremendous glee.

"Oh, I'm so happy I'm doing something right for you." Links stated sarcastically, his blush starting to diminish. He looked off in the direction that Tessa had run. "Although…" He didn't continue his thought out loud, but a smile appeared on his face. Navi noticed this and sighed.

"If you're thinking about what she was wearing, don't let her find out. She will probably kill you." Navi advised. Once again, Link blushed, and flinched guiltily. "I'm not blaming you, Link. You're a guy. That kind of thing happens."

"Okay…" Link's voice trailed off, but he started off in the direction that he found Tessa and the tall girl going. "So tell me this, where did I see the other girl before?"

"At the Water Temple, with Shadow Link." Navi stated. "You know, it's a good thing I'm here with you, otherwise you wouldn't even know your own name."

"Shut up!" Link growled.

"I'm just saying…"

* * *

"I got you!" Rhea shouted in victory. She had dived onto Korinu and was now gripping her legs. Korinu had fallen at the sudden impact, and was now trying to crawl away. "Why the hell were you running off?" Rhea demanded, and Korinu simply grunted.

"I want to see my friend! Shadow!" Korinu whined. Tessa rolled her eyes and Rhea giggled.

"Why didn't you say something? He's my friend too, I would have escorted you." Rhea grinned.

"I don't want an escort! It gets annoying!'

"Hey, you're the youngest of us reincarnations, we have to take care of you!" Tessa pointed out. "Your mom would probably kill us if we lost you just because you couldn't go off on your own."

"Hah, that's funny." Korinu grumbled, and finally loosened Rhea's grip by making her ankles as cold as ice. Rhea yelped and tried to warm up her hands by rubbing them together.

"Get back here you little brat!" Rhea shouted as Tessa began to chase after the little girl again. Rhea stood up and followed after. She easily passed Tessa, who wasn't as fast with such short legs, and kept the pursuit of Korinu.

Korinu was incredibly agile, and flexible. She constantly took twists and turns that the other two, being older, couldn't perform. That lost them time, but helped Korinu out in the long run.

"When I get my hands on you I swear…" Tessa growled as she kept chase. Her breath was starting to shorting as her stamina wore out. Rhea wasn't having as much trouble. "Rhea, how did you get so fit?"

Rhea grinned. "I trained a lot under Ganondorf. It kind of comes with the territory I guess."

"Ah." Tessa frowned. Of course she couldn't get really fit in such a short amount of time, but it would have been very nice…

The chase after Korinu ended up indoors again, and down many passageways. Rhea smirked, and suddenly took a different direction after waving for Tessa to continue following Korinu. Tessa did, but the chase led on for a while, and Tessa began to slow down. Just as Tessa thought she was about to pass out, Korinu stopped in front of a doorway and composed herself before entering. Tessa wondered briefly whose room it was before a loud crash was heard.

"I GOT YOU!" Rhea's voice shouted from inside. "Honestly, I'm your secret guard, do you think I don't know special shortcuts to this place?"

Tessa entered to see both Rhea and Korinu on the ground again. Korinu was a bit stunned-looking and Rhea looked a bit maniacal. "Rhea, I think you enjoyed the chase just a bit too much…"

"Oh, believe me, I didn't enjoy it." Rhea's voice sounded dangerously close to crazy, but Tessa chose not to say anything about it.

"Whose room is this anyway?" Tessa asked.

"This room belongs to me." Another, deeper voice sounded from somewhere in the shadows of the room. Then, a figure appeared that made Tessa gasp. He looked almost exactly like Like, but his hair was jet-black and his eyes were the color of blood. His tunic was also black.

"Link? Did you die your hair and get contacts? Since when did you go gothic?" Tessa asked in a bewildered manner. Rhea began to laugh hysterically, and Korinu simply looked confused. However, "Link" began to look very angry.

"Do not call me Link. I am Shadow Link." The gothic version of Link said.

"Just call him Shadow, it saves on time." Rhea grinned. "Shadow and Link have fought before…"

"Shut up!" Shadow growled, but Rhea only stuck her tongue out at him in a childish manner.

"Nah, she prefers to know the truth. You could say she's the real version of me, except that I'm real too and I look nothing like her…I don't really act like her either…"

"I'm confused…" Tessa stated.

Rhea let go of Korinu, who went to go sit in one of the chairs. Rhea and Tessa followed suit, while Shadow just sat by the wall. "Basically Shadow Link isn't a real person. At least,, not in the conventional way."

"What do you mean in the conventional way? He seems real enough to me." Tessa stated.

"Well, you see Tessa, when a man and a woman love each other very much, or when a man and a woman don't love each other very much and just like to have a bit of fun, they…"

"I know that!" Tessa shouted to stop the direction that the conversation was going into.

"Okay then, no interrupting!" Rhea smiled. "Anyways, Ganondorf created him to defeat Link. The plan was have Link fight a version of himself. Thus, Shadow Link. Shadow is the dark version of Link, and because of the dark magic associated with him, he is able to become a shadow wherever there is a shadow." Rhea then looked thoughtful. "Now that I think about it, he'd make a better spy that way…"

"Hn." Shadow grunted. "Somebody is at the door."

"Oh, let them come in." Rhea shrugged. "I'm done with my lecture, anyway."

So, Link entered the room. Shadow immediately seemed about ready to kill, and Rhea seemed to be pretty on-guard. Tessa took no notice of this and instead she stood up.

"Link! Where the hell have you been?" She shouted. "All I know is you say you're going to go and see what the Gerudo have as for information on the Spirit Temple, and another hour later I'm sick and tired of waiting for you to come back and then I'm inducted into this odd tribe! What the hell?"

Rhea, and Korinu stared wide-eyed at Tessa. It was the second time they had really seen her display such a temper. Once in front of the Goddesses, and now in front of the Hero of Time. It was a really bizarre trait that the short girl had, but it was actually not that surprising now since she was the reincarnation of Din herself.

Shadow, however, didn't appear to be too impressed. His look had died down, and now he was leaning back against the wall. Link eyed the guy warily, but answered Tessa's question none-the-less. He was still thankful that she hadn't maimed him in some way yet.

"The Gerudo aren't very fond of men. They threw me in a prison, and I proved my way into the tribe by breaking out and freeing all of the carpenters they had locked up in various parts of the fortress. They seemed to think I would make a good thief." Link then turned his full attention to Shadow and Rhea. "Now you explain to me why these two are here, and why you are with them."

"They were here before me." Tessa shrugged. "Rhea and I have known each other since the Fire Temple, although our first meeting wasn't the most pleasant…"

"Sorry about that, I was following orders." Rhea grinned, and rubbed the back of her head. "I hope you understand."

"I know, I know. Anyways, Rhea and I were both assigned to watch Korinu, the Gerudo Princess you see before you. She made us chase her all of the way here, and I think my legs are about to fall off."

"Ah." Link stated. "So, what are you two doing here?"

Shadow seemed reluctant to answer, but Rhea didn't seem to mind at all.

"Well, as you know, the both of us were Ganondorf's servants. I act as his spy and assassin, and I take care of some jobs he can't get to himself. You know why Shadow was created, obviously. Well, after your battle with Shadow I had to go and heal his wounds. So I took him to the Shadow Temple. As it turns out, he fit right in there."

Tessa giggled, as did Korinu, but Link and Shadow didn't even twitch a muscle.

"Well, afterwards we came here to seek protection from Ganondorf. As you can imagine, he's pissed that so many of his plans have gone badly. He'd be pissed that I let Shadow live and that I didn't fight you myself. The Gerudo are more loyal to Nabooru, although Ganondorf doesn't know that. Nabooru despises Ganondorf, so they let us stay as part of their tribe. Obviously if Ganondorf were to pay a visit we'd have to leave to the desert for a while, but we'd be able to return once the coast was clear."

"Wow." Tessa stated. "That doesn't really sound like a fun life.

"Oh, it's not, but it's what we have to work with." Rhea shrugged.

"I have a question to ask the two of you." Korinu's voice suddenly popped up. Tessa and Link looked towards the young Gerudo princess. "Are you really going to the Spirit Temple?" Something in her voice sounded so hopeful, Tessa was curious as to why she cared so much.

"Yes, we have to find the Sage of Spirit that resides there, and then we'll head over to Ganondorf's castle to hopefully kill him and free the Princess of Hyrule." Link stated. Tessa looked over at him, and the look of determination on his face made her blush in admiration.

"Well…if you are going, will you tell my mother that I miss her, and wish that she would come home. I don't even remember what she looks like." Korinu murmured. Tessa looked sympathetically at Korinu. "I understand if she can't, but it would be nice to at least see my own mother."

"How long has she been at the Spirit Temple?"

"About seven years." Korinu murmured. Tessa and Link looked at each other, both with the same look in their eye. They figured that Nabooru might be the Sage of Spirit, but then again they wouldn't know until they actually met the Sage of Spirit.

"Of course we'll tell her. If I can, I'll try to drag her back for you, okay?" Tessa smiled at Korinu, who smiled back.

"I'll lead you to the gate. I would advise not taking horses there, they'd just sink in the sand."

So, Tessa and Link followed after Korinu, as Rhea and Shadow Link stayed in the room and watched them leave.

"I'm surprised you didn't attack him, Shadow." Rhea said. Shadow simply growled.

"He's not worth my time." Shadow snarled, and then disappeared into the Shadows.

"Huh…you'd be surprised, Shadow. Even I'm more connected to him than you thought."

**_End of Chappie_**

_Hey all! I did this entire chapter at school today! PRAISE ME!_


	37. Across the Desert

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Zelda or any of the concepts from Inuyasha that I have put in this ficcie!_****

_Ocarina of Time: The Three Goddesses Reincarnated  
_  
Chapter Thirty-Seven: Across the Desert

"It's hot out here." Tessa groaned as she followed a few footsteps behind Link. Link quirked an eyebrow at the comment.

"It's a desert, of course it's going to be hot. Besides, I thought you said you hated the cold." Link pointed out.

"I didn't say I didn't like the hot, but it makes me want to just collapse on the ground and sleep. Of course, cold does something of the same thing, but at least I don't want to curl up into a ball in the heat." Tessa complained. "Is it possible for me to go back to the fortress?"

Link didn't answer for a while, and Tessa became irritated. However, before she got a chance to say anything, Link spoke first. "I would really like your help with this last temple, Tessa." Link stated.

"Umm…I was kind of kidding…but of course I'll help! What, did you think I'd really head back after coming this far with you?" Tessa asked. Link stopped in mid-step.

"Well, I was just making sure." Link sighed. Tessa quirked an eyebrow at the statement. "I thought…maybe you were uncomfortable around me after what happened." A long pause followed after that.

"Oh…you mean…the kiss…right?" Tessa murmured. Lucky for them, the wind was dead for now, otherwise talking wouldn't have had too good of a result. Link blushed slightly, and little did he know that Tessa blushed as well.

"Yes…I'm sorry about that, I don't know what came over me. I promise you it won't happen again, and I'm sorry for…disrespecting you like that." Link then began to walk again. Tessa blinked, confused, but ran to stop him by stopping in front of him and turning around.

"Did you…not want to?" Tessa asked, eyes curious. Link was silent for a moment.

"Umm…" He blushed. "Well…I'm not going to lie about this." A slight wind started to pick up, which began to blow Link's hat and Tessa's hair slightly. "I honestly did want to, but I feel like I violated you for not making sure you wanted to as well."

Tessa smiled, although the blush on her face increased a bit more.

"Well…to be honest…" Tessa looked down at the sand as her blush grew deeper. "I…I…"

"I understand if you don't see me in that way." Link sighed dejectedly, and began to walk again.

"I…I…I believe I've seen you in that way at least since the Water Temple, maybe even before that. There's something about you that…" Tessa's words stopped Link. "I don't know, something about you makes me feel like everything will be all right. You've been there for me ever since the day I met you, and I really like the other feelings I get when I'm around you. Although, I've lost the nerve to say anything after Ruto…"

"She's not my fiancée, I didn't even know what that was when I agreed to it. Navi explained it to me after Ruto left to check in with her father. It was all a complete misunderstanding, and although Ruto is a powerful being, I'm not interested in her at all. It doesn't help that she's a Zora either, I'm just not naturally attracted to her like I am…you." Link's blushed deepened as well. "And besides, what about Tom?"

Tessa quirked an eyebrow. "That jerk? Ah, he's like a brother to me. To be honest, I hated him to start out with, but I got cool with him later. He's a bit too much of a whiner for my taste…not that I don't whine but he just does it too much." Tessa smiled up at him, her blush beginning to die down a bit. "To be honest, you're the only one who has caught my interest at all…"

Once again, a long silence followed, and the wind began to blow even more, though not at a rate to which the sand blew up and stung them, only lightly dusted their ankles.

Then, Link grabbed Tessa's wrist and pulled her into his embrace. She was stiff at first, but then relaxed and hugged him back. For some reason, she felt whole in his arms. She didn't quite understand it, but it seemed to work out just fine in her mind. Then she looked up into Link's eyes and they kissed softly.

"Hi." Tessa stated after they broke apart, and Link let out a quiet laugh.

"Hi." Link answered back. Tessa giggled slightly. "I'm glad that it's out in the open now."

"Me too." Tessa sighed, and leaned her head against Link's chest. "Although, we should probably get on with your destiny, and then we can enjoy this all we want." The murmur escaped from Tessa a little reluctantly, but Link nodded all the same.

"After Ganondorf is defeated and Hyrule turned back to its glory, we'll get used to this feeling." Link agreed. After a moment, they let go of each other.

"So, I guess we go now…to the Spirit Temple." Tessa stated. Once again, Link nodded. He grabbed her hand, and led her forward into the desert, as the wind picked up even more.

It didn't take too long before the wind began to be so strong that they ended up using blankets as cover against the sand. Korinu had lent them the blankets and explained what they were for. She also said it was the cheapest way to be protected, so it wasn't always the best way to do it. It didn't help that Tessa was still in her Gerudo outfit as well. The exposed skin now felt dry, burnt, and painful.

At night, the wind died down slightly, but the tent helped to escape the violent sand that still whipped around. This time, the blankets were used as their original creators intended, as blankets. The desert turned out to be really cold at night, and Tessa couldn't stop her teeth from chattering, so she just clenched her jaw. Then, her body started to shiver, which she hid with her blanket.

Link was dead asleep on the ground. Tessa wondered as to how anybody could sleep in the cold weather, but she just shrugged it off. Maybe it was a male thing. Navi had made herself her own bed with Link's hat, which was off to a corner of the tent. Her wings fluttered every time she breathed out.

Tessa drew her legs in closer to her body. She hated the cold.

"Are you cold?" Link's voice sounded sleepy, and Tessa looked at him.

"Yeah…" Tessa murmured. "It's fine though, I'll deal with it at some point."

Link looked a bit skeptical before he smiled. "Why don't you rest with me? It'll probably add a bit more warmth."

Tessa blushed a bit, but nodded. She remembered that whenever she was cold when she was little, she'd cuddle with her mom and it always seemed warmer. So, Tessa crawled under Link's blanket, popped hers on top of his, and Link hugged her close. The shivering stopped after a few minutes, and then she was asleep. Link smiled sleepily before he nodded off as well.

Navi giggled silently to herself in the background.

The next day the wind stopped completely, and they came upon an oasis. It was such a relief to see so much water that they almost dove into it, but thought better of the idea. After all, they'd prefer to drink from clean water than dirty water. As they ate their lunch by the oasis, Link looked around for any sign of the Spirit Temple. He wasn't even sure they were headed in the right direction or if they were pretty much on a wild goose chase.

Then, something in the distance caught his eye. It was a tower of some sort. It had to be the Spirit Temple, but how long would it take to get there? More importantly, how big was the temple in the first place?

He pointed the temple out to Tessa, who sighed in relief. "I hope it doesn't take too long to get there." Tessa groaned. "Personally, I just want to get this temple over with."

"I know. It'll be a relief to be done with the Sages but…" Link frowned. "The battle against Ganondorf will be the hardest of all. I can't even guarantee I'll make it out alive."

"You mean we, and you better not die." Tessa grumbled.

"No, I mean I. You are not going to die, I'll make sure of it myself." Link stated.

"Oh, if you plan on dying for my sake, you better think again. That's my job." Tessa smirked. "The goddesses told me so!"

Link and Navi stared at her. "You're joking." Navi gasped.

"…Maybe. Maybe not." Tessa said with a giggle. "You'll have to deliberate that yourselves."

Link and Navi looked at each other, and shrugged. After their lunch, they headed off towards the Spirit Temple, ready for whatever lied ahead for them.

_**End of Chappie**_

_Hahaha! Another Chappie! Can you tell I want this story over with already? I hope so…hehe._


	38. The Spirit Temple

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Zelda or any of the concepts from Inuyasha that I have put in this ficcie!_

**_Ocarina of Time: The Three Goddesses Reincarnated  
_  
Chapter Thirty-Eight: The Spirit Temple**

Tessa kicked the stair inside of the temple with frustration. She had waited for Link for what seemed like forever, even though it had only been about a day and a half. As always, Sheik had showed up with the warping spell after the two had already traveled the long distance, and said that Link had to go there in his childhood form to retrieve something from somebody. Since she couldn't go back in time, with or without the power of Din inside of her, Tessa had to stay where she was until Link came back.

At first Tessa was able to entertain herself by practicing her abilities awakened by Din's glass thing. As it turned out, she could manipulate heat and fire very well, although a lot of her work was a bit sloppy. It didn't take her long to polish it up, and after a while it just got boring. When was she ever going to use the ability anyway?

Tessa thought back to the time at the Shadow Temple. In order to open the door, Tessa had brought about fire from inside of herself to light up all of the torches, although at the time it seemed convenient that she thought about it at the same time as it happened. It didn't occur to her that it would be more than a coincidence. Also, when she manipulated her arrow to spring fire wasn't a coincidence as well, for she had purposely brought it back.

It made sense that she would be Din's reincarnate after all.

So, Tessa sat there. At first she tried to translate the rest of the book that her and Tom had worked so hard on, but in the end even the letters were completely different from Hylian or English letters. It was rather frustrating. In response to her frustration, Tessa had thrown down the book onto the ground and stomped on it with her boot and growled.

Later, she was able to settle down enough to find a quiet, dark corner to sleep in.

Now, she was up again, but this time she was pacing. Why was it taking Link this long to come back?

Then, he appeared. He seemed a bit worried, but as soon as he saw Tessa's form waiting for him rather impatiently he seemed more relaxed.

"Thank the goddesses, I thought you were dead!" Link gave a sigh of relief, and Tessa raised her eyebrow in confusion, while her lips pursed a bit from being so irritated.

"Why would you think I'm dead?" Tessa asked. "It's not like I've seen monsters or anything, just this one room in the temple. It's quite dull, really."

"Well, when I came here as a child, I met Nabooru." Link stated. "All she did was make me climb into this little hole that only a child could fit through, go through all these rooms to get a pair of silver gauntlets." Link then held out his arms to show Tessa, who just seemed confused. "Afterwards, I was at the front of the temple, but all I saw was Nabooru being sucked into a black and purple portal that these two witches made. I believe they were Koume and Kotake." Link then frowned. "I traveled to the Fortress before I warped here, and asked Korinu and Rhea about those two."

"What did they say?"

"Well, Rhea told me that they were the caretakers of Ganondorf when he was a Gerudo child, so they were basically his mothers. Korinu told me that they had taken over the Spirit Temple as their home, and that they had probably brainwashed her mother." Link then paused. "Korinu was upset, so I promised that I would help her mother. Rhea is taking good care of her."

"What about Shadow?" Tessa asked.

Link's eye twitched. "Oh, he's keeping an eye out for Korinu as well. I don't think he plans on being a true Gerudo, but something tells me he stays for Rhea mostly."

The two began to walk towards the next door of the temple. "What makes you say that?"

"Well…just the way he looks at her when she's not looking. It's not a look that most people would pick up, but since I'm him I notice these things." Link shrugged. "The bastard can do whatever he wants."

Tessa laughed at the comment, and punched Link lightly in the shoulder. "Oh, come on. I'm sure if you actually got the time to know him apart from your fight, he could actually be a somewhat decent, if very quiet, fellow." Tessa then thought out loud. "Well, quiet but sometimes very confrontational I suppose."

"Whatever." Link glowered. Tessa shrugged. Those two probably would never get along, so she didn't dwell on the matter.

The temple also appeared to be empty, but there was still a lot of sand. Light and mirrors were everywhere, and Tessa was getting a bit creeped out, but not enough to go into hyper mode. Either Koume and Kotake were very vain, or knew that some people were insecure in front of a lot of mirrors. Tessa hoped that the mirrors ended soon, no matter what reason.

As it turned out, just about all of the doorways couldn't be revealed by normal strength. The gauntlets were spelled to increase strength to the arms without increasing muscle mass, so Link was able to do all of this and more. At one point Tessa wondered if he could lift her with ease, but shook her head at the idea. That was just a silly thought, and it was not the appropriate time for such thoughts. Although, the vision seemed to be very nice in her mind…

Once or twice they came upon a mummy or two that would come up from the dead. It was very creepy, but they were apparently pretty easy to kill. Link didn't even have to run up to it. Instead, Tessa just made the arrow catch flame and shot it at the mummy, which was immediately engulfed in the flames and dead in seconds.

Tessa now wondered why Link never asked as to her fire ability. Maybe he was trying to figure it out himself. Well, good luck to that.

Then, they came upon this massive room. Tessa whistled at the sheer size of it, and then stared in awe at a giant Gerudo statue in the middle of the room. The statue was made of pure gold, and was sitting in a cross-legged position. It must have taken years to make that thing!

Tessa's jaw dropped when she saw the massive jewel in the center of its forehead.

"Well, the Gerudo never have to worry about going poor…" Tessa gasped. "They always seem to have things that could be used as back-up plans…"

Link nodded.

Then, Tessa looked around. She saw stairs to a platform. "Hey, Link, let's go up there. It seems to give you a better look of the room."

So, within about a minute they were up the stairs, and staring at the statue's awesome figure again.

"Umm…Link…do you notice anything…unusual about the statue?" Tessa asked. Her eyes were fixed on one spot, and Link looked closely at the spot as well.

"It seems hollowed out, and there's a door inside. A massive door…" Link's voice betrayed his confusion.

"Do you think…that's where…"

"Yeah."

So, Tessa and Link looked around. There really wasn't much to get them over there. Tessa looked down.

"I vote for not jumping!" Tessa's voice was a bit high pitched. "I believe our legs will break."

Link looked down. "…No, but you'd be a bit bruised…"

"Oh, so that makes it okay to risk jumping." Tessa's voice was now exasperated. Link shrugged.

"Well, we won't notice it until later, when our adrenaline isn't shot so high that we don't notice such things. Why not?"

"Men." Tessa sighed. Link then backed up and jumped. Tessa screeched and then screeched some more as he caught the ledge with just the tips of his fingers. However it seemed from that he was able to pull himself up. It must have been because of the silver gauntlets.

Tessa couldn't jump as far, so she stubbornly stayed where she was. Link motioned for her to jump, but Tessa shook her head in refusal.

"Come on, I'll catch your arms." Link tried to persuade Tessa to jump.

"No, I'm going to fall." Tessa growled.

"No, I'll catch you."

"No you won't."

"Yes I will."

"Just jump already!" Link growled. Tessa simply tried to look innocent.

"You know, I could just head outside and wait…" Tessa looked out of the corner of her eyes, and smile twitching a bit. Link simply looked horrified.

"Jump, now!" Link ordered. Tessa grumbled, and took a few steps back. Then, with a slight gulp, she ran and jumped. For some reason, she felt for a small bit as if she was floating, but floating very quickly, and then she landed with both feet on the edge of the platform. She looked behind her, gave a little squeak and ran towards the doorway. Link simply looked at her in a stunned manner.

"Tessa…how did you do that?" Link asked. Tessa blinked and looked back across the distance.

"Uhm…doing the long jump in track? I really don't know." Tessa shrugged. Link gave her an eyebrow quirk. "I really don't! I never even really did that good at all…all I could get was about 12 feet and that's not going to win me a competition!"

Link sighed, not entirely sure what she was talking about, and jogged to meet her at the door. Before they pushed it open, a twinkle went through their eyes and a small kiss was exchanged.

Then, they went through the door, not entirely sure what awaited them.

_**End of Chappie**_

_I'm sorry, I've been trying to write but life's been very dramatic lately. I've found out I'm moving to Parker, Colorado and that I'm going to attend Ponderosa High School, a 5A school where I'm used to a 1A/2A setup…haha. Also, I found out my boyfriend is leaving for the Navy July 18th and that is 15 days after we've been going out for a year…and since I'm a junior now this means my senior year will SUCK. Haha, so if I update slower now I'm sorry…but life really has been tough. That, and prom is THIS SATURDAY!!! I'm going to do the decorations all this week so I'm really lucky I got to write…and umm…yeah. That's about it…_


	39. Koume, Kotake, and Twinrova

_**Disclaimer**_: _I don't own Zelda or any of the concepts from Inuyasha that I have put in this ficcie!_

_**Ocarina of Time: The Three Goddesses Reincarnated**_

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: Koume, Kotake, and Twinrova.**

Tessa looked around the room, a bit surprised at it. She had expected some sort of arena where they had to fight the giant stereotypical monster in, but instead it was just a regular room, with a bunch of pillars in the middle of it. In front of them, to a suit of armor, was a red carpet that led all of the way through it, to where Tessa suspected there was a door. However, Tessa didn't get the whole suit of armor thing,. The Gerudo didn't really seem to be that kind of a culture…

"Well…maybe we just go through here?" Link shrugged. "Maybe the monster is a bit more elaborate in taste or something."

Tessa looked at him skeptically, but continued forward with him. Within five feet of the suit of armor, a noise was heard. Then, the armor raised the ax in its hand and brought it down. Tessa tackled Link out of the way of the blow with a short scream. They rolled, and hit against one of the pillars. "That explains the armor I guess." Tessa muttered to herself. Link nodded, and stood up. The suit of armor grunted as it took its ax out of the ground and started to slowly head towards them. A shiver ran through Tessa's spine as she looked at the deep indentation the ax had left in the floor. "That can't be very good."

She ran out of the way, and Link did the same to buy himself time as he thought out a strategy. Tessa drew out her bow and arrow, and Link did the same with his weapons. "That armor is about as heavy as it can get, and that ax will about kill me if I head in recklessly." Link growled to Tessa, who nodded. "So, I have no ideas, you?"

Tessa shook her head, and stared at the armor as it advanced slowly. As it got closer, Tessa and Link started to back up, to keep out of range of it's weapon. Then, Tessa blinked as an idea hit her. So, while Link backed up, she stayed where she was and watched as the armor raised its ax again.

"Tessa!" Link shouted. Tessa didn't even reply, and instead dodged out of the way as it brought it down, but this time made a point to land on her feet and whirl around to see her enemy. The ax was wedged deeply into the ground, and the armor had to use both hands to lift it out. Link saw this, and jumped to cut some of the armor loose from the enemy. However, the ax came back out and the armor turned around to face Link, who backed away as it swung sideways. "That's a good strategy, Tessa. Let me do it." Link ordered, and Tessa nodded. She'd rather stay out of the way of the ax in all out honesty.

After he backed up just a bit, he stopped. His muscles were tensed to prepare to leap away. This time, when the ax was about to bring itself down Link did a back flip, waited a split second for the ax to hit the floor safely, and he jumped on the suit of armor. He had about all of the armor off, and all that was left was chain mail. This time when the opponent swung his ax out of the floor, it swung wildly to the side and sent one of the pillars crumbling to pieces. Tessa gulped, and Link jumped away as he realized that his enemy was much quicker now that all of that heavy armor was off.

"Shit." Link growled, and prepared his stance for a new strategy. Tessa scrambled off to a corner to stay out of the way of the opponent. It didn't seem to matter, its attention was completely fixed on Link anyway. Link noticed that now it could move its arms, it swung faster, and more frantically. Without its armor it became more nervous.

Then, a fire arrow slammed into it at full force in the back. Link looked astonished at Tessa, who was grinning triumphantly. The armor seemed to let out a high-pitched scream before the links to the chain mail fell, and the figure underneath the armor was revealed. Link gasped, and Tessa looked highly confused.

"Nabooru?" Link asked, stunned to see the Gerudo Queen after what he had seen Koume and Kotake do to her. Tessa ran to Link's side, and saw her eyes. At first one was completely fire-red and the other an icy-blue, and then they turned to their normal color, which was a deep brown, and then she collapsed on the floor, breathing hard.

Tessa kneeled down, and put her hand on her shoulder. "Are you Nabooru?" She asked, her voice somewhat soft, but loud enough for Nabooru to hear her in the state. Nabooru nodded. "What happened to you?"

Nabooru looked into Tessa's eyes and opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted by a horrible cackling. Tessa and Link looked up to see two tiny, green, shriveled up-looking witches flying on broomsticks. They were classic.

"You have failed us, Nabooru." One of them cackled. "Do you know what we do to those who fail us?"

Nabooru's eyes widened as she whirled around to face the tiny witches. Tessa backed up a little bit.

"She doesn't seem to know, Koume." The other witch screeched with enjoyment. "Maybe we should demonstrate."

"That's a great idea, Kotake." Koume grinned, and then they both raised their hands. Only a bit of energy gathered up in their hands when Nabooru stood up and began to run as quickly as she could towards the door that Tessa and Link had come through. Link and Tessa were about to follow her, when the energy was thrown at Nabooru, and she was blasted into oblivion, with no trace that she had ever been there. Tessa turned pale, and sunk to the ground. That sight was almost too much for her to bear…

Link didn't take the time to dwell on it, but whirled on Koume and Kotake, who simply began to laugh again and disappeared in a short whirl of energy. He growled and whirled around to stare at where Nabooru had last been, and then saw Tessa shaking on the ground. He could tell almost immediately that the sight had been too much for her to take in. She was so pale she looked to be almost dead, and her shivering was so bad he thought she would fall to pieces if she moved much more.

"Tessa…" Link sighed, and bent down. He crawled over to see Tessa's face as tears streamed down it. "We have to put that out of our minds. For now, we have to defeat Koume and Kotake, and free the sage…though I think we just found out who it was."

"That was horrible…" Tessa murmured, her eyes looking through his, not into them. "How…"

"Tessa!" Link demanded, and grabbed her shoulders. "Snap out of it!" He shouted, and began to shake her. "You have to help me with this battle! To avenge Nabooru!"

Slowly but surely, she began to snap out of that trance-like state and her eyes focused until they were looking into his eyes, their chocolate color filled with despair.

"Tessa…" Link murmured, and he hugged her. "I know it's sad, but we have to continue on."

Tessa nodded, and hugged him back. Then, they let go and Tessa wiped the tears off her face. She stood up, and Link did as well. He led the way to the door after another worried glance at Tessa, and pushed it open. As they went through, a giant square platform came to view, and a ladder that led up to it was also evident. Four more platforms surrounded it, but they were smaller in perimeter.

Link sighed, and climbed up the ladder. Tessa hesitated, but then followed suit. Thoughts ran through her mind over what those two could do to Link, if they had even worse magic…

What if he was sent away like Nabooru was?

Tessa shook her head, and forced herself not to think about it. Instead, Tessa continued up to the top of the platform with a firm set of determination on her face. She would help stop these sisters at all costs.

When she got to the top, Link was already conversing with the two witches, but it definitely wasn't friendly chatter.

"You impudent little brat!" Koume screeched. "We'll teach you a lesson for this!" With that, she swung her fire staff towards him, and it shot out a blast of fire. Tessa jumped in front of Link and absorbed the fire into her hands, and shot it back at Koume. Koume simply caught it, and hurled it at Tessa. Once again, Tessa caught it, but this time whirled on Kotake and blasted the fire towards her. Kotake shrieked in pain and went tumbling down to the ground, where Link jumped on her and slashed at her multiple times with the Master Sword. Kotake pushed him away from her with a blast of wind and zoomed back into the air.

Link took a moment to glance, shocked, at Tessa. She didn't even flinch at the sight of fire, and even used it against the enemy. There was something that Tessa wasn't telling him, but he wouldn't think about it now. That would be a question for later. For now he would concentrate on the battle at hand.

Kotake hissed at the both of them, and hurled ice at Link and Tessa. Tessa grabbed Link's hand and pulled him out of the range of the blast. Link looked at her confused. He had expected Tessa to do the same against Kotake's wave of attack.

"Sorry, ice isn't my element." Tessa sighed. "That would be Korinu." Tessa grumbled, and Link looked even more confused. Tessa then pulled him out of the way of another ice wave. Tessa then frowned. "I don't know what to do…"

"Neither to I." Link grumbled. This time, he blocked the ice blast with his shield, and he could feel the cold rip right through the shield, but chose to ignore it.

Tessa blinked, and then blinked again. Then, when the ice blast was finished she grabbed the ice-cold shield, and her eyes turned a bright red all over. Link wondered if the same had happened when Tessa handled the fire earlier.

Then, his sword glowed white, and it was soon in a different form. The red in Tessa's eyes disappeared, and then she ducked behind Link as another ice blast was thrown at Link and Tessa. Link used his shield, but this time it reflected the blast back at Kotake.

"Angle your shield so the blast hits Koume, the ice won't affect Kotake." Tessa ordered, and Link complied. With that Koume went down and Link pounced on her with the sword. When Koume freed herself, her and Kotake met together in the air.

"God damn it, we have to switch to the other form." Koume snarled at Kotake, who snarled right back. Then, they glowed their respective colors and joined. Then they turned purple as their form grew to be much taller than either Link or Tessa, and the two rods did as well. When the light faded, a green Gerudo formed.

"This must be their true form…" Link gasped. "She's…"

"Hideous." Tessa twitched. "It's one thing when you're an old lady, you can't help yourself. But goddesses if they're trying to be sexy they're doing a horrible job!"

"What did you say you impudent little brat?!" The figure shouted. "I, Twinrova, will make sure that you don't have a tongue to speak such words about us."

Tessa raised her eyebrows at Twinrova. "First of all, you're referring to yourself in third person, and I can't help but think of Sesshoumaru. Second of all, even if you cut my tongue off, that won't stop the rest of the world."

"You bitch!" Twinrova screeched, and angled both of her power staffs at Tessa. Tessa gasped and switched places with Link. He raised his shield, and Tessa raised her hands as the blast hit them. Tessa caught fire and Link caught ice. The link automatically angled the blast at Twinrova, but Tessa had to push the fire back consciously. When both blasts hit her, she went down with heavy breathing. Link jumped to the platform that she was on and stabbed her completely through with the Master Sword. She let out a horrible screech.

Then, she looked at Tessa, her eyes red and blue with rage. "You…shall…pay…" And then, from her eyes a blast of something else was hurled at Tessa. Tessa tried to stop it, but pain coursed through her body instead. Link didn't watch as Twinrova died. Instead, he jumped to Tessa.

He called her name, but she was screaming so loud that he couldn't even hear himself. Normally he would have covered his ears, but he was more alarmed than anything. Tessa then slumped to the ground. Link wrapped his arms around her, and waited for anything. She wasn't even breathing. Tears sprung forward from his eyes, and he clung tightly to her.

Then, a sharp gasp came from Tessa. "Link…" Tessa grumbled. "What happened?"

"I don't know, Twinrova sent a weird blast towards you. I thought you were dead." Link looked into Tessa's eyes, and she gasped at the sight of the tears that had rolled down his cheeks.

"I don't feel anything…maybe it's because of who I am…" Tessa murmured that last part to herself.

Then, Link hugged her again as they were surrounded by the familiar blue light.

_**End of Chappie**_

_Sorry, but I've been really busy. Really, really sorry. Good news, my original computer is back! The bad news is the internet is just as sucky as it was before it crashed…oh well. I'm actually really proud of this chapter, it was fun to write. The only reason I don't like to fight Twinrova in my own house is because there is no music for that battle and it creeps me out. Does anybody have the same problem?  
_


	40. Disaster

_**Disclaimer**_: _I don't own Zelda or any of the concepts from Inuyasha that I have put in this ficcie!_

_**Ocarina of Time: The Three Goddesses Reincarnated**_

**Chapter Forty: Disaster**

Tessa was still crouched down on her knees when they caught sight of Nabooru. Although by now she was definitely dead and a sage, she still seemed like the proud Gerudo leader that Tessa had imagined her to be, but a slightly worried look was behind the eyes of that woman. At first, Tessa couldn't think of a reason for Nabooru to be worried at all, and then little Korinu popped into her mind.

"Link, I must say you did very well back there. It took you seven years to do it, but I understand now." Nabooru stated, almost sadly. "To think, I had been under those bitches control for seven long years now…"

"It's not entirely like you couldn't help it…" Link murmured. Nabooru didn't react to that at first, but then gave a slow nod.

"I suppose…" Then, Nabooru looked down. Link couldn't see from his angle, but Tessa saw through Nabooru's eyes that she was filled with anguish and self-loathing.

"If you're thinking about not being there for Korinu, she doesn't blame you." Tessa smiled. "She just thought that you were very busy for the past seven years, and all she wants is to see you again…" Tessa tried to smiled comfortingly, but wasn't sure if she was doing very well at it.

Nabooru's head shot up in surprise. "How do you know…" Then Nabooru looked at Tessa's clothing, of a Gerudo at that point in time. Then she looked at the color of Tessa's skin, which was really pale. Finally, the bow and arrows behind Tessa's back were the object of her attention. After a moment, she looked at Tessa's chocolate-brown eyes. "You weren't a Gerudo from when I was still at the fortress." Nabooru stated. "When were you inducted into the tribe?"

Tessa laughed slightly. "Oh, just a few days ago. I was assigned as one of Korinu's caretakers. She is one little ball of spirit, I'll tell you that. Rhea and I didn't really know how to handle her…"

Nabooru's eyes shifted at the mention of Rhea. "Rhea? Rhea was assigned as caretaker to Korinu as well?"

"Well…more like a bodyguard but that was after she came to the tribe after she realized that Ganondorf would probably kill her for failing a mission. I don't think she cares too much for Ganondorf though, which is probably a good thing for us." Then, Tessa looked at Nabooru. "Why? Do you know her?"

"About a month before I left for the Spirit Temple, Ganondorf brought Rhea to our tribe to train her." Nabooru said. "I wanted nothing to do with her, since she was technically Ganondorf's project, and I despised that man. I still do." Nabooru grimaced. "Although, she did learn very quickly, even with that blind eye of hers…"

"Well, she's done very well, and thinks of the tribe as a safe haven. It's probably all for the best, anyway." Tessa smiled. "She is now on our side against Ganondorf…sort of. She doesn't really care who wins or who loses. Rhea has her own way of life, but she's a good person in her own terms."

"Well…at least I know that Korinu's bodyguard is a well-trained one." Nabooru sighed. "Thank you for taking care of her…"

"Oh, no problem!" Tessa smiled. "She's quite the powerful little girl."

Nabooru looked confused for a moment, but chose not to say anything. "I should probably give you that medallion now." Nabooru smiled, and then raised her arms. A medallion formed, and floated itself over to Link's hands. He took a hold of it. "One more thing before you go…tell Korinu that I love her, and that I'm very sorry I haven't been there for her."

"Of course." Tessa smiled. Then, the familiar blue light surrounded them again. For a moment, that was all they could see, and then they were a few yards from the gate to the Gerudo's Fortress.

"You seem to know a lot when it comes to Rhea and Korinu." Link commented. "You spoke most of the time, I'm not used to that."

Tessa laughed. "Well, the funny thing is…neither am I." Tessa smirked. "Really, the day or two I had seen of Korinu and Rhea I got to know them pretty well."

"If you say so." Link shrugged. Navi popped out of his hat and circled Tessa.

"What I want to know concerns that little ability of yours…that deals with fire." Navi asked. "That was amazing!"

Link's memory returned about that incident, and he looked at Tessa. "I'm curious about that too…"

Tessa laughed nervously. "You know, maybe it's just being in Hyrule!"

"You're lying." Link stated bluntly.

Tessa laughed even more, and then sighed. "Well…" Tessa grimaced. "I'll tell you tonight or something." A grin spread throughout Tessa's face. "But I'm starving, do you think the Gerudo have any food to spare?"

Link looked skeptical, but shrugged. He was pretty sure that Tessa was hoping that both Navi and himself would forget about the incident if she just avoided it like the plague, although he would go with it for now. There was definitely something that Tessa didn't want to tell him. With a sigh, he started to walk to the fortress, with Tessa leading the way. She seemed happy to see that place again. It seemed odd that Tessa would find the Gerudo a people that she could like so much, since they were notorious thieves.

About mid-way over to the actual fortress, Korinu ran up to Tessa, with Rhea following behind her.

"Get back here!" Rhea shouted. Link was still a few meters behind Tessa, pondering what her special powers were about, and why her eyes turned a fiery red color when she used them.

"Tessa, did you see my mother?" Korinu asked, her eyes hopeful. Tessa nodded.

"Yes…she said that she was sorry that she'd been gone for so long, but…" Tessa paused, and at first Rhea and Korinu thought it natural, and then the pause was really long, and Tessa began to shake.

"Tessa?" Rhea asked, at first quietly, and when there was no response she reached forward to put her hand on Tessa's shoulder. However, before it got there, Tessa grabbed her wrist, and the shaking worsened, before suddenly it just stopped. Tessa looked up at Rhea, and the girl gasped. "Tessa…what…?"

Tessa's eyes were strangely colored. One eye was completely fiery red, and the other was completely ice blue. Anger was apparent on her face. However, Tessa didn't respond with words, but instead flipped Rhea over her shoulder. Rhea gasped when she hit ground. Korinu screamed and crouched down next to the tall Hylian girl.

"Rhea!" Korinu shouted. However, before Rhea could respond Tessa had taken one of Rhea's swords, that the Gerudo had granted her for the protection of Korinu. "Tessa, what is wrong with you?" Korinu demanded. Tessa's face went from angry to completely emotionless, and her movements were now more smooth than jerky. Then, Tessa raised the sword with one arm above the two girls. Rhea gasped, and as Tessa brought down the sword she covered Korinu completely, but she never felt pain. Instead, the clang of metal against metal was heard, and after a moment Rhea looked up. Link was standing over the two, and he was blocking the sword with his own.

"Tessa, what are you doing?" Link demanded, anger evident in his voice. Tessa did not respond but looked at him with emotionless eyes. Link gasped.

"Those are Twinrova's eyes…" Link murmured, so shocked that he loosened his guard slightly. Tessa took the advantage to release her sword from his and swung with the expertise that she never had before at him. Link rolled a little late from the attack, and he felt a burning sensation on his arm where the sword had cut him.

Tessa followed after him, never relenting on her attack. Link earned himself more scrapes, some which burned from being ice-cold, and some that burned like fire. This must be what Twinrova had really done to Tessa…it was meant to look like they were trying to do what they had done to Nabooru, and force her into oblivion. Instead, their power overrode Tessa's body, and she was turned against everyone who fought her.

She was now Ganondorf's pawn.

Then, Link shook his shocked feeling away and he began to fight back. He pushed Tessa back, the Master Sword's power kicked in and he felt strangely renewed with power, although his cuts were still bleeding profusely.

Rhea made sure that Korinu was completely okay before she stood up. "Tessa's been possessed by Twinrova?" Rhea murmured. "Did I hear that right?"

"I heard the same." Korinu's voice sounded distressed. "We have to help her!"

Rhea nodded, and drew out her other sword. "Korinu, I don't want you in this battle, but I'm wondering…"

"I know what you're thinking." Korinu ran off into the fortress. Rhea looked after the princess for a moment, hoping that it would work, and ran to help Link in the battle. It was hard to believe that she would actually fight with him, since normally she would see no point to it, but if it helped Tessa then it was okay.

Rhea ran up, and instead of using her sword she dropped to her one knee and swung her leg up, and tripped Tessa. The girl fell backwards, but used her hand to hit the ground first and flipped to her feet instantly.

"They gave her new abilities for this…" Rhea growled. Link nodded. "Any ideas, Hero?"

"Short of killing her? No." Link grimaced. "Maybe just try and wear her out?"

"That will work…Korinu's coming with a possible solution." Rhea's eyes were fixed on the short girl in front of her. "Until then we should stall for time."

"All right." Link nodded as Tessa ran forward again. He guessed that since Twinrova possessed Tessa, she didn't care what happened to her own body and brought herself to charge blindly into battle. Tessa would fight until she died.

That wasn't good.

Rhea and Link guarded against her attacks, sometimes swinging back. They didn't want to do maximum damage to her, in the hopes that she would return to normal somehow. It was weird to see Tessa so skilled with the sword; she was never brought up to be a fighter, and was definitely a bit of a klutz normally.

The battle lasted for about five more minutes, before Tessa was slashed violently along the side, but not by Rhea or Link. Link looked shocked at the blood that poured from Tessa's side, Rhea blinked from confusion, but Tessa's reaction was to swirl to her attack and swing her sword.

Shadow Link caught it, and showed no mercy with the force he used against her. Tessa stumbled back a few feet before digging into the sand and charging ahead full force towards Shadow Link. Link and Rhea looked at each other, not sure what to do. It was obvious that they had been holding back in the battle, since they really didn't want any harm to come to the poor girl, but Shadow Link couldn't care less. He didn't really no her, and saw no point to playing games.

"Well…let's fight with him." Rhea sighed, and jumped in the battle. Link growled towards Shadow Link, and followed after Rhea.

Tessa was now starting to slow down, as sweat covered her body. The sweat came from a mixture of desert heat and the exertion from fighting three opponents at once. Gerudo had begun to form a circle around the fighters, not entirely sure what was going on. If any of them got too close, they'd jump away as quickly as they could.

Link grew more worried as Tessa grew paler and paler from the loss of blood, but knew that he couldn't stop until she did. Shadow Link was doing the most damage to her. None of the three really had many bad injuries, so they could keep on fighting.

"Rhea! Link! Shadow!" Korinu's voice reached over all of the clanging of metal, and murmurings of the surrounding Gerudo. "Jump away from her, now!"

Rhea and Shadow Link did as quickly as they could. Link hesitated before he performed a few back-flips of his own to get as far away from Tessa as he could. Then, Korinu broke through the crowd with three glass discs in her hand. Rhea jumped forwards as the green one was tossed to her. Then, Korinu hurled the red disc at Tessa. Tessa caught it without flinching, and then an electric jolt ran throughout her entire body. Once again she felt like she was on fire.

Link ran to her as she collapsed on the ground, it was weird not to hear her scream under so much pain. Rhea hesitated a moment, and ran for Tessa as well. Shadow Link stayed where he was, not really concerned with what was happening. Korinu and Rhea watched as Link hugged Tessa's writhing form, and for a moment they let it happen. Then, they forced Tessa away from him and laid their own discs on the sides of her head, and press their hands against her forehead.

Soon, Tessa's twitching stopped, and she looked up with a blank expression on her face, before her eyes closed. Her breathing now was simply ragged, and her cuts had healed themselves, although the scars remained.

Link watched this interaction with confusion and worry at the same time. Rhea and Korinu looked at each other, and after a moment released Tessa from their power.

"Well…now all we have to do is wait I suppose." Rhea grumbled. Korinu nodded. "Din isn't going to happy when she finds out about this…"

"She already knows." Korinu pointed out. "She knew the moment Tessa caught the disc."

Rhea looked at Tessa. "I suppose your right."

Link crawled forward, and asked with his eyes if he could take Tessa in his arms again. Rhea nodded after a momentary pause. Link cradled Tessa as he sat there under the desert sun. Gerudo looked on for a few minutes longer, and then grew bored with the situation and left. Shadow stayed, his eyes on Rhea and her injuries.

"Link…maybe you should take her to Lon Lon Ranch, that's where you guys go all of the time, right?" Rhea stated. Link nodded. "I'm sure whoever takes care of you there will help as best as she can."

"Right…" Link felt tears burn his eyes, but waited as Korinu ran to get Epona from the Gerudo stables. Rhea watched for another moment, and then headed for Shadow Link, who looked over her protectively, and they walked back into the Gerudo Fortress. Korinu arrived a few moments later with Epona following her steps. Link placed Tessa carefully on Epona's back, and then climbed on himself. With one last nod towards Korinu, he tore off in the direction of Hyrule, desperate to get Tessa to someplace familiar.

It didn't take him long to get to Lon Lon Ranch. He realized as he brought Epona into the Ranch that he should have slowed down. The horse appeared to be exhausted, but he couldn't concern himself with that right now. He leaped off of Epona, dragged Tessa off her, and carried her to Malon, who was running towards them. She appeared to have realized something was wrong when Link had galloped as hard as he did into the Ranch.

"Link! What happened to her?" Malon asked, worried. Link simply shook his head and headed for the house, with Tessa's room. Malon followed, her eyes wide at the sight of her friend. She looked at Tessa's hand and realized that the girl was gripping a red disc. How she did so while she was unconscious was beyond Malon, but she didn't question it.

When Link finally got to Tessa's bed, he laid her down gently on it. Malon had run to get medical supplies, some of which Tessa had brought to her and had showed her what they did. Malon put a wet cloth on Tessa's forehead, and ordered Link out of the room immediately. With that, Malon changed Tessa into a nightgown that wasn't torn or bloody like her clothes were. Quite frankly, Malon wasn't too fond of the Gerudo outfit. She was pretty sure that Link had liked it, though.

Finally, a few hours later, Malon emerged from the room. Link was at the table, staring at it with what appeared to be fierce intensity, but she knew he wasn't even aware the table was in front of him. His eyes seemed somewhat distant, and she knew what he was thinking about.

"You can go see her now. I think she'll be okay, but she'll need some rest." Then, Malon looked carefully at Link. His cuts had healed over, and she realized that he must have healed on his mad gallop over to the ranch. He looked like he was about to collapse from exhaustion and worry. "You need some rest too…would you like for me to treat some of your wounds?"

Link shook his head, and stood up. "I want to see Tessa." He sighed, and trudged up to Tessa's room. Malon waited for a few minutes, and then went into Tessa's room as well. He had a chair pulled up beside Tessa's bed, and had her hand in his. Tears had poured themselves down his face and were continuing to do so. Malon looked sad for a moment, and then left Link with Tessa after she shut the door behind her.

Link was there for one hour, and then two. Malon had put herself to sleep by the end of the third hour, and by the fourth hour nothing had happened. Link had stopped crying, but was now about to fall asleep by Tessa's side. As he began to nod off, he felt Tessa shift somewhat in the bed. His eyes shot open, hope filled them.

Then, her eyes opened a crack. After a moment, they closed again and reopened halfway. She turned to Link, and saw that her eyes were slightly dull. Then, confusion hit Tessa's eyes.

"Tessa!" Link smiled, relief washed over him like a tidal wave.

After a moment's pause, Tessa looked at her hand in his, and then looked back at Link.

"…Who…" Tessa paused for a moment. He realized that her mouth was dry, and was about to go get water when Tessa continued on anyway. "Who…are you?"

_**End of Chappie**_

_Yup, I did it. Another chapter, but this one is depressing. Actually, I got that last part from Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles 2 and umm…yeah. I had started out with just a fanart, and then decided to put Tessa and Link in it. Then I got the idea and how this could help the story continue on, and I got excited. This was a looong time ago so don't kill me. If you'd like to see that fanart, it's on deviantart and my profile is The Youkai Nightmare but there are dashes in between the words. Not underscores, dashes. That's about it…_


	41. Zelda

_**Disclaimer**_: _I don't own Zelda or any of the concepts from Inuyasha that I have put in this ficcie!_

_**Ocarina of Time: The Three Goddesses Reincarnated**_

**Chapter Forty-One: Zelda**

Link left Lon Lon Ranch the next day, almost without word. He had briefly told Malon of his experience with Tessa, got out the Ocarina of Time, and played the song that would warp him to the Temple of Time, since it was closest to Ganondorf's Castle. He couldn't bear to deal with Tessa not knowing who he was. She didn't even know who she was, who Malon was, or even where she had come from or was now.

It distressed him greatly, but he would never admit that to Malon. That was why he left her in the first place.

At first, it hardly registered that he had appeared in the Temple of Time at all, but he just stood there, staring blankly at the ground. Then, a slight murmuring from Navi brought him out of his daze. He looked up at the fairy, and then in the direction that she had been looking at.

The three Sacred Stones stood where he had left them seven years ago. At first, he wondered why Navi was staring at them like she was, but then it dawned on him that the stones had changed somehow. The sharp edges had begun to round out, but very slowly. They also seemed brighter, and shined with an awakened power that he had never seen before. The Kokiri Emerald and the Zora's Sapphire were both brighter than the Goron's Ruby though, and Link walked up to them. Since he knew better than to pick the stones up, he observed them with curiosity.

A slight memory ran through his mind at that moment.

"_Link! In the water…" Navi screeched, but her tone died down. Link picked himself up, and jumped onto a platform, frantically dodging the water as it attempted to grab at him again. He searched the water for what Navi was talking about, until he saw a glowing orb. He decided to take a chance, and dove for the glow. It didn't take long for him to draw up to it, and when he did, he almost gasped._

_Inside the glowing ball was Tessa, but it seemed to be a protective barrier more than a cage. He touched it briefly only to get shocked violently. Then, he felt pressure around his chest again, and he was thrown out of the water._

That memory brought up another one.

"_Tessa?" Link asked. The girl inside, who was curled into a fetal position mid-barrier, didn't even stir. "Are you all right?"_

"_I think the barrier may need to be broken." Navi sighed. "But I don't know how." Link looked at the barrier that surrounded her. Something about the barrier seemed powerful beyond all reason, but not evil at all. In fact…it almost seemed…_

_Link shook his head. He wasn't sure where his head was going with that thought process. In any case, he had to try and break down the barrier. He reached out to touch it again, but slower, when his hand felt warm. He touched it, and it began to disintegrate from the center of his palm and outward. The protective barrier went all of the way to her skin, and took a while to fully melt away. The first thing uncovered was Tessa's torso, than it spread out towards both the top and bottom, until she was free._

_Then she dropped to the ground, still unconscious. Her breathing was ragged, and her brow was covered in sweat. Link frowned, and picked her up, one hand under her back and one under her knees. "What was she doing in here?" Link asked. Navi flew around Tessa frantically._

"_I don't know."_

Another memory followed.

"_Tessa…how did you light the torches?" Link asked, as he grabbed a firm hold of her shoulders to stop her from rolling around. Tessa looked up at his amazed face, and started to laugh even harder. "Tessa! Stop laughing! You're driving me insane!" Link shouted. Tessa stopped momentarily._

"_Magical mind power things!" Tessa laughed again. Navi giggled at Tessa's happy mood, and Link simply sighed._

"_How did it really happen, Tessa?"_

"_I honestly don't know." Tessa stopped laughing suddenly. "But I wish I had seen it…it must have been cool…" A sad look appeared on Tessa's face, but then she began to laugh hysterically again._

"_I give up on her." Link grumbled, and walked into the temple._

And another memory…

"_What happened to this one?" Link asked, and picked the arrow up. Throughout the burning, the arrow had been left unscathed, and so Link returned it to Tessa. Tessa thanked him with a blush, but then stared at it._

"_I really don't know…" Tessa murmured. "It was…just…weird…"_

And another memory…

Then, a fire arrow slammed into it at full force in the back. Link looked astonished at Tessa, who was grinning triumphantly. The armor seemed to let out a high-pitched scream before the links to the chain mail fell, and the figure underneath the armor was revealed.

And another memory…

"_You impudent little brat!" Koume screeched. "We'll teach you a lesson for this!" With that, she swung her fire staff towards him, and it shot out a blast of fire. Tessa jumped in front of Link and absorbed the fire into her hands, and shot it back at Koume. Koume simply caught it, and hurled it at Tessa. Once again, Tessa caught it, but this time whirled on Kotake and blasted the fire towards her. Kotake shrieked in pain and went tumbling down to the ground, where Link jumped on her and slashed at her multiple times with the Master Sword. Kotake pushed him away from her with a blast of wind and zoomed back into the air._

And another memory…

"Sorry, ice isn't my element." Tessa sighed. "That would be Korinu." Tessa grumbled, and Link looked even more confused.

And finally the last memory…

_Then, Korinu broke through the crowd with three glass discs in her hand. Rhea jumped forwards as the green one was tossed to her. Then, Korinu hurled the red disc at Tessa. Tessa caught it without flinching, and then an electric jolt ran throughout her entire body. Once again she felt like she was on fire._

_Link ran to her as she collapsed on the ground, it was weird not to hear her scream under so much pain. Rhea hesitated a moment, and ran for Tessa as well. Shadow Link stayed where he was, not really concerned with what was happening. Korinu and Rhea watched as Link hugged Tessa's writhing form, and for a moment they let it happen. Then, they forced Tessa away from him and laid their own discs on the sides of her head, and press their hands against her forehead._

_Soon, Tessa's twitching stopped, and she looked up with a blank expression on her face, before her eyes closed. Her breathing now was simply ragged, and her cuts had healed themselves, although the scars remained._

_Link watched this interaction with confusion and worry at the same time. Rhea and Korinu looked at each other, and after a moment released Tessa from their power._

"_Well…now all we have to do is wait I suppose." Rhea grumbled. Korinu nodded. "Din isn't going to happy when she finds out about this…"_

"_She already knows." Korinu pointed out. "She knew the moment Tessa caught the disc."_

_  
Rhea looked at Tessa. "I suppose your right."_

These memories hit him like the speed of light. Tessa had seemed able to use fire ever since the Shadow Temple, and before that she had been found at the Water Temple in that protective barrier. Rhea had been at that temple too…

"Navi…I found out why Tessa was brought to our world…although it's still a bit hazy…" Link's words came out in a small whoosh of breath, and Navi waited for him to explain it to her. "She, Rhea, and Korinu all have some sort of link to the Goddesses, although what kind of link I'll never know." Link sighed. "Tessa must have been linked to the goddess of fire, Din. Korinu, if I understand right, was linked to the goddess of water, Nayru. So…Rhea must be linked to Farore, the goddess of earth."

"That sounds like it makes sense." Another voice was heard from behind Link and Navi. They whirled around to see Sheik, looking at them with his blood-red eyes. He seemed a bit more distraught than usual, but Link chose to ignore that for now. "Although, I figured that out a short while ago…when I witnessed the battle between you and Tessa."

Link's face tightened up at the mention of that incident. "You were there?"

Sheik nodded. "I was…and I was going to talk to you but you were such a hurry to get Tessa help that I chose not too. So I waited here for you." Sheik sighed. "I don't know what happened to Tessa…but I hope everything is all right."

"She doesn't recollect any of her memory, for now the Tessa we know is gone…" Link sighed, the words sounded tight in his throat.

"I'm sorry…but I'm just glad that you are okay. You have all of the power of the sages, and now it is time to take down the King of Evil, Ganondorf." Sheik looked pointedly at Link. "But first…I have something I need to tell you, and show you."

Sheik walked forward, and grabbed Link's hand. On that hand, the symbol of the Triforce of Courage glowed, and Link looked confused. "This symbol, the triforce, was split when you were in sleep for seven years. The Triforce of Courage went to you, the Triforce of Power went to Ganondorf, and the Triforce of Wisdom went to a third person. In that way you are linked to the Goddesses as well…but not as deeply as Tessa, Rhea, or Korinu. They are, as you said, linked, but in the way in that they are the goddesses themselves. Reincarnations. We can't dwell on that, they can't help you right now, in this battle." Sheik explained. Navi gasped at this knowledge, and Link looked on with slightly wider eyes.

"The third person, with the Triforce of Wisdom, is also known as the eighth sage. She has been hidden for the past seven years, when she had to flee Hyrule Castle Town for her own safety, and the safety of others. Only one person knows where she is now, and she is a sage."

Link waited for the rest of it. Then, Sheik's hand began to glow with the Triforce of Wisdom, and Link began to be confused. Sheik had said that the bearer was a she…

So was Sheik…

A cross dresser…?

Then Tessa's comments about Sheik being effeminate ran through Link's ears, and he realized with confusion that she was…right…

Then, a bright white light surrounded Sheik. Link winced from the intensity of the light, which he had not expected at all. He brought his hand up to shade his eyes, but a moment later Sheik was gone, with Zelda in his place.

"Hello, Hero of Time." Zelda's musical voice ran through Link's ears, but it was only half-registered. It was clear that he was still in shock from what he saw before him. "I'm guessing that my disguise worked against you…although I honestly doubt Tessa was fooled as much."

Link shook his head. "Oh…she had a suspicion you weren't a guy…" His voice seemed dazed as he stared at the princess before him. "So…you've been Sheik all of this time?" Link asked.

"Yes, Impa put a spell on my being to make it appear as if I were a Sheikah, like her. This was to hide me until you were awakened again, and found the seven sages that would help you in your quest to destroy the King of Evil." Zelda explained softly. "I must admit, you are more than capable of being the Hero of Time, but when it comes to battling Ganondorf…" Zelda's eyes shifted, partly from worry, and partly from regret. For some reason, she was easy to read now that she was in her princess state.

"It is going to be a hard battle, I understand." Link swallowed thickly, and his throat suddenly ran dry. Ever since he had advanced seven years, he had had Tessa's help in everything from gaining Epona to start of the adventure, and battling against Twinrova at the end. Fighting a battle without her help would be something that would be different, but at least Navi was still there to help guide him, like she was ever since he started the adventure seven years ago.

"Yes…and I want to help you, in place of Tessa." Zelda looked into Link's blue eyes with her own sapphire eyes. "I know it won't be the same, but this is my kingdom, and mostly my responsibility."

Link hesitated for a moment. The last thing he wanted to do was endanger the life of the Hyrulian Princess, but he knew that she would not listen to the word 'no', and it would honestly help if he had one more person there to help.

"Of course you can help, why would I turn you down?" Link stated. Zelda smiled weakly, and was about to reach out to Link to thank him when suddenly the Temple of Time began to rumble, with the sound of dark laughter vibrating through the air.

"It's been seven long years, Princess Zelda." The dark, evil voice was familiar to both Zelda and Link, and they quickly recognized it as King Ganondorf. Link snarled and drew out his sword.

"I knew you've been hiding around, but I couldn't find you. Now you're out here in the open, it's such a pleasure to know that I'm going to take the Triforce of Wisdom easily from your grasp."

"He's not here!" Link growled, and went to try and find a way to protect Zelda when suddenly she screamed, as a translucent pink stone of raw power surrounded her. Somehow, she could still move around slightly, probably from the power of the Triforce of Wisdom she carried inside of her, but they couldn't really be sure. "Zelda!"

Then, she disappeared in a burst of light. "If you want to save the Princess, Hero of Time, then you will have to confront me, and give up your Triforce of Courage with your life!" Then, the Temple of Time stopped it's violent shaking. After a moment, Link slowly drew his sword back into its sheath, and clenched his hands into fists.

_**End of Chappie**_

_Yay! I'M ALMOST SOMEWHAT KINDA DONE! WOOHOOOOOO! I'm excited! I'm estimating that I have four or five chapters left! Squee! I'm excited!_


	42. Ganondorf's Castle

_**Disclaimer**_: _I don't own Zelda or any of the concepts from Inuyasha that I have put in this ficcie!_

_**Ocarina of Time: The Three Goddesses Reincarnated**_

**Chapter Forty-Two: Ganondorf's Castle**

Tessa opened her eyes to see her room exactly the way it was. After she blinked for a moment she was able to stretch and just sit there on her bed. It really was quite comfortable, and she couldn't help but feel that it was really nice of Malon and her father to let her stay at the ranch, even though she really wished she knew why they cared so much.

After she looked at her clothes, and put them on, she stared in the mirror. Her dark, red-brown hair reached a bit past her shoulders in somewhat choppy layers, and her eyes were a dark, chocolate-brown. When she was around Malon she was definitely sure that she was shorter than average, and she wasn't exactly muscular, but she wasn't fat like Talon was either. She guessed she could say she was…normal.

Then, Tessa looked at her ears. Something flickered in Tessa's eyes when she stared at them. It didn't take her long to figure out that her ears were not normal where she was. That blonde-haired boy, Malon, Talon, and Ingo all had these really pointy ears, but hers were rounded instead, and much smaller. With a pout, she grabbed the top ends and tried to stretch them out to points but only hissed from the pressure of her nails digging into her skin. So, she let them be.

With a pout, she sighed and decided to go out for a little walk, although she wished Malon would let her help out on the ranch. Although, Tessa supposed it was for the best she didn't. After all, Malon didn't seem to be very happy every time Tessa was around. She always seemed so depressed. Of course, Tessa figured it was because of her memory loss, but she didn't like being around and making others feel miserable about it.

It didn't take Tessa long to leave the ranch, but then she decided to just stand there, not entirely sure what to do with herself. Then, she felt something on her back, before she was pushed forward onto her hands and knees suddenly. With a yelp she turned, wide-eyed towards one of the horses Malon had told her about, Epona. The mare nickered in greeting, and stepped forward to nuzzle Tessa's head. Since Tompton was a horse, this action was a bit rough, but Tessa didn't mind at all.

"Epona? Do you want me to do something?" Tessa asked, and then stood up. With a whinny, the horse dropped to its knees and lied there as it waited for Tessa to do something. After a moment, Tessa got on the horses back, and a moment after she was completely comfortable the horse stood up, and waited for Tessa to get a firm hold of the horse's mane. Then, Epona took off, with a yelp of surprise from Tessa.

Meanwhile, Link was staring at the floating piece of land that made up the foundation of Ganondorf's castle, and there was no way that he was going to get across without outside help. With a growl, he sat down on the ground where he stood, and contemplated on how to get across the cap that for now stalled him. A quick look below the castle and all he could see was molten lava. Ganondorf was about as evil as you could get, and he was showy about it as well.

Then, he felt something warm come from his belt. It took a moment for him to realize that the warmth was coming from the pocket that held the seven medallions that the sages had given him when they were freed. Quickly he opened the pouch and brought the medallions out. Quickly, they flew up into the air, and circled around him. He could hear the voices of all seven sages saying something, but he couldn't quite hear what. Then, they glowed even bright and got larger, until they formed a bridge ahead of him.

The seven sages had started to help him…

With a shake of his head, he headed up the bridge, which didn't disappear even when he was on the other side. For a brief moment he wondered why, but then turned his attention towards the entrance to Ganon's Castle. With a growl, he opened the big door and walked inside only to have the door slam shut behind him, and left him in total darkness.

During all of this, Zelda was watching Ganondorf with guarded eyes from her spot above his piano. He was pacing the overly large room with a dark laugh, and sometimes he had to stop himself from laughing too much. It was obvious that Ganondorf was enjoying himself too much at this point. The idea of having the Triforce of Wisdom and the Triforce of Courage in his hands was frightening, but Ganondorf was eager to rip them from their masters.

Once again, Zelda tried to shout something at Ganondorf, to make him see that he was fighting a futile battle, but the glass she was in would not allow her to speak. Instead, her words were caught in her throat, and a sinking feeling entered her stomach. Her worst fear had finally come to pass, and she was totally and completely helpless.

* * *

Tessa was surprised at the amazing speed of the horse, and wondered where Epona was trying to take her. Something in the back of her mind told her that normally she should have been scared of Epona, but really Epona didn't seem like such a bad horse…at least, not to her anyway. Maybe it was just an odd feeling that her previous self with memories had.

Did that mean she was getting her memories back? Tessa did not know.

Then, her eyes seemed to automatically narrow as she saw the top of what appeared to be the castle come into view. It was black, and something about it made goose bumps travel all over her body.

There was something about that castle that Tessa did not like, but she wasn't entirely sure what. Something triggered at the back of her mind, and it only made her more apprehensive. For some reason, she felt like giggling, but then thought it was stupid to giggle if she was scared or nervous.

So, she let Epona take her even closer to the castle as she fought her fear all of the way there.

* * *

"This looks like a barrier of some sort…and it looks like something from those doors is powering it." Navi commented. Link looked around, and nodded as he saw the light beams shoot out from different rooms. For some reason it made him think that there was something oddly familiar about the beams, but he couldn't put his finger on it. "Link, do you think the sages have something to do with this?" Navi asked. "Those are the colors of the sages…light, forest, fire, water, shadow, and spirit."

Link thought about it for about a moment before he nodded slowly to himself and to Navi. "That would make sense…so I guess we'll start with the door with the yellow light." With that, he headed into the room of yellow light. Inside of it was a glowing ball of light, and he could barely keep his eyes open so bright. However, a small trace of a humanoid figure was within the ball of light.

What could he do about it? Link didn't know. Without a thought he withdrew his sword from its sheath and hit the ball of light with it. When the tip of the sword touched it, it exploded with energy that threw Link back many feet, and he slammed into the wall. Dazed, Link almost didn't recognize the face of Rauru, the Sage of Light. Without a word, the sage flew towards him, and disappeared into Link's body. It took Link a moment to realize that the yellow light that represented the Sage of Light disappeared, and that the barrier was slightly weaker than it was before, but still impenetrable.

"Is that all we have to do to get through the barrier?" Link asked. Navi didn't answer, but he assumed that she might have shrugged in response. It would have been so much more helpful if he could see her actual form.

"So, on to Saria?"

Tessa sighed when she realized that she would have to cross the broken bridge to get into the city that surrounded the castle. She didn't know what to do necessarily, but something told her that Epona brought her all this way from home for a reason. With a gulp, she put one foot into the water, and then another, when she heard a call, and the sound of galloping horses in the distance. With a blink, Tessa looked in the direction that the call had come from to see two horses. One belonged to a tall, young girl and one belonged to a really tall girl about her own age. The younger girl had red hair up in a ponytail, and an odd outfit with tanned skin and golden eyes. The older girl had a black cloak on, boyishly short black hair, and eyes that were different colors. One was black, and one was grey.

Tessa's memory tugged at something, and for a moment she recognized the faces, but the feeling went away almost as quickly as it had come, which left Tessa somewhat disappointed.

"Tessa!" The little girl shouted as she jumped off her horse a few feet away from the river. "Where's Link?"

"Uh…" Tessa murmured. The older girl jumped off her horse less eagerly, but observed Tessa with a curious look in her eyes. "Link?"

"Yeah! Where is he? I thought you traveled with him all of the time…" The girl asked. Tessa only frowned with her confusion.

"Well…you see…" Tessa poked her fingers together. Was Link that blonde-haired boy that she had woken up to see? Or was it somebody else? What was she going to say to these two…friends? Enemies? Strangers?

Oh dear.

"Tessa?" The older girl came up to her, and looked very closely into her eyes. Tessa was almost creeped out by the two-colored gaze. "I have one question for you. What is my name?"

"Uhhhhh…" Tessa then realized why she sometimes had the urge to laugh nervously, and she did, somewhat loudly. "Oh! You see…I really don't have time for…that…"

"You don't remember, do you?" The taller girl asked. Tessa's laughing quieted up, and she shook her head.

"I'm sorry…but I've been told that my memory has been lost. Actually, could you tell me where I am? This horse brought me here and I think I'm supposed to go inside but I'm not entirely sure…"

"You've lost your memory?" The little girl looked like she was going to keel over from shock. "Is that even possible?"

"Yes…it is…" The older girl sighed. "In any case, I'm Rhea, and the little brat here is Korinu."

"I am not a brat!" Korinu stuck her tongue out at Rhea.

"And you just proved my point. In any case…yes I do believe you are supposed to go in there. We'll go with you, we are on our way to help with the battle that is about to take place."

"A battle?" Tessa looked apprehensive. "Well…that doesn't really seem very appealing, I know nothing about fighting! I'm just…" Tessa frowned. "Actually…I don't know what I am."

"You are the reincarnation of Din, our Goddess of Fire." Rhea sighed. "You can control fire, and you are quite capable with a bow and arrow. Korinu here is actually pretty good at them as well…but I'm more of a dagger assassin type of person myself."

"Oh…I'm confused." Tessa sighed. "I guess that'll just be something I have to live with until my memory comes back." Then, Tessa frowned and looked towards the ground. "If I get my memory back."

"Here, we'll help you. But now you have to help Link fight Ganondorf, the King of Evil in Hyrule." Rhea stuck out her hand, and waited for Tessa to shake it. After a moment, Tessa did.

"I knew you'd want to save your lover!" Korinu chirped, and Tessa blushed ten shades of red.

"EH?" Tessa yelped at the Gerudo. Korinu simply giggled and continued onward across to Castle Town.

"Come on." Rhea had to struggle to hide the grin that almost broke across her face at Tessa's reaction to Korinu's statement. It really was quite funny.

With that, the three continued in towards the castle.

"So…how did I meet you two?" Tessa asked. Rhea and Korinu looked at each other.

"Well…the first time we met we were enemies. Then we met otherwise and it was more peaceful. Another time was at the Water Temple. Really, you'll remember all of this once your memories are back…"

Tessa took this to mean "Shut up" and so she made sure not to say another word.

Then, she heard some terrible scream, and her feet were rooted to the floor. It felt as if her whole being was frozen. Korinu and Rhea looked to be the same way, although Rhea looked more like she wanted to curse than anything.

Then, Tessa felt something grab onto her back, and she let out a horrible scream of her own. Rhea and Korinu broke free from their frozen state and Rhea ran towards the thing that was trying to choke Tessa. With a dagger she was able to sever the being's arms off, and then its head.

"Well…I hope we don't encounter any more redead. I had forgotten those things were around." Rhea growled. "Although…next time we're frozen just scream like that off the bat, for some reason it works, even though the sound of it is completely horrible. It's better than having the life sucked out of you by those."

Tessa looked down at the dismembered, rotted corpse and nodded. "Umm…do I really have to do this? I think I'd much rather just go back to the ranch and crawl into a corner of my room to cry."

"Yup…you are not the Tessa I used to know." Rhea grinned. "And no, you can't leave. Come on, let's just bolt through town and head to the castle. The faster we run, the faster we get through this, and the less chance we have of having our souls taken away!" With that, Rhea and Korinu began to bolt, with Tessa trailing not too far behind them.

After countless close encounters with the zombies, they finally made it to an area where the redead did not seem to like. The temperature was oddly hot, and it became apparent why when Rhea, Korinu, and Tessa appeared at the edge of the castle, which was floating over boiling lava.

"Well…this looks nice. Can I go now?" Tessa asked yet again. Rhea and Korinu chose to ignore her, and their attention was fixed on a very colorful bridge.

"That wasn't here before…it must be sage-built, so Link is at least in the castle." Rhea sighed. "Well, that's easier than my plan across this gap. Let's go! I wonder how far he is up the castle…"

"Where is Ganondorf?" Tessa asked. Rhea paused momentarily to point to the tallest tower in the castle before she continued on. Tessa stayed where she was for a moment. "Why is my brain telling me that the location is pretty cliché?" For a moment, she pondered that question, but shrugged and followed after Rhea and Korinu.

Now, Link was about ready to open the doors that he was almost positive lead to the Evil King Ganondorf.

_**End of Chappie**_

_Sorry this took so long to get out. Actually, I've had to change my story plans for this so the ending will be different. It's somewhat laziness on my part, but I figured the story would go better how I want it to go now. So hopefully that will turn out. That also means I'll have to rewrite the last chapter. I'll tell everyone the original plan for this ficcie at the end of the last chapter, but we still have a few more to go!_


	43. Ganondorf

_**Disclaimer**_: _I don't own Zelda or any of the concepts from Inuyasha that I have put in this ficcie!_

_**Ocarina of Time: The Three Goddesses Reincarnated**_

**Chapter Forty-Three: Ganondorf**

Dark music filled Link's ears as he entered the room, with Navi resting on his shoulder. Almost immediately she flew up, ready to help Link with whatever situation that might present itself. Link slowly drew his sword, but was almost immediately distracted by the giant pink crystal above Ganondorf's piano. Zelda looked at him with a desperate look, but he wasn't sure if that look told him to flee or to fight. His instinct told him to fight, no matter what. In any case, Tessa probably would have shouted to get the evil king's attention. That thought only made Link's grip on his sword tighten.

Then, Ganondorf's laugh made it to Link's ears, and he finally slammed on the piano to end the song. The horrible noise of the clang almost made Link wince, his sensitive ears seemed like they were screaming for the noise to stop. For a moment, Ganondorf's hands stayed there, so the sound continued to vibrate throughout the room. Then, he lifted his hands and turned to Link, and the sound faded off slowly. Ganondorf couldn't see that the noise had affected Link in any way other than the annoyance written all over the boy's face.

"You finally came, I was beginning to think that some of my minions had disposed of you already, which would be a shame." Ganondorf's mockery was apparent from his first spoken word. "How boring would it be if I couldn't fight you myself, and take your piece of the triforce by force?"

"That is not going to happen." Link growled at Ganondorf, who only blinked, and began to laugh maniacally.

"Oh, really now?" Ganondorf asked. Link's eyes only darkened, and Ganondorf raised his hand towards Link. "Maybe I should simply confirm it for you." Then, Link was almost completely surrounded by a dark purple vortex. The dark magic seemed to try and suck him into the center, but almost immediately it was apparent that that was not the real purpose of the magic. Navi seemed to slow down a lot, and then flew into his hat.

"Link…this dark power…it's…too much…" Navi coughed, just loudly enough so that Link could hear her. "I'm sorry…" Then, Link felt a slight pressure at the bottom of his hat, and realized that Navi had passed out. With a growl, Link looked down at his hand and noticed that the triforce of courage was glowing to the point where he was blinded by the sight of it.

Then, the dark power wore off, and Link looked up to see Ganondorf's enraged face. "It seems that I can't just take it from you like that…so I suppose I'll have to kill you instead."

With that, Ganondorf dove towards Link, who rolled out of the way, towards a corner of the room. At first, Link was alarmed that he had put himself in such a place that it was disadvantageous, but then the floor in front of him fell many feet to the ground. Then, he noticed the battle situation. Ganondorf was placed in the center of the room, where he was floating somewhat above the ground. A square was his platform. Around his square was where the floor had fallen down, and around that the floor was still there, which was Link's maneuverability range.

Then, Ganondorf raised his arms into the air and formed a circle of electric light. He shot it towards Link, who batted the power ball back. Ganondorf simply swatted it away with his hand. This motion continued as the ball got faster, and faster. Then, Ganondorf couldn't take it anymore and his timing slipped. The shockwave of the blast him Ganondorf square in the chest, but he didn't falter from where he was in the sky.

For a moment, Link contemplated on jumping over, but even with the jump he would never be able to touch Ganondorf, and opted to stay where he was. He supposed that his strategy would just have to be to either wear Ganondorf out, or to try and figure out a different strategy.

The former was obviously a bit easier.

Link ran to see if he could find a better spot to fight, and ended up in the center of one of the sides of the room. He was off the wall just a bit, and realized almost too late that he wouldn't be able to swing his sword quite as effectively where he was currently.

Then, Ganondorf launched another attack; only this one was bigger. It was easy to see that Ganondorf was a bit pissed off that his own attack had been used against him. Once again, Link deflected the attack with a bat from his sword, and Ganondorf did the same. Then, Link swung and hit the wall behind him, which made him falter slightly.

The energy ball hit him with full force. He couldn't suppress the scream that rose itself from his throat. Link dropped to his knees and began to pant when the actual affect of the blast wore off. It had especially affected him where wounds from enemies on the way up to the castle had attacked him. Link looked up to see the grinning Ganondorf prepare another attack. He dove out of the way just in time, and realized that the area where he had been kneeling went tumbling to the ground. That's probably what happened when an energy blast hit area.

Link got to another corner when he looked up to see Ganondorf preparing for something that was much bigger, and much deadlier than the blasts of energy he had been sending before. This was pretty much dark energy in its purist form. Link moved from the corner almost too late. He felt the tip of his foot burn from the impact of the dark blast, and he ran to the nearest corner.

What was he going to do now? It was obvious that even the Master Sword couldn't handle a blast as powerful as that, and Ganondorf was preparing for another one. Link prepared to dodge towards one of the other corners, when a beam of light hit Ganondorf squarely in the back. Ganondorf screamed, and dropped to the ground. Without even checking to see where the light blast had come from, Link jumped on Ganondorf, and stabbed his sword through where Ganondorf's heart was supposed to be, but he highly doubted that there was anything remotely like it there.

Then Link heard something in the room shatter, and the sharp clatter of glass shards hit the floor roughly. In the other room, Zelda was falling towards the ground, as she had been unprepared for her encasing to do what it did. Link ran to catch the princess, but knew that he wouldn't catch her before she hit the sharp glass and crystal edges on the ground.

Then, as he reached the doorway he saw Tessa catch hold of the princess. Rhea was running over to Tessa, followed by Korinu. Rhea made sure that Tessa was stable on her feet before Zelda was put down to the floor, and Korinu greeted the princess with a slight wave of indifference. One princess to another princess Link supposed.

Then, Link took a double take when he realized who it was he saw catch Zelda. He felt his heart lurch up to his throat as he stared at the girl, who was in the process of making sure that Zelda was perfectly all right, which Zelda assured her of many times over.

"Tessa?" Link asked, as he took a tentative step towards the girl. Tessa whirled around to see Link, and she blushed.

"Oh…you must be Link." Tessa stuck her hand out quickly, and looked down as she tried to hide the tomato-red color that had completely encompassed her face. Link felt like he had been stabbed through the heart, and his shoulders slumped almost immediately. He missed the looks that Rhea and Korinu exchanged, and the look that Zelda was giving him and Tessa. They all showed expressions of worry and sadness.

"Yeah…you don't remember me at all I guess." Link didn't even try to mask the fact that he was now depressed. He didn't look up when Tessa didn't answer.

In fact, she was staring at his figure hard, as something was surging through her body. Her eyes flickered on and off, and she realized that there was something very familiar about the man in front of her. She also determined that the butterflies in her stomach, and the feeling of warmth that encompassed her was from him. Maybe Korinu wasn't joking around with the "lover" comment, and instead was telling a fact.

It certainly did make things more complicated.

"Well…" Tessa hesitated, and Link looked up, and she didn't miss the hope that was evident in his eyes. "I have this feeling that you are a person I was close to before my memory was erased…and I feel as if you are very familiar otherwise." Tessa cocked her head to the side. "Forgive me if I am wrong."

"No." Link sighed. "You are not wrong."

Tessa smiled at him apologetically. "I'm sorry for not remembering."

Rhea began to shift around uncomfortably, and Zelda was looking as if she was becoming more and more frightened. Korinu simply watched the couple in amazement. It was like watching an actual romance, which did not happen often in the Gerudo tribe, if at all.

"Well, she's sorry for not remembering, and I'm not at all sorry to interrupt." Rhea growled. "I think we might have a little problem on our hands." Link looked confused, until Rhea pointed towards the area where Ganondorf was. He was struggling to stand up, and finally he slumped down and looked at the group with eyes that burned with the intensity of hatred.

"You…" Ganondorf growled out. "Hero…"

"He's still alive? Even after a light arrow and a sword through the heart?" Zelda murmured with alarm.

"Yeah…he's stubborn." Rhea consented, but readied her arrow for another blast.

"You may have defeated me, but don't expect to get out of here alive!" He then collapsed completely, as he began to suck in a large amount of air.

"Oh my god!" Rhea screamed. "Everybody, follow me!" Without waiting to make sure that the others had heard her, she ran out of the door, and down the steps. Korinu and Zelda were the next to follow her. Link pushed Tessa ahead, and he brought up the rear. Up ahead, he heard Rhea explain what was going on as the castle began to shake. "He's planning on taking the castle down around us! It's his last attempt to kill us!"

They made it to the first room, and rocks began to cave in around them. Lanterns fell over and smashed open, the oil from them spread, as did the fire, and quickly it was realized everything that could happen before they reached the bottom of the castle. Rhea dashed towards the entryway that lead everyone down the quickest way possible. However, Link grabbed Tessa's shoulder before she entered the hallway. A millisecond later the entryway completely caved in, and there would be no way through.

"Tessa! Link!" Zelda screamed from the other side of the caved in wall. Tessa stared on in shock as Link tried to communicate with the other three.

"We'll go around, it might take longer but don't worry and get yourselves out of danger!" Link ordered, and jumped down to Tessa. They both had to assume that the others would make it out of the castle with Rhea's guidance. "Tessa, are you okay?" Link asked as he kneeled down to Tessa's eye level. She had fallen on the ground when Link had pulled her away from the accident. Tessa nodded and stood up.

"Thank you, but where is the next quickest way down?" Tessa asked with alarm. Link grabbed her hand instinctively, and pulled her down another hallway. He never let go of her hand, just in case, and she ran as hard as she could to make sure that she wouldn't trip and have to be dragged the whole way down.

In many cases they had to dodge around a chunk of ceiling that would have collapsed ahead of them, and in many cases enemies were all around them, but they didn't seem to take heed to the Hero of Time and the Goddess of Fire. Instead, they seemed to be frantically trying to get out of the confines of the castle. Link was relieved by this, and went for another hallway, when Tessa tripped and cracked her head on a fallen chunk of ceiling.

Link stopped, mortified at the wound that had appeared dangerously close to Tessa's temple. For a moment, she was motionless, and Link dove down to make sure she was okay. Nothing happened.

"Tessa!" Link cried out, and pulled her out of the danger of another piece of rock. Tessa was unconscious where she lay. Link cursed and hoisted Tessa onto his back. He made sure she was secure before he began to continue on towards the entrance.

Then, he heard the horrible sound of something large crack off the castle, and found out a few seconds later when behind him a tower caved in the stairway behind him. Link's heart was pounding at a rate that was definitely not natural for any being.

A few feet down, Tessa stirred again, and he felt her heart begin to pound against his back. "Link! Put me down I'm perfectly fine!" Tessa's voice demanded. Link was confused for a moment, and Tessa hopped off. "Geez…treat me like an invalid." Tessa grumbled, and brushed off her arms, and screeched when a few meters away a stone pounded a hole into the stairs. "Oh…fuck…let's go!" Tessa said, and ran ahead of Link. He bolted after her, and passed her within a second. He grabbed her hand, but she just ripped it from his. "You are not going to pull my arm off, let's just get out of here!"

Link nodded, and didn't try to grab Tessa's hand again. Finally, they could see the exit's white light loom ahead of them, and they picked up their speed even faster. They ran to the edge of the floating land, where Rhea, Korinu, and Zelda were waiting for them.

"It's about time!" Rhea shouted, her expression gave away how irritated and worried she was. "I thought the castle was going to crush the both of you into bread dough!"

"What, were you worried, Rhea?" Tessa cocked her eyebrow at the taller girl. Rhea growled.

"HELL YEAH I WAS WORRIED!" Rhea shouted, as the castle collapsed completely in the background. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT DIN WOULD DO TO US IF SHE FOUND OUT THAT WE LET HER REINCARNATION DIE?!"

"Well…judging by her temper, she wouldn't be too pleased." Tessa admitted. "I guess I'm sorry…kind of…sort of…not really…"

"Tessa?" Korinu asked, confusion in her eyes. Tessa looked down to the little girl.

"What is it, ya twerp?" Tessa asked playfully. Without a word after that, Korinu jumped on the girl with a gigantic hug. Rhea's eyes suddenly widened, and she smiled. Zelda and Link looked at each other and shrugged, until they felt something shake the ground more violently than the castle had. Link and everybody else tensed.

"There's something big there…" Link growled, and drew his sword.

"That something…is Ganon." Rhea gulped. "Ganondorf's true form."

_**End of Chappie**_

_YAY! I'M PROUD OF MYSELF! I'm almost done! If anybody has figured out ANYTHING with this fic, then voice your opinions to me! If anybody is right…then they are right! I'm too lazy to dole out prizes or anything. Haha. Well, I'm going to write the next chapter, I'm actually VERY VERY eager to get this over with now._


	44. Ganon

_**Disclaimer**_: _I don't own Zelda or any of the concepts from Inuyasha that I have put in this ficcie!_

_**Ocarina of Time: The Three Goddesses Reincarnated**_

**Chapter Forty-Four: Ganon**

Link inched forward, his muscles tense and his eyes alert. He didn't notice Tessa, Rhea, and Korinu follow him, while Zelda stayed in place. With a look, Tessa sent Korinu to protect the Princess of Hyrule, so that only Rhea and Tessa would join Link in the battle that would probably follow. Slowly they reached the pile of rubble that once made the dark castle.

Then, another giant boom sound came to their ears, and something shifted within the pile of rubble. For a moment, the three didn't know what to do, until something shot out at Link and threw him quite a few meters away. Tessa screamed, and ran forward, only to be swung in the other direction. Rhea ran for the source, and jumped on top of the head of what appeared to be a giant, demonic pig of some sort. She dug one of her daggers into the skull between the two eyes of Ganon, and flipped off before he could retaliate. Green blood gushed out of him, and he stood up and roared with rage.

Tessa and Link gasped, while Korinu and Zelda looked on with worry. Korinu's hand clenched into a fist, and she wished that she could do something with herself.

"Bastard!" Tessa yelled, and raised her hands to form what appeared to be a bow and arrow made completely of fire. Touching it did not seem to affect Tessa in any way, and instead she simply aimed it at Ganon, who charged at her. She loosed the arrow, and saw it pierce his shoulder. With a hoot of triumph, she rolled out of the way of Ganon's claw, which had tried to squash her.

"Nice try, beastie!" Tessa taunted, and stuck her tongue out at the monster. While it was distracted, Korinu decided to form her bow and arrow out of ice, and struck Ganon in his stomach. Ganon whirled around; only to have a light arrow hit him directly in the eyes. He screeched in pain, and fell down to the ground. Link ran up and dove to drive the Master Sword into Ganon's skull.

He drew it out just in time to avoid being shaken off violently by the monster. Navi flew out of his hat, and began to circle Ganon's tail. "Try here! It seems to be sensitive!"

"You're back, Navi!" Link shouted with joy.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss this fight for the world!" Navi said with pride. Link nodded, and then his eyes widened as he saw Tessa jump onto Ganon's back, with Rhea climbing the tail. Ganon became confused almost immediately, and began to growl. His tail thrashed around as he tried to knock Rhea and Tessa against each other to knock them both off. Tessa was somehow able to keep her hold, no matter how many times she was whacked by the tail. Navi whirled around to where Tessa was.

"Tessa! Please hold on, and try to distract Ganon even further!" Navi ordered. Tessa nodded with a quick thumbs-up towards the fairy.

"Anything you say, Navi!" Tessa grinned, and swung to another spike to dodge the tail once again.

Link watched all of this, and watched as Rhea began to call out some odd words. They sounded familiar, but Link didn't recognize them until Rhea's feet began to glow, until the bottoms were completely surrounded by metal. The weight caused the tail to sink down to the ground. "Link!" Rhea shouted. He nodded, and ran for the tail. Ganon whirled around and backhanded Rhea's body, to try and move the girl from his tail. Rhea screamed, but her boots kept her where she was. Claw marks ran up and down her body, and they were bleeding profusely. Tessa screamed from her position on top of Ganon's head, and she jumped onto his wriggling snout.

"You bastard!" Tessa shouted, and created a sword made of flames. She dug it into one of Ganon's eyeballs, and didn't even flinch when she was sprayed with green blood. Then, she wrenched the flaming sword out of the eyeball and dropped from the snout down to the throat, where she dug her sword into his throat, and slid down to the ground. The sword disappeared, and Tessa staggered for a moment as she looked at the long, deep gash down Ganon's front.

Link, during all of thing, first made sure that Rhea was all right. He didn't even notice that Ganon was preoccupied with Tessa, and when Rhea gave the okay, Link twirled his sword around and but off the tail at the half-mark. Ganon's roar filled the area, and Link looked over just in time to see Tessa's sword disappear. Rhea's boots lost their metal when she murmured a few words, and the three ran out of the way of the collapsing demon.

Then, Rhea noticed Zelda form a ball of energy, and shoot it towards Ganon. It seemed to pin Ganon down where he lay, although the beast tried to bring himself up to fight back. Link didn't wait for anybody to tell him what to do, and he slashed the monster multiple times, before a final, terrifying screech came from Ganon, and he shot up, stumbling around, until he turned into Ganondorf once more. Then, a black void opened up beneath him, and he was swallowed whole. The portal disappeared and everybody sat, and stared where they were.

"It's done."

* * *

"A celebration?" Tessa asked. Malon nodded, and grinned towards the shorter girl. "What kind of celebration?"

"Oh, a celebration where every single citizen of Hyrule comes to the very center to celebrate the death of Ganondorf. It's an unplanned but expected celebration. Since this ranch is in the very center, the people will come here to celebrate for a few days."

"Sounds like fun." Rhea commented in a bored tone. Korinu was dancing around, banging what appeared to be a very colorful tambourine. Rhea growled at Korinu, who took no notice of the taller girl.

"Oh, it will be fun! Even the Gerudo are coming to celebrate!" Malon chirped. She had many things in her oven cooking, and Tessa wasn't allowed to help because she couldn't cook worth shit.

"How am I supposed to celebrate with these wounds?" Rhea asked, and pointed to her multiple bandages. Tessa looked over and shrugged.

"That's a very good question."

"Tessa, don't you be smart with me." Rhea snarled. Tessa shrugged, and got up to stretch.

"I'm going to take care of Tompton." Tessa grinned. "And Epona." With that, she walked out of the house and out onto the horse pasture.

"What time do you think that Link and Zelda will be done, and we'll all be transported back into time?" Rhea asked as she watched the fire goddess leave.

"I don't know…but you do realize we'll probably never see Tessa again afterwards." Malon sighed. "Or maybe even Korinu, unless she is to rob us all."

"At least I'll be in this world!" Korinu protested. "Tessa…will be in that other world."

"Link will be devastated…or do you think he'll even remember?" Malon turned curiously to Rhea.

"It's hard to say who will and who won't remember. If I'm right, the only two people who will remember are the two who are setting the time back to its original and true form." Rhea shrugged. "I doubt there will be much similar in the changed Hyrule. I'll probably still have my parents, and Shadow probably won't exist."

"Where is that old grump, anyway?" Korinu asked, curiously. Malon and Rhea looked at each other, and looked at Korinu.

"I think he's in the pasture with the horses. He's been in a bad mood ever since he found out that he isn't going to exist anymore."

"I would be too." Korinu frowned, and then grinned. "My mom's going to be with me!"

* * *

Link and Zelda looked at each other, and Link looked down at the Ocarina of Time in his hands. Navi fluttered around the both of them, lost in her own thoughts. Link averted his gaze to follow the fairy until his eyes locked with Zelda's again.

"You don't want to revert time, do you Link?" Zelda asked in her soothing tone. Link's eye twitched somewhat, and then his shoulders slumped.

"Of course not…I want…I want to see Tessa." Link murmured. I mean, we haven't even gotten the chance to develop our relationship like we had planned."

There was a long silence, until Zelda grabbed the Ocarina of Time and looked into Link's eyes.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

Tessa looked up at the stars with Korinu and Malon, the three of them were holding hands as they watched the sages fly by. Rhea and Shadow Link were sitting on the ground, and Tessa was very pleased to see that Shadow Link had his arms around Rhea's waist, and was holding her very close.

It took him long enough.

Then, Tessa noticed that Rhea's forehead began to glow with the image of the Kokiri Emerald, and her eyes were glowing green. One look at Korinu confirmed that the girls' eyes were glowing an icy blue, and the Zora's Sapphire seemed to burn on her forehead. Tessa assumed that her eyes were fiery red in color, and that the Goron's Ruby was on her own forehead.

With tears streaming down her face, as fireworks began to blow up in celebration of a new era that would probably never be, Tessa looked at the brightest star in the sky. "Link…I love you…goodbye…"

* * *

Link returned to his home in the Kokiri Forest, and looked at his home. He felt much older than his body allowed. "Well…I'm back…" Link sighed. Navi had left him at the Temple of Time, and he had made his way back to the Kokiri forest on his own, but made a point to visit Zelda and Malon first. Zelda didn't seem to remember him, but the situation where they met was different.

She had smiled at him from her garden as she just sat in the flowerbed, enjoying the sunshine of the day. They talked for a bit, and Impa came and scolded the princess for talking to a commoner with a sword. Link flinched a bit, but Zelda simply pouted and stuck her tongue out at Impa. She declared that her and Link were friends, and that there was nothing she could say to change that. Impa simply sighed and laughed, and went with what the princess said.

Malon had called him fairy boy, until Link stubbornly told her his name. Malon giggled, and nodded, but still called him fairy-boy. Epona had greeted him cheerily, and Talon as well. Ingo simply grumbled and continued on with his chores.

Malon and Link played for a bit, chased chickens and irritated cows with laughter, until Link stumbled upon the well again. He looked down it.

"Fairy boy? What's wrong?"

"…I want to go down the well." Link stated, and jumped down. Malon screamed in protest, but Link ignored her. When he hit bottom, he had expected some sort of light to surround him, like it used to. However, nothing happened. He was just at the bottom of a useless well, covered in dirt. Malon went to go get some rope for him to climb up the well with, and Link used that time to cry as he touched the dirt with his hands.

"Tessa…"

The rope scraped his head, but he climbed up it after a moment. He then headed for the Kokiri forest, where he was now.

"Link!" A voice from below exclaimed. Link turned around, and looked outside. Saria was standing and waving outside of the tree house, and another Kokiri girl he had never seen before was behind her, shyly looking around. He smiled at his long-lost friend, and went to climb down the ladder. Saria tackled him in a hug immediately, and both of them were laughing. "It's good to have you back!"

"It's good to see you again, Saria!" Link laughed, starting to feel like his younger self again, which was what he was. He looked at the new Kokiri with curiosity. She had red-brown hair that was kind of long, but he couldn't see her face because she was hiding it with her hair.

"Oh, Link! The Deku Tree said that this girl was to be kind of like you, without a fairy. She's a new addition to the forest!" Saria went to grab the girl's arm. The girl was pushed forward, towards Link. "Why don't you tell him your name?"

The girl simply stood there, and fiddled with her thumbs.

"She's a little bit shy, Link." Saria explained, then looked at the girl. "You can do it, he's not going to laugh at you or anything. He's really nice! His name is Link!" The girl continued to look down towards the ground, but stuck out her hand shyly. Link grabbed it, and then the girl looked up to reveal really dark brown eyes.

_"I'm Tessa."_

_**END OF STORY**_

_HOW ABRUPT WAS THAT ENDING?!?!_

_Haha, here's where I have to explain the original plot of this story!_

_Well, originally of Freedom of Speech I was going to put a post in their forums which would ask for about eight characters. These characters were going to be the sages in our own world. Then I realized that I wouldn't know how to write that, so I changed that as smoothly as I could._

_Originally, Tessa was the reincarnation of all three Goddesses, but then I decided that that was no fun. Then she was going to be the reincarnation of Farore instead, but then I realized that her temper went more with Din and so I changed it. Rhea was originally going to be Din's reincarnation. Korinu I came up with while reading Chobits. Sumomo (or plum) was the character I based her off of, but I changed her personality and a bit of her appearance._

_Tessa wasn't going to gain her memories originally, but then I realized that I was lazy and didn't want to do the original plot line with this. You see, the whole thing was going to have a sequel in Majora's Mask where she did regain her memory, and it was going to be entitled "Majora's Mask: Of Masks and Memories" and it would follow Tessa getting her memories back, and then them going back to Hyrule when they are older and having Tessa actually bring the power of the sages with her to defeat Ganondorf. However I am really tired of Tessa, and wanted to start on my next character. I'm still developing her, but I have the basic idea in my head. So, instead of going to Majora's Mask I am going to skip on ahead to the next book, which would be based on Twilight Princess. Then after that I'm going to do one on WindWaker (as much as I don't really like that game, it goes with the final plotline). FINALLY after that I'm going to create a new story where…you'll just have to read and find out._

_I think I like this newer idea better._

_Before I go I would just like to thank my readers and reviewers for liking my fic, and giving me the motivation to continue with this fic! I would love to give a special thanks to SouChan, who is probably the greatest person in the world when it comes to my fanfiction, and for the fact that she created Rhea and let me use her in this story! I didn't tell her that her character would play such a big role._

_Also, for those of you who are curious as to what happened to Rhea and Korinu, you'll all find out when I do the next episodes in this series. I'm not telling you when, but I'll pretty much tell you what goes on._

_Also, I'll give an overview of what happened with Link and Tessa, and why Tessa is in the Kokiri forest, but not now. For now that is a surprise._

_So, I hope you all read my next story, and I would like to thank you all again for helping me love this story!_


End file.
